The Ultimate Deterrent-Weapon
by ZRAIARZ
Summary: Descendants of gods, demons, reapers, etc? Nope sometimes you just have that one person who was born as an anomaly of power that can't be traced through their heritage. The power is truly their own, the power to...Badass Smart Chakra Chains New Bloodline Naruto. Fem Kyubi. Will have lemons, harem, and violence. Spiritual Successor/Reboot to first story. Let's try this again.
1. Chapter 1

**I bet you guys weren't expecting something so soon. Here is the start of a story I've been thinking of.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

 **\- Play Theater D - by MYTH & ROID -**

It's been thirteen years. Thirteen years since the dreaded Kyuubi incident that struck the village. The force of nature itself the collasal 9 tailed fox regarded as a demon struck a major blow to the village's military might as they suffered many casualties from it but none hit them harder than the death of their strongest shinobi and Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato.

But in it's place the village might have gained something or someone far greater. And that something that was far greater, was in the hands of one Shimura Danzo.

The old warhawk stood on the opposite side of a glass window looking into an all white room. In the center of the room there was a pit filled with metal spikes and dangling above it was a motionless figure completely hidden in a full body straight jacket if not for the strands of golden locks that poked through the head wrappings.

Two nondescript root shinobi entered into the white chamber situating themselves on top of the spikes fingering their tantos at the ready.

Danzo nooded to the loyal shinobi before approaching the mic.

"We will be starting test 123 of the container's advancement."

The seconds ticked by as if the drones were waiting for something to happen. Seeing that there was no change they pointed their swords at the dangling individual. They were ordered to kill their target to the best of their ability so that's the order they would carry out.

Both leaped from the spikes they they stood upon at a speed only a ninja could have and held their swords to severa the figure where the midsection would be. They reached the figure almost instantly at that range. The moment their blades were within inches of the individual's body it was like time slowed down as the figures eyes snapped open through the bandages.

Everything changed from what was expected by most at that moment.

There was the sounds of various noises, screams, metal clashing, and finally crunching noise. All the while Danzo watched expressionless though his eye start to twitch, flinching when the window suddenly became coated in a spray of red from the bodily fluids of one of the unfortunate soldiers or maybe even both of them.

"...Another failure."

*Crash!*

One of the large metal spikes broke through the window and travelled to embed itself in the wall behind Danzo.

"Danzo-ojisan that's not very nice. You started another test while I was sleeping!" The boy was sitting up on the side of the metal spike with his body still restrained except for his legs. The shocking detail would be those blue eyes of his that had a glow about them that betrayed the boy's innocent demeanor. The other shocking detail would be that not a speck of blood could be seen upon the boy's body yet inside the room was a massacre that only took less than a minute to be created.

"Uzumaki..." Danzo uttered unreadibly while his other Root agents just stood at attention while a few kept their eye on the boy. Uzumaki Naruto was the boy's name. He was 13 years old and had been _working_ with Danzo since he was 7. The boy should have been a mindless weapon of his but he was just too willful and unpredictable along with the fact they had a certain agreement in place.

* * *

 **\- 6 Years Ago -**

"Are you here to help me or hurt me like everyone else?" Danzo stood in front of a small boy who was dressed in nothing but rags and was holding a bloodied metal rod of sorts. He was covered in a few cuts and bruises along his arms and cheek however one would say he came off lucky. There were a few civilians around him and a couple shinobi and none were still breathing, some not even in one piece anymore. The boy looked tired and looked to have a wild look in his big yet exhausted blue eyes. The boy despite the situation gave off so much life that it was both eery and inspiring.

"I mean you know harm boy. I simply wish to make you strong so that you need not fear what might happen in your lonely nights.

The boy twitched and gained a look of hope for long enough for Danzo to catch. Long enough so that he could see it shift into a level of defensiveness as the boy's pupils turned into slits and his hair blew wildly.

"I've been on my own long enough and betrayed enough to know when someone wants to use me." The ground under him started to shake and crack as small tremors were sent through them from the one hand he had flat to the ground.

Danzo looked unperturbed despite being slightly unnerved by the boy and his overly aware response in general.

"I won't like as it is indeed my intention to turn you into a weapon."

"The old man said that I should forgive everyone even after what they've done to me. Everyone has it out for me and I feel like it has something to do with this."

The boy pulled his shirt up and showed a seal show up on his stomach though it was fuzzy and flickered in and out like static oddly enough. Danzo's eye's widened slightly at seeing the boy even away of the seal. The boy grinned widely at seeing the man surprised. I'm a kid but I'm not stupid. You were on the old man's old team right? You know what this seal is all about don't you? Is that why you are here? You come at a moment when I'm weak to give me an off? You probably also waited till I should enough promise?"

Danzo started to discretely pump chakra into his other eye in preparation. This boy was too smart for his own good. There was no way he would be able to harmlessly convince the child this time.

The boy stood straight and pointed the rod dead at Danzo.

"Hold on you don't have to use any jutsu on me you haven't even heard my answer yet!"

Danzo almost visibly stumbled at getting called out. 'He could sense my use of chakra?! If he was more knowledgable then he might have even been able to figure out that existence of my recently acquired Sharingan.'

"What is it boy?"

He pouted at Danzo's tone. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto not boy datebayo! I'll become this villages weapon if on the deal that you explain what this thing on my stomach is and that you give me some kind of compensation whether it's food or money so I can live better."

Danzo thought it over believing it was simple enough but frowned. "That's a simple trade off but I can just as easily destroy your mind and make you a loyal drone of mine by force."

Naruto looked downtrodden hearing that before his expression showed furious backbone as he looked back up at Danzo and stood strong sliding into a more offensive posture.

"Fine then just try to control me. I promise it won't be easy for you. I'm all alone so I have nothing left to lose. If I can't even decide my future I might as well die now!" He snarled as his fangs sharpened. Danzo couldn't believe his eyes win an almost invisible doom of energy formed around Naruto and the traces of a chain made of chakra started to emerge out of his neck.

'This boy is like a caged animal and he can even has the potential of the fabled chains of the Uzumaki apparently? Investing in this boy could definitely be a boon.

"Fair enough."

Naruto blinked as he lost his threatening presence. "Huh?"

"I will give you a safe haven. But I will break you down and gauge your limits and break your body down and if your mind breaks you will be controlled by me. However if you make it to graduation age I will allow you to become a shinobi of the Leaf. Of course you will continue to attend the academy to keep Sarutobi unaware."

Naruto looked at him with his big blue eyes holding traces of hope, suspicion, and loneliness. Someone was willing to work with him.

"Deal!"

* * *

Of the numerous tests the boy passed all of them one way or another. The boy was a prodigy and even had a semi-passive bloodline that he believed was unique to him alone along with the Uzumaki Chakra Chains. A Kekkai Jōshō of a literally magnitude.

"The failure was on my part. The graduation exams are in a few days. Be sure that you attend them so that I know at least some of these efforts weren't for naught."

Naruto smiled at him happily as he watched him go. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath before cracking his neck to the side sharply and through pure power the straight jacket was torn apart as he forced it off him with his arms and strength.

"This will be fun! I can be me now!"

\- THE END -

 **AN:** **Yep there you go. This story can be seen as the spiritual successor to my first story Triumvirate. I wanted to make Naruto's mechanics simipler so that I could use them fully easier. He will be badass don't worry. It also won't be all curb stomping in this either as he may use his brain to outsmart those he can't beat on his own in skill. And his new bloodline is something I've been messing around with in my head a while now and is a favorite.**

 **Anyway here you guys go. How this gets updated will be based on reviews. So be sure to review and also check out my deviantart ZRAIARZ.**

 **Some reason Fanfiction is being an ass again and it's not letting me see reviews to respond to on this site for my last chapter posting for the DxD story again even though i can see them through my email. I do see your reviews guys the site is just being stupid.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yep just had to get this chapter out there. Hope you guys like this new story. I don't own Naruto but if I did he would have balls.**

 **Chapter 2: Start of a Weapon**

The day had finally come as it was that time of year again for the next wave of of possible genin hopefuls. The classroom filled with civilian and academy students. It was a time of piece and so there was no need for any of the students to graduate early that could so everyone who was in the class pretty much knew each other for at least a couple years but in most cases much longer than that. However because of their being no incentive to grow this both made a clear line in the skill level between the civilian students and the clan students but it also made the clan students not as strong as they could be because there was hardly any stress or incentive to grow.

So everyone's skill progressed pretty much at steady rates that curved off in the end. Though particular students that would not apply to this would possibly be the last Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke. He was one of the few that pushed himself to be better and so grew faster than the others. However steeper this rate still became a steady one. With his drive so clouded with anger and revenge along with the fact that he's on his own and can only teach himself so much his potential was also stagnated. Revenge can be a powerful driving force to make one stronger but he didn't even know who or where to directed it correctly.

The rest of the actual shinobi children it was harder to gauge their potential for the most part as they either hadn't shown enough drive or were too socially closed off to measure.

Some however were so socially open that it made them an eyesore.

"I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun forehead!" Ah the blonde Yamanaka heir. She was a pretty one for sure and had a thing for fashion. However though she was from a prominent clan and an heir she couldn't be discerned much from a civilian student outside of her clan techniques. She was just too distractible and had quite the mouth on her. One could only hope that will change.

"Move it Ino-pig Sasuke is much better off being next to me than you!" Sakura Haruno, a civilian of unimportance but rendered important because of her loud ass voice and pink hair.

The other students either watched or groaned in annoyance as the two went at it again.

The sound of a stack of books hitting the desk echoed through the cloud as Iruka's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"You two be quiet and sit down!" They flinched in fear as Iruka's head grew to a comically large size for a second as if to emphasize his irritation. He looked around to see the classroom die done and nodded with a smile only to notice another eyesor- I mean student wasn't present.

"Hmm has anyone seen Naruto?"

The door slid open as a figure walked in slowly.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei I was running late but then I decided to just make a belated entrance like a common cliche in other fanfiction stories."

"A cliche in what? Wait Naruto?!" His eyes widened while most of those in the classroom did the same to varying degrees.

They all knew the Naruto who wore the "I'm special" one size too small orange jumpsuit that with a few changes could easily resemble a onesie a baby would wear. The one in front of them was largely different though still had a certain oddness about him personality-wise appeared much more in control of what he was doing and aware,

He stood at 5 '3" standing just a couple inches taller than Sasuke. His hair now went down to his jawline yet kept its characteristic spikes, now shading his eyes a wore a high collar orange jacket with black trim and zippers along the waist and breast. For pants he worse black jogger type pants that narrowed at his ankles into his black shinobi sandals.

Some of the girls blushed as not only did he look good in his clothes but he actually looked a little older and a lot more attractive in general.

"Naruto?!"

"Yes that's me." He closed his eyes and smiled as everyone bombarded him with questions..

"Why are you taller?!"

"I'm just standing straighter."

"Why is your face and voice a little more mature now?"

"I'm going through puberty."

"Since when?!"

"...Last night?"

"Why is your hair like that?!"

"I finally washed it."

"But it's like several inches longer?"

"I know right?" Naruto obliviously responded in a happy tone causing several to grow frustrated. Seeing that they wasted enough time Iruka coughed into his hand.

"Alright Naruto it's great to see you can perform the henge that saves time. Now please go to your seat so we can get through the rest of class."

He tilted his head in confusion. "But Iruka-sensei this isn't a henge." He turned to the size and a poof of smoke erupted before the old Naruto they were familiar with who was shorter was seen. "My old appearance has been a henge for the past eh... 6 months I guess?"

'Six months?!' They were all shocked and not all of them believed them. Iruka believed him but was dumbfounded as to how he didn't notice.

"Since I'm already here I can do the other jutsu tests as well!" Naruto turned back into his current self as smoke dispersed again. He put his hands together in the ram sign and strained a bit as a vein on his temple bulged. Iruka let out a breath as it looked like even with the changes Naruto's growth as a ninja hadn't really changed.

"Henge!" Iruka was pleasantly surprised when there were 4 puffs of smoke and now there were five Naruto's standing in front of him. The forms of four of them wavered for a second for a reason he wasn't sure but that quickly vanished and they were from then on indistinguishable.

"Great job Naruto! You must have worked hard before you could barely even make 1 clone let alone the necessary two."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and laughed as the clones dispelled fading out of existence getting Iruka's attention again. "Hehe yeah this is still pretty hard for me to do because of my chakra after everything I've done."

'What about his chakra? Not the amount of it isn't the problem? Is it the demon?'

"Well then the last ninjutsu for the test was the Kawarimi right?" Iruka nodded and Naruto got a sneaky look in his eyes. He put his hands in his pockets and fell back. When he was at a 45º angle with the ground there was a pop of smoke and a yelp of surprise before Sasuke appeared in his place falling to the ground.

Everyone's head snapped back to see in Sasuke's seat was Naruto with his feat propped up on the desk. "Chehehe I figured since the best went first that Sasuke can go now."

He was met with glares from a few primarily Sasuke and Sakura and looks of astonishment from a number of others.

'He struggled a bit to prefer the clone technique but still formed more than the necessary amount and was able to perform the other two jutsu sealessly! And if I looked right, then his eyes were also closed when he did the substitution and he switched with a living body which is a whole 'nother level of difficulty that many jonin can't even do! In the jutsu category alone I think even with the one issue it's still worth above a perfect score.'

After that the rest of the class proceeded with their own portions of the ninjutsu test which only served to turn Naruto back into a social pariah but in a different way. Seeing the believed deadlast perform the test so easily urged the rest of the class to one up him only for them all to ultimately fail creating a wave of clout to their pride and self esteem. Though a few weren't bothered by it. The only one who was able to successfully match Naruto was Sasuke in the clone jutsu as he was able to create the same amount though with some slight straining for a different reason. He was able to do the other jutsu flawlessly but not without seals. But Naruto had already expected that. It did catch his eye however that the Hyuuga heir could do a transformation without seals and both Shino and Ino along with Sasuke were able to bring the substitution jutsu down to one seal though with varying degrees of difficulty.

He suspected that with Hinata's heritage that she may have been able to do the same if her self esteem lasted enough to try as she did it before she did the substitution.

So really the only objects of potential strength he saw in the class overall were the Uchiha and the Hyuuga for the specific category.

* * *

Naruto held up his headband and let it dangle from his hand as he stared at it curiously letting catch the light. He passed and was a major upset to the rest of the class. They expected he would boast and brag about it too but what further confused some of them was the fact that he just looked on in interest as if it didn't really matter to him either way. His grades prior were almost completely trash. In fact he was actually failing. His performance on the tests today were the complete opposite however. He had over a perfect score on the ninjutsu portion. He earned an above perfect score on the physical tests as well and a high grade on the written tests. He also scored perfect on the projectile test even though he somehow _accidentally_ threw some of the kunai were flaws and rough marks throughout all that he did but the things he succeeded in he far outpaced a majority of the rest of the class to where it didn't even matter.

Iruka was congratulating them while also reading off their team names. Naruto leaned back in his chair as he had a feeling where he would be placed based on his scores. He had been failing the class. He only passed because of his performance in the test so he was still the deadlast.

"Team 7 will consist of Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto. You will be lead by Hatake Kakashi."

'Oh Kakashi? Old man talked about him a few times.'

He tied his headpand around his neck before leaning back and going to sleep

* * *

"What can I find to eat? I could get ramen or I could hunt something. Now that I'm a ninja I can do either and what's best is I have no curfew! Too bad old man Danzo had work to do tonight." Naruto walked through the words. and found a small clearing with a stone in the middle of it. Deciding to eat later he went and sat down on the stone looking up at the night sky.

"This is the start of when the rest of the world knows who I am. I might not have gotten this far the way that I am if it wasn't for the old man's help. Jiji helped too but he's always busy with his Hokage duties. Hehehe I bet everyone was surprised to see how I really am. I can't wait to see their faces when they see what I can really do." He sat up and crossed his legs while holding out his palm to look at.

"My peers will learn one way or another of what I contain. I guess it's about time for me to finally greet my tenant.

He closed his eyes and went into a meditative state while still being subconciously aware of the life around him. Centering his mind and lowering his breathing, meditating was something he had gotten used to over the years and was something he could do with ease.

He opened his eyes again to see that the scenery had changed to that over a dank and dark sewer. In front of him was a massive gate with a seal array on it's lock. What it contained was pretty clear to him.

"Well it was easier to get here than I thought."

 **"So my container has finally showed himself."**

The voice while not projected to be loud still reverberated through the area as a massive creature approached the gate coming into view. It snorted when it took in the sight of Naruto. **"Tch and only mildly decent."**

"Hi there! Nice to meet you!"

The beast stumbled before it refocused and glared at him. **"Nice to meet you? Do you dare mock me?! Do you know who and what I am?!"**

Naruto put his hands in his pockets and started to rock back and forth on the balls of his feet almost like a restless child. "But you are supposed to greet new people right? That's how you make friends. Doesn't matter if you are human, animal, or demon. Raised and treated as the latter two more so than the first one it makes no difference to me. So I say again. Nice to meet you Kyuubi." Naruto shrugged honestly showing how little it mattered to him though his gaze matured and sharpened when he said that last bit.

The demon fox actually looked guilty for a split second before looking slightly irritated. **"And just why might I ask, would I ever want to be friends with a dirty ningen?"**

Naruto stared at the scowling fox for several seconds. He then continued to do so for even longer to the point that the fox actually shifted and started to feel slightly self-conscious.

 **"Why are you-."**

"Are you male or female or some other third thing?"

 _ **'Some other third thing?'**_ Annoyed the giant fox shouted at him. **"I am genderless! Why is that even important? I am a beast of chakra given consciousness-."**

"Nah you're female."

 **"Wha-."** The fox's voice died as Naruto just dismissed the beast. **"Did you just assume my-?"**

"Yeah you are definitely a girl. Which is good though. With how rich and glossy your coat looks whenever you grow irritated that shows that either that's a physical disposition or you are covering up your appearance which is harder to do so when you loose track of your emotions. Also your scent is really nice and one of a female and I mean this in a none perverse way but if I were a fox I'd be excited right now."

 **"... I hate to say it but you are a lot more intelligent than I expected."**

"I get that a lot. Now then will you answer me or not?" He spoke in a serious tone again as the Kyuubi sighed in defeat.

 **Hnn... I've already been sealed by a human. I suppose I don't have much more pride to lose."**

It's body broke apart into red youki that swirled in a funnel kicking up wind whlie Naruto watched blankly. The energy condensed and packed down to coalesce into a female form.

The figure was no a young woman around the age of 10 with messy red hair and thick black eyelashes. since she was of prepubescent age her attractiveness could be described as cute more so than anything. Her nails were naturally shaped to be sharp like claws and her lips were flushed pink and pouty. She sat on her knees in a raggedy oversized white shirt to keep her modestly as she glared up at Naruto from the other size of the gate. Two little fox ears sprouted from her head with a matching tail.

"There happy?!" Naruto stared at her with half lidded eyes showing a lack of interest which completely clashed with the fact that blood started dripping from his nose. This caused the fox girl to blush and start to scoot back defensively.

"Yes."

"Why is your nose bleeding?!"

He wiped his nose and coughed into his hand. "Sorry lost track of myself for a second. Just so we can get this out there you are legal correct?"

"...I'm changing back."

"Wait! I'm sorry I'll stop!" Naruto tried to keep a smile off his face. He wasn't really all that sorry. "But why are you a little girl? I thought you'd be older."

"I rarely have a need to take a humanoid form so age takes a bit for me to get right. Most of you humans look the same to me."

"Good to know. Now then how would you like to get out of here?"

"What?!"

Naruto's head snapped to the side for a second as his eyes narrowed and he turned serious.

"Hold on I have to take care of something real quick."

He vanished from the mindscape in a burst of wind causing the small girl to cry out. "Wait you can't just say that then leave!"

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes as a figure jump out of the trees to land in front of him. From their breathing he could tell they had been traveling a bit. Seeing the white haired chunin Naruto looked on confused as they tried poorly to hide their contempt for him.

"Mizuki-sensei?"

"Demo- I mean Uzumaki-san what are you doing out here?"

"I always wander the forests here. I feel at home in nature especially since I never really felt at home anywhere else." Naruto answered with a degree of innocence. The answer filled Mizuki with a sick joy while deep inside Naruto the fox stirred uncomfortably.

'So the demon brat really is all alone? As he should be. The perfect scapegoat.'

"Hey Naruto-kun as congratulations for passing your tests so spectacularly I am here to award you with this scroll of jutsu. It's filled with the strongest as a present for promising shinobi like you." He gave his best eye smile at Naruto while taking out a large scroll off his back. 'I already copied parts of the scroll but I won't be able to get away with it all. Better to cut my losses and dump the blame on the demon.'

Naruto turned his head to look at the scroll and stared off at it for an awkward amount of time. Mizuki tapped his foot impatiently at the boy's lack of response though he grit his teeth into a smile. "What is it? What's wrong?!" It was only a matter of time before Anbu caught up and he was exposed.

Naruto took a few more seconds longer than answering before his eyes shifted to Muzuki having a calculating edge to them.

"Do you think I'm an idiot? Just how exactly did you get your hands on the forbidden scroll?"

Mizuki flinched at getting called out that fast. "W-What?"

"Ah I get it. You betrayed the village and stole the scroll. Probably to take it to some other village where you can seek sanctuary. Not a bad plan. Afterall you are a pretty worthless shinobi so no village would ever take you in without some kind of deal."

Mizuki's face quickly turned to growl at Naruto for insulting him in such an uninterested manner. "So the demon shows his true intelligence."

He summoned a giant shuriken and sliced it down on Naruto who quickly somersaulted out of the way with a grace as he flew through the air and landed on a tree branch with his hands in his pockets.

"You just called me a demon! I believe that violates Jiji's law. Sorry but for your pilling up list of transgressions I have to kill you now."

"Hahaha a cocky brat aren't you? You think just because you are a ninja now that you stand a chance?! I'm a chunin! An elite ninja while you're hardly a genin!" He threw the giant shuriken at Naruto only for him to catch it easily through the ring, with his foot.

"Nice throw!~" Mizuki growled and threw his second shuriken at Naruto in rage.

"Don't mock me you demon trash!" Naruto snapped his leg down flinging the shuriken back at the other one as they deflected off each other. "Why do you keep calling me demon? I didn't even do anything to you."

"Don't play dumb! Do you really not know?!" Mizuki jumped up onto the branch at Naruto with a kunai out. Naruto leaned from side to side dodging them with a tired level of skill. "14 years ago the Nine tailed demon fox attacked the village and massacred many even killing our hokage. In order to beat the demon it was sealed into a small child. You are that child. You are the demon reborn!"

Mizuke grabbed Naruto's head in one hand before thrusting his other hand holding the kunai at his face trying to catch him while he was surprised. Instead the kunai was kicked out of his hand sharply by Naruto's foot that shot up in an angle that showed his flexibility.

"Cool. But then if I'm a demon." He snapped his leg out again hitting Mizuki's arm and shattering his wrist causing him to scream out in pain. Naruto's eyes slitted as his hand shot out his pocket and grabbed Mizuki around his neck choking him. Naruto jumped up in the air before spinning and throwing Mizuki down to hit the ground in a cloud of dust. The man coughed before he vomited blood when Naruto dropped from the air and drove a knee into his ribcage with enough force to break the bones and crack the ground beneath him.

"If I'm a demon then how could trash like you ever even stand to me let alone be worth fighting?"

Gargling in his own blood Mizuki spat at Naruto. "Y-You monster!"

Naruto's head tilted as his face shadowed and all that could be seen was two glowing slitted pupils barring down on him.

 **"A monster? You might not be far off with that one."** Naruto grabbed ahold of Mizuki's shirt and threw him smacking against the base of a tree.

He tried to raise his guard but fear overtook him as he heard a buzzing in his ear. Naruto slid across the ground at him at high speed instantly on him in that short distance with his arm held out.

 **"Come back to life when you're worthy of killing!"**

Naruto's hand zipped at Mizuki and from a distance there was a small flash and an echo of a booming noise.

"Hmm so this is the forbidden scroll?" Naruto held it in his hands now and looked it over. A few seconds later he tossed it carelessly behind him. "Eh I don't need it."

As if they were waiting right there the scroll was suddenly caught out of the air as a small squad of Anbu showed up.

Naruto turned to them and waved happily. "Good you're here! You guys can take care of this then!" Naruto walked passed them as they felt the urge to shiver.

The battlezone before them resembled the brutal murder of a man by some rampaging beast. The lower half of Mizuki's body was still resting against the tree trunk. The upper half of his body along with the rest of the tree was blown clean away to scatter the grounds behind it.

* * *

"Naruto-kun you were this strong?" Sarutobi's eyes were widened in shock as he stared at Naruto through the viewing orb. "Oh believe me when I say Hiruzen that the boy is a near invaluable asset.

Sarutobi wheeled in his seat at Danzo's arrival as he glared at his old rival.

"Danzo! Are you responsible for this? I knew I would regret not shutting down your operations. I swear if you have harmed the boy that I-."

"I assure you that I have done nothing to the boy other than give him occasional protection and a place to grow which is more than what you gave him. A confident weapon is way more useful than an unhealthy, socially broken one." Danzo snorted and Hiruzen actually flinched in guilt. 'Naruto-kun may not be broken but he didn't seem all that sound mentally either.' He decide not to ask Danzo about that for now.

"I will let this slid only because this benefited Naruto-kun but don't think I won't be keeping an eye on you so that you don't brainwash the young boy."

'It is not as if I have not already tried but the boy seems immune to such things. Danzo nodded his head with an unreadable expression. "Of course. The boy after all is this village's future and nothing is more important than securing this villages future whic brings me onto another matter we must discuss.

* * *

"Where were we? Oh right! We were talking about-." Naruto appeared back in his mindscape after he entered his apartment. His words fell short as he now saw Kyuubi in her youkai form having added a few years to it to where she now looked 16 and was now the definition of alluring with a healthy female body with supple breasts, a full yet tight ass, and longer hair. Her lips were also flusher with a dark lining to her upper lip reminding him of the mouth of her fox form. She also had small whisker marks upon her cheeks.

She blushed a little and couldn't make eye contact while Naruto's mouth watered before he caught himself quickly and grinned. "Are you trying to bribe me into because I have to say you're a natural." Naruto gave her a thumbs up while she growled at him trying to pull her shirt down which was now too small and so hugged her chest and had trouble covering her delicates .

"No I'm just adjusting! And I rarely have a need for clothes so I'm not used to making them!"

"Ah okay." Naruto nodded as he looked around at the now dry dungeon that she was in. As if responding to some silent command the scene quickly changed to that of a forrest filled with lush vegetation and gentle sunlight. Though the she was still in her cage.

"Alright I believe I asked you if you would like to get out of here?" She glared at him in suspicion but nodded. "Well then how would you like to help me out a bit? In exchange I could let's say... extend the range of your leash?"

"Why would I help you out? I could just let you die. Even work against you at a critical moment. Sure it would affect me too but I'd probably respawn eventually."

She smirked at the idea. She wasn't sure if she really would survive his death nor was she actually too happy about the idea of him dying but she would exact some control from this deal where she could.

"Hmm I suppose you are right. But let's say you do decided to hinder me?" Naruto's eyes shadowed and with a silent step he entered the cage which made the fox girl stumble back at how boldly he threw caution to the wind. "I too can make this very difficult for you."

His hair started to flare out wildly and her hair bristled in the sense of danger as she heard a buzzing in her ears. She growled and quickly grew to her giant fox form. Her real one which was more red than orange with darkened paws. **"Do you dare threaten me mortal child?!"** Suddenly a chain shot out the ground around her neck tightly choking her and pulling her down to the ground with a crash. She yelped in surprise and saw Naruto standing right in from of her snout.

 **"I'm not just threatening I'm giving you a promise!"** Naruto's eyes slitted and bore down on her dangerously as an ethereal metal chain formed around his own neck and he grinned wildly. The chain on her own neck glowed brightly before her bijuu form was shattered and she was instantly brought back down to a teenage girl. Before she could regain her bearings she cried out when Naruto roughly pulled on the chain that now acted as a leash on her by her neck and held her up to eye level. With the look in his eyes and with how fast the situation was switched on her she actually felt a certain amount of fear.

"I'm smart enough to know that I can't take you on in a straight fight but in here I don't have to. As long as you are my tenant I can supress you and drag you through the mud and tan your lovely hide with these same chains." He held out his other hand in a clawing motion and it started to vibrate and glow white before he held it over his own stomach as the seal appeared and the area around them started to tremble and fall apart and she twitched as she felt like she was being electrocuted. After a few seconds Naruto removed his hand.

"I think it's clear I have other ways of making things worse for you here as well. So tell me now, will we be able to get along?" She squirmed a little and shivered from his tone in her ears. It was sadistic and she could fill him grinning. She nodded her head submissively looking down.

"Good now what is your name?"

"K-Kuromi."

"Dark beauty? Cute name. Akami seems like it would make more sense though but I like it anyway."

He let go of Kuromi who now loo stood a little shakily fingering the chain collar and looking nervous.

He smiled brightly dismissing the previous tension. "Now then I ask one more time would you like to get out of here?"

She bowed slightly and was a lot more agreeable this time.

"Y-Yes. What would you ask of me?" She felt disgusted with herself for her weakness but at the same time she somehow for some reason enjoyed how her container actually had the balls to manhandle her like that.

"All I ask is that you be someone I can talk to."

Her eyes widened and she looked up at him to see if he was joking. He gave her an eye smile as he rubbed the back of his head. "I don't really have friends and you are the closest person to me and you probably know quite a bit about me already. I don't care if you dislike me as long as you don't act against me. I'd like to at least be friends but if you don't want to then that's fine as long as I can still talk to you."

He genuinely just wanted to interact with her. She would get a degree of freedom and the only catch was to help him and be his friend which she supposed might benefit her too.

Seeing her think it over while she subconsciously rub her neck made him drop the chain and look apologetic. "Ano, sorry! I went a little overboard there."

She looked at him oddly for a moment before she started to laugh softly into her hand. "Alright then I'll be your partner Naruto-kun." Naruto calmed down and gave a soft smile that radiated with hers.

* * *

She had a blush on her face though it was hard to tell in her small fox body. "Remember Kuromi-chan. If I die while your mind is outside my body the backlash could destroy your consciousness."

She was blushing because Naruto was topless stretching in the mirror. He was quite toned and while not built up since he was still growing he was still quite lean and defined. All in all a perfect specimen of health.

"I already told you I won't kill you.?

"I'm just giving you a warning in general. I am a Shinobi now after all and though I don't plan on ever dying there are dangers everywhere. She sat on his bed and turned into her youkai form while wearing a sleeveless black top that hugged her chest and had a zipper going up the middle and white shorts. The chain was thick and held around her neck now as a semi permanent accessory to complete her look. She felt the black made her eyes and fur stand out more.

She crossed her long legs which Naruto stared at in the mirror for a second before putting his shirt and jacket on. A moment later his own chain appeared around his neck though his hung looser."

"Well let's get going shall we? Hatake though is notorious for being late but I don't want to be late just in case he shows up on time."

She nodded and jumped at him and in a swirl of energy turned landed on his shoulder as a fox kit.

His eye twitched as he glanced at her. "Why did you do it like that?"

"Because it's fun. Now I hope you put on a good show for your queen!"

 _"Yes my queen."_ He mocked her but the tone he put into it was still enough to make her blush. Having a friend for once might have it's benefits.

-END-

* * *

 **AN: So yeah basically this story has a Naruto that can be both stupid and intelligent and has his own sadistic streak under wraps. He is a little disturbed which is attributed to his childhood and has a laidback demeanor even in the face of danger simply because he doesn't register it as a serious threat. Kakashi will be a fight that might make him show what his ability other than the chains is. His relationship with Kuromi is also a hopefully fun one for me too write. Anyway after writing this i decided to finally start reading Soul Eater from where the anime changed and now as I'm typing this I realized that there are some ironic similarities between him and Blackstar. I mean specifically timeskip Blackstar.**

 **I want this story to succeed where I feel the original story failed. I feel I gave too much to Naruto in that one from the beginning which limited creativity. I feel I didn't communicate as much of a "ninja" feel as I wanted. I also feel the pacing was bad.**

 **Anyway guys be sure to leave comments on this. Whether this story or my DxD one is updated first I'm not sure yet. Also be sure to check my Deviantart. I've been making some art and what I will be doing next as in in the next 24 hours is likely drawing out how Kuromi looks in this.**

 **Alright then ZRAI out**


	3. Chapter 3: Bell Test

**Well here you guys go. Got a lot of favs and follows but not a lot of views or reviews. I need those. Well on with the show.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Bell Test**

"867, 868, 869..." Sakura was watching Naruto perform continuous pushups in odd fascination while Sasuke just leaned against a tree and ignored them. It had been almost 3 hours since the time they were supposed to meet in the morning. Naruto new Kakashi was notorious for being late so he wasn't really all that bothered like his two teammates were. He decided to take a nap or light resting while he went into his mindscape to spend time with Kuromi. Mostly it entailed him making his mind more comfortable for her.

After a good bit of work and just enjoying her company Naruto left his mind while keeping up a mental link and went into doing push ups.

"900... Whew." He then moved himself into a handstand and balanced on one arm just to show off a little.

"Hatake are you gonna just keep waiting in the tree or did you think I started these exercises just because?"

This alerted Sasuke and Sakura as they heard a rustling in a tree ahead of them before Kakashi dropped out.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto winced as he lost his balanced and fell on his side groaning. "Too loud..."

 _"Judging from memories she is a very vocal human. Why don't you just rip out her tongue?"_

"Because... Because I have self-control?" He could hear Kuromi snorting in his head not believing that at all.

Kakashi walked up to them though he was surprised that the assumed deadlast was able to detect him.

"Sorry I wanted to show up earlier but I got lost on the path of life."

"Ah that makes sense. I've lost my way on that path a number of times." Naruto said it in a ponderous way but still had enough implied meaning to make both Kakashi and Kuromi flinch.

"Well since you all are here let's get started." Naruto walked towards a stump and placed down a clock and then took out a pair of bells. "Alright you all should find this one simple. All you guys need to do is get ahold of these bells. If you get a bell you pass."

"But sensei there are 3 of us and only 2 bells?" Sakura asked the obvious question which really should not have been asked.

"Well that just means whoever can not work to get the bells fails and gets sent back to the academy."

'So obviously the test is to get us to work together. The one that doesn't participate in helping get the bell together gets sent back but then there would just be the two of us. There are no permanent 2 man squads in the leaf village which means the test is likely a ruse to see how compatible we are."

Naruto grinned mentally while Kuromi looked at him in their mindscape. _"Wow you're kind of smart."_

Kakashi put the bells back on his waist. "Alright then you are free to use whatever means you have available to get the bells from me. You have one hour. Begin!"

They scattered from the clearing while Kakashi stood there without reacting as he had his nose in his book. After a few seconds he blinked to see Naruto standing in front of him in the same way reading a book.

"You aren't taking this too seriously are you?"

"I could say the same to you."

Kakashi nodded at the retort. "Touché."

Naruto looked up finally and pocketed his book. "So you like reading porn in public? I prefer reading the Art of War. I don't read too often though."

Naruto stood with his hands in his pockets and smiled. "Well I already figured out the point of this exercise so it really doesn't matter what I do."

Kakashi's eyes widened upon hearing that. 'Already? This kid is supposed to be the deadlast of the academy isn't he?'

"But that won't stop me from fighting you." Naruto took out a kunai before charging at Kakashi. Set to impale his chest Naruto's eyes widened when Kakashi suddenly vanished. The next moment his arm was held behind back with his own kunai pointed at his skull.

"It's not very wise to charge head on at a shinobi like that who far exceeds your own skill level." Kakshi drone out in boredom. Naruto's shocked expression became a grin and Kakashi's eyes widened slightly when his hand started to shake as Naruto's arm flexed and started to push back against Kakashi's hold.

"Maybe the worse place to be is close to me?" Naruto clamped his teeth and his body bristled as he released a small shockwave that broke Kakashi's restraining hold and pushed him back a meter.

"What?!" Naruto's shadow was on him quickly and did a diagonal slash with his kunai which Kakakshi diverted away from him with his own kunai but still felt the force of the strike. Naruto spun on the balls of his feet and did a swift roundhouse kick to Kakashi's midsection that barely missed him. Naruto followed up with another one and another one as each kick only missed him by a small margin as he continued to step back. Kakashi's hand short forward and grabbed Naruto's foot before yanking him and slamming him back into the ground. Naruto's hands shot out as he caught himself into a hand stand.

Kakashi stabbed straight down at Naruto with a kunai in hand. A moment later everyone's eyes widened in shock as Kakashi's body started to fall back when the same kunai was now seen embedded in his forehead through his headband.

From up in the trees Sakura and Sasuke's eyes were wide as it went like a blur to them. 'What?!' 'I didn't even see him move!'

The Kakashi poofed to show a stabbed log instead. Naruto stood up on his feet with his face shadowed and they noted the air about him seemed different as if the zone around him was filled with danger. Naruto's head turned discreetly as he searched for Kakashi.

"Left, right, behind, above. Where are you?" A pair of hands shot out of the ground to grab his ankles only for Naruto to stomp down the moment the ground broke. He grinned as the ground under him was crushed as light flashed through the ground for a second.

 **"Bass!"** A grin spread on his shadowed face as the hands under him went limp and blood sprayed from the ground. "Of course you're down below." A second later the same Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke.

A kunai suddenly was pressed against Naruto's neck as Kakashi stood behind him watching him intently now. "Well you have my attention now and apparently the ground is off limits when facing you huh? What was that trick you used anyway?"

The air around Naruto suddenly lightened instantly as he gave a more light-mooded grin. "Actually being near me in general is off limits apparently!"

Kakashi flinched at that as he felt there was another meaning in those choice of words. He stumbled again when Naruto leaned to the side and stabbed himself on the kunai. He vanished in a puff of smoke that had the feel of a fire cracker with its low pop as a jolt of vibrations went through the kunai and up his arm forcing him to drop it on reflex as he held his hand from the tickling of his nerves.

"He can use shadow clones?! What kind of shadow clone was that even?"

* * *

Sasuke had tried his own hand against Kakashi. He had been able to surprise him momentarily a few times but ultimately he just knew Kakashi didn't take him as seriously as Naruto even though he fought him a little longer. He felt a blaze of fury well up inside him at that. How dare the deadlast show him up. He's just a clanless orphan of a loser. He should be better than that outcast!

He continued to brood as he watched the clearing where Kakashi was from the bushes. He heard an ear bleeding feminine scream but he ignored it.

"Sup." Sasuke tumbled away from the voice before rolling onto his feet with a kunai in hand. He saw Naruto crouching across from him waving. "Hey Sasuke! Wanna team up?"

Sasuke stood up and scowled at him. "Why would I team up with you dobe. I'm an Uchiha! I am all the help I need!"

"Oh you need help alright." Naruto's face went from cheery to tired as he sighed and stood dusting himself off. "Look Sasuke. Hatake Kakashi is a Jounin, an elite one at that who achieved said rank by the time he was the age we are now whereas we are newly minted genin. With his superior speed and strength and you not having you not able to use the sharingan there is no way you will be able to win alone."

The mentioning of the sharingan seemed to trigger Sasuke as he became fragrant.

"Oh and you think you can do better? Know your place even without my Sharingan you are hardly even worthy enough to gaze upon my feet. I am an Uchiha and you are some worthless commoner!"

'Oh I can do better alright...' "I'm bored of this already." Naruto simply walked towards Sasuke confusing him. Sasuke was about to speak out only for the back of a hand to crack upon the side of his jaw as Naruto bitch slapped him hard making him knock up against the tree right behind him.

Back in the clearing Kakashi's eyes widened comically from his book as he was somewhat aware of what they were doing because of his sense. "What the hell?"

Sasuke held his face in pain as he groaned out loud. "Look at me." Sasuke without thinking did so only to receive a first to the other side of his face as Naruto punched him hard to the ground. Naruto then kicked him up in the stomach as he coughed up saliva before he grabbed hold of his shirt and held him up to the tree with one hand.

"Listen here princess I grew up on the streets. Don't think I'll let you run your mouth like that again when I try to be reasonable with you. Else I'll make you cry. Got it duckass?!"

Sasuke glared out of one eye at him in defiance. Naruto blinked at him board before suddenly cocking his fist back causing Sasuke to flinch. Naruto snorted as a smirk found its way on his face and he dropped Sasuke to the ground.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

Several minutes passed before Kakashi saw anymore action

Without warning Naruto jumped out of the trees at him with an axe kick.

'Hmm the kid is back for another round?' Kakashi pocketed his book and held his arms up to block. When the leg made contact he gasped when the force of it made his legs shake as the ground under him cracked. Kakashi grabbed hold of the leg and threw him away.

Suddenly a barrage of shuriken went through Naruto as he blew up in smoke and went straight for Kakashi. With hardened reflexes Kakashi whipped out a kunai and deflected them all in rapid succession. He flinched a bit as upon making contact with each weapon a tremor from some kind of charge was sent up his arm.

'What kind of chakra is this?'

He turned around again to block Naruto who had a kunai in his hand. Naruto pressed forward before Kakashi pushed him back and they started to parry each other's kunai in rapid succession causing sparks to fly. Naruto had a wild grin on his face as he grew progressively faster. Kakashi started to sweat lightly as he held Naruto off.

'This speed if it keeps up I'm going to need my sharingan soon.'

Naruto suddenly leaped up with a downward slash causing Kakashi to block upwards. Kakashi was startled when he saw Sasuke kicking the spot where Naruto had just been with a sweeping kick. The jounin quickly stepped back while throwing Sasuke away and jumping to launch a kick right at the side of Naruto's face hard, all in a fraction of a second's time.

Sasuke rolled onto his feet while Naruto was sailing through the air away. Naruto twisted mid air and touched the ground with his hands performing a series of back handsprings. Naruto's fingers dug into the ground leaving claw marks as he skidded back before dashing full speed at Kakashi blurring enough to surprise him again.

Naruto somersaulted forward with a double stomp at Kakashi's arms as he guarded causing him to skid back a meter.

"You are very light and quick on your feet for a genin." Naruto's canines gleamed as he grinned widely as a trail of blood dripped from the corner of his mouth showing that Kakashi's kick did in fact connect. "Thanks! Been a while since someone scored a solid hit on me like that!" Naruto pushed off and a building of chakra could be felt along with the sound of handseals.

Kakashi was able to look behind Naruto to see Sasuke going through handsigns he was familiar with.

"Fire jutsu?! A fresh genin should not have enough chakra enough for that." Kakashi then saw Sasuke's line of sight and saw it was on Naruto. 'Is he trying to kill him? I thought his positioning earlier was just a coincidence.'

His peripheral vision detected movement as his eyes shifted back to Naruto only to be surprised once again upon seeing him mimicking Sasuke's handseals a split second after him. 'Is he copying Sasuke's jutsu? But that's a sharingan ability!' He looked into Naruto's eyes which gleamed with mischievious and while his pupils were a bit narrowed his eyes were otherwise unchanged.

'No it's not the sharingan nor is he even facing Sasuke. Is he using the same seals simply by chance?'

 **"Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!"** A giant ball of fire spewed from Sasuke's mouth towards them head straight for Naruto's back. Right when it was about to hit Naruto he jumped over Kakashi in a flip as he finished his handsigns. Kakashi ducked under the fireball as it went up ahead behind him where Naruto.

Right when it was a meter from Naruto his cheeks bulged before he let loose an instant shockwave from his mouth. **"Defying Logic!"**

The size of it was equal to the size of Sasuke's fireball and the pressurized ball of vibrations had the affect of being augmented by Sasuke's fireball as it shot straight through it turning ito a bright ball of heated sonic force. Because of how close Kakashi was with him only being a few meters away from Naruto and his attack being much faster than Sasuke's anyway he was hit full force with it near instantly.

The ground where Kakashi was exploded in a small crater as his position went up in smoke. Naruto landed on his feet and put his hands in his pockets.

"Be crushed at the speed of sound."

"You two are starting to become a handful.

A kunai was suddenly up against Naruto's neck as he felt a wave of deja vu. Kakashi wasn't taking this lightly anymore as he had a serious narrowing in his eyes.

Naruto let out a breath to the sky not acting threatened at all. "Where are your bells sensei?"

Kakashi's eyes widened as he had actually forgotten about them momentarily, cursing himself for getting distracted. He looked down at his waste to see them gone. Hearing the jingle of said bells Kakashi looked back at Naruto to see him glancing back at him with a grin and the pair of bells in hand.

"Khehehe."

* * *

The hour was now up and the entirety of team 7 now stood in front of wooden posts. Sasuke was scowling a bit with a few scuffs and bruises on his face and Naruto was rocking on his feet seemingly oblivious. Kakahi also received a few scraps and had to disgard his flak jacket after Naruto's last attack had made it unbearably hot and shattered.

Sakura looked depressed as she hadn't done a very good job at all. Naruto on the other hand looked like nothing was wrong in the world.

Kakashi after a few more moments spoke up. "Well I'm impressed. Sasuke your skills are already high genin level at least and Naruto your skills far exceed what was recorded in the academy up until that last even got the bells. So what are you going to do with them now?"

Naruto shrugged and tossed a bell to both Sasuke and Sakura surprising her. "Well Sasuke was great when it came to listening to my plan."

"And what was your plan?"

"To kill me." Kakashi almost lost his footing upon hearing that.

"What?!" Naruto held out his hands and gained a dark and crazed look on his face.

"I knew that the chances of Sasuke willingly fighting with me from the start was very low so I gave him some incentive! I knew that he would have little issue with trying to harm me so I used that to my benefit. If Sasuke kept aiming for me or aiming for you through me you would be concerned with what our goals were and grow distracted. I have a sensor type ability where I can feel the disturbances in air and sound around me so I can feel Sasuke's movements even without being able to see him which makes it easy to avoid and also lets me know what handsigns he is using." There eyes widened at that as that was an incredible defensive sensory ability to have. Kakashi wondered where such an ability came from. If the boy used it right it could serve as a counter to byakugan and sharingan users potentially He was concerned with how willing Sasuke went with such a plan though.

"But then why when you used the same handseals did you use a different jutsu?" Naruto chuckled and scratched his head at the question.

"That actually is just my version of it. See I have a problem with my chakra in that I have trouble separating it into different basic natures but at the same time my chakra passively isn't normal. It's basically like disturbed chakra as it's audible and shakes a lot. Hard to control and hard to grab hold of to separate."

Kakashi was surprised as that likely meant the boy had a bloodline though the control issues could be a problem. "Well then I'll note that for later. Why did you give a bell to Sakura though. Surely she didn't help out in your little plan at all?"

Sakura flinched and looked down at her feet. Naruto simply tilted his head and blinked confused.

"What are you talking about? Of course she help. She was able to distract you long enough to where I could form my plan with Sasuke without you being aware of half of it. If she never fell prey to your genjutsu that wouldn't have happened."

Sakura's eyes widened as did Kakashi's though for a different reason as he felt his blood chill a bit. He knew Naruto was lying but it was also saving face for his teammates. It was likely he just manipulated the situation so that Sakura could benefit as well without her knowing but that wasn't what bothered him. What put him on edge was the fact that Naruto somehow was aware of the jutsu he used on Sakura even though he was nowhere around at the time. It raised the question as to whether Naruto had some kind of stealth talent he didn't know about and was able to stalk him without him knowing or that his apparently sensory ability's range extended far further than he had assume.

"Yep so anyway Sakura helped so she gets a bell."

Kakashi just decided to chuckle waving off the information for later. "Well then so those two pass but now you fail and have to go back to the academy."

"Pssh, you and I both know I'm not going back. You told us those who got the bells would pass. Well I already got the bell so I gave it to them so they could pass. Besides the bells weren't the main objective anyway. You wanted to see if we could work as a team. I'd say my decision at least shows there is hope."

His two teammates looked confused whereas Kakashi beamed happily.

"That's right the goal of this exercise was teamwork. There after are no 2 or 3 man official cells in Konoha so if one of you failed you likely all would have been sent back. I'm under the firm belief that those who abandon the mission are trash but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash so if you can't even work with your teammates then I have no problems with failing you all. You guys didn't do great all together but you did do good enough for me to pass you." He glanced specifically at Naruto when he said that.

"Whoo!" Naruto pumped his fist to the air.

* * *

 **\- Hokage's Office -**

Jounin had gathered to give their Hokage their reports on whether or not the teams they were given passed or failed. There was also a number of other Jounin there who were only present to be informed.

"So teams 1-6 were all failures..." The Jounin in charge of them some looked abashed. Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage of the village sighed tiredly at that. Taht was already about 60% of the teams. He knew that there was about a 66% fail rate but more passed in older generations and the curriculum was harder back then!

An eye catching Jounin with long wavy black hair and a tight dress that looked like it was formed out of bandages (somehow?) stepped up.

"Jounin Yuhi Kurenai reporting that Team 8 has all are a bit rough around the edges and all have strong character flaws but together they could potentially mend well. I hope to make them into a prime tracking team." **(An: How experienced was Kurenai even at tracking? It always bothered me how a genjutsu specialist could train a tracking team.)**

A man a few years older with a scruffy beard and a lit cigarette stepped up to the side of her.

"Jounin Sarutobi Asuma. Team 10 passed. Ino is a bit bossy but otherwise I didn't have any big problems out of my team."

Sarutobi nodded at his son with a smile. "So it sounds like we might have 2 promising teams at least hopefully. Team 9 is still in circulation. Hopefully Kakashi can be here soon with his own report."

"Tch probably another failure. I kind of feel bad for whatever team he was given." Asuma took a drag of his cigarette getting a glare from Kurenai. Many Jounin in the room sighed in agreement. Kakashi was notorious for being too hard on genin hopefuls. Danzo who was standing to the side of Sarutobi, which put many of them on edge but seeing their Hokage not bothered by it didn't say anything kept silent.

The door just then opened to see Kakashi walk in without his flak jacket and his clothes frayed.

"The hell happened to you?" Asuma blinked when Kakashi came to stand up to the side of him. Kakashi simply turned his head at him tiredly before giving an eye smile and directing his attention back to their Hokage who looked at him in interest.

"Hatake Kakashi reporting in. Team 7 has some real issues. Sakura is weak and despite her high grades in the academy on tests it shows that being book smart does not translate to talent as a shinobi or kunoichi, and she's a fangirl." That last word bothered Kurenai.

"Then there is the Uchiha, Sasuke."

"Gave you a challenge huh Hatake?" A no named Jounin shouted out which lead to some laughter of agreement. Kakashi ignored them and continued with his report.

"Sasuke has possibly both a superiority and inferiority complex. He is skilled possibly high genin level already if not low chunin but he's no Itachi. His potential is there but the level he's at with such a disposition shows how much he has been coddled. He seems to be skilled in fire jutsu already though. When I fought with him he was also able to touch the bells on his own because of his talent in taijutsu." This caused murmurs along with comments of "Well that's to be expected" as praise towards the Uchiha throughout the room.

"And then there is Naruto." Scowls showed up on the faces of many in the room which the 3 Jounin along with Sarutobi and Danzo took note of. The few in the room who did not react negatively who stood out were Mitarashi Anko, Yugao the Anbu captain who was only there to be briefed, Genma, Ibisu, and a few others. If the clanheads were present they probably would stand out as well.

"Naruto is definitely not what I expected though he many still be an adept troublemaker. He's hard to read as the way he speaks goes from being lighthearted and oblivious to serious and malicious. That unpredictability I wouldn't say is a bad thing though as he still seems to be levelheaded regardless. But I'm not sure how well he gets along with his teammates, he will back them up I feel though."

They all looked at him intently for a few moments. But when nothing happened and instead he took out his porn novel and started reading a tick mark appeared on Kurenai's head as she shouted.

"Well are you going to tell us what happened to your vest?!"

Kakashi looked up as if he had forgotten where he was to which Sarutobi and Asuma chuckled.

"Oh right how could I forget. Well Naruto destroyed it. In terms of raw combat ability I would say Naruto is both more skilled and stronger physically than Sasuke maybe even faster but definitely more agile. He was able to hit me with a booby trapped shadow clone of some sort, which he apparently can also pull off easily, and could exchange in a kunai duel with me at high speed to the point I almost need to use my sharingan. The boy also has some sort of sixth sense. When I tried to get him from under ground he simply stomped and the ground under him impacted and cratered. It was a good thing I used a shadow clone for that."

Everyone's eyes widened hearing that. The deadlast was actually skilled?

"He was even able to get Sasuke to work with him to help get the bells from me. Though how he did it was basically physically beating Sasuke into submission via repeated punches to the body and face I believe." People didn't know how to react to that as that was just so unexpected. Anko and Asuma however just started laughing to themselves.

"Well he and Sasuke fought me Naruto showed a recklessness for his own life as he basically told Sasuke to do what he could against me even if that meant going through him. But that might not have been a terrible plan as it distracted me for his safety and Naruto apparently has a talent as a sensory-nin. He apparently has an ability to feel all the vibrations and movement in air around him to avoid danger. Also the boy may have a special ability or maybe even a bloodline because with the uniqueness of his jutsu along with the sensory ability I mentioned it all seems to be related to sound, possibly more. What happened to my vest was basically the result of Naruto expelling a shockwave from his mouth at almost pointblank range that was enhanced by a fireball jutsu. It's speed was very fast and destroyed my vest and could have injured me a great deal. It's range probably isn't great and it appears to have some defensive applications because earlier in the fight when I tried to land a kunai on him he somehow instantly reflected it back at me with an almost imperceptible but instinctive pulse that sent the kunai back at my skull. Once again it was a good thing that I could substitute on reflex."

Sarutobi resisted the urge to look back at Danzo as he could feel a wave of indifferent smugness on his back. 'So Danzo was right about Naruto-kun being more than he appeared. I have to make sure he didn't sink his claws in him though.'

* * *

"Well that was pretty easy." Naruto laid on his bed as he played with ninja wire between his fingers. Kuromi was sitting at his desk in front of a mirror in the room combing her hair.

"I guess you performed well. Compared to the other two children you definitely seemed to stand a part from him."

He held the wires loose in one hand and ran his hand over them with his other hand and through some unseen force they began to grow erect and rigid like needles. "Yeah well Sasuke was thought to be the best in the class and they all thought I was the worst. Even if I might not be stronger than Kakashi when he uses his Sharingan I still did good enough. But all I need is an opponent to get too close to me and I might be able to win one way or another regardless how strong they are except maybe a Kages and elites."

"Well not much of the test really mattered to me. I liked when you beat up the Uchiha though." He could feel her grinning as her tail wagged behind her.

"Yeah I bet you did." He threw the wires in his hand straight up to watch them embed themselves in the sealing before going lax a few seconds later. He turned his side to look over at Kuromi and blinked.

"What are you doing?" Her fur bristled before she looked back at him in frustration with several combs in stuck in her hair.

"I'm trying!"

"Do you want some help?"

"..."

She didn't verbally answer but her silence was enough for him. He had her sit at the foot of the bed as he held a comb in one hand and ran his fingers through her hair with the other. There was a large amount of static and his hand vibrated lightly as it went through her hair with a dull hum.

"Your hair really is beautiful and glossy." She blushed at the praise but just pointed her nose up and huffed.

"Well would you expect anything less from the queen of the Bijuu?"

"Hard to believe that despite its appearance its so matted. Like the only thing you've ever used to comb it was your tongue." That sent her crashing down as her ears drooped and she glared at him with teary eyes and a blush from embarrassment.

"I don't think those are things you should say to a woman! I've always been in my bijuu form so I don't have much experience grooming myself in this form okay!?"

She stopped yelling when Naruto smiled while putting a hand on her head and started stroking her. "There there it's okay."

Her tail wagged from the feeling as she tried to keep her glare as he body felt weak. "St-Stop it."

"Let me spoil you at least this much." She sighed in defeat as it wasn't that she didn't like it. It was more an issue of pride than anything. If no one could see them though she supposed she would allow it. She would ask him later how he was detangling her fur and hair so easily though.

"Even a master must groom his pets."

That earned him a slap though he had been expecting it. The goddess before him that was the strongest Bijuu would only take so many blows to her pride after all.

-END-

* * *

 **AN: Well there you go. A bit more of Naruto. What his bloodline is is steadily being shown. He has no name for it yet because I have no name for it yet. I have no name for it because if I named it right away it would reveal too much but at the same time Naruto can't use it as good as he will be able to when he's older and so his name for it might not be accurate later. You will see him use it more widely come wave mission which starts next chapter though. Naruto is not evil. But his morality is definitely questionable as this chapter should show. He is naturally mischievous but growing up around Danzo did leave some impressions.**

 **However that wasn't the only benefit Naruto gained to being taken under Danzo's wing. So next chapter will be a month time skip to the start of the wave mission so Kuromi and Naruto will be closer to each other and how his teammates treat him will be obvious as well.**

 **Naruto is by no means a god(right now), but he can handle a chunin in raw skill and he is really smart if skill isnt enough. It should be noted that Naruto fought Kakashi while using hardly any techniques.**

 **Anyway blah blah blah, watched some anime, read some manga, Oh and I turned 21, so now I drink somewhat often as its stopped affecting me. Well check out my Deviantart. I drew Kuromi. She looks hot but right after that I actually figured out what my artstyle was so my drawings after that all have a more consistent look and i feel looks better. So I will draw her again soon. I've also started drawing my OC selfinsert and I have to say its near perfect so far. So I will be drawing the naruto in this story real soon in my artstyle along with Kuromi.**

 **Anyway I'm out. Review and Fav pls.**


	4. Chapter 4: Wave Intro

**Hey everyone another chapter. I need more reviews. As to people asking about the harem. I have literally not thought about it until like maybe yesterday. The only definite I have is Kuromi/Kyubi but I've also been thinking of throwing in other bijuu and containers. Anyway on with the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Into Wave**

"Khehehe." Naruto chuckled lightly to himself as they stood in the office of the Hokage. His chuckling earned him glares from Sasuke and Sakura pointed at his back. Sasuke was covered in scratches and Sakura in dirty as they tried to catch the wicked cat Tora. Naruto didn't have a mark on him. All he had to do was reach out and grab and the cat didn't even hiss at him.

Naruto did feel a tinge of regret at getting the cat though as it now was being squeezed to death by its owner.

"Ah Tora-chan! Mommy's here it's okay now I'll never let you out of my sight again!"

'You said that last time..." Was the deadpanned thought of those in the room. The Daiymo's wife was one who should not be entrusted with any animal but it wasn't like it was Naruto's problem. Kakashi of course didn't help in the task of catching the cat since it was a D rank mission.

After the fat woman left the others let out a sigh of relief as did Iruka who was standing to the side of the Hokage to greet the genin who finished their missions.

Sarutobi gave a grandfatherly smile at the group as he congratulated them. "Well good job once again everyone on completing another D rank mission."

"Jiji I think it's time we got a C ranked mission." Iruka yelled at Naruto for that.

"Naruto! He is our Hokage show him some respect!" Naruto just dug in his ear and acted like Iruka wasn't even there which caused a vein to pop on his forehead. The old Hokage chuckled and waved it off.

"Hmhmhm it is perfectly alright. Well Kakashi-kun what do you think? Are your genin ready fo a C rank mission?" Kakashi looked over at his students to get a read off of them. Sasuke perked up ever so slightly showing he was eager for the prospect of finally having a real mission. Sakura looked unsure of herself as she stood silently. He knew that if Sasuke went then she would fall in as well. Fangirl mentality after all. Hopefully a real mission might make her take things a little more seriously. A sweatdrop grew on his head as he chose not to look at Naruto as he could feel a gave from Naruto that while probably appearing innocent was filled with discrete killing intent that only he could feel. Like if he refused a higher ranked mission that Naruto might hurt him.

He had no major reason to not take a high mission with his team anyway.

"I think my little genin are more than ready for a C rank."

"Heh well if Naruto-kun thinks he can handle a C rank then lets get him one. Bring in our guest."

The hokage directed his gaze of to an anbu by the door who nodded his head. The door opened and in walked an old man. Not as old as the Hokage though. Probably in his 50s. He was chugging a bottle as he walked up to them. A tremor went through Naruto before he covered his nose. 'Ah the smell!'

 _'Is that normal for ningen or does that simply happen with age?'_

'Neither, he's a drunk who needs a bath.'

The man belched before finally addressing the group.

"So I got a bunch of kids? One looks useless, the other pigeon toed with a duck ass for hair. I'd say the blond looks alright but he looks like he's about to keel over."

Sakura's confidence was hurt while Sasuke subconsciously touched the back of his head. Naruto just stood straight and ignored the smell via not breathing.

Kakashi eye smiled and waved him off. "I assure you we are more than capable to protect you."

The man looked unconvinced but shrugged.

"Well you better be since I'm playing you. My name is Tazuna. I am building a bridge for my country that is of high importance and expect you to get me back home safely."

* * *

They left not long after that and in a few hours the covered a decent amount of ground. They had to go slower than normally however since Tazuna was an old civilian. Naruto was walking with a small fox in his arms as he stroked her back. Sasuke and Sakura looked at him in confusion while Kakashi actually was slightly on edge. Naruto supposed that was to be expected when you see the boy who is connected to a giant demon fox appearing to be close to a small fox of the same shade.

Kuromi was enjoying "the spoiling" as Naruto would call it as she peeked an eye open to look at the others while Naruto continued obliviously. _'Are you sure it's okay for me to be out like this?'_

Naruto held a small smile to himself at her unsure question. 'Never thought the great Bijuu Queen who has hardly had fresh air in decades would feel awkward from just a few gazes."

She huffed at him. _'It's not that. Won't my being out here cause you trouble?'_

'Don't worry about it Kuromi-chan. You just enjoy my soothing caresses."

 _'Hmph you should feel honored just to touch my coat mortal. Don't get too cocky.'_

Naruto chuckled at her prideful act.

Kakashi watched them and was able to tell they were having some kind of interaction. "Naruto what is that fox?"

"She's my partner and closest one to me. Think of her as similar to a ninken but much better." Kakashi felt like Naruto wasn't lying but at the same time was hinting something. He didn't see an immediate problem though so he wouldn't interfere.

 _'I think you are saying too much...'_

She buried her head in the crook of Naruto's arm suddenly feeling bashful. He could have teased her but he let it go for now.

They had been traveling for a few days now and had just entered into wave territory. There path for the most part was clear which was good since they were walking. However because they were forced to walk that could possibly make them more prone to traps.

His eyes caught a puddle that was in the middle of the path. It was odd how it was so perfectly placed in the middle yet giving how frequented this path was it would be odd for it to be located as such. His eyes narrowed as he spoke softly to Kuromi.

"Can you here that Kuromi-chan? The sound of bodies breathing in the water. Echoing in a way that shows it's not real water."

 _"Yeah I can sense them. I also feel their dark intent. What do you want to do?"_

Naruto thought for a moment before shrugging and relaxing his eyes. "Well nothing right now I guess. Who knows they might be friendly."

Kuromi's small fox head looked up to deadpan at him. _"Do you not know what dark intent is?"_

Naruto ignored her and she sighed before running up him and going on top of his head as he put his hands in his pockets.

Kakashi might have heard them but he kept reading his book all the while walking forward.

After they passed by the puddle two figures appeared out of it wearing face masks and metal gauntlets. "Get him."

They made a dash straight for Kakashi and in seconds already had him tied up by a bladed chain. Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise at being captured. The rest barely had time to look back before the two ninja pulled on the chain and tore Kakashi's body to shreds. Tazuna gasped while Sakura screamed in horror.

"One down. Get the rest and then the bridge builder!" Sakura backed in front of Tazuna with a kunai in guard while Sasuke jumped back to gain some distance. They blurred out of sight with the chain in the air. The next moment they appeared behind Naruto wrapping the chain around him now causing a widening of his own eyes. That died down a split second later as Naruto looked back at them and smiled.

"Wow you guys are almost as fast as Sasuke. Not bad."

They glared at him before pulling on the chain only to see it not tear Naruto apart. "What?!" They grunted as a charge went up the chain numbing the arms of theirs that held it. Naruto spoke out annoyed into the air.

"Sasuke how long are you going to wait after they have attacked me?"

Sasuke somersaulted through the air over Naruto before using his momentum to drive a stomping heel into both of their faces.

"Gah!" They fell back and disconnected their chains. "Annoying brat!." They ran at him with both their claws pointed at him. A figure blurred by and both nin had their windpipes running into Kakashi's arms before going limp.

Sakura brightened up when she saw their sensei. "Kakashi-sensei you're alive!"

Sasuke scoffed at their teacher's dramatic return while Naruto just smiled to himself and sent a vibration through the chain causing it to fall down to the ground around him harmlessly. Kakashi looked at the two and sighed.

"I still don't get why you two are so content with a fighting strategy that puts one of your's life in repeated danger."

Naruto put his hands behind his head and walked towards them. "Hey it works doesn't it?" He walked to the side of Sasuke and his fingers cracked automatically as he looked at him with a slight edge to his eyes. "Though it would be great if the Uchiha was a little more preemptive."

Sasuke sucked his teeth and looked away with a scowl. "I had to read the situation first. You shouldn't have gotten caught so easily if they were slower than me." Naruto's eyes bore into the back of Sasuke's skull for a second before he relaxed and let out a breath of resignation.

"I guess you have a point there."

Kakashi shook his head before addressing all of them. Well anyway good job everyone. Sakura despite your fear knew to guard our guest. Sasuke and Naruto regardless of how you did it... still were able to handle 2 chunin level nin. Naruto how did you stop the chain from injuring you anyway?"

"Well it's kind of instinctive half the time but in the face of incoming attacks my chakra pressurizes the air around the general area I'm going to be struck and then charged vibrations are bounced through that compacted atmosphere both stopping and repelling. It's very conductive which means if I increase the charge it can be used offensively. It works way easier on metal weapons rather than other physical attacks though."

Kakashi nodded his head at the information. 'That would explain a few things he's done.'

Sakura was surprised while Sasuke balled his fists. 'Not only is he a sensor but he has such a defense too?'

"Just hurry up and get your Sharingan that'll make things fun." Naruto smiled catching Sasuke's thoughts which widened when Sasuke kept ignoring him.

Kuromi finally moved off his head to bite his ear causing him to yelp. "Kuromi what's wrong?"

'That was boring and I hate Uchiha so that was your punishment for encouraging him.'

"B-But he's my teammate?"

'And?'

Kakashi was just confused as he watched them as he only understood what Naruto was saying and not the fox. He turned towards Tazuna who looked nervous and spoke in a serious tone.

"Tazuna those two were Chunin from the mist village, the Demon Brothers." Kuromi scoffed at such a name causing Naruto to snicker at her. "They knew you were the bridge builder and aimed to target you. We believed that this was a simple escort mission and maybe we would have to protect you from a few bandits. The fact that there are actual ninja after you could potentially elevate the rank of this mission and put my team at risk.

Tazuna sweated at being caught before just coming out and telling them the problem. He told them about Gato and his town and how resources were scarce and those that they had were being drained.

"Well this is definitely a B rank mission now at least." Kakashi stroked his chin thinking about what the course of action should be.

"I say we keep going. This is my first mission outside of the mission. I won't be too happy to have it go on record that my first real mission ended in retreat." Naruto shrugged.

"Well that's how you feel but what about the others?" Kakashi looked at his other two genin to see their responses. Sasuke nodded as well in agreement.

"As much as I hate to admit it I agree with the dobe. I as an Uchiha can't afford to have such a mark on my record either so I say lets continue."

Sakura was the only one who looked unsure of herself but agreed because everyone mainly Sasuke, did.

Kakashi clapped his hands. "Well I guess today is your lucky day Tazuna."

* * *

They had gotten much further into wave after riding a boat to where the landscape had gradually changed. Now the air was more humid and a thin mist started to build. Naruto started to become slightly jittery which made Kuromi look at him in concern and gain Kakashi's attention.

"Naruto what's wrong?"

"Hah just not used to this." His eyes darted around as the mist slowly thickened. "I've gotten used to my 6th sense and the environment I use it in. You know how I sense through air and vibrations? Well sound is basically vibrations moving through the air to be precieved by the ear. Sound moves 4 to 6 times fast through liquid. The air here is a much higher water content than back in the land of fire. My sense expands out similiar to a sphere from my body. It's still going out normally but where it hits the moisture in those areas my sense speeds up and expands. It causes it to fizzle about like static and is kind of dizzying. And what makes it worse is the mist is getting thicker which will make it harder to... Wait. This mist feels thicker than normal water particles. This is someone's chakra!" Kakashi's eyes widened near the end of that and as Naruto finished a whirling noise came at them.

"Everyone get down!" They all dover down with Kakashi tackling Tazuna. Naruto ducked down in a crouch as a giant sword flew across above him where his head had been. It went on to embed itself in a tree in front of them as a tall man appeared standing on its hilt

Kakashi stood up as did the others as he locked eyes with the shinobi. "So now we have to deal with rogue mist nin Momoichi Zabuza."

Naruto stood up with his arms drooping as he sweated lightly with a grin on his face. "So he's a rogue nin huh? That means if he's killed by us there will be minimal to no political fallout with the village he is native to."

"Well yes but-."

"Hohoho! So even the great copycat Kakashi knows of me. That kid of yours has some spunk I give him that but he looks like he's about to pass out."

Kakashi glanced back at Naruto to see him sweating with a slight quiver. 'Shit what's going on.'

"Everyone just stay back and protect the bridge builder! I'll handle this but I'll have to use my Sharingan." He lifted up his headband showing the red eye

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise while Sasuke was shocked. 'Why does he have that eye!?'

"Oh I get the sharingan right off the back? I guess this means you won't just give up the bridge builder and be done with it?"

"Sorry but no can do." Kakashi took out a kunai and tightened it in his grip. Though his lower face was covered in bandages they could feel Zabuza smirk.

"Well looks like I can get some more enjoyment out of this then before I kill you all." Zabuza pulled the sword out of the tree before vanishing from sight.

 **"Hidden Mist Jutsu!"**

As the voice intoned the mist around them thickened rapidly until they had near zero visibility. Pretty soon the mist made it so they couldn't even see Kakashi who was a few meters in front of them. Tazuna was fearing for his life as the genin guarded him. Sasuke's eyes darted around trying to spot any danger. Sakura had worry present in her voice upon feeling the unease.

"Who is this guy?!"

 _"There are eight points."_

A chill went down their spine upon hearing Zabuza's voice. Naruto shook slightly as a cold sweat covered him. "H-He's an A rank jonin."

 _"Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidneys, heart. All ways to kill you."_

"He specializes in both assassination and the execution of multiple targets and is a master of the silent killing technique." 'Shit the thickening mist is over sensitizing my sensory abilities. It's ruining my nerves.'

 _"Not bad the kid knows his stuff. But how far will that get him?"_ Kuromi leaned over from on top of his head and looked him dead in the eye angry.

 _"Naruto-kun don't you dare embarass me here! You are my container prove that my interest is well placed and don't cower!"_

Naruto heard what she said and was about to say something when a wave of intense killing intent washed over them. Naruto's body went rigid as the other two genin paled. The lack of sound made it worse when Zabuza suddenly appeared in the middle of them and all they heard was his voice.

"Getting distracted in the middle of a battle will cost you your life. Moving automatically Naruto pushed Tazuna back and kicked Sakura and Sasuke away. A split second later Zabuza's giant blade tore through his midsection and bisected him.

"No!" Kakashi cried out not getting there fast enough not having anticipated Naruto moving like that. Before the body could fall it destabilized and in a burst let loose a pulse of vibrations and an electric charge that hit Zabuza's blade and went up through his arm.

"What?!" Zabuza's arms were stunned to the muscle as his blade shook in his hands with the sword out mid swing. Before Kuromi in her small fox form could fall to the ground a hand reached out and grabbed her around the scruff of her neck before she was pulled back and turned be face to face with Naruto again. A Naruto who was now equating on top of Zabuza's sword. His eyes were half-lidded and slitted as he smirked.

"Ah that's better. I've had my life be put at risk most of my life. No way killing intent like yours could get to me like that. Compared to the bloodlust of an actual demon you're just a frail imitation."

Everyone was not expecting Naruto to avoid death in such a cool way like that. It was simple but worked. The mist had disoriented Naruto's area sensory ability. Having relied on it for years having it altered was uncomfortable. However he adapted fast and the blast of killing intent let his body recognize the danger he was in and jumpstarted Naruto's instincts. Instincts that Danzo helped hone.

They looked closely and could see sparks starting to fly up in the air around Naruto. 'So his bloodline is both wind and lightning chakra at least and possibly earth with how the tremors go off.' Kakashi didn't have time to think about it right now though as he dashed at Zabuza with his kunai and stabbed him through the chest while Naruto backflipped away.

Zabuza's body dissolved into water only for another Zabuza to show up behind Kakashi and decapitate him. That Kakashi then turned into water. Pretty soon both Kakashi and Zabuza had their weapons locked against each other.

They were in the mist and so they could be heard now but not too well. Naruto had his eyes closed as he now consciously reached out his sense and felt where they were. He opened his eyes and then glanced at Kuromi who looked confused and was still being held by her scruff like a small animal.

" _Your_ container huh?"

Naruto grinned slyly and Kuromi blushed and looked away. The fact she was in her fox form didn't help because Naruto could mentally see the image of her human form overlap it.

 _"That was just to make you feel important! My pride is on the line afterall. When you look bad I look bad!"_

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Yeah I guess. Still though you got a bit possessive there and overreacted and even said you were interested in me?"

 _"W-Well you are an interesting human being?"_

"I don't think that's what you meant. At all."

Kuromi disappeared in a puff of smoke to hide inside of him which just caused him to chuckle. "Cute." He looked back at Kakashi to see them going at it. "I can't believe Kuromi-chan actually thought I was cowering. Guess I'll have to show her." He walked up to his teammates and Tazuna who looked at him before focusing back at where Kakashi was fighting. "So do I get any ratings for that performance?... Really? Nothing? Alright then."

Kakashi and Zabuza traded blows as they dueled. "That kid of yours is actually kind of impressive Kakashi."

"Yeah he may be reckless but I suppose if he is tasked with proecting the team in my stead then I don't need to worry."

"We'll see about that."

Zabuza suddenly let go of the sword and kicked Kakashi sending him a good distance into the air and to the lake next to them. Kakashi glared as he pulled himself out of the water. "Damn it he surprised me. Why is this water so dense."

"Because it's a trap dumbass." He gasped when Zabuza was already standing on the water behind him.

 **"Suirō no Jutsu (Water Prison Technique)!"** Kakashi was submerged in a sphere of water and was quickly rendered of the ability to move.

'Shit I got sloppy!'

"Hehehe you aren't getting out of this one Kakashi. Now for the kiddies." He made handseals with one hand and formed 2 water clones.

"Guys don't worry about me! The water clones can only go so far from their caster. Take Tazuna and run!"

"No can do sensei." Naruto walked up to the two Zabuza's with his hands in his pockets. This can't be that hard."

 **\- Play - The Secret Ingredient Called Victory -**

One of the Zabuza's scoffed at him. "You're a cocky brat huh?"

Both Zabuza's swung their blades at Naruto's chest and neck only for them to explode into droplets of water. "Zabuza I actually have to thank you. Your mist was so dense that it affected my sensory abilities and both diffused and conducted certain properties of my chakra. Thanks to that I am able to finally separate my lightning chakra out separately from my bloodline. So really using water constructs against me wouldn't be the smartest thing right now." Naruto was one who was beginning to be seen as extraordinary in their eyes.

"Sasuke you ready?"

Naruto took out a giant collapsable shuriken and tossed it to Sasuke. He looked at it confused.

"A fuma shuriken?"

"You should know what to do with it."

Sasuke rose an eyebrow before looking over at Zabuza. 'The nin's movement appears to be restricted by the jutsu he is using on Kakashi. He is still capable of doing one handed seals for jutsu but his mobility likely can't change.'

"Which means you're a marked target!" Sasuke hurled the shuriken at Zabuza with all his strength as it zoomed over the water.

"Heh the kid has great aim, but don't thick I'm an easy target." Zabuza jumped off the water without removing his hand from the prison avoiding the giant shuriken. "Is that the best you kids got?"

"Pssh no." Naruto scoffed as he formed with his hands the bird seal and then held them in the snake seal at instant speed. "Don't have a name for this yet so I'll just respond, right back at cha!" He closed one eye and concentrated on his seal and chakra. There was the sound of buzzing and Zabuza looked back to see the shuriken slow in its travel before it hovered in place and shot back at him.

"What?!" It hummed straight for his waist again. Zabuza backflipped in place without ever removing his hand as it was skillfully dodged. "The same childish trick won't work again."

Naruto let go of his seals as he stood straight up and with one hand formed the elemental seal for lightning, a closed hand with the index finger and pinky out. With that seal he pointed it straight to the ground in a directness and level of calm that could be described as cool.

"Even my _childish_ tricks outsmart you." When Naruto's handseal pointed down the shuriken that Zabuza dodged went straight down sticking halfway into the water where he had been standing and spun like a buzzsaw. Zabuza landed and looked down at it surprised. It started to shake and glow before it destabilized. For a split second it took on the outline that was reminiscent of Naruto before it expanded in an electromagnetic bursted.

 ***VSSH***

"Gah!" Zabuza's body seized up as it stunned him and he let go of the water prison. Losing his balance he fell down into the water. Kakashi gasped as he was now free of the prison and was crouched on top of the water.

The others let out a sigh of relief while Sasuke smirked. Naruto put his hands behind his head and relaxed as he walked to step in the edge of the lake.

"Well that was fun. Not that hard though, clearly rouge nin just aren't ready for me yet."

 **"You!"**

The water erupted in front of Naruto destroying the calm and alerting the others again as Zabuza had his sword held high with murder in his eye. He cleaved down to split Naruto in half. "It's the braggarts that die early!"

*Sshh*

Zabuza's eyes dilated as his blade was blocked by two palms holding it at the sides. The ground cracked under Naruto from the force of the swing. He looked up dead at Zabuza blasting his own killing intent with finely slitted pupils. "Sound travels four times faster in water!"

Zabuza pushed down harder as Naruto's arms shook and he grinned excitedly. A second later Zabuza's eyes bulged as he gasped when something thick and metal hit him sideways in the midsection and he was knocked away. He skid back on the water holding his stomach. When he looked back at Naruto he felt a chill to see a thick metal chain of chakra coming out of Naruto's backside and waving about.

"That chain! That's impossible. Boy what is your name?!"

Naruto thumbed his chest and relaxed again. His headband gleamed on his forehead. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Konoha's Ultimate Weapon!"

'An Uzumaki?! There are still young ones around?!' Zabuza didn't have time to think about it much before Kakashi spoke up standing in the water behind him. "How pathetic to have a fresh genin outwit the great demon of the mist." Zabuza remembered he was there and scowled at him. Kakashi glanced over at Naruto hiding his amazement.

'He is full of surprises. He formed a plan with Sasuke quickly giving him the demon wind shuriken and through it at Zabuza. By doing so it diverted attention from him so that Zabuza was less likely to sense the chakra being used right away. Along with that he made it seem like he gave Sasuke an actual shuriken when it was actually one of those disrupting shadow clones shaped into one. Then displayed how connected he was to his own chakra to be able to change the course of the projectile in mid air whether it was a clone or not. He has a careless personality but that may also be part of a facade as he purposefully stepped in the water to sense where Zabuza was at a higher rate before he attacked. But on top of that he has those chains that I've only heard of. If they are what I think they are then they have nothing to do with the fox and I'll need to ask the hokage some questions when we return.'

Zabuza started forming handsigns and grew uneasy when Kakashi imitated him simultaneously. **"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!"**

Both shinobi summoned giant water dragons from the lake to do battle against each other only for it to end in a stalemate. Zabuza narrowed his eyes through the spray of water. 'Let's see how he handles this then.' He started forming more handseals for another jutsu only to freeze up when he noticed Kakashi doing the exact same again. "Damn you stop-!"

"Copying you? Sorry but I already know this jutsu." Kakashi finished the seals while Zabuza was distracted all the while Naruto watched their every movement with rapt attention. **"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu"**

Zabuza didn't have time to get away before a giant blast of water formed in front of Kakashi and shot straight at Zabuza plunging him through the lack and almost drowning him as he was through against a tree. After the water receded back to the lake Kakashi held out a kunai ready to end this. Naruto's hair bristled as he felt something and his head snapped to look to the side. Ad moment later 2 senbon needles shot out the trees to hit Zabuza in his neck as he slumped over painless.

The others went on guard again as a lone hunter nin showed up. He held his hand up as feeling the unease. "I mean you all no harm. Sorry to intrude but I have been on Zabuza's trail."

"I suppose if that's the case then since you killed him you have the bounty rights." Kakashi signed as he pocketed his kunai. The hunter thanked him but their words fell short when Naruto walked up. His hands were still in his pockets and his posture relaxed but the threat in his aura that he gave off caused the hunter to respond the same as tension built between them.

"Even if you were on his trail this wasn't your battle. To interrupt only at the end like that and steal a man's prey. Well that can be seen as flat out disrespectful." Naruto looked at him critically as the hunter looked at him the same. Kakashi looked between the two curiously.

'He's the same age as Naruto yet he's an elite assassin. Yet even though Naruto is outranked they give of the same threat levels. Who is this kid?' Even Kakashi wasn't sure which kid he was referring to at that moment.

"Naruto stand down it's fine." Naruto obeyed and lost his edge instantly as he turned on his heal and walked back to the others. The hunter nin nodded his head.

"Thank you and once again I apologize for my rudeness." With that they shunshined away with Zabuza's body.

Tazuna finally let out a breath now that the threat had passed. He had to admit those kids were definitely skilled especially the blond.

"Well let's keep going." They continued walking and Naruto walked very close to him causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"What are you-." His legs gave out as he felt weak. 'Shit I used too much chakra.' Naruto held out his arm and was there to catch him on his shoulder easily.

"I could feel your weakened chakra levels I was wondering when you would fall over. You really need to work on your stamina." Kakashi glared lightly at Naruto for the berating but was too weak to say anything about it. Naruto swung him around like limp luggage as he turned to Tazuna.

"Hey bridgebuilder how much further is your place. I'm gonna need to drop Kakashi-sensei down somewhere so he can rest."

"You all are welcome to stay at my home. We have enough space and it shouldn't be much more than half an hour away from here."

As they walked Naruto heard the syrupy voice of his hot bijuu queen in his head.

 _'You did good Container.'_

Naruto mentally snorted as he felt the need to tease her. 'Don't you mean ' _my container'?'_

 _'Don't get ahead of yourself. You may be giving me a certain amount of freedom but but I can still make this a challenge for you.' Her voice hardened as she gave off a sense of authority._

* * *

The moment she said that while he was walking with Kakashi he suddenly showed up in his landscape in front of her causing her to back up a step in surprise.

He grinned with his canines as he leaned in and fingered the chain collar around her neck. "Well I do love a _challenge._ " She blushed bother from the near contact and strong presence he gave off at that moment.

"You are my closest friend so I'll address you closely Kuromi-chan~." He let go of her and turned around to stop messing with her. "But if you don't want to do the same I guess that's fine.' She let out a breath as she let the blush fade from her face and pushed back what was just said for later. They stood there in silence as Naruto focused on his surroundings on the outside.

"Naruto."

"Hmm?" His mental self looked back at her.

"That hunter person. They were lying you know."

"Yeah I know." If she was surprised by that she didn't show it.

"Well then what are you going to do about it?"

"Well if they mean to go against me then that probably means I'll run into Zabuza again. So I'm going to work on my chakra control so I can be more than ready next time. Your container has to prove to the world he's strong right?"

He smirked to which Kuromi matched.

"Yes. You do."

\- END -

* * *

 **AN: Naruto hardly used any chakra this fight. He didn't need to take the frontline most of the time because of Kakashi. He also used the time he was watching to analyze and memorize his opponents and allies for the future.**

 **Well next chapter will be training and maybe to bridge fight i dont know. Next chapter might be out in a week or I might work on my DXD fic. Please guys give me more reviews as this isn't getting a whole lot though its still getting a lot more than most new Naruto stories are in a certain period of time. I am a little behind on some of my school work though so I don't know how that will affect my timing.**

 **Check out my Deviant. I am continuously getting better and I will be redrawing Kuromi now and finally drawing the Naruto of this story. Xenoverse 2 is coming out in a few days and I will be getting that. If anyone wants to face me then send me a pm and we can do that or maybe other games that I have.**

 **Please Review!**

 **ZRAI OUT.**


	5. Chapter 5 Wave Mission

**Well here you go guys.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Wave Mission.**

"Thank you for protecting my father. I am his daughter Tsunami." A natural beauty greeted them at the door of Tazuna's home as she bowed to them.

"No problem at all!" Naruto responded cheerily with an eye smile as he had an out of it Kakashi slung over his shoulder. The rest of the group looked at him dryly.

'There was very much so a problem you dumbass.' Was the collective thought of the group.

Tsunami smiled at them as she nodded to her father. "You all must be tired. You are welcome to rest here during the duration of your mission if you wish to though we don't have a whole lot to offer.

"Thank you for your hospitality. If you could show me to a room where I can drop off our lazy sensei I would be grateful."

"Of course right this way." She smiled warmly and led them all in. Naruto sly opened his eyes slightly and watched her back as she led them through the house. 'I wonder how far her hospitality will go.'

He lost his footing as a sharp pain suddenly went through his chest and he felt hot. His legs gave out and he fell to the ground motionless dropping Kakashi who groaned.

Sasuke just looked down at him and rose an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Shit I did a bad thing." Naruto said out loud to himself which only further confused them.

* * *

Naruto's eye twitched as he stared at Kuromi who was laying on her side outside the territory of where she could go as a gate marked the territory.

"Kuromi what the hell."

"Oh my apologies I seem to have tripped." She had an emotionless expression as she refused to make eye contact with him. The response caused him to deadpan.

"Outside the seal?!"

"Accidents do happen..."

He stared at her there on the ground for a little longer. Sighing he moved and picked her up bridal carry causing her to blush. Reaching a small lake with a waterfall he formed a couch not caring how out of place it was... and dropped her roughly in it.

"Hey!"

"You're alright."

He left his mindscape to rejoin reality to see that he had been dropped off in a guest room. Gauging his senses he could tell where everyone was in the house. Kakashi appeared to be resting in another room while everyone else was mostly in the bottom of the house. Naruto gathered his unique chakra in his hand before moving it over the seal on his stomach. In a poof of smoke Kuromi appeared on the futon.

"Huh what is it?" Naruto without saying a word sat down behind her and gentle grabbed her tail as he brought out a brush. She shivered a bit when he started to brush her fur. She rose an eyebrow and looked back at him amused.

"Oh? Spoiling me again?"

"Yeah well you seemed suddenly jealous of our hostess. She turned her head away trying to look oblivious. "I'm not sure what you mean."

Naruto just shook his head and chuckled.

"I'm the one trying to get you freedom and yet you're the one clinging to me."

"There is more to freedom than just no person having proprietary rights over me. Besides I'm just being protective of my container. Who knows what diseases you could catch from the woman."

"Well I wouldn't catch anything actually. I don't get sick and jinchurikki have both a healing factor and immunity against cancers and sexually transmitted diseases."

"That's an oddly specific piece of information you have but that doesn't matter. I still don't want you getting too close to that female. Better safe than sorry."

"...Yeah you're jealous." He gave a sneaky grin at her neck as her ears twitched and her eyes shown in irritation. "Just hurry up and finish grooming me." She felt compelled to punch him if he said anything else. She squeaked when Naruto's arms her shoulders to cross in front of her and pulled her in in a deceptively intimate grasp.

"Don't worry Kuromi-chan I am your container after all. I'll continue to spoil you as long as you allow me to do so."

"I don't believe I actually gave you permission to do anything beforehand." Naruto's smile dropped for a second as his eyebrow twitched at her. 'You didn't have to verbally say it if your actions say otherwise like that.' He shook the thought away and smiled again.

"Still though having the bijuu queen herself allow me to hold her this close. Well I'd say that makes up for my childhood... at least a little."

This caused her to grow somber as she looked down at the futon. Naruto's smile grew soft seeing her reaction to mentioning his past.

"If it weren't for me your life would have been better. I'm sorry for-." He put a finger under her chin and turned her head to him. "One thank you is worth a hundred sorries. I can't say my life would be as interesting without you so if anything I should be thanking you."

She lightened up and returned his smile. "Thank you for allowing me to be your frien- mmph?!" Her eyes widened when Naruto planted his lips on hers. It was soft and sweet and lasted long enough for her to regain her thought processes. And in a blur her tail grabbed him and slammed him down onto the floor.

* * *

*Thump*

The others were downstairs doing various things. Tsunami was in the kitchen while Sasuke was sharpening his kunai. Hearing the loud thump from upstairs he looked up at the ceiling.

"The hell is the dobe doing?"

Naruto blinked in a half open gaze as he laid their spread out on the ground.

"Shit did I read the mood wrong?"

"Y-You can't just go and do that suddenly!"

"Well in my defense I felt you were about to friendzone me and this is one of those moments where a guy doesn't want to hear that."

"I don't know what any of that means but it still sounds like a terrible excuse!"

"Okay fine next time I do it just stop me okay?"

"Next tim- you're moving too fast!"

"Time is short. I'm a ninja so who knows how long time will favor me."

He looked up at her as she stood over him. Her cheeks puffed out at him in frustration.

"For a bijuu queen you sure do get flustered like a school girl pretty easily. But I find it cute."

She glared at him for a few seconds before there was a poof of smoke and she was seen in her fox form again. She laid down on the futon and closed her eyes.

"You have permission to continue grooming me.:

Naruto chuckled before he sat up and shook his head. "Well my beast is my responsibility after all."

* * *

It was the next morning. Tsunami was kind enough to fix breakfast for them.

"Kakashi-sensei what do you mean that ninja is still alive?!" Kakashi sipped at his tea while the others gathered around him at the table. Or rather he just held it to his face. They had no idea how he was even going to drink that with his mask on. The news of the ninja who gave them so much trouble being alive was a concern that Sakura basically voiced for everyone else.

"Yare yare so much noise this early in the morning?"

They looked to see Naruto walking down the stairs with Kuromi on his shoulder.

"Ah Naruto how good of you to join us."

Naruto nodded to Kakashi in greeting. "So I see you believe Zabuza is alive as well?"

The jonin rose an eyebrow at that. "Oh so you figured it out as well?"

"Yeah I figured it out as it was going on. Zabuza may have appeared lifeless and the hunter nin might have been convincing but a few things didn't add up. When a person sleeps or is paralyzed their pulse can go to near unreadable levels and there are methods of making one's pulse or heart stop without killing them for short instances of time. Well even if any of things happen you can't quiet the sound of the soul and that's something my sense can pick up easily on prone bodies. Also I can tell when someone like that is lying to me so I didn't believe the hunter at all."

Kakashi's eyebrow rose a bit at the new information.

"You can sense souls too?"

"The sound of the soul I can feel not the soul itself. But it's close enough so I guess you can say I do sense them in a way. But as I said I only really notice it on prone bodies. If the body is moving then it's hard to detect this what with all the other sound it would be causing."

"Ah I see. Well I figured the Zabuza was alive because the hunter who took him didn't destroy the body after he captured him. For hunters it's simple convenience for them to destroy the bodies on sight and take only the head. It ensures death and is also safer for a number of reasons. It's something that you all should have been taught in the academy."

"Well if that's the case why didn't Sakura figure it out then?" The pink haired girl blinked at Naruto suddenly directing the attention towards her.

"What? Why me?"

"Well Sakura you were supposedly the only in our class who was the most book smart. That is your only strong point right now so as your only area of usefulness you should at least pay attention to your surroundings and give us input as your information could mean the difference between life and death."

She shrunk back a little at being pointed out before her expression turned to anger.

"Who do you think you are?! What makes you think some class loser like you can tell me what to do?!"

Naruto blinked as others reeled at the loudness? "What? But I wasn't telling you what to do? I was just wondering why you are no help to this team." Kakashi winced at that and was about to say something as Sakura felt like she had been stabbed. Her face started to turn red with anger before she was hit with killing intent that blasted it away. Naruto's face shadowed as his eyes bore her down. Sasuke consciously distanced himself from them a bit already used to this.

"But I can tell you what to do now Haruno. You can work or die because that's your only choice. I will only pull your weight for so long and Sasuke as much as he hates me if he ever has to choose between saving me or you he would choose me instantly and you no why?" She was frozen in place as Naruto walked right up to her and no one moved to stop him. He leaned in to her ear and grinned darkly.

 **"Because I'm actually useful whereas you're a fucking fangirl who is worth even less than her own vagina is worth to her object of interest and would be better off as a paperweight for some ran-."**

 _"Naruto-kun."_ He stopped before he got too far as Kuromi called him from her spot on his shoulder.

'Yeah?' He responded mentally.

 _"I know she's not much but I just don't want you to say something you can't take back. Isn't she your ally?"_ It was more just advice than her actually caring about the pink haired human.

'Only because she's a konoha shinobi. But yeah you're right.'

He refocused his eyes on Sakura to see her pale and scared as she looked over from him to Sasuke for a second only for him to look away. Naruto's aura changed instantly as he backed up and gave an eye smile.

"Gomen got a little excited. Anyway Sakura-chan just work hard and find something you're good at and I'm sure you'll be fine!"

Naruto turned on his heal and headed over to the kitchen where their hostess was. "Hey Tsunami-san how about I help you with breakfast?" The woman jump a bit at the sudden change as the young shinobi made her a bit nervous before she cooled her self and gave a small smile with a nod.

"Thank you Naruto-san but I wouldn't want to trouble you."

"No trouble at all. I've learned a thing or two about cooking."

Kakashi let out a sigh at the issues with his team. Sakura was still standing there as if she had just survived a near death experience. 'Well at least he didn't physically beat her into submission like with Sasuke...'

* * *

All of team 7 was now standing in one of the forrest's near by Tazuna's home.

"Alright it's time to start your guys' training."

"You're finally going to do your job now Kakashi?" Kakashi sighed as he held himself up on a crutch in front of his genin.

"Naruto please." The innocent expression the boy wore outside of combat he was pretty sure was fake half the time too as it made his words worse. "I will be teaching you all how to better use your chakra better."

"But Kakashi-sensei we know how to use chakra already."

Naruto glanced at Sakura before shrugging. 'Probably some exercise. I can always use more control.'

"Yes Sakura I know you all know how to use chakra. If you didn't then you likely wouldn't be shinobi now would you? No what I'm planning to teach you is a must for all shinobi. It's called tree walking!"

A breeze went by and he was met with silences, his genin thinking different things.

'So I finally get to learn that?' Naruto scratched his cheek in thought.

'I was wondering when that would come up.'

"...Huh?" Was Sakura's intelligent response.

"Here let me show you all." Kakashi limped over to a tree with his crutches. He place a foot on the tree and Sakura's eyes widened at seeing him walk straight up while still hobbling. Sasuke and Naruto however had their eyes twitch. 'Show off.'

"To do this you have to channel chakra to the part of your body making contact with the tree and have it in a steady stream. Too much and you blow off, too little and you fall. I want you all to do this until you can do it as easily aas walking on land. Use a kunai to mark your progress."

Sasuke moved to go first. He closed his eyes for a moment until he felt his chakra and ran towards the tree. He kept going until about a third of the way up impressing Kakashi before marking it and jumping off.

"Well done Sasuke."

"Damn it's harder than I thought." He thought he would be able to breeze through such a simple exercise.

"This is actually kind of fun!" The men blinked before looking to see Sakura already up high in the tree on a branch. Sasuke glared at her causing her to flinch while Kakashi's eyebrow rose.

"Great job Sakura. Looks like your control over your chakra is excellent."

Naruto was cupping his chin as he stared at the tree in thought before Kakashi snapped him out of it. "Well Naruto you're the only one left."

Naruto shrugged and picked Kuromi up off his shoulder and placed her down on the ground before walking.

"Let's try this. I have a huge ammount of chakra so lets test with a tiny bit." He spoke to himself before placing his heel against the tree.

*Shhhh*

Saw dust started to fly in the air and his foot wasn't staying attached. "What?" He increased the output and that's where it went to hell. His leg spazzed about before it went off to the side and he tumbled a little on the ground.

"Hahaha! Wow you say I'm useless but you can't even climb a tree?! What a sorry excuse for a shinobi you are!" Sakura obnoxiously screeched only for Kakashi to reprimand her. "Sakura the tree exercise is one that takes both precise control as well as a very small amount of chakra. An amount that is so small that after a certain point seasoned shinobi don't even notice the drain. While you do indeed have great control your reserves are hardly even more than twice that of a civilian your age. Naruto's reserves are unnaturally massive. You could say that he probably has at least 10 times the chakra I have which is several hundred times more than what you have. I heard he apparently did pass the graduation with high scores despite his performance in the class. For a ninja his age to even be able to pull off the clone jutsu would be near an act of kami itself. Which means he puts in the work so if anyone has a right to berate anyone it's him and not you." Both Sakura and Sasuke's eyes widened infinitely at that information.

Kakashi lightened upright after however. "Well I probably exaggerate a little but you got the point. This exercise does not have the same level of difficulty for everyone but it is something that should be learned."

They felt a pressure from below and Kakashi sweated slightly when they saw Naruto standing silently with his eyes shadowed. He walked back up to the tree and lifted his leg with a fair amount of chakra.

"Naruto what are you doing?"

A sinister gleam showed through the shadows of his face for a second before his leg whisked through the air and struck the tree hard. While not enough force to do a whole lot the interaction of his chakra with the wood was an interesting sight. A large chunk of the trunk at that level was knocked out in an explosion of wood fragments and sawdust. Sasuke ran out of the way while Sakurar screamed out and lost her balanced. Kakashi fell as well but landed on his feet out of the way of the falling tree. Sakura shut her eyes as she fell only for her decent to stop. She opened her eyes to see Naruto holding her up by the back of her shirt. She shivered at the hard look before he wordlessly dropped her to the ground and started to walk off.

Kakashi watched him go before looking back at the tree. He noted that while he hid it well the boy had still hurt himself from that stunt. 'His chakra is so problematic naturally if he doesn't work on his control at least as much as Tsunade did by her prime it could do him more harm than good.

* * *

"You're pretty hot headed at times aren't you." Naruto sat against a tree with his eyes closed as he petted Kuromi on his lap. He hadn't even been gone maybe 10 minutes before Kakashi showed up.

"Are you here to lecture me?"

"Now now don't be like that. Here." He tossed a slip of paper to Naruto. Naruto caught it between his fingers without reacting. There was a fizzing noise and Naruto opened his eyes to see the wisps of something in his hand before it vanished.

"What was that?"

Kakashi was very startled by what he saw. The moment Naruto touched the paper it was like it went up a dematerialized dust.

"That is remarkable. Naruto during the fight with Zabuza you learned how to use a lightning affinity right?"

"Yeah more like I figured out how to separate the lightning out of my chakra."

"That's what I thought. Here this time supresse your lightning nature as much as you can." He tossed another paper to Naruto who did as he said and caught the paper confused. This time his eyes were open to catch what was happening. The paper rippled as if waves were going through it before it exploded into smaller pieces and those pieces then burned up.

"That was cool."

"I can't believe it. What I just gave you was chakra paper used to figure out a shinobi's affinities. We already know about lightning and I suspected wind as well. But from that show from the paper you definitely have a fire affinity and I believe earth but the way they interact with each other is in a way I've never seen before."

"Cool well I already knew about lightning and the wind aspect. But how does that help me right now?"

"Well I'd say you can become even more powerful in your bloodline if you both learn how to use it and learn to master the individual elements that compose it there by gaining better control as a whole. Then maybe you won't have to deal with the backlash of using your own chakra." He glanced down when he saw Naruto's leg twitch. "As for your tree walking. I don't know. Maybe you just shouldn't use chakra."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Kakashi as he walked off, or rather hobbled. After Kakashi was well and gone there was a puff of smoke as Kuromi entered her foxgirl appearance.

She held his leg gently and closed her eyes as he red chakra enveloped the limb.

"Honestly can you not be so reckless with this body? I still live in it after all. All along the lower leg there are a small fractures."

"Well if you'll be my nurse whenever I get hurt then I'll stare any threat in the face without flinching."

"You kicked a tree out of spite and almost shattered your leg."

"The details aren't important." She sighed and after a minute she set Naruto's leg down and walked to a tree looking up at it. She scratched her head for a moment before shrugging. She closed her eyes and walked forward. She kept walking for a a time. She stopped when she felt Naruto's eyes on her back. She opened her eyes and looked back to see Naruto looking up at her dumbfounded.

"What?"

"What?" She was was standing on the trunk of the tree a good 15 meters up looking down at him over her shoulder.

"How did you..." She hmmed and looked down at her feet connected to the tree only to loose her traction. She squeaked as she fell back down. Naruto quickly stood up and caught her though he was a little ginger on his injured leg.

"Well that clears that up." She blush at Naruto holding her like that before she stood on her own. "Well I am at my base a mass of chakra with a consciousness that evolved over time so I have a godly amount of chakra. And I know how to use my body, which is chakra, intuitively. So I figured even if I'm sealed in you, how much my chakra flows out if I'm shrunk down to this size would still come out pressured. So I decided to just go on instinct."

Naruto's eyes widened as he thought back at what Kakashi said. ' _Maybe you just shouldn't use chakra.'_

'Was he giving me advice? I have a lot of chakra that's always flowing out probably more than what people use for tree climbing but because its passively slipping out it also clings to me for a time so.'

"Wow I didn't think you were one but you actually are a genius Kuromi-chan!" Before she could stop him he moved to kiss her on the cheek causing a blush to spread over her nose. "Muu... what do you mean you didn't think I was one?!" She swiped at him but hit air as he had already moved towards the tree. The fur on her animal appendages bristled as the air around him went dead and his eyes zoned out with his arms back at his sides slightly behind him. In seconds he made it the same distance as Kuromi had up the tree. He blinked and refocused. "Well that worked out great-." He slipped and fell to the ground but manage to catch himself on the ground.

"The moment I think about the action of tree climbing is the moment I lose balance huh?"

"Oh yeah I wasn't thinking either."

Naruto looked at her dryly. "I take back my genius comment."

He ducked out of the way hastily as Kuromi's knee landed where his head had been hitting the tree behind him and shattering the bark.

"I was joking!

* * *

"Wow you guys sure are hungry." Tsunami smiled softly. Kakashi at normally... somehow. Sasuke ate fast and even Sakura ate at a faster rate to try and regain their strength and fill their empty bellies from their training.

Kakashi sat back and thought out loud. "I wonder where Naruto is?"

Tazuna took of swig of his alcohol from his chair and glanced over at Kakashi. "Was he not with you guys as well out there training?"

"He was but shortly after being shown what we were doing I think he got a bit irritated then walked off."

"I beat he's somewhere goofing off after having given up on tree climbing. It matches a class slacker like him!" Sakura huffed as she finished eating.

"Oh really?" A chill went up her spine at the voice behind her as a hand gripped the back of her chair hard. Naruto's slit eyes stared from the side at her."

"Oh Naruto you're back." Naruto flawlessly switched back into his lighthearted demeanor. "Hey Kakashi-sensei! Thanks for the advice with my training it helped a lot!"

"What advice?"

"You know when you said to not use..." The words died in his throat as he thought about it again and his face shadowed as he glared at Kakashi. The jounin sweated as he held up his hands. "Ma, calm down now Naruto it was just to egg your determination."

He wanted to punch Kakashi but decided not to for now.

"I don't even know why you all bother you're gonna all die anyway!" The group looked over at Inari, Tsunami's son. Naruto chuckled waving it off.

"Heh you worry too much kid. Besides, we are all going to die eventually anyway so no point worrying about when it's going to happen."

"Go on and die then! Gato has an army there is no way you can stop him!"

"And I'm the ultimate weapon, or detterent depending on the situation. An army really doesn't mean a whole lot to me."

'That's very egotistical.' Naruto could practically hear the thoughts of his teammates but chose not to look at them. Naruto's lax demeanor only served to infuriate Inari more however.

Is this some kind of game to you?! You probably had such a spoiled life to be able to think like that that you don't know what it's lile to suffer!"

"Oh I don't?" Tsunami was about to step in and reprimand her son for his rudeness only for everyone to stop as Naruto gained an edge in his voice. Though his carefree body language stayed the same you could see the hardness in his eyes. Naruto walked over to a picture on the wall and stood in front of it. It was a picture of the house's family but with one person torn out of it. Naruto stood there for a long pause not saying anything until finally he looked back at Inari with a small smile.

"You lost someone important to you didn't you? Maybe even a father." The family especially Inari all flinched visibly. Naruto saw it and kept his soft smile. "You're a good kid Inari. You've been through a lot and you don't want others to risk their lives and go through the same pain you did. That's why you don't want us here. You feel that what we are doing is a waste so you would rather us not die needlessly to protect you."

Inari balled up his fists and looked down as he tried to hold back her tears. Tazuna and Tsunami didn't look much better off.

 **"However."** The room went dry and dark as they went rigid. With his back to Inari he continued to speak. "I grew up on the streets and had to fight to live and fight to eat ever since I was probably half your age or less. I've had to grow up with the world weighing me down with a knife to my spine. I'm not going to give you some long spiel as to how or why I lived the way that I had but you said I know nothing about suffering." His jacket hit the ground and he took off his undershirt. Most of the occupants in the room gasped as they saw his back and torso bear.

 **"Do you still think you've suffered more?"** Tsunami covered her mouth as she cried and Tazuna felt ill. Even Sasuke and Kakashi were surprised. The others didn't know what to feel. Along Naruto's upper body were thin scars where it looked like he had been slashed or cut into. The marks weren't patchy or anything as they were smooth and faded. But with attention now brought to them, it made them very noticeable. Naruto made his way to the door as he left the house.

"Sorry Tsunami-chan I'd stay for dinner but I'm afraid I eat a bit much when I train so I'll find something to hunt."

As he stood at the door Kakashi called out to him.

"Wait Naruto! How is your training coming along now? I can give you some tips if you want." Naruto glanced back with a bored look that surprised them and gave them a small amused smirk.

"Heh I don't need your pity. I mastered that already." He left the house after that without saying another word. The house sat in an uncomfortable silence some no longer having an appetite to eat. Tazuna set down his drink looking sober as he spoke in a tired sigh.

"Kakashi-san... I don't know how things work in your village but what could the boy have possibly done to deserve such treatment?"

"Naruto has always been an orphan and because of that along with certain events around him he served as an easy scapegoat for people. Let's just say in a world so dark its hard for mean to see the truth."

* * *

Naruto walked through the woods in silence. In a poof of smoke Kuromi appeared in her fox form walking alongside him and looked at him nervously. They walked for a good 10 minutes without a word being spoken. Finally Kuromi had to break the silence.

"I'm sorry. It's not enough I know but-."

"What are you doing?" He kept walking but still glanced over at her. She knew exactly how and why he got those scars so she knew why she was apologizing.

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be tortured."

"Stop."

"You had to go through hell just to survive."

"Stop..."

"You try to look happy all the time but you have a lot of pent up dark emotions." She turned into her youkai form as she looked down and held her arm walking behind him.

"What? Stop."

"Yet you still want to free me which you don't have to do. I should at least go through the pain you felt. But it still wouldn't be a suitable payment for what I've done-."

"I said fucking **stop**!" He turned on her and yelled at her causing her to flinch. He roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her in. Expecting to be hit she was caught off guard again as Naruto's lips collided with her own. He hungrily kissed her as she tried to regain her bearings. His other hand made it down to the small of her back and pulled her in. She moaned into him as she tried to speak. She put her hand to his chest trying to push him back.

"W-Why are you- mmph?!" Naruto silenced her again and they fell to the ground as he pinned her. His tongue stroked against her own and the moist cavern holding said appendage. Her hands balled into fists as she shut her eyes and squirmed under him.

Her eyes water and after a couple minutes Naruto finally backed off letting her breathe normally. "Ah I feel so much better now. I told you already I'd rather you not apologize for what has already happened."

She was about to cry from embarrassment as she covered her red face with her hands.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Please put you shirt b-back on." His body had scars but it was also toned to the touch. He shook his head and laughed to himself.

"That's cute. I'm starting to question how people ever found you scary."

She stopped shaking and moved one hand down as a slitted red eye stared at him darkly. He sweated lightly and went on with his training.

"Yare I was joking!" He walked away from her and pushed his headband down over his eyes. "'Kay lets do this again." He vanished from his spot and landed on the trunk of a tree several meters up to the side. He jumped off in a blur and started to bounce back and forth between trees with his sight blocked. Kuromi sat up and smiled softly watching him go. They could see well in the dark but it was like a sense such as sight no hardly mattered to Naruto so nighttime training didn't slow him down at all.

He started ricocheting faster and faster between trees. It was at the moment that Naruto decided to use his chakra actively that her eyes widened at what she saw and she had to shield herself.

* * *

A young woman made her way through the woods alone. Looking for something in particular she stopped when when she saw a boy in the center of a clearing under a tree. He appeared to be sleeping soundly as his headband rested over his eyes. His upper body was no longer bare but he was still decorated with dirt and scratches. The splinted wood around him and shattered trees showed that he had likely been the cause of it.

The girl was strikingly beautiful with long dark hair and dark eyes and was wearing a pink kimono. Approaching the boy she gasped when she saw his face. She crouched down and slowly as if lost in though started to creep her hand towards his neck.

"I wouldn't get any closer if I were you." She froze when Naruto spoke out."

'How did he detect me?'

She decided to appear disarming as Naruto sat up and took off his headband from his eyes. Yawning he squinted as his eyes refocused to the morning light. Resting his eyes on the girl he whistled lighting.

"Wow just woke up and already greeted with the sight of a pretty girl. Today must be a good day."She gave a small smile at the compliment but internally stayed on guard. She somehow could still feel eyes piercing into her.

Naruto looked up and spoke at the tree.

"Calm down Kuromi-chan it's fine." The girl looked confused and looked up and her eyes widened in a nervous fear seeing a panther sized orange fox crouched on a branch above them growling at her as if ready to pin her down and rip her apart at any moment." She jumped down landing next to Naruto and locked eyes with the girl before ignoring her with a huff. Naruto petted her head as he laugh.

"Hahaha sorry she's a bit of the jealous type. But I didn't introduce myself. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, pleasure to meet you."

She nodded to him with a friendly smile. "Nice to meet you. My name is Haku."

"Haku? That's a nice name. So tell me what is a beauty like yourself doing out in the woods so early in the morning alone?" She blushed lightly before answering.

"Well I'm actually just collecting herbs around the area for a friend of mine."

"Herbs?"

"Yes you see a friend of mines was injured so I'm helping him recover. Luckily he wasn't hurt as badly as he could have been. What are you doing out here if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well you probably figured out already that I'm a shinobi. I was training out here and decided to rest when I was done."

"Oh I see. So is there a reason why you're training. After all looking at the damage around us I would say you are strong enough.

"Nah I've set the bar high for myself. I will be the ultimate weapon so of course I will be strong. It doesn't matter how strong or skilled I am that still is a long path to walk"

So you have a goal but is there any other reason? Do you not have anyone precious to you. I think for one to truly be strong they should fight for the one that is most precious to them. "

"Well I don't think that is the only way to get strong." Looked over at Kuromi and smiled to himself. But I would say I do have at least one person important to me. Well anyone. He stood and dusted himself off.

"Well nice talking to you Haku-chan. Tell Zabuza tha't waiting!" This put her on egg as she fingered the small needless

He started walking out of the clearly as it took a bit Haku to get what was said.

\- END -

* * *

 **AN: Okay there you go. I would type a little more but i can hardly see and I'm about to pass out. I would type out an explaination but too tired so just pm or review me questions guys.**

 **Aksi I likely won't be starting back up my DxD stiry for some time because I leaved that season 4 was confirmed and the main reasson which is why i slowed down.i**

 **Anywya Zrai out.**


	6. Chapter 6: Wave Mission Part 2

**Hey everyone here is the next chapter since I can no longer remember what else to say!**

 **Chapter 6: Wave Mission Part 2**

* * *

 _\- Previously -_

 _So you have a goal but is there any other reason? Do you not have anyone precious to you. I think for one to truly be strong they should fight for the one that is most precious to them. "_

 _"Well I don't think that is the only way to get strong." Looked over at Kuromi and smiled to himself. But I would say I do have at least one person important to me. Well anyone. He stood and dusted himself off._

 _"Well nice talking to you Haku-chan. Tell Zabuza tha't waiting!" This put her on egg as she fingered the small needless_

 _He started walking out of the clearly as it took a bit Haku to get what was_ said.

* * *

Naruto whistled through the forests as he walked away. It didn't take him longer than a minute before he spoke out.

"Stop!" A sharp needle stopped against his neck which was held by Haku behind him. But he wasn't talking to her. He was talking to Kuromi who while still in her larger fox form had her jaws open behind Haku's neck causing the girl to shiver nervously.

Naruto turned around not at all bothered by the needle and looked at her bored.

"Not very smart to attack me. I'm pretty sure I did nothing wrong."

"You know of my connection to Zabuza and that he is still alive. So you pose a threat that I must eliminate for my master."

Naruto motioned with his hand and Kuromi backed off from Haku and trotted to his side but kept an eye on the girl. "My entire team knows Zabuza is still alive and that you are likely his ally. Though I'm the only one who knows your actual identity but that's because of my senses. I'm letting you go to give Zabuza a heads up to be ready but also because I prefer to give women a chance.

She slowly lowered her weapon but kept a trained eye on him and the fox.

"Don't assume my gender I'm male-."

"Come on now that shit again?" He sighed and glanced over at Kuromi who looked away for a second before he focused back on Haku. "I'm sure there are all kinds of reasons to lie about your gender but I can't be tricked. You smell like a woman though that's not always a 100% proof to go by. But I also have a sense where I can feel every curve of your body and I can tell, you're female."

She blushed and tried to cover herself with her arms.

"I didn't do anything perverted!"

She decided that for simplicity it would be best to believe him.

"Fine I will trust you and tell Zabuza that you are expecting him. So next time I'm sorry to say we will meet as enemies."

She formed a handseal and vanished in a swirl of mist. Naruto spun on his heal and walked away from the clearing with Kuromi. "Just because I didn't kill you don't think that means we weren't already enemies."

* * *

"I tell you boy your help means the world to me." Tazuna said to Naruto as the boy carried beams of wood across the bridge. Tazuna was short on workers and so the bridge building was taking longer than usual. Naruto volunteered to help which Tazuna intially refused saying that Naruto and his team was already doing enough for them. So Naruto pretty much forced his way into helping. The boy was strong enough to lift wooden beams that would take 2 to 4 grown men some work to lift and he did it tirelessly.

When Tazuna asked him why Naruto was doing this for him the boy simply responded. "Sometimes you have to show people you're strong especially when they think you aren't. Because when you show you're strong you don't get pushed around."

That response wasn't his answer but him giving advice to Tazuna for Gato. Naruto's words and actions served to inspire the remaining workers to stay and some over the weeks time to even come back.

To the wave civilians amazement Naruto even used shadow clones to speed up the production. He only made around 10 but with Naruto's stamina and strength all the workers had to do was the carpenting and the aesthetics which made the job way easier for them and faster.

Tazuna didn't want to take the young shinobi away from his training but stopped complaining when Naruto said all the work he was doing was working his muscles so it helped him anyway.

Or at least that's what he said. Really it was just to keep Naruto's hands busy. The entire time he was also controlling his chakra discretely.

* * *

"The seal is degrading nervously fast."

Naruto rubbed his chin as he looked at the seal on Kuromi's cage in his mindscape.

"Is that bad?" Kuromi wondered as she laid down in the grass away from him.

"For you it's not at the way it is now you can probably use half your chakra. That's scarily fast. My chakra's natural properties is breaking down the seal. While you will be free like I promised the seal might be decreasing faster than my body can adjust to."

"Sorry that it's causing you trouble."

"Eh don't worry about it I'll figure something out but you are getting out of here soon regardless don't worry."

She turned over to look at his back and smiled softly. "You'd better keep your promise. But I'd rather you not kill yourself in the process of fulfilling said promise."

"Say Kuromi?"

"Hmm?" Her ear perked up at him in attention.

"How are the other Bijuu's relationships with their containers."

"I'm not completely sure since I've been sealed for a lot of the time since Jinchurikki were known. From what I've gathered since waking up in you other bijuu for the most part have either an indifferent or angered relationship with their containers. There are a few that are more friendly with their containers. The Hachibi and it's host being a prime example. Why?"

"Just wondering what I should expect is all. I would imagine not other jinchurikki have the relationship we have."

"Our... situation is definitely not a common one. Though I would be careful if you do happen to meet another container."

"Why is that?"

"Well simply because you are my host you are automatically placed at the peak of the hierarchy. You outrank other jinchurikki which is to be expected since you're mine-." Naruto snorted causing Kuromi to blush as she corrected herself. "-My container. But that might also cause a few of the other bijuu to be at odds with you. There is also the likely chance that other jinchurikki can use their bijuu's power to some degree."

"Well that's good to know. Still it would be cool to meet others like me."

Naruto then went into silence as he continued to inspect the seal in her presence. She sat up and watched him for a few minutes. It would be hard for her to saw it but she really did enjoy being around him. In only a month and a half's time her life had turned around completely and she for once had someone outside her siblings that she could say she had some kind of bond with. The feelings she felt though she wasn't sure what all they were, or rather didn't want to acknowledge the state of them.

She fidgeted a little before letting out a breath and bitting her lip.

"Naru- Container."

Naruto turned to look at her curious at being called. "Yeah Kuromi-chan?"

There he goes with the familiar addressing with her. Yet she allowed it for some reason. "Well if you want, you can use my power. You know when you are in trouble. It would be inconvenient for me if you were to die to soon after all."

"Nah I'm alright."

"... What?!" She went blank for a second before getting a little irritated. "Do you know what an honor it is for me to allow you to-!?"

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Kuromi-chan. I just never planned on using anyone's power other than my own. I grew up with my own power, I survived through my own power. The only time I would say I used your power was when the seal kept me from dying as a child. At least I think it was the seal." Her mood instantly dropped as was the trend whenever he mentioned the harshness of his childhood. He saw her ears droop and smiled as he turned to her.

"If you wanna fight with me though I guess I can use your power with the exception that you use me as well. Is that okay?"

She smirked and tilted her head up away from him.

"Hmph as if I would ever need anything from you. But okay I accept those conditions."

Naruto chuckled at her act. "Cute as always." He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before she could react and left the mindscape vanishing as she blushed shyly. As she sat there in the grass by there her hand subconsciously went to the thick chain around her neck. "I-I'm not cute I'm an intimidating force of nature baka..." She mumbled to herself.

 _"No you're not!"_ She jumped when Naruto's voice echoed through the mindscape showing that while he left he was still connected to it.

"Will you go away!" She growled as she could her the fading of Naruto's chuckling in the sky.

* * *

Naruto woke up in his bed and stretched. He had a few bandages on his arms and scattered lightly over the rest of his body from the damage his training had caused. Wasn't that big of a deal to him though. His ear twitched when he heard the sound of metal cutting through wood accompanied by a womanly scream and dishes breaking. Naruto felt into his sensory skill and was able to feel the presence of intrudes in the house along with the fact that his team was not in the house.

"Guess they left guard duty to me. Well at least they let me sleep." He sat up and pulled the bandages from his body as he had healed up overnight on his own. He grinned excitedly as his hair flared out slightly from his intent. "Show time!"

They were two men who could be assumed to be bandits holding swords. The shorter of the two had a malicious smirk on his face as they dragged Tsunami out.

"Yeah it sucks being the bridge builder's daughter but you're coming with us now."

"Ka-chan!" Tsunami's eyes widened in fear as Inari came out gaining the swordwielders' attentions. "Oh look the brat came out for his mommy, hahaha!"

"Leave my mother alone!"

The taller of the bandits grinned as he approached Inari unshealthing his sword. "Oh so the snot nosed kid thinks he can order us around does he?"

"Don't touch him! I'll do whatever you want just please don't harm my child!" They looked back and saw the defiance in Tsunami's eyes and laughed as they left the boy. "We are definitely going to hold you to that when we get you to Gato."

They took her away as Inari watched crying. His legs shook but he was unable to move. The images of his father and Naruto flashed in his head. He didn't want to lose anyone else. He didn't want to always suffer. There were others who suffered more than him but kept going. He may be weak but he can make himself stronger.

And it was with that thought that Inari grabbed a kitchen knife and ran at them screaming. "Let go of her!"

"Inari stop!" The young mother's eyes were wide in horror as the swordsmen turned on Inari and she could do nothing about it.

"Looks like the kid decided he didn't want to live anymore. The big one swung his sword down at Inari as the boy stabbed at him. The blade cuz through the air fast to hit Inari before the kitchen knife could even touch him.

*Dommm*

There was a gust of wind and took a few seconds for the people there to realize what happened as a voice spoke out.

"Oi not bad Inari. Though if you are fighting someone I wouldn't scream out like that unless you can move faster than sound." _'You're one to talk.'_

'Very funny Kuromi.' He mentally spoke out to his fox dryly. Everyone looked on shock as Naruto was standing their between them holding Inari's wrist with one hand and catching the bandit's sword between his curled index and middle finger of his other hand.

"Who are you?!" Naruto looked at the shorter man holding Tsunami boredly.

"A badass. Who are you?"

"I'm- Ahhhh!" A kitchen knife was suddenly stabbing the man through the shoulder causing him to release her.

"Unimportant." Inari looked down at his hands seeing the knife gone. The taller bandit look at him with some fear now.

"What did you do?!"

"No one yet. Maybe a hot fox girl at some point. After that who knows." Naruto nodded his head to himself and looked off into space. His seal burned for a second but he ignored it.

"What?" The man was confused as hell now.

"You know you should really get a better sword."

"Huh? What's wrong with the one I'm using." A shock went through Naruto's arm and he twisted his wrist shattering the sword into fragments away from him.

"It's shit." The metal shards stabbed into the man's chest and face and he fell back bleeding out. The shorter man started to scramble back for his life as he held his impaled shoulder. Naruto moved to Tsunami and untied her. The moment she was free she clung on to his shirt hugging him as she frantically spouted out a series of thank you's. Naruto just rubbed her back as he looked down at her son. "Good job Inari. It is because of you stalling them that your mother is still here. Who knows what would have happened if they got away. Speaking of which."

Naruto looked where the other bandit was running. He blurred out of sight and before he knew it the man was being held up with one hand around his through as he wet himself. Naruto go an insane gleam in his eye as he leered at the man.

"Now, you are going to answer some questions for me~."

* * *

"This was the wrong time to let Naruto rest." Kakashi regretted as he held Zabuza's sword off with a kunai. When they got to the bridge Zabuza and his accomplice attacked them.

"It's a shame really. I wanted to fight that kid again. That other black haired brat seems to of gotten stronger since he was able to take care of my water clones so easily but he is still no match for Haku. And let's face it, the pink girl is useless." Zabuza cackled as he swung his sword at Kakashi again. Zabuza was no joke as he wasn't playing around like before. Zabuza had planned this out as well. His mist wasn't just used for silent killing but also to reduce the visibility of Kakashi's Sharingan making this much hard.

Sasuke's own kunai met a senbon as he fended off the hunter. "You should really give up. Since you are Naruto-kun's friend I wouldn't want to kill you."

Sasuke's eyes widened in confusion for a second before it went away. "You know Naruto? W-Wait it doesn't matter I'm not his friend and you should be the one giving up. You won't win."

"I see. Well no hard feelings then." Haku brought up one hand shocking Sasuke as she made handseals.

'You can make a jutsu that way?!' Haku ended on a seal and a thousand needles materialized from the water in the air. All the needles rained down on Sasuke. He smirked and a second later he vanished from the spot the needles stabbed down on to appear in the air. Sasuke threw several kunai forcing Haku to jump back. Haku suddenly leaned to the side and a kunai went by from behind her. She looked back to see Sakura smirking at her. She realized too late that it was meant to distract and not hit as a moment later Sasuke impacted his knee on the face of her mask. The blow sent her tumbling back.

"Looks like my chakra is working well!"

Zabuza's eyes widened as Haku was actually forced back causing Kakahi to chuckle.

"Seems you underestimated my genin. Kid's tend to love to prove the adults wrong. Sasuke is one of our village's most promising young fights and he's an Uchiha. Sakura while not much right now is incredibily book smart and a natural tactician. So her offensive power is weak but she still knows how to be an excellent diversion."

"An Uchiha?! I thought they were wiped out!"

"Sasuke is the last one we have left."

"Not only an Uzumaki but now an Uchiha? Haku don't play around anymore!"

"Yes Zabuza."

Haku stood up unharmed and made a lone handseal. She unleashed her chakra as the air around her noticeably chilled. Sasuke looked on anxiously as the air frosted.

"What is this?" Sasuke was surrounded by floating mirrors made of ice. To there amazement Haku made contact with one of the mirrors and sunk into it. He shivered as he could see his breath from how low the air temperature dropped.

"This is my bloodline. You think you're fast? I'll show you speed." The moment Haku finished her part Sasuke flinched as a cut appeared on his cheek.

"W-What was that?"

"I said it was speed. This jutsu let's me move at near the speed of light." The voice echoed around him before he felt pain from all sides as he was cut up..

"Sasuke!" Kakashi shouted and ran to help him only to be blocked off by Zabuza. "Not so fast Kakashi. Go for Haku and I take out the bridge builder and that pink chihuahua of a student you have." Kakashi glared but forced himself to leave Sasuke and hope he could handle himself as he dealt with Zabuza. After a few minutes Kakashi was not able to push the advantage. He was out of shape and practice from what he used to be. He knew that now and that could cost him especially since Zabuza hadn't been as injured by their first battle as he had been. Zabuza planned against his sharingan and it worked well and yet Kakahi had neither a plan nor the reserves to counter him.

Zabuza laughed out at Kakashi as he started to sweat. "Hohoho that boy is probably down on his luck by now Kakashi and pretty soon you will be next. It's a shame really I was hoping for that other kid to be here but I'll find him after I drop your body in this sea.

"Someone call me?!" Both veteran shinobi's eyes widened at the shout.

Sasuke's knees were weak as he was bleeding quite a bit. None of his wounds were that deep but the pain and blood loss would get to him soon and the lowered temperature was already draining his stamina. He was able to see the blurring paths of Haku's movements but not much else and so was not able to really stop her.

"You have good eyes if you are even able to notice me but I'm afraid I'll have to end this here."

"Don't stop yet the main act has just arrived." Haku looked up from her place in the mirror at the voice surprised. They heard the pelting of footsteps and a second later Haku cried out as she was knocked out of her mirror as a knee strike from behind shattered it in a burst of static. "Whoo!"

Everyone's eyes widened even Sakura and Tazuna's as Naruto dropped down into the down into the dome of mirrors as broken ice fell down around him sparkling and he posed with a finger to the sky.

"The ultimate weapon is here!"

Kuromi giggled in his head. _'You love theatrics.'_

Naruto relaxed his posture and looked over at Sasuke who was almost on the ground. "Wow you look like shit."

Sasuke glared as he momentarily forgot his injuries.

"Now isn't the time idiot! This ninja has some strange bloodline that lets her use ice and merge with it moving at high speeds."

Naruto shrugged boredly. "You are saying it like it's that big of a deal and I haven't already figured most of that out since most of that is currently present right now. I'm assuming if you are crying about it then your fire jutsu isn't working on the ice?"

"It hardly does anything and the daamage it does do she quickly repairs it." Naruto look over at the mirro he broke only to see it suddenly reform itself. He glanced to the side as Haku got up quickly and flipped back into a mirror.

"Hey Haku-chan we meet again!"

"Naruto-kun it's nice to see you."

"I don't suppose I can convince you to not fight. If you guys back off we won't kill you.

"Sorry but we have a job even if Gato is a terrible person we must complete our task unless Zabuza-sama decides otherwise. That being said I don't think you are in a case to kill anyone."

*Whoosh*

Naruto's eye fluttered for a second as a cut appeared on his cheek. He stared at Haku another second before rubbing his cheek with his thumb showing the cut gone. "What was that Sasuke?"

"It's another part of her jutsu. She said it lets her move at lightspeed?"

"Lightspeed huh? Well then Sasuke you're at my back."

Sasuke stood up and had his back to Naruto's. "Now form a fire jutsu I have a plan."

Sasuke sucked his teeth but listened as he formed handseals. The moment he did there were blurs all around him as Haku grabbed his hand. Sasuke's eyes dilated as Haku pulled back a hand full of ice senbon. She felt killing intent and saw Naruto move over Sasuke with his leg swinging and a blank look in his eyes. She slid back and flipped away as Naruto's foot hit the ground in front of Sasuke where Haku was cutting into it with a low boom.

She panted as a second later her mask fell away split down the middle. Naruto ran a hand through his hair and laugh out loud.

"I said I had a plan where you could here it. Did you think I was stupid? I knew you would likely try to stop Sasuke from doing what I said somehow as that was the only clear information you had to act on. Now then..."

Naruto moved to Sasuke and pulled a few senbon out of his back making Sasuke yelp out. "You said she could move at light speed? Well it's good news to know that isn't true or we would both be screwed. You could see her couldn't you.

"I could see a-all of it this time." Naruto rose an eyebrow and whistled when he saw his eyes.

"Well looks like the last Uchiha got his eyes." Sasuke's eyes widened upon hearing that as he grew excited.

"M-My sharingan. I'my a true Uchiha now. I can't be stopped-!" Naruto blinked as Sasuke fell to the ground unconscious.

"Well... that's just disappointing. Guess he suffered shock from the cold and the sudden surprise drain from activating his Sharingan. Well it's just you and me now Haku."

Haku sweatdropped when Naruto carelessly kicked Sasuke's prone form out of the dome. Haku ignored it and held up a fist full of senbons.

"Please reconsider I would dslike killing you."

"You're underestimating me if you think I can." Haku sighed and narrowed her eyes at his response.

"So be it." A body moving at extreme speed zipped past Naruto and a series of cuts appeared on his forearm. Naruto didn't even budge. She went in and out of a mirro before doing the same thing and repeated as she became a series of streaks around Naruto.

Cuts and slashes appeared over Naruto and his clothes as he stood there unflinching.

"Tell me Haku."

"What?" His lack of concern and reaction to her attacks unnerved her.

"Why do you follow Zabuza so much. You are your own person so you shouldn't throw your life away that easily."

"Zabuza saved me from my own loneliness and a lonely death..."

"Lonely?"

Naruto's eyes shifted around as Haku dashed around him.

"Yes you see in the lands of water around the Mist village there has been a purging of those with bloodlines led by the mizukage. Anyone with bloodlines were seen as demons who didn't have a right to live."

Naruto flinched at that. Haku noticed but continued.

"One day shortly after awakening my bloodline my father saw me practicing with it. He... He gathered a mob and set out to kill me and my mother. While he did kill my mother I managed to kill them all and escape. As I ran from town to town alone looking for scraps as the civil war of the country had rendered local towns to poverty I was found by Zabuza. He took me in, trained me, and gave me purpose. Even if it's simply to be his weapon I will fulfill my duty and debt to him."

"Haku you don't know how much I can relate to you." Haku stopped in her assault as she stood half out of one mirror listening to him. "But your life is your own. I understand you feeling you owe Zabuza, but at this point don't throw your life away. If you have no reason to live without Zabuza then find another reason. You said one becomes strong when they have someone to protect? Well someone who is trying to protect someone and doesn't have any goals is just waisting their time."

"Sorry Naruto-lun but I can't stop. I'm not doing this just because I am fulfilling my obligation to Zabuza. I am doing this because I want to help him.

Naruto smiled at her. "Guess I was wrong. But if you hope to kill me you're gonna need something bigger than needles."

"That wouldn't be hard to do." The ice needles in her hand drew in moisture and stretched into small swords. She dashed straight at aimed for his head. "I wished we could have become friends. Please don't hate me in the next life."

 **~ Play - Nneka - Heartbeat (Chase & Status Remix) -**

Naruto gave a somber smile as Haku dashed around him progressively closer. "I definitely know what it's like to be alone and I can definitely see us being close. Zabuza is your reason for being strong? Well then You said that it is only when you have someone precious to you to protect that you can be strong. Well then Haku, what if someone who is already strong finds someone precious to them? The one precious to me neither you nor Zabuza can compare to!"

Haku zipped behind Naruto with her ice blades held to run through his back. She felt a dark glare on her and she froze as a chill went along her back as she backed off quickly.

She panted slightly as she looked at Naruto warily. 'This feeling of unease...' She tried her luck again and dashed at Naruto from the side. The moment she got close again the dark presence actually warped her vision as she saw Naruto. his eye gleamed as his face was shadowed and locked with her own the moment she got close as a glowing slitted eye bore into her. She felt like an ant approaching a titan for a split second.

'He can follow me at this speed?!' "You have incredible tracking if you are still able to follow me at this speed."

"Yeah I have great eyes but I rely on a sixth sense I have that lets me feel movement around me. You said you move at the speed of light? You are hardly moving at a fraction of the speed of sound you just have great stealth." He mentally gained a nervous smile however as he thought. 'Not gonna lie though the instant she leaves one of the mirrors her speed is much faster than I can track but she slows down greatly after. She is probably limited by how fast she can react when she is traveling at that speed and so slows down.'

"So you're a sensors as well?"

He shrugged. "I guess so."

"Well it won't matter if you can sense me if you can't move fast enough to stop me." She jumped back and forth speeding up causing Naruto to smirk.

"It's thanks to those mirrors that you are indeed faster than me."

She shot straight forward at Naruto this time with her ice blade wielding hand pointed out at his head. "I'm sorry that I have to end it like this."

"You are faster but I'm pretty fast myself and with my abilities and chakra then even if it's for a moment.

 ***Crash***

She ran into Naruto and an instant later her weapons were shattered and she flew back. "Then I can counter even someone moving at your speed."

The impact caused a shockwave to ring out that cracked the ice around them and Haku was sent flying through her own ice mirror shattering it as she tumbled across the bridge. 'H-He struck me 2, no 3 times in that exchange yet I didn't even see them.'

Kakashi whistled as Zabuza who was stuck in an exchange with him was shocked. Naruto chuckled through the mist as he walked towards Haku's lying body. The mirrors behind them started to fall apart.

"I have to say your kekkei genkei is a thing of beauty but with my bloodline even if it didn't outrank yours it also has the type advantage over you."

"So you are gifted as well. Your bloodline is one I've never heard of before." She shakily got up on her feet as blood dripped from her mouth.

"As far as I know I'm the only one with this specific bloodline. I used to think it was sound or shockwaves but upon studying it I found out what the root of my bloodline was and through chakra control I've made it better. It is simply the control of the movement of molecules and atoms. Vibrations if you will. The flow of my chakra is erratic like the excited palpitations of an irregular heartbeat." He held his hands out as he moved towards Haku. His hands went out and the air started to distort around them rhythmically as a dull beat went out. "It excites my body like a heavy pulse!"

He dashed at Haku without warning surprisng those watching at his top speed. Naruto was very fast for his age but for someone like Haku who was used to high speed she was able to react. She jumped back and threw a handful of senbon at Naruto in waves. Without slowing down he left short afterimages as he dodge the 3 waves of needles by inches. She gasped as Naruto was already on her.

"You are good but you don't have the physical power to stop me. **Shindōton: Teion (Pulsation Release: Bass)!"**

Naruto's palm gained a white translucent glow as it struck the mirror but Haku was ready as she put more chakra into this specific mirror than the other ones.

*Shatter*

Naruto's palm shattered it all the same and the shockwave traveled with pinpoint force as it hit her in her core and she vomited a little blood and was sent tumbling.

Naruto continued to walk towards her calmly as she struggled to get up. "That was a great defensive use of your jutsu but you don't have enough chakra to block me. Haku we are on par in almost every category. The difference is I'm physically stronger but that's not as important. My stamina, chakra levels far outmatch yours and with the type advantage of my bloodline you will lose this so just give up."

She gave a smile that unnerved Naruto a little as she start making handseals.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that. You are strong and I may very well die here but I won't give up either. If you don't kill me I'll end up only killing you."

A chain broke out of the ground and went around her neck choking her as she gagged forcing her to drop her handseals. The rest of the chain tore out of the ground showing that it was a chakra chain coming out of Naruto's lower back. The chain pulled Haku towards Naruto within range. His eyes deadened as he looked right at her.

"I'm sorry."

Naruto without another thought put his palm to Haku's check and a pulse went through her body as she let out a silent scream before a torrent of blood sprayed out of her mouth. The light slowly left her eyes as they closed. 'Was I at least of use to you Zabuza?' "Did my life mean anything?"

She only spoke the last part but Naruto understood it all. As she died he held her body and slowly laid her down on the ground. He could have killed her in more gruesome and less quick ways but out of respect for her he choose this method. It was a risk in the fact it was solely close range but it exploded the enemy's heart and collapsed their lungs by forcing a suddenly strong pulse through the body blowing up the veins and arteries in the chest as the air expanded outwards.

"Thank you for the great fight. Yet I still can't help but feel you were holding back against me even a little."

"Naruto move!" Naruto looked up away from Haku at the sound of Kakashi's frantic cry. He glanced behind him as he felt insane killing intent to see Zabuza spinning his giant sword above him with a demonic aura about him." It was thanks to Naruto's on instincts coupled with his sensory skills that he was able to sense Zabuza's actions. Naruto turned around as Zabuza brought the momentum of the blade down diagonally at Naruto, Naruto instinctive attacked moving his arms at the same frenzied speed as when they met Haku. A clash issued for a second before a result was made. Blood flew as a cut opened up on Naruto from his shoulder to his hip 's arms moved fast enough to break the swords blade up on contact with the impact of his chakra strikes. It didn't stop him from getting sliced though.

Naruto winced as some of the metal shards from the blade had broken off in his body making it harder for his wound to heal.

"Haku did her job but you will pay for what you did!"

Naruto jumped back as Kakashi came to his aid and smirked with a slight grimance as he held his wound. "So you did care for Haku? It makes me feel better knowing she didn't completely waste her life. Come on Kakashi I was expecting you to take care of him..."

Kakashi had the decency to look embarassed as Naruto stood up straight on his own. "Sorry Naruto. He fights too well in this mist so he got away from me. How are you doing though? Both with your kill and injury?"

Naruto scoffed morbidly at the question. "With the kind of childhood I've had if that was my first kill I would either have to be dead or retarded. As for the injury. Well I've had worse."

Naruto looked eyes with Zabuza seeing the man was angry at him which wasn't surprising. Naruto only smiled at that which angered the man more.

"You have my respect Zabuza but you are on your last legs. Kakashi may not have been able to finish you off but you weren't going to last much longer were you."

"It doesn't matter what state my body is in. To go out fighting fits someone like me."

"I can understand but it's a shame really. The way you are now I bet even a genin with some skill can beat you."

Naruto sweated lightly as that caused Zabuza's intent to spike and the demonic aura behind him to take shape.

"Naruto what are you doing?!" Naruto raise up a hand to stop Kakashi as Zabuza held his sword out at Naruto. At a quick speed where he vanished Zabuza made his way towards Naruto. Naruto however made a simple ram sign with one hand as he calmed his breathing. A split second later Naruto recoiled as Zabuza appeared before him and struck him with his sword. It hit Naruto's neck with a clang. The blade hit the chain around Naruto's neck protecting him though he still felt the impact as Naruto couldn't breathe. He wheezed but didn't fall as he brought back up his handsign.

"You are like a raging bull right now. If I through myself in harms way you come running." Naruto's chakra became visible before it became sparks and he pulsed it outward like a wave. Zabuza's body seized up as half his body was paralyzed on the side holding the sword.

Before swordsman could back up a giant chain stabbed him through his chest.

"Y-You damn Uzumaki!"

Naruto grinned before his slitted eyes dilated and he felt a wave of dizziness and pain.

 ***Shhaa!*** Naruto vaguely registered the screams in his head and around him. He vaguely knew who the screams belong to but that wasn't what his mind was on. His mind was handling the paint of metal fragments erupting out of his body wound, draining and feeding on his blood.

Zabuza gave out a hoarse laugh at his final act. "It took a bit... But my swords hiddden ability finally came through... The Kubikiribōchō is the blade that will never die. It rebuilds itself... from the blood of it's victims and each broken piece retains this ability. Even those small fragments you manage to chip off that fell into your wound."

"You threw your life away. Hah... for a plan that might work. For a plan that wasted enough time for me to fatally injure you. You and Haku are the same. You both were just looking for a place to die. The both fell to their knees as their injuries caught up with them. Naruto's injury specifically was like the most painful form of cancer as the metal cells just kept growing.

"Wow the little demon of the mist done in by some brat how pathetic!" The shinobi on the bridge looked to the end of it to see the small portly man that was Gato standing their smugly with a small army of bandits behind him.

Zabuza managed to muster enough strength to glare at Gato.

"Gato what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well obviously I'm protecting my investments. You see I have to much cemented into this country and trusting you to handly this job was clearly a mistake so I've decided that you are going to die here today on this bridge. Lucky me though looks like the kid already beat me to it. The man boldly walked forward and stopped when he made it to the lone body of Haku. He looked at her face and rose an eyebrow.

"Oh? You are that masked kid Zabuza toted around weren't you. If I had know you were a woman and such a fine piece at that I would have gotten some fun out of would have been the perfect payback for you breaking arm you bitch!" Gato had the gall to kick Haku's head. Zabuza could only glare but Naruto was punched the bridge cracking it with his knuckles as he pushed himself up.

"Do not. **Disrespect the dead!"**

Naruto's eyes slitted finally again as his mind ignored his injuries and pain. The irises in Naruto's eyes staded to fade from their blues to white making his gaze all the more intimidating as some of the bandits stepped back. Naruto gained a grin that was soaked with both instability and a malicious swayed a bit as he walked forward before stopping over Zabuza. One of his eyes turned red showing his mind wasn't exactly right at the moment.

 **"He Zabuza you using that? Guess you aren't anymore or rather you can't huh? Mind if I take it off your hands? No? Why thank you."** Refering to his sword Naruto grabbed the damaged weapon before Zabuza could even process a response. The chain around Naruto's neckcracked with a glowing light as Naruto's chakra flared about him with a hum. A hum similar to the staticky noise you would here from standing under a giant pylon.

 **"Your bandits are fodder so Gato you are the only one I will keep alive."** Fully bypassing the pain of his own injuries Naruto vanished from sight as he shot forward. With each long stride he left a cracked impression in the bridge from where his foot made contact. A second later a man to Gato's right was bisected. It was as if time slowed down as they all turned to the man in slow motion to see Naruto having cleaved him in half with Zabuza's sword. Naruto bathed in blood made the metal in his body grow more but his own chakra also caused that metal to break off him in a weird combination as he littered the bridge with iron.

 **"However even a pig like you will wish he was dead when you find out what joys I have in store for you.~"**

With the blood bath that issued the only way for the bandits to notice where he had been was the cluttering of metal scraps that feel under each bandits mutilated and dismembered bodies. But by then it was too lat as the moment the metal fell so did another body. In the backs of their minds they could only gruesomely wonder wonder if Naruto did this alongside Zabuza would his brutality be the same? Or worse?

\- END -

* * *

 **AN: Ah that's that. It is with this chapter that I passed the point where the first story stopped. I'd say I'm pacing this one pretty well. Well wave is mostly over now. Next chapter will wrap this up and maybe go to right before the chunin exams. I have some great ideas for the chunin exams so I'm trying to get there at a reasonable speed. Next chapter may also show some Kuromi moments.**

 **Speaking of Kuromi check out my Deviantart guys. I've drawn her again this time with her body more accurate. As I get better at drawing I'm going to continue to keep drawing my specific characters. I'm also slowly figuring out how to draw hands.**

 **Also you guys finally get the name of Naruto's kekkei genkai. It's not solely sound based but rather sound is an application of it. If I were to give it a title I would call it the bloodline of the future. Think about that for a moment.**

 **Anyway guys please review I'm not getting a whole lot of them. Reviews help me keep going and I welcome all questions and criticism. I just ask that if you do ask questions or you are confused in your review please have an account so I can respond to you as I make it a point to respond to around 99 & of my reviews.**

 **Anyway ZRAIARZ is out.**

 **I'm behind on my college work so it might be more than a week before I update. Ofcourse if I get more reviews than usual I may update sooner.**


	7. Chapter 7: Chunin Exams

**Yes loved how I finally got more reviews than usual. And just like I wanted the last post pushed me to 100 reviews! Your commentation keeps me going. Anyway lets get going!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Chunin Exams**

The look in Naruto's eyes betrayed him as the finely slitted pupils danced around in his irises as he watched the villagers go at it. He was sitting propped up against a small shack near the bridge with most of his body covered in blood. He grinned as the villagers tortured Gato. Naruto decimated the man's small arm like it was nothing and then threw dragged the portly man into town and threw him to the villagers. You can guess what happened after that.

Somehow Zabuza had held on long enough to give him parting words as he dragged Gato by him. Zabuza basically told him that he knew how the world was and respected Naruto for taking care of Gato not just for the sake of it but in reaction to the man disrespecting Haku. He whispered a few words to Naruto where only he could hear it and after that his life left him. He would of loved to have a fair fight against Zabuza but in the world of Shinobi that was a luxury that he just wasn't able to have this time.

Thanks to Kakashi and to a hardly even noticeably effort Sakura they were able to remove the metal growths from his open wounds. That was indeed painful as it was mostly ripping it out by hand from Naruto much to their chagrin. Sakura couldn't help much simply because she had hardly any medical knowledge and was afraid of him seeing as he looked like a walking serial killer. Which was ironic since most seasoned shinobis might as well be called professional killers. The wounds from then on didn't hurt as much but stung and was bandaged hastily so he wouldn't bleed out. That left his upper body clothed in bandages to the forearm.

He got up and headed back to Tazuna's house while dragging Zabuza's sword through the ground. He thought back to the bridge and couldn't get Zabuza and Haku off his mind. They had his respect and were great shinobi living as shinobi. Kakashi was going to burn the bodies but through about keeping the heads. At Naruto's threatening insistence Kakashi let him bury the two. Naruto on his way back to Tazua's passed by their braves. Haku's grave was marked with the remains of her mask and her needles. Zabuza's however was only marked with bandages and his headband. Naruto couldn't leave a shinobi of that level in a bare grave like that.

Naruto in a display of strength even in his fatigued and injuries body lifted the sword up in the air with one arm and stabbed it into Zabuza's grave.

"This was yours anyway. I already got one gift from you I won't be greedy."

He gave his respects before putting his hands in his pockets and walking off.

* * *

"You idiot did you forget I'm still using this body?!" Naruto winced at Kuromi's loudness as he laid down on a futon in one of Tazuna's guest rooms. Naruto set up a sound canceller so no one in the house would hear them but he they still made sure no one snuck up on them. The closest to them was Sasuke but he was resting in one of the nearby rooms.

"Well sorry for deciding to break a cursed vampiric sword off into my body since I obviously knew it would become a metallic cancer." He yelped when Kurom poked a clawed finger into one of Naruto's wounds through the bandages.

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm right now." She looked at the blood she got on her finger curiously and sniffed it. "There is more iron in your blood than what I would normally smell. She channeled her yokai into it and the crimson stain on her finger turned black. "Not sure if that's healthy or not. It is odd though."

"What is?"

"I've been trying to heal you up for the past hour now. But it has hardly worked."

"That could be because I'm blocking you."

"What!? " She got loud as she looked at him like she had just been hurt subconsciously touching the chain around her neck. He sat up and put a hand behind her head and pulled her in to a one armed hug as he propped himself up with the other one. The action made her blush as she glanced at him confused.

"Think of it as my punishment for allowing myself to get hurt. I can't have you healing up my recklessness too fast all the time. That will just make me more cocky and potentially come back to bite me. Before you get made I am using the supression aspect of my chains to block you but I'm stopping myself from bleeding out at least." She wrapped her arms around his back and he wince when her nails dug into his back which just *happened* to also catch a few of his wounds.

"I will forgive you because you're an idiot but I will let you keep those wounds as punishment for your actions."

"What? But that doesn't make any sense. You are mad about me not letting you heal me for injuries but you were made at me for being injuried in the first place so badly and now you are going to punish me by not doing something that you were going to do anyway? None of this makes-."

A jolt of pain went up his back as her nails dug in a little further in warning. Normal he would check her but at this range in this situation he wasn't in the best shape to do so. A second later she calmed and gave him a real hug whether she realized it or not as she snuggled her face slightly into his shoulder. She did it so naturally that she didn't even realize she did it immediately.

"About what you said on the bridge earlier today. About that one person who is the most precious to you..." He smiled softly as he hugged her with both his arms holding her tighter as if that was his way of answering her.

"But why?"

"I don't care what you've done. Even if you were in control of your actions I don't care. I wouldn't care. Who you were then and who you are now are two completely different things and who you are right now in front of me to me is real. It's only been months yet it might as well have been my entire life and though that amount of time to you is short for me who has had very little it's everything. Why I feel this way with you you could call it instinct. You can hate yourself, you can hate your actions, you can feel like you don't deserve anything in life it doesn't matter. It's not important. Because I forgive you."

I forgive you. That was probably the second most important thing Naruto or anyone could have said to her. Her eyes widened before her eyes watered. She visibly cried as she hugged him.

"You don't even know what I've d-done."

"I don't care."

"You c-can only say that because you don't know."

"You can tell me whenever you're ready but I promise you I will be here regardless."

He enjoyed the moment as she just held him tighter and cried.

"P-Please. Let me heal you." She sat back as she rubbed her eyes of their wetness. He shook his head and sighed amused.

"Fine."

* * *

"I can't thank you all enough for what you guys did for us." Tazuna was at the finished bridge a week later with the rest of Team 7. Kakashi was reading his book but still addressed Tazuna.

"Don't worry about it. Things got rough but I think my team is all the better for it."

"Yes and I will make sure to send the appropriate award to your village in interest in the following week. You guys saved us from Gato and freed this village and this country. Sakura bowed respectfully while Sasuke just grunted in acknowledgement. "Well till next time. We better get going."

The group went on their way running across the bridge to head into the trees. Naruto held back and nodded to Tazuna's family and the villagers. He still had a few bandages on his body where he was sensitive. The small fox was back around his neck however and seemed to be snuggling a bit closer than usual.

"You alright boy?"

"Eh I'm fine. Nothing I can't handle." Inari followed by his mother walked up to Naruto. The boy was a little tearful as he spoke to Naruto.

"D-Do you really have to go back already Nii-san?" Naruto's eyebrow quirked mirthfully at that but ruffled the boy's head causing him to shut his eyes.

"I have to Inari it's kind of my job." He glanced over at Tsunami who looked like she was about to say something. He was surprised when she learned forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Tazuna's jaw dropped while the villagers made various murmurs about their hero.

"B-B-But he's so much younger than you!" She ignored her father while Inari finally opened his eyes and looked up at them confused. She coyly put a finger to her lips pouting them a little as she looked at Naruto.

"If ever you're in the area or need a place to stay you know where I am."

"Don't you mean us?!" She once again ignored her father. Naruto just nodded his head a little nervously causing her to smile a little more as she caught it. He turned on his heal slightly faster than normal and ran off. He grumbled as he had a slight blush on his face.

"Damnit she caught me off guard..."

"What did you do?!" He could feel killing intent from Kuromi as he conveniently stared ahead of him at the trees so as to not look at her on his shoulder.

"Nothing. I mean sure I wouldn't have minded hitting that- I mean all I did was help her around the house." She stared at him for a second before lying back down around his neck oddly silent.

"You took that easily."

"..."

"You're reading my memories aren't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

* * *

At their travel speed now without a civilian slowing them down they reached their village by the next day.

"So your team was able to come out fine from a C turned A ranked mission? I question your judgement with sending a fresh team through all that but it looks like you came out alright this time. Let's not make it a habit though Kakashi." The old hokage took a puff of his pipe as he spoke to his jonin a little sternly. Kakashi just laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head. Sakura simply glared at their teacher from behind.

"Well good work regardless. You all will be rewarded the pay of an A ranked mission. You all were successful and had to fight some powerful shinobi. Also our partnership with wave now may also be a boon to our economy what with their bridge opening up trade and the monopoly being lifted on their country. How are you feeling Naruto-kun? I heard about you being injuried."

Naruto shrugged. "Eh I'm fine. I've always been a fast healer after all."

Sarutobi eyed him for a second before accepting it. If the boy was fine and looked fine then there was probably no need for concern. "Well I'm sure you all are tired from your mission. That'll be all for today."

As they left the room with Naruto waving to him goodbye the hokage spoke out to himself. "Danzo how is Naruto developing?" Danzo came out of the shadows as Sarutobi looked out the window.

"The boy is developing fast. When he was under my care he requested that I not train him in shinobi arts. So all I did was train the boy's instincts while he studied chakra control exercises and did his own physical training. The boy has only been a genin for hardly more than a couple of months and yet as soon as he had a mission where his skills were put to the test he figured out how to feel out at least to some degree the nature of his chakras. And the saying 'knowing is power' is definitely proven true with the boy. Kakashi has hardly taught him anything but the little bit Naruto learns he runs with it."

"You speak highly of Naruto-kun's abilities. It also seems your root nin are as great at intel as ever." Sarutobi eyed him as he glanced back. Danzo appeared to not have noticed.

"It is only thanks to you that they can operate now so freely. It should be noted however that he has a knack for knowing when he's being watched."

The weathered hokage nodded as he started to ponder thoughts on Naruto and the village's future.

* * *

 **\- Week Later -**

Naruto stared at the ceiling blankly as he kept his breathing even.

"Not that I mind all that much really but I am a growing guy you know. What you're doing can complicate things..."

Kuromi was laying on his chest snuggling in apparently as he slept. She stirred and sat up making him twitch at where her soft rear pushed down on him. At least she was wearing clothes... Kind of. One of his shirts was definitely his kind of cliche. If it were a different time he would question why she was even wearing his clothes if she can create her own.

"Complicate what? I'm always with you anyway with inside you or on your shoulder as a fox so how is this any different?"

His eyes narrowed at her as she tilted her head at him confused.

"I'm not sure if you're really that innocent and oblivious or if you are messing with me."

"I though you didn't have a problem with me and now you can't touch me? I don't understand you humans. Were you lying to me about forgiving me?"

"I... that's not. That has nothing to do with..." He stopped as her ears drooped. He sighed and pulled her down into him and held her. "Fine I'll just ignore your complaints then." She didn't fight his embrace this time as she laid pressed against him and they enjoyed the morning.

"I guess getting the Danzo's lackeys to build you your own room was pointless." It was his gift to Kuromi that he had built while they were gone at wave. It was a simple room but the bed had red and black silk sheets and was of a higher quality than his own. She loved the bed but ever since they got back from wave she had been kind of clingy.

"You can sleep there with me if you want."

Naruto kissed her forehead making her blush lightly. "If that's what you want my queen."

"It's nice to here you say that." She grinned as she pushed back a little and gained a mischievious glint in her eyes. "Would you like to do that thing again?"

"What thing?" She grew bashful again and couldn't make eye contact with him as she fumbled with her words. "Y-You know that thing you people do with your mouths."

"Oh?" He smirked and before she could say anything else he put a hand behind her head and brought her down to mash her lips against his as she squeaked in surprise. It instantly became a heavy make out as Naruto made the intensity as such that Kuromi tried to struggle to move back but Naruto kept her head in place and her squirming only spurred him on. He stabbed and swirled his tongue around in her mouth. She made short moans as her eyes glared back before finally blood ran out her nose.

A little bit later Naruto was stretching his arms and glancing amused at Kuromi who was laying on her side on his bed in fetal position with her tail wrapped around her and her hands on covering her face as she whimpered.

"Y-You're cruel..."

"You shouldn't have encouraged me then. Besides, seeing as you got so excited you gained a nosebleed I'd say you liked it too."

"I m-may have acted a little naive but you could have let me have my fun..." Her voice was small as she was too embarrassed to look at him.

"And deprive myself of this moment? If you acted less cute or looked less hot then maybe."

She didn't say anything after that so he would take that as his win. "Now come on lets get you washed up I have to go meet the team soon."

"I can wash myself!" He made his way towards her menacingly as she turned to look at him.

"But it's my job to pamper you!"

Before he could react her tail slapped him into the floor hard. He groaned as she glared at him and tried to cover herself as if she were more exposed than she already was.

"I... was joking."

* * *

Team 7 was now standing out on a bridge in the village waiting for their teacher. Sakura and Sasuke were staring at Naruto oddly as his small fox on his shoulder kept licking a nice scratch on his cheek. Naruto looked oblivious to them on the outside but internally was having his own conversation.

'You don't have to 'lick my wounds' you know. I kind of deserved it.'

 _'You might have deserved it but I should have had better control of my emotions than to lash out like that.'_

'... I tried to take you for a walk and have you take a shit in public. Though your appearance is a fox and I was joking it was pretty crude.'

"Y-Yes well I'm already stopping your healing so that's punishment enough."

Naruto thought about her words for a moment before something clicked.

"Wait... did you stop my healing just so you could lick my face?"

"N-No."

"I would enjoy it better if you licked me in your youkai form. Next time I'm bathing you for sure!"

"Maybe a litt- **I will bite you."**

Naruto grinned nervously and went blue in the face as she opened her small mouth near his neck showing that even if she was a small fox currently her teeth were still razor sharp. Feeling an unusual silence they looked around them to see Sasuke and Sakura looking at them a little disgusted.

"We started talking out loud didn't we?"."

"Masochistic furry."

"Perverted- wait she can talk?" Ignoring his slightly bruised ego and Sakura's question nor denying their accusations he was grateful that Kakashi choose that moment to show up.

"Okay Naruto's fetishes aside..." Naruto's eyes now turned into slits on their sensei which he waved off. "Glad you all are here I-."

"Holy shit you're on time! Did you find your path of life and find out it was really short and disappointing and that's why you're here sooner? Or did you remember you are supposed to not be a terrible role model for aspiring genin?" Sasuke smirked while Sakura wasn't sure if Kakashi was really there. Naruto's words stung a little but Sakura's reaction which was innocent struck a bigger blow.

"Ma.. you guys know how to hurt a guy's feelings and here I was thinking you guys might want to become chunin."

Naruto's eybrow rose as he scratched his chin. "Oh it is that time of the year huh?"

Kakashi had Sasuke's attention now seeing as this would be something that would make him stronger.

"The chunin exams? But sensei we've only been genin for a few months we aren't ready?"

"What do you mean _we?"_

"Speak for yourself."

Sakura felt like she had been shattered as Naruto and Sasuke dismissed her so easily. It was made worse by the fact she was pretty sure the fox was snickering at her.

"Alright everyone be nice. Yes I feel you all are ready to take the exams. You have all come a long way since the academy and even if you aren't ready to become a chunin being up against other shinobi that may be your age and maybe even stronger than you would be a great learning experience." Kakashi let that sink for a moment before turning serious. "But make no mistake this won't be a game. There will be shinobi from other villages and the risk of death is always a thing so if you feel you aren't ready then don't take it. You guys have until Friday to decide so that's 5 days from now."

Sakura was the only one to react fearfully at the prospect of dying. The boys were too distracted at the idea of good fights.

* * *

Naruto walked the streets of the village after just having ramen at ichiraku's. They were nice to him and ramen was among his favorites so he ate there every now and then when he could. As he walked he could feel the glares of the villagers pointed at him. He was used to it as he always had to deal with glares. Kuromi started growling at them. Though they ignored her some grew pissed off by what they saw as an uppity fox or bastard spawn of the kyuubi. Naruto sighed seeing a problem coming and pushed his headband down over his eyes. The air around him changed as their was a low inaudible buzzing that emanated off of him and the villagers actually started to part away from him in fear. Kuromi looked at him confused but didn't say anything as he kept walking.

"Let go of me you jerk!"

Konohamaru was being held off the ground by some foreign shinobi. The guy had purple face paint and was wearing a cat suit or something. Behind him was a blonde kunoichi with a large fan.

"Kankuro leave him alone before you get us in trouble." The blonde behind him groaned annoyed.

"Shut it Temari I'm just having some fun and teaching this boy some manners."

"D-Do you know who I am?! If you don't put me down boss will get angry!" Konohamaru tried to put up a brave front while his two friends started to panic a little.

Sakura who was with them wasn't sure what to do as she was partly to blame for the situation as she was the one who scared the academy students into running into the foreign shinobi.

A small rock flew through the air and hit Kankuro's hand making him grunt as he dropped the boy.

"Always in trouble Sakura?" Everyone followed the sound of the voice to see Sasuke sitting in a tree tossing a pebble above his hand.

"Sasuke-kun!"

'Oh he's a hottie.' Temari thought to herself with a smirk ignoring her brother.

"Now as for you. Get lost." Sasuke directed his gaze on to Kankuro pissing him off.

Meanwhile on the opposite side on top of a builidng a few more genin were having a conversation of their own, both of them women.

"Come on we have to go meet up with Bee-sensei. Kumo nin aren't exactly welcomed here so it would be best if we didn't wander off too far."

"Relax Yugito-nee! I'm just watching our competition." The girl had mint green colored hair with orange pupiless eyes and a caramel tan to her skin. Around her neck was a Kumo headband. The girl she was talking to was a little older by a year or 2 and had long pale blonde hair tied int the back into a tail of sorts. She had a lithe frame and dark eyes that gave off a sense of professionalism.

Yugito looked down at the group an sighed. They were clearly shinobi from other villages and probably hadn't known each other long but were already fighting.

Kankuro took off a big package off his back and set it on the ground. "So now we got a stuck up kid trying to look cool? I can't wait to put you in your place."

"Wow so much noise. You should be nicer to our guests Sasuke."

Everyone's eyes widened even the kumo kunoichi on the roof at the voice. In a small gust of wind Naruto appeared behind Kankuro causing Temari to take a step back. "I didn't even notice him till he spoke yet he's this close!"

Naruto turned his head to her making her uneasy. He pushed his head band up showing one eye that was slitted at her before turning to normal.

"Well hello there. If you're the first thing I get to see then I definitely don't see a problem here."

She blushed heavily now that she could look at his face as she recovered from his words.

'O-Oh Kami!"

Kankuro jumped away from him causing Naruto to refocus on him as he looked confused.

"What?"

"You trash are just popping up everywhere. I've had it I'll just take care of you know!"

Naruto walked towards him not threatened. "Can't we just be friends?"

"What- No!"

"Oh well then you can go fuck yourself." Some of them face faulted while Sakura covered one of the kids ears and was about to yell at him for the pointlessly crude response. Kakuro was a little surprised before he grinned.

"Oh you've got some balls kid. But you won't get far running your mouth." He moved his fingers discreetly as Naruto made his way towards him. Naruto stopped for a second as he felt something stall his body but didn't see anything. He shrugged and kept walking breaking through whatever it was which unnerved Kankuro a little.

As he walked close a dark presence surrounded him and Kankuro found himself unable to move.

 **"Well if I don't have a connection to you then I don't care if you die."**

He was only slightly taller than Naruto was now but for some reason it felt like Naruto loomed over him up close. Naruto paused and looked towards the tree Sasuke was in randomly.

"If you're gonna glare at me you should at least have the stones to do it where I can see you." Sasuke looked confused before looking to his right and turning shock still as he saw a short redhead standing upside-down on a tree branch. Pale teal colored eyes locked with Naruto's causing him to smirk. It was at that moment they noticed the fox around Naruto's neck as it lifted its head up to nibble on his ear.

"Ah Kuromi-chan that tickles... What?"

 **'WHAT?!'** Three different genin all recoiled from the demonic mental voices in their heads giving them headaches. Yugito rubbed her head as she groaned.

"What!? What is it?!"

 _ **'Sorry kitten. I was just surprised is all. Though she probably wouldn't want us throwing her name around Kuromi is the name of the Kyuubi who you know is also a fox. It's probably just a coincidence, nya?'**_

They saw the small fox start to make small noises as it spoke into the boy's ear and his eyebrow shot up.

"Oh really?" Naruto point a finger straight at the redheaded boy who flinched at the suddenness. "Hey I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet you. According to my pretty little friend here you're just like me." Naruto gave him a look that made his eyes widen in surprise.

"And you two..." Naruto's head snapped to the other direction and the girls jumped a bit at his gaze as his eyes flashed red for a second to get the point across. "... Are just like me too. Well looks like these exams are going to be great!" Naruto walked off without reason as the 3 academy students scrambled after him. Before he got far he looked back over his shoulder right at all three of the other containers and smirked as Kuromi climbed on his head and gave them a sly wink as they flared their combined intent. Sasuke wasn't sure why but he broke out in a sweat. No one else felt it though other than the 3 it was directed at. They all felt heavy as they saw a spectral image overlap Naruto of a long furred tail and matching ears waving about before they vanished.

 **"But until the exams start don't cause any trouble okay?~"**

Yugito gulped as he walked off leaving the normal people confused. "Did he just discretely threaten us?" _**'I never thought I'd see it. That was definitely Kuromi-oneesama. For an avatar of malicious intent she sure appears to be oddly close to her jailer, nya?'**_

"I don't know maybe he's worse than her?" **_'Kitten I really hope not. Humans are creative enough as is without being fueled by dark energy.'_**

"Well he's hot. What do you think Nana-chan?" _**'I believe in a matriarchal society.'**_

Fu's brow scrunched in confusion. 'That's not... what I asked you. I asked for your opinion not your beliefs.'

 _ **'As one who is considered an insect queen I do not see mates the same as you do as either greater than me or my equals. But if you are asking if I see him as a suitable gene donor for you then-.'**_

 _'This isn't about me!'_

 _ **'...It's not? But didn't you ask me for my opinion on that male that belongs to Kuromi so that you could therefore validate and embolden your own opinion for said male?'**_

 _'I... Yes?'_

 ** _'Then we are right back where we started.'_**

 _'I swear you are making this difficult on purpose.'_

Fu's face was red from embarassment as she facepalmed in defeat. **'However if Kuromi is familiar with him you should probably be wary. Knowing her tendencies the male could be controlled by her and unstable.'**

* * *

Naruto walked down the streets with his hands behind his head. "So Kuromi-chan what do you think their impressions of me are?"

 _"Hmm they are probably thinking about your mental stability and sexual attraction."_

"T-That's oddly specific. Are you speaking for them or yourself?"

 _"Yes."_ Naruto's eyebrow twitched as Kuromi snickered at him. There was a poof of smoke before Kuromi was standing right in front of him with her hands draped around his neck. He was a little surprised and looked around them.

"Don't worry there is no one nearby to see me transform." She gave a slightly coy smile which excited him a little. "Now that some of my siblings have seen you they know you are connected to me in some way and probably are already figuring out that you are my container. Based on how we interact with each other in front of them and their hosts may cause some of them to react more strongly."

"Tease them, tease you. Makes no difference to me if the end result is the same." He growled a little at that causing her to giggle as she continued. "You will be put on display so make sure you outshine the other containers. Because you are _my_ container I expect you to become the strongest. And so you should be able to handle hosts that are at least your age adequately."

"And what do I get out of it?"

"My continued respect and admiration?"

"Well that doesn't seem fair."

"What more do you want? I'm sealed inside of you so technically I already belong to you. The only thing left is for you to _seal_ the deal." He went rigid as she gently scratched her nail under his chin and winked before vanishing to go back inside of him.

He stood them for a few moments before walking towards a wall and ramming his head through it.

One thing was for sure, things were about to get a lot more exciting... And he would have his revenge.

* * *

 **AN: And done! Time to start the chunin exams. Next chapter will likely go into the second exam. Hopefully it'll be longer chapters too. Once again give me more reviews. I liked how much total reviews I got with the last post as I likely wouldn't have posted for another week without them. I am however behind on school work and its about to be the start of the thanksgiving holiday so my folks are coming up so I probably won't post for a week or 2 regardless.**

 **Check out my deviantart though: ZRAIARZ**

 **I am constantly updating that and I'm getting better. My next drawing will hopefully be the Naruto in this story.**

 **And yeah in case you didn't notice Fu is a kumo kunoichi in this fic which will be explained how that happened in the upcoming chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8: The First Exam

**20 reviews since the last chapter is a pretty good number. If I quickly get the number of reviews on the new chapter that is close to the previous chapter that's what makes me get started with typing sooner. Though I should have devoted more time to work this time but here you guys go anyway.**

 **Also I meant to tell you guys last chapter that I broke my arm and even as I posted the last chapter my arm was still broken. Funny story behind that as I ignored the pain to the point I didn't know the bones were fractured.**

 **Anyway VVV**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The First Exam**

"W-Wait I was joking!" Kuromi cried out as Naruto chewed lightly on one of her fox ears as he held her from behind.

"I'm sure you were on some level." He pinned her front to the bed as her tail betrayed her whipping about.

"Then why are you mad at me?" He licked down the the crook of her neck causing her to moan out as her container did as he pleased.

"Oh I'm not mad at all. It's more like I'm not holding back." He pressed his crotch against her rear reveling in it's softness as he started to massage the sensitive parts of her backside. Because of the nature of them she wasn't able to get away as the literal spine tingling pleasure made her want to stay in place. She buried her face into the bedsheets to try and muffle herself. He sneakily got to the not of nervous right above her tail.

"Let me hear that lovely voice of yours."

"Ahh- mmm!" She cried out but quickly shut her mouth to quiet herself. Naruto sat back and calmed down.

"If you don't want to do this then this is one thing I won't force you to do." He was about to stop at her silence before her tail wrapped around his waist and held him in place.

"W-Wait!" She shyly spoke into the sheets. "I want this... but I don't know if I deserve it..."

"I don't think that really matters at this point."

"And also well I..."

"Yeah?"

"I... have never done this before." Naruto blinked surprised.

"But...I mean how could you not have?"

"The fact you would assume such a thing I thing might bother me." Her slitted eyes narrowed at him in warning.

"But really... How long have you been around?"

"You're pissing me off now." He mentally shrugged and pulled her up till her back was against his chest. Kuromi's breath hitched as his hand found the zipper of her top in the front and slowly pulled it down.

"Still it makes me kind of happy. It means I get to be your first and hopefully only." Her head turned to him as the finally shared a mutually initiated kiss. The two moaned into each other from the deep kiss. After a minute they let each other breath as her eyes glazed a little and she stared lovingly at him.

"Yes my dear container. Be this bijuu queen's one and only king. I want you to mark me just like my seal marks your body."If he wasn't already going to that right there was all the permission he needed.

He zipped down the rest of her top exposing her glorious mounds to the world. She yelped when he suddenly turned her around and put her on her back as if he were possessed. She felt a little insecure as he started unabashed right at her chest. Her breasts were a low D cup and fit her teenage body sinfully well. He audibly swallowed as her breasts jiggled upon release and he focused on the pink rosy nipples upon her tanned skin.

"You don't wear underwear..."

"I create clothes out of my own energy. I don't see the point for the added padding that humans wear."

He nodded his head as that did make since in her case he supposed. His eyes then traveled to her neck where his chain was still present. His hand reached under and hooked the chain causing Kuromi's eyes to widen as it began to slacken. Her hands grabbed his forearm stopping him.

"Please don't I can't control my actions if you don't suppress me." Worry shown in her eyes and her voice as Naruto smiled softly.

"Then let go. I trust you with my life anyway." With a quick tug the chain around her neck shattered and she gasped as her mind clouded to an extent and her red eyes slit even more finely than ever. "Kuromi-chan?"

He was a little surprised when she suddenly grabbed him and held him down to her as she hungrily locked lips with him. He tried to brace a hand against the bed to get his bearings as Kuromi acted on her own and was literally sucking the air from his lungs.

Who knew that all this time her primal lust was being held back this much. He stopped worrying and just decided to counter her as his hands made it to her bare tits squeezing and kneading them getting moans of appreciation from her into his mouth.

Her nails acted more as claws now as she dug them into his clothes and ripped off his jacket and shirt. After a while her arms loosened enough for him to back off her a little as she panted into him a trail of saliva connecting their tongues.

"I don't know why I'm like this... I am a being of hate and a few months ago I would have ripped you apart from the inside out without guilt despite all the pain I've already caused you... Yet here I am."

"What are you saying?"

"There is an old human saying that hate cannot drive out hate. Only love can do that. I'm not that experienced with humans and these emotions are still new to me but would it be wrong of me to say that I love you Naruto-kun?"

His eyes widened as he truly hadn't expected those words from her. The smile she gave off reassured him of her sincerity as it was so warm and bright it was as if the room was glowing. In fact he was certain she really was glowing for at least a second or two.

"Nothing wrong with that at all."

He cupped her face which she held lovingly while his other hand went down between her legs and cupped her there making her breath hitch. He brought that hand back up to her face causing her to look embarrassed as it was covered in her juices.

"I can see how much you love me."

She would look back on this moment later and note how swiftly Naruto was able to remove his pants as he now presented himself as bare as her. She supposed her not actually thinking about it added to the surprise but now that his manhood was revealed to her she now hate how he blocked certain memories pertaining to his girth from her. He was hardly in his mid teens but he was already around 10 inches massive and very thick. She was so surprised that she didn't notice the dark markings and new scars that were added to his body.

This would probably be what other humans would consider the cock of a demon. Not that she knew anything about that. All she knew was that his size scared her a little. He saw her reaction as he moved between her legs and rested his throbbing girth on top of her folds causing her to hiss at the heat.

"Not what you were expecting."

"A-Aren't you bigger than necessary?"

"If necessary were all that mattered then I'd probably be only half or a third this size. No I want to mate and pleasure you until you forget all else so its only natural that I would be born with the tools to make a bijuu queen submit. Though I am still growing."

He rubbed himself against her as she moaned. He pressed his engorged head against her small dripping snatch and noticed her tensing up.

"Just relax and let me do the work." She smiled softly and nodded.

"I don't know much but please at least use my body to relieve yourself."

He pressed hard to get his head into her. He grabbed onto her hips and thrust forward hard. Her back arched as her spread her wide and deep. Neither of them ever feeling like this before. they had to adjust. Kuromi was hot, wet, and very tight. He definitely tore through her barrier and he would question later why an originally genderless former chakra construct would even have one, yet she seemed to be feeling more pleasure than pain.

"S-So thick!" He got most of himself in her and already was almost knocking at her door. The feeling was incredible as her womanhood clenched like a vice down on him. Kuromi had her eyes clenched getting used to the moderately painful feeling of being stretched but at the same time had a small, sweet smile with her lips puckered that he felt looked extremely sexy. Not one to be slowed down Naruto caught himself and slowly pulled out making her whine as she had just gotten used to the feeling of him inside her or so she thought. He then eased back in getting a feel of her insides as she let out a small moan. Quickly getting into it he started going faster being driven only by her voice and the feeling of him clenching on his manhood. She felt her release coming already. Just being with him was making her weak. Her body seized up as and clung to him on reflex holding him in place as she came hard. Naruto shivered as the pleasurable grips of her orgasm made her squirt and coaxed his own release out as he came faster than he planned.

"Kyaa!" She cried out as Naruto let loose thick amounts of his seed into her filling her fast and causing her to cum harder. It felt like he deposited a weight in her it was so thick and made her feel full and warm. As she came down from her high she mewled when Naruto lapped at the thin layer of sweat along her neck.

"C-Can you at least try to hold on?" Naruto groaned as he gave her a slight glare to which she gave a small apologetic smile.

"Gomen I made you finish fast didn't I?"

"Don't insult me." He bucked his hips a little making her moan a bit showing he was still hard. He grinned at her as her inner walls clenched in anticipation. "The night is still young and this is the final day before the exams start. I want to enjoy it with you."

That was exactly what she wanted to hear and more. They both only had a taste of the pleasure and were feeling quite greedy at the moment.

She gave him a sultry look that made his mind hazy.

"As you wish. I'm not going anywhere, _my master~._ "

Before he could stop himself he started growling hungrily at her that would have made her submit to him if she wasn't already doing so.

Naruto supposed it might have been his fault that she turned out so spoiled for his pleasures and punishments but after that night that was a fault he would happily take responsibility for.

* * *

"Good morning Sasuke-kun! Naruto... are you okay?"

Sakura ran up to the two waving but looked at Naruto oddly for his weird expression. He seemed to have a happy aura waving off him stronger than usualy and his eyes were open fully and shinning as if he were on some kind of substance. Completely different from his clueless and tired expressions.

"What Sakura-chan? I'm perfectly fine! Wonderful day we're having. Sun is out, birds are chirping and now we can take our chunin exams! I am feeling fantastic thanks for asking. Nothing could possibly go wrong today! Now then team 7 onward to victory!"

Sasuke and Sakura watched Naruto march into the examination building not sure how to feel.

"We're gonna die." Sasuke's first words and already Sakura wasn't feeling too confident.

If they were familiar with the expressions of animals they would see Kuromi who was sleeping on his head with a small smile on her face. She peaked one eye open and looked down at him amused.

 _'Dial it down a bit my love.'_

'Hai hai. You should go inside and rest some more Kuromi. I can handle thing fine from here.'

 _'So because you have so much stamina you think I can't stay alert just like you?'_

'I... didn't say anything like that.' His eye gleamed as he decided to play with her a little. 'Are you trying to babysit me now? You can't even walk.'

'I c-can still walk. I was just wobbling!'

A fanged smirk spread over the corner of his face as he listened to her excuse.

'Your clinginess and ego are among your most adorable traits.'

 _'Get that smile off your face before your competition thinks you're a special needs case.'_

'But I need you and you're pretty special to you.'

 _'...'_

'This is where you're supposed to go _'awwwwwww!'_ '

 _'Just shut up go prove yourself.'_

'Yes my queen.'

Naruto and his team made it to a group of other young shinobi who were being blocked from entry into a room by two other shinobi. One of them smacked down an odd looking genin whose outfit consisted almost entirely of green spandex.

"Stop messing around like a bunch of idiots and drop the genjutsu already." Sasuke stepped forward getting everyone's attention.

"Yeah Sasuke-kun you tell them! It's clear we are only on the second floor yet the class room makes it look like we are on the third!" Sakura's words made a number of them look on confused while the two disguised genin at the door smirked. Sasuke smirked as well as he looked back at Naruto who was still a little distracted.

"You noticed the poor genjutsu too didn't you dobe? You do after all have the best sensory abilities of our generation."

"Ure? What genjutsu?" Naruto squinted as he rubbed his head confused. His teammates almost face faulted at that as Sasuke tried to remain cool.

"What do you mean what genjutsu?!"

"Well because of how naturally disruptive my chakra is its very hard for others chakra to disrupt my own so if the rank of genjutsu is too low I often don't even notice it." Sasuke nodded at the information.

"I suppose that does make a certain degree of sense."

"Oho? Looks like we got ourselves a promising team here. Still you may have handled the genjutsu but lets see you handle this!" The disguised genin threw a kick at Sasuke but it was too slow to stop Sasuke from countering with his own.

*Whoosh*

There eyes widened when they were stopped as the green spandex genin appeared between them blocking their kicks easily.

This got Naruto's attention as he glanced over at the boy with an interested gaze. 'A fast one huh?'

"Lee what happened to the plan? You were the one who told us to hide our skills." Lee's other male teammate came up to him with an annoyed disposition. He had long brown hair and pale near white eyes that reminded Naruto of Hinata.

"I know but..." Lee balled up his fist and suddenly at random looked straight at Sakura. He walked up to her.

"My name is Rock Lee. Your name is Sakura correct?"

"Um yes?" Lee gave a thumbs up as his teeth gleamed in the light.

"Please be my girlfriend. I will protect you with my life!"

She looked sick and Naruto started to snicker.

"Absolutely not."

"W-What? But why?"

"You look weird and disgusting."

"Aww." His confidence was shattered and Naruto started laughing loudly to himself.

The other two on Rock Lee's team walked up to them.

"Hey you what's your name?"

Sasuke looked at the pale eyed man and scoffed. "Where are your manners? You're supposed to give your own name before asking for someone else's."

The guy ignored it and asked another question.

"You're a rookie right? How old are you?"

"I don't have to answer that." Sasuke turned and walked away angering the man only for him to jump when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Naruto gave a friendly smile before following after his team.

"Don't worry he's just planning hard to get."

"Don't touch me." The girl behind him giggled as she watched Naruto and Sasuke go off with Sakura. 'Must be fun having a team full of cute guys.' Lee kind of overshadows any appeal Neji has.

* * *

"Hey you with the attitude. Hold for one moment please!" Team 7 was walking through a gym type area and turned around to the voice to see Lee having followed them.

"Need something?"

"My name is Rock Lee."

"We know. We were there when you introduced yourself to Sakura."

"You said it was common curtesy for the challenger to give their name first. Well I challenge you to a battle Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke smirked as Lee now had his attention. So you know me yet you still want to fight me?"

"Sasuke." He flinched when Naruto called out to him in a calm tone. "It is for that reason you will get your ass beat. Just forwarning you. Do whatever you want."

* * *

Naruto chuckled as he stood over Sasuke who was scuffed up and crouching on the ground. "What we learn?" Sasuke only glared at him causing Naruto to laugh more.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

Naruto choose to keep his attention on Sasuke and not what was going on behind him. Too bad Sakura didn't do the same as she was emotionally scarred.

"What even is this?!"

"My instincts warn me of danger so I felt it was better not to look. That being said Sasuke you should have been able to feel his strength and should have felt the threat. With the bruises on his hands and how much he has probably trained to get to that point. For simpler terms he is someone in my class."

This made Sasuke speechless as he was shocked that Naruto would even acknowledge the freak to such a degree.

"He's worked hard. If you want to match or beat someone like that you need more skill and you need to train longer and harder."

"Pfft I'm an Uchiha! Strong fights will only make me stronger."

Naruto shrugged and walked on forcing Sakura to come with him so she wouldn't keep staring at the two awkward ninja. 'Looks like his fire is still burning strong.'

"Ah all three of you made it. Now you can officially enter into the chunin exams."

"What so if all three of us wasn't here we wouldn't be able to go forward?" Naruto rose an eyebrow as that would have been good to know.

"Nope. The chunin exams are afterall taken in teams of three so without even one of your teammates you would have failed before you even began."

"Well I would have been fine either way. If my team wasn't ready then I'd simply _**replace** _ them." His tone grew dark for a second making said teammates pale.

"Yes I suppose you could have. Well you all are here now and that's what matters. You all have grown in the short time since you became genin. This will be a test to see how much exactly you all have grown. I have faith in all of you so good luck."

They all gave a nod of appreciation before walking through the double doors.

* * *

The moment they walked through the doors Sakura felt her confidence leave her as they were the targets of a bunch of menacing eyes. The room was filled with chunin hopefuls from varying villages. Naruto and Kuromi who now rose her head up to mimic him both looked around as they surveyed the area.

"Wow I haven't seen this many extras since I was tortured in the streets as a kid."

 _"Naru-kun why would you say that?"_

"Gomen gomen Kuromi-chan don't worry about it."

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura quickly forgot her discomfort as Ino suddenly tackled Sasuke's back."Did you miss me Sasuke-kun? I know I missed you!"

"Ino-pig get off him!"

"Man you two are as loud as ever when you go at it."

Ino followed the voice before looking over at Narutp. Her eyes widened for a second before her memory caught up with her.

"Oh Naruto! I almost didn't recognize your new look for a second. Looking good I still can't believe you hid this for so long." She got off Sasuke's back and stood in front of Naruto to poke him in his chest.

"Yeah well a ninja has to have his secrets." He grew a little amused when Naruto keep poking his chest.

"Yeah I guess so..." She brought her fist to her mouth inquisitively as her other hand kept touching him now with more fingers as she started to go along his abs.

"Um Ino...?"

"Ino-pig stop molesting my teammates!"

Sakura's graceful ape voice was sure to snap Ino out of her stupor as she kept her hands to herself.

"Man what a drag you guys are here too?"

Shikamaru lazed up to them with Choji following in tow munching on a bag of chips.

"Yahoo! Gangs all here huh?" Kiba met them as well along with the rest of team 8 Hinata and Shino. "I don't know how you guys were able to make it with such a loser dragging you down." Kiba mocked at Naruto. He just grinned in a friendly manner.

"You'd know all about that wouldn't you Kiba?"

"What'd you say?!"

Naruto was filled with mirth as Kiba growled at him. The little pup on top of Kiba's head, Akamaru noticed Kuromi on Naruto's head. His tail wagged a little as he barked.

"Arf! (Hello!)"

Kuromi simply turned her nose up at him.

 _"Hmph don't breathe in my direction wet nosed mongrel."_

"Auu..." Akamaru looked down downtrodden as Kiba blinked in surprise. Kuromi spoke out loud in her fox form so others understood her this time and were amused at the short interaction between the two canines or rather puppy and vulpine. Naruto rubbed her head which she closed her eyes and pressed her face into his hand and purred in a very catlike manner.

"Now Kuromi-chan be nice." He didn't mean it at all.

"Since when did you have a fox?"

"Well she's my partner and has been with me all my life. I've just kept her hidden until recently."

 _'Nice vague answer.'_

The others accepted that while Shikamaru seemed to eye the fox a little longer. Naruto pretended to not notice as he turned his attention to Kiba's two teammates. Specifically the little blank eyed mouse behind him.

"Ah Hinata-chan! Nice to see you again."

Hinata Hyuuga, she was of said noble clan and was a timid little thing. Very much like a mouse but she was always nice to him. With her small frame, pale eyes with the faintest tints of lavender and meek demeanor she was definitely a cute one.

"H-H-Hello N-Naruto-kun. How are y-you?" She had a small smile simply because her crush was talking to her but she couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes. Kuromi eyed the girl before grinning in her own fox way.

 _'Oh so the small mouse child wishes to mate with my container?'_

'Mouse child- wait what?'

Kuromi looked at him mentally a little surprised.

 _'What do you mean what? Surely you must have noticed the girls desire?'_

'Well sure I figured that she liked me but isn't mating kind of jumping the gun.'

 _'Do you not smell the desire? I thought your sense of smell was high enough to pick up on that?'_

'Well... I do smell desire but I think her's is being blocked...'

 _'How is that possible?'_

'Because your own desire to mate is masking everything else out.'

He sweatdropped a little right before Kuromi's tail slapped him.

Everyone eyed him weirdly as Ino whispered over to Sakura.

"What's going on? He stared off into space for a good 30 seconds and now his fox is ticked off at him?"

Sakura shrugged.

"It happens every now and then just ignore it."

"Hey you guys should keep it down you know."

The group all turned the voice to see a young man with gray hair tied in a ponytail and glasses walking towards them. "You guys are the rookies straight out of the academy right? I wouldn't be bringing too much attention to yourselves if I were you."

"Yeah well who asked you?!" Kiba barked at the guy angrily.

"My name is Yakushi Kabuto. But you guys should look around you've attracted quite the crowd."

The rookies looked around to see the entire room basically glaring at them making them feel from all over the elemental nations were her with the prospect of moving up and her were just some rookie babies taking it like its some joke. Or at least that's how they saw it.

"Aww don't worry Kuromi-chan. Your still the most adorable one to me! Yes you are!"

Naruto was nuzzling Kuromi's cheek as she was held in front of him. She grumbled a bit at the awkwardness as the actions caused by his stupidity and playfulness made her blush a bit. Naruto's oblivious act in front of such a threatening presence was enough to distract them as they regained their nerves..

"Well he's a weird one. No harm no foul I guess though. You all are after all just rookies so you can't be expected to act like the rest of us. You actually remind me of myself when I first took the exams.

Several of them caught the implications of his words but Sakura was the one who would ask about it.

"Kabuto-san? This isn't your first time taking the exams?"

He looked a bit abashed as the older man rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well actually this is my 7th time. The exams are held twice a year so this is my 4th year attempting."

"Wow you must be an expert at this then!" Sakura exclaimed out surprised.

"Oh just complete trash..." Sasuke added his own two sense that caused a few to smirk. Kabuto sweatdropped a little but ignored the insult. He brought out a deck of orange cards as he explained.

"I might not be the best but I've still gathered quite a lot of information over the years."

"Do you have information on specific shinobi?" Sasuke stepped forward as the man now had his attention.

"I might. Do you have someone in mind?"

"Yes. There is a short Suna nin with red hair that I believe went by the name Gaara. Then there is Rock Lee and Uzumaki Naruto."

The last one surprised the ones there. Sasuke closed his eyes to force himself not to look at Naruto who he was sure was grinning on his neck.

"Aw Sasuke-kun. You could have at least taken me out to dinner first if you wanted to get to know me."

"Oh so you know there names and one of them is even your own teammate? Well that's no fun. Well then first up is Rock Lee."

He put the card on the ground and channeled chakra into it as information was revealed.

"Rock Lee he's a year older than most of you at about age 16. He's done 20 D ranks and 11 C ranks. Over the course of a year that amount is decent. He has virtually no skill in any ninja art except taijutsu. But his skill in said filled is off the charts. Keep your distance from him. His teammates are Tenten and Hyuuga Neji." Hinata flinched at the mention of the name as Kabuto continued.

"Subaku no Gaara I don't have much information on him. His stats are unknown to me. His D ranks are unknown, but he has taken 8 C ranks and 1 B rank. He's a rookie as well but here's the scary thing. He's completed every mission and has never received so much as a scratch or even been touched." This didn't fill the lear rookies with confidence at all. Both shinobi mentioned so far it was clearly dangerous to get near them which is an issue because genin don't usually have the reserves to be long range jutsu specialists.

"Now for the last one. Uzumaki Naruto! Wow look at this kid! He has 7 D ranks and 1 C rank that was elevated to an A rank. A mission where he killed a kunoichi along with a swordsman of the mist Momoichi Zabuza?! He was critically injuried in the fight with the latter but still went on to massacre scores of bandits not a few minutes after with the man's own blade."

Sasuke scowled while a lot of the girls in the room were looking at Naruto in awe and interest.

"But wait there's more! He was deadlast in the academy and hid his abilities until recently. While his stats are unknown none of them are lower than his teammate Uchiha Sasuke who is a genius in his own right and his chakra reserves and stamina are assumed to be his high points to an insane degree. He also has possibly two bloodlines one of which is from the Uzumaki line and is possibly the rarest in the world after the first Hokage's mokuton. He also has a few more C ranks than his teammates that were blacklisted and-."

Out of nowhere the card was crushed and the ground under it cracked.

Naruto whistled as he rubbed the back of his head confused. "Wow that was quite the info dub you had on me. It's almost as if I'm the main character."

"That or it could be the fact that you haven't been hiding your feats that well."

"Well yeah it could be that." Naruto's eyes slitted and his irises paled as the air around him became suffocating.

 **"But then again some of that infomation a lowly genin would not have been able to acquire and that fast too. I can only think of a few people with the means to get such information so easily and they are quite the snake."**

Kabuto backed up as he held his hands up nervously. "Come on now calm down we're all friends here!"

 **"I don't have friends."**

Kabuto winced a little at that. "Wow that's kind of sad."

Naruto stopped in his step as they heard Kuromi making little animal noises towards him.

 _"Am I not your friend?"_

"Well you're my best friend. More of a lover really at this point."

 _"Oh! Okay then!"_ Her tail wagged a little on top of Naruto's head. Naruto remembered where he was and looked around to see judgemental eyes. His peers didn't understand Kuromi except Kiba and Akamaru though Kiba wasn't paying attention and the pup somehow saw it as normal. Everyone else did hear him though.

"... I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Hey everyone has their kinks."

Naruto sighed and raised his hand towards Kabuto causing his team to brace themselves as they grew apprehensive. There was movement through the crowds that only a few noticed one of the being Sasuke has he felt the killing intent directed at them. Three people from what he could tell were moving quickly and heading straight for Naruto. A man jumped above the crowd and threw several kunai at them. Kuromi lazily swiped her tail deflecting all of them flawlessly surprising the guy before he smirked showing it was just a distraction. It was the moment right after they were deflected that Naruto was kicked in the back of the head by a kunoichi and took a punch to the cheek by a one eyed bandaged man from the front. He had some odd gauntlet on his hand that rung the moment he made contact.

The konoha rookies all got on guard some shifting into attack stances. The three ninja laughed before it died a few seconds later as Naruto just glanced at the fist on his cheek. He didn't budge at all.

"Well that you guys sure aren't very friendly." The bandaged man scoffed but didn't remove his fist.

"You run your mouth to much. You shouldn't take this exam lightly or you may lose your life." A small undetectable pulse went out from his gauntlet but instead of the affect he intended, a crack splintered on it causing his eyebrow to raise surprised. Naruto glanced at the gauntlet another second curiously before his face shadowed and he directed glowing white orbs for eyes at the man causing him to pale as he froze in place from fear. He saw the symbol on the man's headband and snorted.

 **"Heh Oto nin huh? Did you just try to use sound on me?"**

Naruto started to slowly move his hand that was still pointed at Kabuto towards the offending man in front of him as small visible shockwaves started to distort off of it. **"Someone like me might feel insulted by such a piss poor display of noise."**

The girl behind Naruto was about to help out her teammate but Naruto grabbed her foot instead and threw her like a sack of potatoes at her teammate hard enough for them to tumble a good bit away while their third teammate pointed his palms at Naruto pissed off.

Naruto grinned as he eyed the still standing sound nin that now found himself unable to move. He shook visibly as he stared at Naruto hearing a low buzzing go off of him. Naruto's eyes had lightning to a near moonlight bluish white as he grinned darkly at the guy.

 **"You can go on and attack if you want. Come on if you can I dare you. Just give me a reason to end your heart's beating."**

"Who even are you?!" Kiba pointed at Naruto wildly. Some still saw him as the idiotic deadlast but this intimidatingly dark person in front of them wasn't matching that image at all.

 ** _'I still had some doubts but now I'm certain that that is the Kyuubi's host. She seems pretty happy in the company of her jailor too.'_**

'Well he is good looking and judging from what we heard he's quite capable as well.' Yugito leaned into her hand as she watched the leaf genin.

"That leaf punk is pissing me off already. I be he sees this as some game and doesn't know what it takes to really be a ninja!"

A dark skinned woman by the name of Karui spouted as she glared at the boy and really the group in general.

"I don't know he seems cool to me." A cold and collected attractive woman with neck length blonde hair and enormous breasts which she had her arms crossed under making them look even bigger. Her name was Samui.

"Pssh yeah right sis! He may think he's hot but he's no where near as hot as me!"

A male blond that resembled Samui boost causing her to look at her brother oddly.

"I'm not sure how you expect me to respond to that Atsui..."

"I think we should be careful guys I mean look at him. Blond hair? Blue eyes? Strong? Konoha Shinobi? What if he's somehow related to the 4th hokage? What if our Raikage sees him and tries to kill him. But then both villages start to war at each other but with both being major powers it doesnt end quickly and other villages jump in starting the 4th shinobi war- gack!"

The darkskinned male named Omoi started to choke as a sparkling dust flew into his mouth.

Fuu pumped her fist up in the air in an excited manner.

"I can't wait to meet him! I be he's a fun guy."

 _ **'The buzzing warns of danger.'**_ Her inner insect demon queen state which just confused Fuu.

'The what?'

The two teams of Kumo genin around her looked at the girl with a sweatdropped at how she choked Omoi discretely and acted like nothing happened.

"Mother is confused?" Gaara spoke out his voice voicing his own confusion as his siblings eyed him warily.

 **'I want his blood! He is a threat! He will erase us!'**

Gaara's own demon screamed in his head. 'Wait but if he can erase us then shouldn't we not fight him?'

 **'Don't talk back to me boy! Give me his blood!'**

Gaara held his head in pain as the demon continued to scream.

"ALRIGHT YOU MAGGOTS! Line up and shut up!" An eruption of smoke happened in the back of the room as a scarfaced man made himself known with a collection of Chunin standing behind him. "I am Morino Ibisu your Jonin proctor for the first part of the exams and your worst nightmare. Candidates from Otogakure and Uzumaki! If you all can't control yourselves then I'll kick you from this exam so you can take it outside! Got it?"

Naruto just put his hands in his pockets and chuckled lightly which annoyed the man. "Yeah yeah I can just find them later if I want."

Ignoring how Naruto just not so indirectly threatened the sound shinobis' lives Ibisu moved on.

"Everyone fall in we will be moving on to the next room to start the first part of the exams."

* * *

"I know it's called the Chunin exams but I still kind of hoped that there would be no written tests..." Naruto groaned as they sat in a classroom. He was split up from his team but that didn't matter since he didn't really rely on them anyway.

It wasn't all bad though. He was sitting between two cute girls. He turned to his left to give Hinata a friendly smile.

"Ah Hinata-chan! If you're sitting next to me then it makes this a little easier."

The girl smiled shyly and tried to look down to hide her blush.

"T-t-thank y-y-you N-N-Naruto-kun. You b-being here m-makes it e-e-e-easier for me as we-."

"Kami you're even hotter in person!"

Hinata blinked as a female voice directed at Naruto cut her off. Naruto looked to his right curiously before giving an amused glance as he saw the mint hair girl next to him.

"I could say the same to you. My name's Uzumaki Naruto. It's nice to meet someone else like me." He winked at her causing her eyebrows to raise.

"Oh so you really do know?!"

"Yep though here in the village what I am is a secret just so you know."

"I understand. But if you're just like me then do you want to be friends?" She wouldn't spoil his secrets but she still grew up lonely most of her life until recently so social interaction with those who understood her was something she craved. Naruto's eyes watered comically at the question causing her to sweatdrop which was quickly replaced with a blush when he clasped his hands around her own smaller ones and leaned in close.

"Yes let's be friends!"

A kunai sailed right past them as Fuu squeaked out in surprise.

"Hey social outcasts shut up so I can start the test!" Ebisu yelled at the two while some of the other genin snickered at the two misfits. Hinata was unconciously glaring at the girl in heated jealous before Ibisu's voice made her remember where she was.

Further back in the classroom Yugito was bitting a thumb a little as she gave a weak glare at her teammate. 'Damn it Fuu I wanted to get to him first...'

Ibisu stood firm at the front of the classroom.

"Alright trash the first exam will be a written test. Things will run a little differently here. You will all start off with 10 points and lose a point for each question you answer incorrectly. Teams will pass based on their teammates. If even one of your teammates fail you all do." That sent ripples through the audience of protests and exclamations that was music to Ibisu's ears.

"Also you will be watched for cheating. If you get caught cheating 2 points will be deducted from your score for each instance. If you are caught 5 times you fail. Anyone dumb enough to get caught doesn't deserve to be here. Show us your skills as a shinobi!"

After that Naruto pretty much ignored the man and they started the tests. Just glancing at the questions already got him going.

'Wow I can answer some of these but for the most part these questions are hard. Do they really expect us to be deep in bookwork studies while whe are only genin? Then again he did say a bit too much. You only lose 2 points for each instance of cheating? Normally cheating once is an automatic fail and a 2nd time if you're lucky yet we get 5 times? It's almost as if it's encourage..."

The lightbulb went off in his head and he closed his eyes focusing only on his sense. He felt the motions of everyone in the room. Every twitch, every groan, every scrap against the papers forming a 3D wave image in his head.

'Heh looks like people are already cheating. The chunin around the class also seem to be alert but not as much as they should be. Some of the people here do seem to be answering their tests unusually fast. We have 1 hour for a 10 question test? It must be to give us time to cheat. So how am I going to do this?'

He opened his eyes and looked at his test. He answered 3 of them but after that he would be guessing.

'I can see people's motions but there are two many in the room. For me to do it in detail and still fully act independently. I can see the motions too but I can't necessarily but I can't see their answers on the papers of problems already written down.'

 _'I can help you Naru-kun.'_ Kuromi nudge his forehead softly with her paw as she looked down at him.

'Can you even read?'

 _'...'_

'I-I'm not trying to be mean I just-.'

 _'N-No I can't... But I can learn!'_ He would have laughed at her sudden wave of insecurity if they had been anywhere else. He supposed a demon or bijuu wouldn't have much of a need for reading unless they interacted heavily with humans and most of Kuromi's interacts with humans was being sealed by them.

'You wanting to help makes me happy but we don't have time for you to learn how to read.'

She whined a little sadly which just sounded cute but then she got another idea of her own. _'Well what if I look at the papers and just send you the images of what I see?'_

Naruto whistled at that which got Ibisu's angry eyes on him to which he feigned obliviousness and looked away. 'Wow Kuromi-chan you earn a prize for that. That can be extremely useful. So for this I'll write questions down that I am able to feel and will point you in the direction of those who are answering their questions at a fast rate. We have to also try to do it discretely as we may be getting watched but we have to make it look like we aren't doing anything wrong.'

 _'What's my prize?'_

'Not now I'm taking a test remember.'

 _'Aw you're no fun.'_

 **'Do a good job and I'll show you how fun I can be.'**

He fur bristled as his tone excited her a little but she coughed and tried to focus on the current job she had of looking around the area, albeit distractedly, at the tests of other shinobi. Naruto grinned before directing his attention back at the test.

"Now then let's begin." He pushed his headband down over one eye. 'One eye off so I can focus on a smaller range while one eye is still on the test so I can read. We have some particularly excited writers over to our back left Kuromi-chan.'

 _'Right!_

* * *

"Well that was extremely easy. In fact I think we were a lot more cautious than we needed to be. Still though we were possibly the only ones in the room that non of the examiners detected at all. Well... They didn't detect me... You could have been a little less obvious."

 _"They didn't know what I was doing."_

"You walked across the classroom and sat next to Sasuke's test and stared at it for a good minute!"

 _'I-I didn't know it was him! Half the time you humans all look the same to me!"_

"Kuromi that's not the point."

"Why does it matter I still did a good job correct?"

"Yes yes you did. Thank you for making things easier for me." He sighed and shook his head as Kuromi trotted behind him through the woods. There was a smoke as Kuromi jumped at him which he reflexively reacted to, turning around to catch her. She giggled as his face was smothered by her breast. His eye twitched as he deadpanned up at his vixen.

"I want my reward now then. You don't have to take the next part of your exams until tomorrow morning."

"Can I at least eat first?"

"No." He sweatdropped at the crazy blunt answer.

"Shouldn't you be helpful simply out of the kindness of your heart and not expect things in return like this?"

"It was out of kindness that I even offered to help you love. Do you think you can just have my assistance without restraint? Are you trying to take advantage of your kindness.

"Wait what? So by your rules I'm allowed to take advantage of your body but not your kindness?"

"Yes."

"Kuromi that's not how it works!" Her ears drooped as she let go of his face and draped her arms around his neck instead.

"Do you not want to do it?..."

He had to deal with the smell of Kuromi's passive desire for him all day but now that lust was suffocating him up close. He pulled her in and and smirked with their lips inches apart.

"'Was never going to say no in the first place." She gained a smirk of her own as they closed in on each other. As he ran his hand along her tail which curled around his arm she grew more into it. She playfully bit on his tongue before sucking it into her mouth causing him to growl at the action.

He wanted to eat first but this was fine too. One way or another he was going to eat regardless.

\- END -

* * *

 **AN: And there we go. Next chapter will be the 2nd exam. Hopefully I can get all of it in one chapter but it is a lot of content. Well I'm behind on work and my semester ends in about a week so I think I might slow down a little with the next post. I was supposed to take longer with this one as I have work I still need to do but just wasn't able to stop. Also the reviews were enough to spur me on.**

 **Also I got the new Sword Art Online game. Pretty good. Also playing Overwatch again.**

 **Anyway rate, review, visit my deviantart. I'm thinking of possibly starting a account soon for my art so I can maybe earn a little as if I could earn just a little more than I currently do with my job I'd be more stable and less stressed. But I feel I need to get a little more solid with my art first before I take paid commission though they would be cheap ones for the most part like 1 or 2$ until I get better. Idk let me know what you guys think about that**

 **ZRAIARZ out.**


	9. Chapter 9: 2nd Exam

**Hey guys I wanted to get this out in a week but as I said I had a lot of work I had to catch up on and stuff I had to deal with. My dog also died earlier this week and I had to watch her get put to sleep so that was a bit difficult for me as well. Still I didn't take that long with this chapter. I like how many reviews I'm getting now and how much the number has increased so I hope you guys like this**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: 2nd Exam**

"It's thanks to you I overslept and had to skip breakfast..." Naruto groaned as he along with his team and the other genin stood in front of a gate acting as the boundary to a giant forrest. Kuromi who was in the form of a small fox snickered before affectionately licking his cheek who did his best to ignore her.

 _"And it's thanks to you that I'm like this."_

Others approached the gate before Naruto and 3 others suddenly became aware of each other's 's head along with Kuromi's sharply turned towards the fence to see Yugito leaning against it with Fuu standing next to her. A little further away was Gaara with his own team staring at them. As if by some silent message they all left their respective teams and moved to stand mere meters from each other forming a square between them. Now all standing in front of each other for the first time they couldn't help but size each other up which had the side effect of building a beacon of intense collected ki between them. It had the effect of making those watching anxious even if they didn't know why.

Naruto smirked with his eyes half open as he put his hands in his pockets.

"When was the last time 4 hosts were gathered all in one location? Maybe even 5."

The two Kumo kunoichi flinched at the last bit before Yugito spoke for them. "So you do know what we are and you're even aware of Bee-sensei?"

"So that's his name? I knew there was another host in the village that wasnt in the exams. Kumo's bijuu were originally the Nibi and Hachibi yet I know Fuu has neither while you are the cat so this Bee guy who is your teacher apparently must hold the 8. You guys definitely are bold to bring your full cast of hosts into my village. Almost as if you are trying to start something."

Naruto's eyes slitted as his voice gained a dangerous edge at the end. Fuu nervously held her hands up in surrender. "W-We are just here to take part in the exams. I'm originally from Taki but Kumo offered me a better home since they are nicer to those like us so I joined Yugito-nee."

Naruto relaxed a bit. "Well that's good to know. Glad you have people who accept you." Fuu smiled happily causing Yugito to smile softly. The blonde coughed into her hand before taking a more official aura against the others.

"Well since as you said 4 hosts are in one location together why don't we introduce ourselves. I am Nii Yugito, holder of the 2." One of her eyes turned green and slitted for a second.

Fu held up one hand and 2 fingers in the other. "I'm Fuu! No clan or surname. I hold the 7!" Shimmering orangish dust sparkled around her for a moment.

Naruto grinned as he stroked Kuromi's head as she laid on his shoulder. "Uzumaki Naruto. Last Uzumaki left in Konoha. Ultimate weapon and holder of the queen herself the 9."

"Isn't it kind of arrogant to call yourself that?" Yugito gave him a raised eyebrow. Kuromi tilted her head confused while Naruto spoke for her.

"What you mean the queen bit or the fact that I call myself the ultimate?"

"Both I suppose."

"Yeah it is but it makes things fun as well." They looked at each other in a comfortable silence before looking over at Gaara having expected him to speak. Something he only did now that the attention was directed at him since he had been glaring at them previously.

"I am Gaara. I don't care why you are here or who you are. All that matters is that mother wants your blood and I will use it to prove my existence."

The three of them blinked owlishly at the boy wondering what they did wrong before Kuromi leaned to speak up into Naruto's ear.

 _"He holds the ichibi which explains the dark rings around his eyes. Also kind of a bitch and likely screwed the boy's mind over."_

"So basically you if I let you have your way with me."

 _"I... I've changed... Wait did you just call me a bitch?"_

"So moving on from those lovely introductions!" Naruto clapped his hands quickly changing the conversation and ignoring Kuromi's question. "Based on Konoha's history the next part of this exam is likely a survival test before we have the actually fights. It's liekly the rules are an anything goes type of senario but you have to move on with you team. However it will be without an audience. We are all hosts and seek a certain amount of acknowledgement even if we act like we don't So there would be no point fighting each other in the forests. Why not wait until we have an audience to show off in front of?"

Yugito put a hand on her hip and smirked. "I have to say that does sound like a good option. I'm all for it then. We won't attack each other while in this second test. Since we are likely among the biggest threats here that also makes this a lot easier for us but I have a request as well. I'd like for none of you to target the second Kumo team here. They are close to me and I wouldn't want any of you going after them. If another team does then fine but if any of you target them then the agreement is off."

Gaara narrowed his eyes at her while Naruto squinted one and grinned. "Well I have no problem ignoring both of your teams. There are plently of fodder to get rid off anyway. But if you are gonna request a team be giving immunity then I will as well. There is more of Konoha here and I know all the rookies but I'm not their babysitter so I won't ask for protection against all of them. However team 8 with the female Hyuuga. I ask that you ignore her and her team."

Though Fuu had no issue with it Yugito frown as she picked up on the subtle implications.

"Just because Kumo has shown an interest in the byakugan in the past doesn't mean I would target her."

"I'm not saying you would. But the world of shinobi is not a certain one. Also the girl is the heiress if you didn't know. She lost her mother when she was a toddler, was kidnapped by ninja from your village a few years later, an event that lead to her uncle being sacrificed. Because of that event that is largely why she has to deal with the spite of the main branch and her father. Her confidence is shot. If she had to face a Kumo team she might experience PTSD and so it wouldn't really be fair at all. Shinobi aren't about to be fair but come on would you single out a small girl with a mental disorder caused by your village?"

"Alright already!" Now she felt guilty for asking. She was already aware of some of the atrocities her village had committed for the village and was glad in that sense that the 3rd Raikage was no longer in charge but she was still ignorant of how her village's actions really affected other people. "So we won't target each other or our stated teams. Anything else Gaara-san?"

The boy had an unreadible expression. "I am under no obligation to listen to either of you or acknowledge your wishes. If anyone gets in my way I will kill them." That wasn't what Naruto wanted to hear as he gained a dark presence. He slowly reached out towards Gaara with an outstretched hand.

"Wow you really are kind of an asshole." Naruto's hand was blocked by a wall of sand that compacted into a wall infront of his hand. They noticed that cracks split through the wall for a second before the floating sand shield fixed itself. Gaara didn't know why but he sweated a little. The wall only blocked threats but he had no idea what Naruto's touch could have done as his sand somehow didn't even react to Naruto right away despite how slow he was moving. There was a tenseness between them for a few strenuous moments as Yugito and Fuu were on edge in case something happened. Naruto retracted his hand after staring at the sand and shrugged.

"Fine then I'll just tell them not to fight you then you will have no excuse. If you touch the hyuuga girl you're gonna die. Simple as that." The threat was real but how Naruto was able to say that so easily yet not be on guard right next to them made them even warier.

"Alright brats shut up! You can tear each other apart in the forests." The mesh fishnet wearing special jonin Anko shouted over them getting the group of jinchurikki to stop their little chat. She gestured to the area of giant trees behind her. "This afterall is the Forest of Death and will be the location of the second test. Many ninja have ventured into these woods and died in the process hence the name."

Naruto rolled his wrist dismissively. "Forest of death? Heh I've spent weekends here." He said it loud enough that everyone heard him. Anko gained a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Oh a tough guy huh." Quicker than most could follow a kunai shot straight at Naruto. He lazily leaned his head out of the way as it thinly cut his cheek which caused Kuromi to fall off him in surprise. A moment later he was grabbed from behind as one of Anko's hands cupped his face. Others were startled by her quick movement but Naruto just simply glanced back at her. "It's cute guys like you that are usually the first to go unfortunately." She ran a finger along the blood on his cheek in a way that could be described as both creepy and hot.

"Hmm I was wondering why there was always so much ugly in the village." She laughed at the response ignoring how Naruto was unaffected by her close proximity. "Alright then, you're pretty infamous in the village anyway so personally I hope you do last."

She back off from him and moved on with her job. Naruto reached down to pick up Kuromi, dusting her off as she gave an irritated glare at the woman. Anko held up a stack of papers in one hand and a scroll in the other.

"Okay everyone before we can begin I will need everyone to sign these waivers basically a contract accepting that if you die it's not our faults." Several sweatdropped at the bluntness. "Once you sign the papers each team will be given a scroll. There are only 2 types of scrolls Heaven and Earth. You need both scrolls to move on to the next test when you take them to the tower in the center of the forest. The entire forest is around 20 kilometers and is both hard to navigate and filled with dangerous vegetation and wildlife so this won't be a quick trip. This is a survival test and so anything goes. Just don't open the scrolls prematurely or your progress in the exams will end prematurely as well!"

The teams started to collect amongst themselves after the woman said her part.

Sakura wasn't sure how she would make it through the forest. Honestly Naruto wasn't either but he wouldn't say that out loud. "Um so if the scroll is basically our only way to move on to the next phase and so the most important, who should hold on to it?" Sasuke was handed the scroll by Anko before the woman moved on to other teams. The Uchiha eyed it for a second before turning to his team.

"I'll hold on to it. As an Uchiha I should be the one to take care of our critical cargo." There was a whoosh of air before it was out of his hands. Naruto spun the scroll on his finger as he wagged his other at them.

"Nice try but I'll be the one keeping this. As the de facto secondary leader of the team I am making this decision." Sasuke growled in irritation. "You idiot everyone's going to aim for you regardless because of your loud mouth and stupid orange making you a target!"

Sakura tried to mediate nervously but was still in favor of Sasuke. "Naruto maybe... Sasuke should hold on to it. You aren't exactly the safest person afterall..."

Naruto smiled a little too cheerily at them. The scroll was suddenly spinning in the air before Kuromi snapped at it grabbing it with her jaws. Before they could gather themselves both Sasuke and Sakura were grabbed by the fronts of their shirts and lifted off the ground by Naruto. They gulped though Sakura was visibly a lot more cowed than Sasuke. Naruto's smile fell as a shadow spread over his face and slitted eyes peered at them.

 **"I'm doing this."** End of discussion.

Off with team 10 Shikamaru rose an eyebrow at Naruto. "What is he doing? Eh too troublesome to worry about with this test."

* * *

"Pretty clever that the proctor had us all enter the forrest from different gates. Makes it harder to find each other." Naruto sat on a tree as he closed his eyes. Sasuke stood to the side of him as he looked around the area.

"Naruto how far exactly does your sensory skill go?"

"Not far enough apparently. When we are moving the range is about 10 or so meters. If I'm still then I can expand that range to around half a kilometer. This forrest is so big though that I can't feel out any people and all the wildlife is causing interference and making it harder for me to focus."

"Looks like we are going in blind. 10 meter coverage is better than nothing. If we move a little slower you can expand that range right?" Naruto nodded as he stood back up.

"Great thinking Sasuke. I can't pick out people specifically just yet which means there is no one likely close by but don't forget my kekkei genkai is in line with sound. and the clashing of metal gives off an unnatural sound. I can't feel anyone just yet but I'm detecting a lot of noise being generated from the north east from here and to the west of us. So there are likely enemies in 500 to 1000 meters from us or a minute away if we run."

"And you don't have any other way to improve the accuracy of your detection?" Having a direction is good but knowing what you're heading towards is even better.

Naruto shrugged. "Well in this situation I do but unless you want half the genin in this forest heading towards us I don't think it's a good idea to use that."

"Tch, well a direction is better than nothing."

Sakura kept silent in the back. She didn't know how she could help out. Her two teammates hated each other but when it came down to be serious they worked out. She didn't really know what she could bring to the table.

It wasn't long before they made it through the trees to where Naruto detected a team. His nose twitched and he had to sharply hold up his hand causing Sakura and Sasuke to slide to a halt behind him. Sasuke was about to yell at him until he saw the scene before them. There was two teams of dead shinobi at the forrest ground crumpled. Naruto slid down under the branch to stand upside down before crawling on all fours down the trunk of the tree cautiously as audible sniffs from him could be heard.

'What happened her? I felt the noise of a fight but the way these guys died says otherwise.'

Sakura held her mouth as the different shinobi all suffered deaths ranging from gruesomely broken necks to being bleed out yet there was hardly a sign of a struggle.

"It's like they never saw it coming." It was Sakura's words that alerted Naruto as his senses went haywire. He felt ripples in the earth around him. At first it was minor but it started to close on them quickly before a force was directed at him. He gritted his teeth as sparks flew around him from his sense being altered which caught his team's attention having seen that before with Zabuza.

Naruto squinted before gaining control of his sense a second later. A second too late. His eyes widened as he was side checked by a fierce blast of wind that sent him flying into the woods away from them.

"Naruto!" Sasuke whipped out a kunai towards the unseen threat. They were unnerved when a woman emerged out of the tree in front of them as if it had been liquid. Sasuke narrowed his eyes vaguely recognizing her.

"Your one of the Grass nin in the exams. What do you want?"

"Ah Sasuke-kun I've waited so long to meet you." The woman smirked as an unnaturally long tongue lolled out of her mouth. A blast of killing intent was fired at them. What they experienced was worse than Zabuza. They saw themselves being killed several times over. The intensity of the intent and bloodlust was enough to cause Sakura to collapse as Sasuke almost lost his lunch.

"Losing your nerve already? For the last of the Uchiha you aren't making a very good first impression."

* * *

Naruto's arms shook as he held them up holding back the jaws of a giant snake as he stood in it's mouth. He sweated nervously as he strained to keep it from crushing him.

"I never was m-much of a fan of snakes..." The snake hissed at him angrily for delaying its meal but Naruto wouldn't budge. It was a losing battle however as a snakes jaw strength was amazing. It was enough that if Naruto tried to hold it up any long it might snap his back. He mentally groaned in defeat as he jumped forward into its mouth as the jaws slammed shut. He shivered as he was forced down the slimy cavern of the snakes mouth.

"Kami it smells so bad! You know you can help out at any time Kuromi!"

 _"I don't wanna!"_

He pressed against the snakes inner lining as it's muscles squeezed him. He was happy snakes didn't chew their food or he'd have other problems. "B-But I thought you loved me!?"

 _'I-I do but...'_

"What could possibly be a good reason for you not helping me from dying?"

 _'I don't want to get snake slime in my coat?'_

"..." He deadpanned as he held up one hand in a seal. "We are going to have a long talk after this about your priorities." A thin glow started of transluscent chakra covered his body. A hum could be heard from him that only increased in intensity.

"GRAHH!"

The giant snake's lidless eyes widen before it vomited blood. A second later a faint light was seen from it's belly before it's gut expanded and the snake was blown apart as a shallow 10 meter wide crater was left. Naruto grimaced as snake mess scattered the area. His teeth chattered for a second before he shook it off.

"Well my bloodline chakra could have worse side effects I guess. Now where did they go...?"

* * *

 **"Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu)!"**

A jet of fire ran along a wire to strike the woman Sasuke was facing. It traveled like a comet with the vague shape of a dragon head before crashing into the woman and wrecking the tree she was tied to. He had lost his nerve against the woman initially but had managed to steel himself as he activated his Sharingan. Sakura had to watch from the sidelines as she would only be in the way of this level of a fight. The woman was clearly not a genin but Sasuke was able to hold her off well.

The woman screamed out in pain as she was burned alive.

"Not bad Sasuke. I would have done it better but it still had the right amount of flare!" The two looked up to see Naruto with his hands in his pockets grinning down at the to their surprise.

"You're alive?!"

Naruto's grin fell as he gave off an annoyed glare. "Well you sure wrote me off quickly..."

 _"Kukuku such promise, such potential."_ They refocused on the woman who was remarkably still alive. As the flames died down they could see that her face was peeling revealing the traces of another paler one beneath it. Snakelike yellow eyes looked them over as if gauging a potential meal.

"Who or what are you?" The person reached up to peel away the false skin revealing a much more attactive woman. She had long black hair with pale skin and piercing yellow eyes and a lithe, slender body. Naruto squinted before looking nervous?

"Are you a woman?"

The woman looked confused as she tilted her head at him for the odd question.

"Do I not look like one?"

"Looks can be decieving." He held his nose as he looked a little dizzy. "I can't tell by your scent either..."

Sasuke grew frustrated at the pointlessness. "That really is not important right now!"

The woman coughed into her hand. "Yes well I suppose I should introduce myself. I am Yamata Orochi."

Their eyes widened as Naruto spoke up again.

"Yamata?! As in the Snake Princess and one of the Sannin?! So you really are a woman!...I think?"

A vein popped on the woman's head though her expression feigned a dangerous smile.

"Such petty things may not usually matter to me but I do have my pride as a woman to uphold boy."

"Why are you even here. I have heard rumors that you may have a thing for children specifically little boys. I mean I don't see myself as little but I'm still growing so I'm not quite a man yet but I'm getting there at least!"

"Simply because I have taken hold of young ones does not mean I would do such obscene things to them! Children are just very malleable subjects when it comes to genetic experimentation."

"Your definition of obscene seems to be pretty selective."

"And you also seem to be just as talkative as I've heard."

The two glared at each other having momentarily forgotten why they were here. Sasuke was the one to bring them back down.

"What are we doing here?"

Yamata blinked as she remembered why she was even here. "Ah right well I'm here because I have an interest in young Sasuke's body."

"I was right about the little boys and yet at the same time now my feelings are hurt. Now I'll sit alone thinking why not me? Why Sasuke?" Naruto was silenced as a hand grabbed went over his mouth grabbing him and he was slammed into the branch they stood on by a mildly irritated Yamata. Sakura and Sasuke jumped back in surprise.

'So fast?!'

Naruto smirked as his body became unstable and popped releasing a burst of static and sound that send tremors up the woman's forearm. Yamata stood up and looked at her numbing hand in thought.

"So you were baiting me. I have to say you've peaked my interest."

"That both makes me happy and extremely uncomfortable at the same time." Naruto hung by one arm from a branch up above them. He flinched as a snake bit his head. His eyes faded out as he became unstable again and burst killing the snake and breaking the tree limb. Yamata stepped out of the way avoiding the branch.

"You are quite elusive. Almost like a fox." Naruto wasn't startled by the not so indirect insinuation at all.

"Yeah well with my bloodline I can sense the the vibrations and movements of anything around me so sneak attacks don't work well on me. If anything that's more like a snake than a fox or maybe even a bat if anything."

Yamata gave a wide smile of interest. "I've heard of your supposed new bloodline. You may be of use to me along with Sasuke-kun's Uchiha blood."

"Sorry but no one uses me." Naruto pulled his arm sharply, breaking the branch he was hanging from and chucking the sizeable piece of wood at the woman. The woman batted it out of the way making him sweat a little. He landed on the branch below.

"Well that's too bad. I was only here for Sasuke intially anyway so if you could politely move out of the way I'll finish my business and be on my way."

"I kind of need him to pass this test so I can't let you have you way with him."

"Your choice of words is quite detestable."

 **\- Play - Mathemagics of the Tiger -**

She had enough and ran at Naruto, her legs resembling a snake tail. She closed in on him but Naruto held up his arms to block the strike. Her eyebrow rose pleasantly. 'His body is quite sturdy for a genin's' Naruto broke out in a nervous sweat as he grit his teeth.

'I'm pretty sure she almost fractured my arms.'

She pulled back her fist and hit Naruto again which he this time caught with his hand surprising her. She sent out a flurry of more blows but Naruto defended against them all, parrying some before stepping forward and sending a couple strikes of his own which she avoided.

"Your style is too direct for my sense."

Her face steeled and she gave a malicious smile. "Oh really? But that's not my style. This is." Her stance changed before her hand whiped at Naruto's face and hit him hard across the cheek as he recoiled. It was like a snake just struck out at him. She stepped forward into his guard and sent a barrage of blows at him with most of them not being avoided before grabbing him by his shirt and kneeing him hard in the stomach and sending him off the tree.

"Gack!" Naruto had one eye shut from where he got hit and he was feeling sore but it was nothing he couldn't deal with. But he was getting ticked off. Yamata almost didn't react fast enough when a chain shot out of Naruto's tailbone midflight and stabbed at her. The snake woman leaned out of the way as the chakra chain cut through the air.

"The Uzumaki bloodline as well?!" The chain wrapped around the thick branch as Naruto swung under and around it coming back to kick the woman in the back sending her flying instead. Her body hit a tree hard only for it to breakdown into mud. Sasuke was too focused on the fight to notice his surroundings.

"Your teammate is a strong one. Are you jealous of his strength? I can give you the power you want and deserve~." He looked back in fear as the woman revealeda pair of long fangs gleaming in her mouth. She was about to grab hold of Sasuke when a cluster of wires wrapped around his waste and pulled him through the air. He yelped as he was dumped right to the side of Naruto.

Naruto rolled his wrist as ninja wire waved around it as if they had a mind of their own with a small hum being heard from them.

"My bloodline has so many uses. I won't let you get him that easily." Yamata glared at Naruto as she grew irritated once more. She had limited time to play and that was quickly running out along with her patience. It wouldn't take long for shinobi forces to be aware of her presence.

"I've indulged myself long enough." She widened her jaw and made gurgling noise as a long western style glowing sword emerged from her mouth.

"That was kind of hot not gonna lie." Internally Naruto was on guard at the sight of the weapon.

"Sasuke I'm going to need your help if you want to get out of this alive."

"Hnn." Sasuke nodded as he went into his own stance.

Yamata formed a handsign and her cheeks swelled before vomiting out a tsunami of snakes.

"Holy shit!" Naruto made handsigns of his own as Sasuke hastily shot a fireball at the wave. Naruto let loose a roar at the ball of fire escalating it into a shocking white ball of energy that hit the snakes in a powerful explosion enough to break it apart." Naruto took a breath to collect himself. Too many snakes to keep track off was destroying the focus of his sense. As they looked on they saw that Yamata was gone from her position. NAruto's sense went off and he rounded quickly before a hot blade tore through his torso. Sasuke turned around a second later to see Yamata had gotten behind them that fast. Yamata held up her sword again to strike Naruto down.

'Shit the blade has a really strong poison.'

"Naruto!"

Blood flew in the air as unlike the first strike the second one was not shallow. Expecting the boy to drop she was impressed when he stomped down reaffirming his stance. He coughed up a little blood when a metal spike emerged from one of his cuts. He grabbed onto it and pulled hard as a semi liquid blacck metal was pulled from him. It shaped itself and at NAruto's side he held a massive black blade semi-identical to Zabuza's famed blade.

"You are full of surprises boy. Two bloodlines, one that is unique to you and the other one might as well be one of a kind as well and now you have some kind of odd metal ability. I've decided to add you to my list as well." Naruto held his sword at her but his arm started to shake before he dropped the weapon. He heard a scream of pain and his head snapped over to Sasuke to see him on the ground clutching his shoulder and Yamata standing over him licking the blood off her lips.

"You bitch!" The one in front of Naruto was a mud clone proven by it dissolving and he didn't like being tricked.

"Fufufu now that's not very nice. I simply gave Sasuke-kun a gift to gain more power and one day he will come to me asking for more. Along my blade was the same gift as well as a poison and now both are in you. So you can either accept it or die fox boy. If you die I'll just extract what I need from your corpse."

Naruto tried to grab hold of his wound as it bleed exposing blackening blood. metal spikes started to grow out of the wounds before folling out to the ground and breaking apart. He groaned in pain as the metal made things worse. "Not this shit again..." His tolerance for pain was high but how would you deal with high grade searing poison causing a cancerous metal in your body to expand out of you in clusters.

And so was the next weakness of his sense shown, because as he had became momentarily distracted by his injury Yamata had used that lag to close the distance to grab him by his neck and choke him.

"Could you not detect me? I didn't move very fast." The woman was confused as she had honestly been expecting Naruto to at least react before she got this close and then it dawned on her. Her tongue hissed out in a snakelike manner as she giggled. "Fufufu could it be that sensory skill of yours is distracted by what you can process and your other senses? I got by you when I created a horde of snakes and I got by you again now. So there is a limit to how much your sense can process and it's harder for you to check in on said sense when you are in pain as well?"

Naruto's eyes dialated not being able to stop his reaction as Yamata was dead on.

He grabbed her wrist as she squeezed hard making it difficult to breathe. His eyes shifted along the trees behind them to see Sakura had made her way down to Sasuke's body who was on the verge of passing out. At least she had actually moved from her spot.

"Sakura get him and get out of here now!" The girl jumped at Naruto's voice as she looked at him confused.

"What? But what about-?!"

"Do you want to die? You are of no help here and Sasuke's in a worse position than me. Grab him and go while you can I'll hold her off while you escape and catch up later. **Leave."** The inflection in his voice forced her to go. She'll admit here and now she was useless to them and she might not get along well with Naruto but she didn't want him dead. How would they pass if he died?

Not thinking about her messed up thought process she grabbed Sasuke and jumped away to escape into the trees. Yamata glanced back at them before looking back at Naruto with a mirthful expression.

"I suppose I can let those two mice go. But I wouldn't say Sasuke's in a worse position than you. You received a double dose of the serum that was laced in the poison to counter any of the adaptivity you might have gotten from being an Uzumaki or Jinchurikki fox boy. Your body must feel like its resting in hell right now. You have my respect for even still being conscious."

Her amusement died when NAruto smirked at her as his hair started to flare up. His body blurred in her grip randonky as his chakra started to build. His pupils turned into fine slits before he let his chakra explode in a bright bang. Yamata was knocked away from the force of the blast. She righted herself in the air as her feet caught a tree branch and she skidded to a stop. Her eyes widened in shock when Naruto's shadow blocked her view. His eyes were widened in a predatory stare as he cocked his fist back. She jumped away as his knuckles met the wood and broke it apart. A chain extended out his back like a tail and wrapped around a branch before Yamata could land on it and pulled him towards her like a buzzsaw. He ran through her, tearing her body apart only for it to turn into mud. Naruto stood up as lightning crackled around him. He stumpled in his step feeling woozy while also coughing blood.

The Sannin was an expert at taking advantage of openings as it was at this one moment that she closed back in on Naruto and grabbed him by his face and slammed him into the trunk of the tree before spinning on her heel and kicking him hard in his gut for good measure. She grabbed him by his hair and pulled him up while bring her other hand back as the fingers became coated with chakra.

 **"Gogyō Fūin (Five Pronged Seal)!"** She slammed her hand into his stmoach tearing through his clothes to strike his chakra.. He gasped before passing out as hie back slid down the tree crumpling over.

Yamata stood there in wonder at Naruto's performance. "The boy definitely throws caution to the wind. Seems he finally started to succumb to his injuries."

 **"How dare you."** She was going to let Naruto handle his fights but he wouldn't let this woman take advantage of her host like this. Suppressing chakra in a fight? As a being of chakra she found this very insulting.

The woman flinched as Naruto's body started to steam as red energy flowed out of him and a panther sized fox formed over him protectively. This actually made Yamata panic a bit.

"I don't have time for this!" She formed another seal and struck at Naruto again through the malicious chakra hitting Naruto on his seal again. Kuromi yelped before she vanished dispersing into the air. Yamata let her arm go limp as it was covered in chakra burns.

"So his beast reacts defensively as well? If I didn't know better I'd say it looked like it was trying to protect him and not defend itself."

*Crrck*

There was the crinkling of metal as tired eyes glared up at Yamata. 'Kuromi? Kuromi?! Kuromi!' But he got no answer. Cracks started to spread over the chain around his neck.

"W-What **did you DO?!"**

The impact of the second seal had jolted him back awake. Yamata took a step back subconsciously. 'How can he still move?! Ignoring his injuries I sealed him twice. He shouldn't be able to use much more than 5% of his chakra at most. Is it really that potent?!'

Naruto's body started to darken as he begun to resemble a walking shadow with glowing orbs for eyes. The killing intent going off actually made the woman pale a bit.

Naruto was pissed off and was losing himself. HE turned his head to the sky and let loose an ear shattering roar.

 **"OAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"** Waves of sound went out from his throat reverberating throughout the area. The reset of his jacket and top went up into the air in shreds. His wounds glow brightly showing as a sick looking giant white X on his black shadowlike body. **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Yamata grew anxious at the prolonged battle. The pest is going to alert everyone in the forest to this location at this rate. I need to end this now.' She actually felt fear when NAruto tightened his muscled body as he kept woaring and from natural force the double seal she had put on him was breaking quickly as if his chakra was shattering the levels. Already in a number of seconds 3 of the 10 points had been destroyed. and with each point lost his chakra and power grew tremendously. The chain around his neck cracked more and more as it started to float as if trying to go above his head but was only up to his mouth. Steam started to seep out of Naruto's powers. Yamata thought the boy was healing himself until the steam ignited and started to form small flames along with the previous sparks. It was like the boy's chakra was responding to his agression and negative emotions.

"I need to end this now!"

* * *

Fuu sat on a rock as Yugito stood off to the side wiping blood off her fingers. The two scrolls Fuu twirled in her hands implied what had happened to an unfortunate team.

 **"-AHHHHHHHHH."** They closed their eyes for a moment as a gust of wind went over them from the power of the roar. They looked in the direction of the voice to see trees shaking in the distance as soundwaves could be seen rippling out through the night sky. They were a good 2 kilometers away but the call was still strong. And just that fast it died down.

"What do you think that was Yugito-nee?"

"I'd say a wild animal but that sounded a lot like a tailed beast." Over the whole forest the genin were aware of the roar and most decided to stay away.

* * *

The aftermath of the battle was heavy. Trees were toppled over and scorch marks littered the area. There was a small area of turned up rocks in the ground as if a person were crushed into it. Sure enough an unconscious and bloody Naruto laid on his back in in the body sized crater, stuck and unmoving. Every bone in his body took a hit. Steam continued to lightly go off his body in wisps and the X shaped wound on his torso started to heal over and turn black.

He may have survived but when he woke up he was not going to be in a good mood at all.

-END-

* * *

 **AN: Whew there we go. Yes I made Orochimaru a woman. You don't see it too often and I can have some fun with it. A thing I noticed is that while Orochimaru was the more sneaky of the sannin his physical strength was still surprisingly high.**

 **I wanted to show more of Naruto's techniques but for one they aren't the safest to use and I also didn't want to reveal too much just yet. Yamata would have beaten him regardless.**

 **The 2nd exam will be finished next chapter and will probably go into the preliminary rounds.**

 **Oh and on PS$ I play Paragon and Warframe again. I also play Xenoverse 2 and Overwatch. I'm also getting Ark Combat Evolved WHICH IS FINALLY ON PS4 like right now so I'll be playing that soon as well.**

 **Anyway keep reviewing and check out my deviantart.**

 **K bye and Merry Christmas if I don't post again by then.**


	10. Chapter 10: Curse

**Alright everyone finally got the chapter out to you guys! Took a lot longer than I wanted to but between changing semesters and traveling around for the christmas break it threw me off balance. Well on the plus side since it took me so long this chapter is the longest for this story and one of my longest chapters in general.**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 10 - Cursed -**

 _ **\- Previously -**_

 _The aftermath of the battle was heavy. Trees were toppled over and scorch marks littered the area. There was a small area of turned up rocks in the ground as if a person were crushed into it. Sure enough an unconscious and bloody Naruto laid on his back in in the body sized crater, stuck and unmoving. Every bone in his body took a hit. Steam continued to lightly go off his body in wisps and the X shaped wound on his torso started to heal over and turn black._

 _He may have survived but when he woke up he was not going to be in a good mood at all._

* * *

 **\- Flashback 7 years ago -**

Living as a scapegoat is never easy. Naruto at the age of 7 found himself in a hard situation as he once again had to deal with a horde of angry civilians. Usually he was able to avoid them pretty easily but this time was different. There was more, there were a scatter of half baked shinobi mixed in, and his luck seemed to of ran out that day.

"Let go of me! I didn't do anything!" Naruto squirmed on the ground ashis arms were tied behind his back and his legs were bound. A non-descriptive man kicked the boy hard enough in his chest to break a rib as he coughed out in pain.

"Shut up you filthy demon! Don't act innocent when you are the one who has ruined this village."

"The only things wrong with this village is what I'm looking at right now..." That got the boy kicked hard again for his mouth as he groaned in crowd cheered as Naruto was beaten down.

"If the demon can still talk back then maybe we should _carve_ in some discipline." He was roughly hoisted up as they dragged him on the ground. His eyes dialated when one of the shinobi, probably an aged genin, held a kunai up to his face.

"W-What are you doing?!"

The man gave a dark grin to the small boy.

"Oh are you finally feeling fear fox? I'm going to mark you for every life you took from us!"

"What are you- ahh!"" Naruto cried out as the kunai was slashed across his chest. The crowd started to brandish their own edged objects as they closed in on the boy. Another stab was made at the lower part of his stomach where his seal would be as he let out air. Beads of sweat from the torturous anticipation ran down his forehead as he grit his teeth and glared defiantly at his persecutors. This only served to anger some of them as the genin came back at him and this time with a reverse grip gave a wicked slash to match the first one on the other side of his chest.

He tried to stop himself but couldn't stop his whimpers from being heard as he bite back tears.

"W-Why?" Naruto didn't understand why his question seemed to infuriate them more. as the genin this time just ran the kunai into his chest stabbing his lung as he coughed up blood.

"Don't you dare try to fake an innocent voice!" As if he was faking it.

Naruto wasn't able to say anything as his mouth was agape, quivering from the pain. After that it was a blur for him.

They kept slashing him with blades as he tried not to cry. His gums were bleeding from the effort of him clenching his teeth to bare it. It went on for a good half hour. The fact the boy kept healing just gave them a self repairing meat canvas to keep working on. His head hung back limp after a while as his eyes shown with a certain face was wet with both tears and blood. He didn't cry out but that didn't stop the torrent of tears from running down his face. Another half hour passed and blood marked the ground beneath him.

The civilians started to finally get bored of him at this time. One of the brash genins stabbed a kunai into the boy's shoulder and twisted it around to try and get out a response.

"Wake up demon brat! You don't have a right to rest!"

"Hehehe..."

They felt a chill down their spine from the small but eerie giggle the kid let out. Naruto's held lolled up so he could look right at his assailants showing paling slitted eyes, the light having abandoned them as a disturbed smile slowly spread over his face.

"I waited but I wasn't allowed to die." Audible cracks started to be heard around Naruto's body like the crackling of embers in a fireplace.

"I waited for Jiji to stop the pain but he never came." A visible translucent energy started to grow from his body.

""Does Kami hate me just like this village?" There was the snapping of bindings from behind him before Naruto's arm broke free and reached around to choke the genin before they could react. The man let go of his weapon as he scrambled for his neck. Naruto squeezed harder on the man's neck as he choked, One of his friends rushed to his aid and threw a handful of shrunken at Naruto. They all hit him right in his torso only adding to his injuries. They thought it would work but Naruto's grip only tightened as he laughed out insanely.

 **"Hahaha!"**

He brought his other hand and placed it on the forehead of the man he held in his grip. A surge of chakra ran down his arm shaking it before it got to his palm and went into the man's head. He didn't even have a chance to scream as a ripple went through his head before blood shot out of the genin's temples and every orifice on his head. The grip loosened and Naruto let go of the man as his arms fell limp watching the man's body crumple to the ground twitching for a few moments before going still.

The crowd fearfully moved back as Naruto looked at his hand confused. As if it were as simple as breathing he collected his chakra in his hand again as cracks formed in the air around it. Anyone could feel the danger and threat of the energy.

"T-The demon's showing its true colors! Quick let's end it while we still have the chance!" They were unsure of themselves but seeing one of their shinobi gather his nerve spurred the crowd again

"Yeah he's right lets get revenge for the fox's crimes!"

One of them threw a stone at Naruto's head. It struck dead on causing blood to start to run down Naruto's head.

They cheered only to feel their blood ice over when Naruto gave a simple glance over in their direction as if it were nothing.

 **"It hurts...What?"** He was talking about his hand but saw the crowd's current reactions. He touched his head and felt it bleeding. He looked at the fresh blood on his hand in a morbid fascination as he realized the cause of their reaction. He grinned in a crazed manner as his face shadowed. He turned to walk towards them walking on and over the body of the genin he just killed.

" **Are you surprised? After what you did to me what could you possibly do now?"** He stopped when a shinobi suddenly appeared behind him with their blade stabbing down at his neck. He didn't know how but somehow he felt their precense and turned around just in time to see their kunai inches away from his face.

 ***Boom***

Blood flew through the air and before they knew it a body hit the side of a house in a mangled mess. Naruto was still looking in the former shinobi's direction surprised by what he just did. His chest started to shake from laughter as he slowly turned his head back to the crowd.

 **"I'd say kill me but you guys seem to do a shitty job at that."**

He gave off a dark presences as with the moon at his back now all they saw was glowing white eyes and a satanic grin threatening to split his face in half. **"Tell me is Kami smiling down on me now? Or would it be the Shinigami now smiling down on me like I'm smiling at you?"**

* * *

It would be around 10 minutes later that Danzo would finally show up and collect him for the first time. Whenever he used his chakra in it's pure form it hurt his body but as time went on that pain both became lessened and easier to tolerate. He suffered scars from that incidence. From what Danzo had told himsome of the weapons used to harm him weren't exactly clean and some had odd poisonous cocktails on them. While he idd heal up fine it was enough to at least confuse his body a little even with his Uzumaki and Jinchurriki status so that it left a few scars. The scars would fade with time but some would say that sometimes the scars of important events are not just connected to the body but also scars of the mind and heart. They had faded and so that meant he was getting over it but he would never forget.

He rubbed his nose before standing up in the grass. He was greeted with the familiar scene of the forested area of his mindscape though it was much darker and quiet than usual. Where there was lush green was now just a simple monochromatic scale. He made his way to a little pin that was Kuromi's home at found it odd how it had shrunk. With some struggle he slipped inside and got a headache as it was bigger on the inside than what made sense. He looked down and saw a small fox girl tied up in chains like a sausage and deadpanned.

'She's a loli again?' He kept his thoughts to himself when he saw tears staining her face though she was unconscious. Looking back on it in the future he would suppose that his actions wouldn't make much sense but he wasn't sure what to even do so he just went on instinct. He went down to pick her up bridal carry, He carried her out of the pen with some difficulty. It was as if such an action was being rejected by the seal at that moment but with a little effort he was able to bypass it.

Sighing he made his way to a tree and sat down against it as he held Kuromi against him. She didn't wake up but she slept much more soundly as she subconciously snuggled into him. Just the reaction to his presence alone was enough to ease his worrying and make him feel better after the memories he just relived. But to see Kuromi reduced to such a state anyway against her will rubbed him the wrong way.

* * *

The woods were quiet as the aftermath of a battle was met with peace. Naruto laid crushed into a body sized crater on the ground alone and left for dead. His eyes snapped open as he took a deep breath before he choked. He rolled over on his side and vomited hard. Out came out a large black mass of some sticky substance. He shivered a bit from the sensation as he stared at it.

"Well that doesn't look healthy." He pushed himself out of the crater with some strain as his body still felt sensitive as if it had been on fire. His clothes were in shreds though his torso had healed up showing no new marks other than a very faint X slash marring the length of his off the remnants of his shirt he decided to just zip up his jacket afterwards. It was still in relatively good shape anyway and because it was form fitting it looked great on he would leave the jacket open outside of special situations regardless but right now the air was irritating his skin and making him uncomfortable so the jacket was helping.

"Now where are those teammates of mine?" He was so irritated this time that he didn't even notice that despite the seals placed on him his chakra was still creating sparks around his head in response to his emotional state and he was starting to steam.

* * *

"Don't you dare touch him!" Sakura screamed only for her hair to be roughly tugged on by a sound kunoichi behind her by the name of Kin.

"Will you shut up!? The powerless don't have a right to make demands."

She was looking beat up as she had been forced to defend an unconscious Sasuke against the sound genin team from before. It was by shear luck that the Lee person from team 9 had come to her aid but even with all his strength he seemed to be ill equip to go up against their sonic assault once his balance was destroyed.

"Zaku go on and get rid of that Sasuke brat. But be careful just in case the girl decides to throw another tree at us." The bandaged man Dosu glanced over at the other male teammate who scoffed in amusement before heading towards the tree where Sasuke slept. Ino and her team who were watching from the bushes were on edge as they were seriously contemplating jumping in and helping their fellow rookies.

Sakura looked like she was about to cry as she felt like a walking waste of time, which she was.

'Damn it. Sasuke-kun isn't here to help me and neither is Naruto and all I can do is stall terribly. I'm always getting protected by them and bring nothing to the table. I just took it half seriously like it was some kind of game!'

She pulled out a kunai which Kin noticed. "What are you going to do now? Gonna kill yourself. If touching your yogurt hair did all this then we should have killed yourself from the started and not have wasted our time."

Without responding Sakura brought the kunai to her head and sliced off what was grabbed swiftly. Everyone's eyes widened in surprise as that was one of the last things you expected a young girl to do, especially if that girl was a fangirl like Sakura.

"No you don't!" Kin saw Sakura quickly start forming hand seals so ran her through the back with a kunai. There was a poof of smoke as her body was replaced with a log. Kin looked around to see Sakura running towards Zaku throwing a volley of Kunai to get him away from Sasuke. Zaku however wasn't deterred at all as he turned around with his arms pointed at her.

"As if that would work on me!" A blast of wind shot forth from his palms hitting the kunai and sending them back at Sakura but she was replaced with a log again. Zaku looked up to see Sakura descending down towards him and laughed.

"Haha is that the best you can do? Have you learned nothing else since becoming a genin?" He threw his own kunais at her expecting her to substitute again.

"No I haven't!"

"W-What?" He turned back to her confused at her honest response only to remember that she hadn't substituted and appeared somewhere else evident by the stab wounds she now had from the kunai. She tackled Zaku with a grunt as she stabbed her own kunai into his arm while biting down on his other arm.

"Ahh! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Zaku started to punch her head repeatedly in anger in an effort to get her off of him but she stayed defiantly. They stopped when everyone started to hear echoing footseps approaching through the woods which pretty soon was accompanied by the sound of a voice to go along with it.

"Pissed, pissed pissed, pissed..."

A hand emerged from the brush and gripped a tree before pushing it back with shear force and Naruto's head came into view as he leaned forward. "I am fucking pissed!"

They gasped at the sight of Naruto.

"N-Naruto." Sakura looked at him relieved only to get punched away by Zaku now that he was free.

"Naruto?! I thought Yamata-sama killed him?" Naruto glanced down at Sakura before his eyes slowly shifted towards Zaku.

"Ah so you _are_ connected to that snake bitch. Well this makes things better for me. I'm sure if I kill you all that no one will care." Naruto threw caution to the windas he walked towards Zaku without a second thought.

"Hah kill me? I'd like to see you try!" Zaku put his wrists together as he pointed both palms at Naruto who simply tilted his head curious. **"Zankūha (Decapitating Airwaves)."**

Unseen funnels of pressurized wind traveled at Naruto with slicing force. Naruto steppd forward and turned to the side before spinning around and moving back into the space he was before and continued to walk forward completely avoiding the slicing wind.

Zaku was shaken by the display. "Th-That must have been a fluke! My attacks can hardly be seen let alone dodged!"

"I can see and feel sound." Naruto continued to walk forward until a wave of sickness overcame him and he fell forward to vomit. His fellow Konoha genin felt concerned when out poured some strange viscous black fluid from his mouth. Zaku used that moment to shoot him again with a blast of wind. He wasn't able to dodge it this time as it hit him dead on.

It exploded on contact sending dirt a good bit aways. Ino cursed as she got up ready to help them before her team could stop her.

"Damnit! There won't be any of team 7 left at this rate!" Shikamaru try to grab her to hold her back but she ended up stopping on her own at Naruto's voice. The silhouette of his body could be seen through the dust as he stood up. They could see him putting his hand to his head before the smoke suddenly blew away from him.

"Yare... Not in the best mood right now." A small amount of blood was running down his head but other than that he was fine."

"He tanked my blast?!"

"Yes." Naruto put his hand to his neck as he cracked it. Zaku blinked and just that fast they lost track of Naruto. He doubled over as a foot sunk into his stomach and he flew back into a tree hard. Lee looked on amazed from his spot on the ground, impressed with Naruto's speed.

Naruto spun on his hand before transitioning back to his feet. A chime went off in his head as his eyes shifted in the general direction behind him. He held up his arm to block a high strike from Dosu as a ringing noise met the clash of their arms. Naruto's eyes shifted to the man's metal gauntlet before remembering what it was. A wave washed over him as he could feel veins popping inside his head and tears of blood started to bleed down from his right eye. Dosu gave a snister grin behind his bandages.

"Oh? Looks like you couldn't protect yourself so well this time huh? Wonder what happened." Kin took the initiative to strike Naruto from the front with a kunai held in both her hands. Zaku had also managed to get back up and had his palms angled at him pissed off.

Naruto's ears were ringing and his head felt like it was repeatedly getting bashed in with a hammer. It didn't help that his chest was also burning from whatever that snake woman had infected him with and a seal didn't help either.

Kin got right up on them and was inches away when they all heard an audible growl echo out from Naruto's throat as he bared his fangs. He actually gave out a bone shaking growl that they didn't even have a chance to flinch towards before he moved faster than their reaction speed. His irises shrunk and turned red in a heated anger.

Before she knew it Kin was stopped in midair by a quick knee in her core that stunned her and bruised her insides. Naruto manuavered his blocking arm to grab Dosu's arm brace and gripped it hard, breaking it into pieces. In a display of physical strength he held Dosu up above him simply by holding his arm with one arm and slammed him down on Kin before she could even hit the ground. The crumpled into the ground as it cracked beneath them.

" **"Zankūha!"**

Naruto's head snapped right in the direction of Zaku completely ignoring the waves of decisive air heading towards him. Zaku recoiled on himself at the shear intensity of the bloodlust in his gaze. As if all color faded from the spectrum, everything for a moment went monochromatic as one moment Naruto was standing above the two sound genin. The next second he moved forward at an extreme speed like a spinning drill, burrowing right through the pressurized wind and ripping it apart like it was paper. A split second he was standing in front of Zaku. He jumped back in fright hitting his back against the tree behind him as he wet his pants from Naruto's killing intent. How they weren't dead yet baffled him. Naruto glared down his nose at Zaku as he shook for a few more seconds before he sighed letting out a breath as his eyes turned back to blues. He ran a hand through his hair disappointed.

:I'm bored with this already. I'm injured and handicapped so I expected a decent fight but you guys are one trick ponies." He held his own palm to Zaku's face.

"W-What are you."

 ***VRRM***

A concussive force emanated out of Naruto's palm hitting Zaku square on and breaking the tree behind him in half with his body as he fell over in the wreckage of wood unconscious and broken.

"And one trick ponies are even worth imitating, but perfecting? Now that's a different matter all together.

Dosu and Kin along with the others were shocked by what they just saw.

"Did he just...?"

"Dosu we need to leave Zaku and get out of here while we still-." Kin stood up but stopped talking when she felt a pinch in her chest. She looked down to see two senbon needles in her chest. She saw wires at the ends of them similar to her style and followed them up to see them being held by Naruto's fist.

He rose an eyebrow and waggled his finger as if admonishing a small dog. Electricity built in his hand before traveling along the wire into her body. She let out a silent scream before she was basically tasered painfully into submission. Seeing that he was the only one left Dosu scrambled up to run but fell over as a body hit him from behind. Naruto had at some point grabbed Zaku and chucked him through the air to hit Dosu.

Naruto walked towards him with slow, purposeful steps.

"You and your team are pathetic. So quick to cast each other aside. You aren't that talented either. All I see is a few average genin with toys given to them that are a far cry from truly applying the applications of sound. I'm going to let you live but only so that you can crawl back to that snake bitch of yours and let her know how disappointed the real deal is with her shitty take at creativity."

Dosu was unsure of himself not sure what to do. Naruto stood in front of him and held up his hand as cracks formed in the air around it.

"Or would you rather I show you my version of your attack. Since it was actually my first technique I can promise you I've had a lot more time to develop it. I can make it kill you slower than it normally would if you don't move your ass now and get the fuck out with your team. **Now!"**

He barked his order and Dosu's body complied on its own as he quickly grabbed his two team members and ran off as fast as he could.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief as the danger had finally passed. Now they could get out of here and take care of Sasuke. Naruto's nose twitched in disgust from picking up the scent of foul chakra before the others felt the dark chakra. Sasuke seemed to of awoken as a vortex of purple chakra erupted around him. Dark markings resembling the shapes of flames started to break out over his body as he stood up. He stared down at his hand lost in thought clenching it into a fist.

"What is this power. With this I can kill _him!"_

"Oh look princess finally woke up!" Sasuke looked over at Naruto who waved stupidly before dismissing him. "Shut up and learn when to speak idiot."

Naruto's hand fell slowly as his goofy expression faded and was replaced with narrowing eyes. Sasuke looked over at Sakura who flinched under his gaze. Seeing the state she was in but with no one unfamiliar around he was confused.

"Sakura who did this to you." She replied a bit too quickly to the attention partially out of her own nervousness at the situation as she held her hands up in a placating manner.

"O-Oh it's nothing! We just ran into those sound genin but Naruto took care of them easy!"

"Tch shame. Who am I going to use this new power of mine on then. Well since the dobe is still standing I'll test myself against him!"

In a gust of wind he moved as Naruto's eye managed to follow him and was startled. 'He's gotten a lot faster!'

In impressive speed that they had only seen in similar feats from him and Lee, Sasuke was already behind him. "What's wrong can't keep up?"

He spun around and sent a heel kick at the back of Naruto's head. Naruto scoffed as his eyes shadowed. "I'm not in the mood for this."

Sasuke struck him only for his body to explode showing it was a pulsation chakra clone. He pulled back his leg a little as his body was hit by the discharge and he grimaced from the shock.

A hand grabbed his head from behind as he was slammed face first into the ground crushing into it. Naruto had to give him credit, Sasuke did try to struggle to push up against his grip as his hands dug into the ground but Naruto wasn't having that. He sent a higher voltage from his body along his arm, to his hand, and into Sasuke's skull electrocuting him till he passed out after a few seconds.

"You've gotten fast but not fast enough."

He moved away from the unconcious Uchiha as he looked at his twitching hand for a moment. 'If it wasn't for the fact that I can outskill these other genin the fact that my chakra is suppressed even this much might be a problem. Though killing them would make this easier.'

He sucked his teeth before throwing his head back. "If you're gonna stare that long you might as well come out now!"

Team 10 looked at each other in the bushes not sure what to do.

"The longer you take the more likely I'm going to get pissed off." They quickly emerged from the bushes at that as they held their hands up in surrender.

"Alright you got us just stop being so troublesome." Shikamaru whined as Ino went to help Sakura. Naruto looked at them for a moment before ignoring them.

"You two up in the tree! Get out here!"

"What do you mean in the tree-?"

Shikamaru and the others were lost before both Neji and Tenten jumped down. Neji eyed the blond in a new light as if re-evalutating his threat level. 'He doesn't even have a dojutsu yet he was able to detect everyone in the area flawlessly. Does he really have sensor abilities? And what was that Uchiha's power?!'

Naruto let them do what they wanted until Sakura was ready to go again. Ignoring the other genin Naruto threw Sasuke over his shoulder as he called out to Sakura. "Come on Sakura the sooner we get to the tower the sooner we can get this done with."

"W-Wait but what about collecting the two scrolls?"

Naruto dug in the collar of his jacket and pulled out the two necessary scrolls. "We've already met our quota." 'I running on empty I have to reach that end before I pass out. That fight with the sound ninja helped me break two more points on that seal the snake bitch put on me but the overall strain of this outing is getting to me.'

* * *

If her head were made out of wood it would feel like someone was hitting nails into it right now. Yamata had thin beads of sweat running down her forehead as she made it through an isolated section of the the forest. She landed on a particularly large branch and placed her palm against the tree as she let out a low breath.

"That boy's development will be one to watch out for. That was like nothing I had ever experienced." Yamata was outwardly unscathed. Surprisingly enough Naruto had managed to land a number of strikes against her when he went berserk but she healed those back over completely. Internally however just being near him in that state it felt like her senses were being overwritten. As if she was being forced to fear the boy. A low buzzing filled her ears echoing in her mind heavily when she was within range of him. Screaming at her to yield or run yet she was stronger than him. The confusion she faced made it harder for her to concentrate and made her involuntarily flinch at times when he attacked which hurt her pride to admit. She only entertained that battle for a minute before she lost both her nerve and patience and went full force on him. She may not be as attack heavy as her brash teammate Tsunade but she still had a great deal of physical strength to crush someone into the ground with a strike if she tried to. In hindsight she should have checked to see if the boy survived but her instincts screamed in spite of the situation to run so she did after she finished him. Even the exact moment she made contact with Naruto's body it seemed to have rebounded on her as a quake was sent through her body disturbing her organs as she almost vomited on the spot.

She didn't worry about it however as she had a feeling the boy wasn't dead. She nursed a stomache ache and squinted from her developing migraine as she managed to grow a smirk on her face.

"I may have interest in the Sharingan but the fox container is already showing promise to be powerful even without his beast. That curse mark should warp his mind and have him come to me just like young Sasuke in seek of power and then both of their bodies will be mine!" The woman said the last part a little too loudly.

"You're an S ranked criminal and yet you still find time to be a cradle robber!?"

Yamata's eyebrow twitched in irritation as she lazily turned her head to see Anko appear from the trees on a branch up above her.

"Tsk why am I always so misunderstood..." The snake sannin turned to the voice to see Anko as her eyebrow rose and smiled. "Ah Anko-tan! You see to be doing fine. Are you eating well? Made any good friends yet?"

Anko snarled at Yamata's misplaced friendly tone.

"You know damn well neither of us are her for such stupid chatter. You're a traitor to the village and now you are doing as you please violating the sanctity of the exams. You will be brought down and then I'm going to get to the bottom of just why you are even here and expose your secrets?"

Anko whipped her arm out at Yamata as a cluster of snakes shot out of her sleeve. They struck at her former sensei wrapping around her. Despite being restrained Yamata appeared unconcerned as s blinked looking down at the snake before turning her eyes back on Anko.

"Well it's no big deal now if others were to know of my objective for being here. Of course I'm after the sharingan."

"What but the Uchiha are all... You mean the Sasuke kid?"

"What do you think? Last I checked Sasuke-kun was the last loyal Uchiha the village had. If you know of another please tell me otherwise don't ask idiotic question. I thought I trained an intelligent pupil."

Anko growled as the snakes constricted tighter on Yamata squeezing her but she remained unperturbed.

"But his teammate is an interesting one as well. I believe you've already met him. The fox holder."

"Naruto? What could you possibly want with him?!"

"Ah a better question. Well other than him being an Uzumaki and so a great candidate for genetic experimentation the boy is a prodigy beyond Sasuke-kun. Such a strong body that goes far beyond what a genin should have and a unique but potentially extremely versatile and deadly bloodline that I have never seen before and makes my own attempts with my Oto nin look like failed art might be greedy but if I can have him as well then all the better. He's also a nice one to look at."

"Wow you really are a cradle robber. Even if you didn't betray the village you probably would have still been arrested by now for being a pedophile." Yamata narrowed her eyes not in the mood for this with her body aching. She got a sly grin that spread wide across her face,

"And I might as well have never found you because based on your state of dress you'd have far more talent as a hooker than a ninja, _Tokubetsu Jōnin."_ Anko's eye twitche vein popped on her forehead. Before she could make a comeback Yamata cut her short as she continued to speak.

"I don't get why it matters to you anyway. I mean once they become shinobi even the children are considered adults and as you said I'm an S class criminal so really I'm going to do what I want regardless. Now then."

*Crnch*

Anko's eyes widened in shock as suddenly she found snakes wrapping around her crushing her hold on Yamata as the snakes holding the sannin dissolved into the struggled in the hold only to cry out in pain as the snake tightened to bone creaking levels. Yamata walked forward slowly with a regality to her long legs as her hips gave off an intimidating sashay. She made her way to Anko and cupped her chin as she squinted in both defiance and pain at her former sensei.

"Now then Anko-chan didn't you say you would take me down? How arrogant it seems you've forgotten who your teacher is, or have you just gotten use to soaking your abilities in your own arrogance? Can't have that. Allow me to correct your judgement." Her yellow eyes glowed dangerously as the snakelike pupils cut into Anko's mind.

 **"Fufufu~."**

* * *

 **"Arrgggg!"** The sound of fabric and material being ripped filled the room. Naruto screamed in pain as he clawed at his own chest tearing at the remains of his clothes. Covered in sweat and now blood from his own self inflicted wounds he convulsed on the floor. After he had helped his team reach their destination at the center of the forrest he unlocked the scrolls. That helped them gain entrance into the tower and after that he quickly left his team to their own device before he killed them. The moment he closed the door he broke down as he couldn't hold back anymore. Whatever poison that snake woman had injected into him his body was not having an easy time getting rid of it.

 **"Hnggggh!"**

He tore at his jacket ripping it to shreds as the X-shaped scar on his chest became inflamed.

 _'Come on boy. Accept me and the power I can give you.~"_

He heard the deceptively seductive voice of the woman in his head. Her voice laced with both honey and venom as if giving in would both addict and kill him. Blood flew in the air as he hugged himself holding his head. His jaw clenched asit felt as if his body was painfully twisting in on itself. It took all his tolerance not to continuously scream out loud. He started to snarl as his jaw started to grow more pronounced and his teeth grew longer and sharper like that of a predator in the wild. His eyes snapped open showing that one of his eyes had had the whites of it turn black. Odd ripples started to go through his body as black crossed markings started to grow along the right side of his body and slowly spread. His skin started to become course and darken. His body was going through some kind of forced change and felt like it was tearing itself apart.

 **"No!"** He punched the ground suddenly sending cracks across the floor. Chains shot out of his chest from the wound and wrapped around his body. It completely restrained him before shattering after a few seconds showing that his body was back to normal and whatever the cause of it was was not currently present.

Gasping as he caught his breath he looked around the room with a tired gaze idly noting the damage he caused. He managed to push himself up with one arm as the other hung limp. Half of his body he couldn't even feel and bleeding right now.

He dragged himself to the bed and with noticeable effort he got on top of the mattress and signed. "The only power I'll use is my own..."

Despite the situation he smiled at still being able to keep to that as he passed out. As he drifted off succumbing to his fatigue he absently was glad that he still had 2 days to rest until the second part of the exam was over.

* * *

It was the next day and he had yet to leave his room not that his teammates really cared enough to bother him over it. He leaned against the wall while sitting on his bed. He had definitely recovered a lot more from his injuries but he still felt out of it. In his arms he held Kuromi. She was in in the form of a small girl and had yet to wake up. He had gotten a good enough grasp of his chakra again to be able to summon her out of him on his own but the seal that woman put on them was still in affect and his fatigue and Kuromi's mini state was a testament of that for now.

"Mmm." She shifted in her sleep leaning into him. Her nose twitched as she got a clear reading of his scent. Kuromi mumbled cutely as her eyes slowly opened. Naruto smiled and greeted her with a kiss to her forehead.

"Naruto? What are you-." Her crimson eyes widened in shock as she saw the state her container was in. His torso, left arm, and left side of his face were covered in bandages. In certain areas they were stained red showing how strong the wounds were at different points on his body. She was about to question what happened when a pain when through her head. She put a palm to her head as her memory caught up with her and she recalled what happened in the forest.

"That... **sick skinned snake woman!"**

She got up to hunt her down even in her mini little girl state and would have if Naruto didn't just tighten his hold on her as he hugged her. She blushed at the action.

"I'm glad you're finally awake. I didn't hear anything out of you for almost 2 days and that honesty worried me. Don't worry about me I'm okay now. I haven't healed as fast because my chakra is being suppressed to a degree though I was able to get by most of it."

She squirmed out of his gripp and stood up on the bed as she point at him and though she towered over him now it wasn't by much because of her reduced height.

"It's great that you think you're okay but look at you now. I had to wake up to find out that not only did you lose again but you're in an even worse state this time! I told you not to lose!"

Naruto blinked. "What? When did I actually lose?"

"You lost to Zabuza."

"What?! No I didn't"

"You lost your nerve and were heavily injured and Zabuza was able to walk away from the first fight alive. Losing your nerve counts in my book."

He broke eye contact as he looked away from her. "Yeah well you got one shotted by the snake woman so I don't think you're in a real position to talk this time miss almighty bijuu queen."

She sputtered in embarrassment. "W-What? She cheated! I'm a beast of chakra given form. What did you think would happen when I'm hit with a high level seal?! I was sealed in you after all."

"Sounds like an excuse to me. Why couldn't you just avoid her strike then?"

"I... Wait this isn't about me you didn't-."

"You didn't even think about dodging did you."

Him leering at her suspiciously didn't help things as she felt smaller than she already appeared.

"Alright fine! I won't count this fight against you."

"Good." He grabbed her arm and pulled her back into him surprising her as he squeezed her in an affectionate matter. A dusting of pink showed on her cheeks as she looked up at him confused.

"Naruto-kun?"

"You had me worried. You've always been there even when I didn't know you were there so when I wasn't able to feel you initially when that Sannin blocked us I might of panicked a little."

She looked him in the eye feeling his emotions. The strength of the raw feelings directed at her at that moment washed over her. She pushed back in his embrace a little and went up to cup his face.

"I already belong to you. I don't really plan on going anywhere." They smiled at each other sharing in the moment for a good minute as they sat there. It was Naruto who broke the silence.

"So... How long do you think you will be stuck with the appearance of a child?" She blinked as she looked down at herself.

"Oh I thought everthing had seemed bigger. My chakra is still partially blocked but I should have more than enough to turn back to my older body."

"No it's fine!" She jumped a bit at the loudness of his voice. Naruto coughed into his hand as he recollected himself. "I mean it's fine. There isn't a real reason for you to waste your energy after all since you just woke up."

She nodded her head at that but then looked right at him again and narrowed her eyes when she noted that at some point without her noticing his hands had moved down to her rear.

"You... Are you serious?"

"You may look young but you still have a great ass." She palmed his face and scrambled away.

"We are not doing this!" She should have considered that exposing her backside to him wouldn't be the best idea since all she was wearing was a shirt several sizes too big for her as it only served to spur him on. His eyes slitted and widened in an excited manner as he grabbed her leg and pulled her back to pin her.

"Struggling makes it worse!"

"P-Please at least let me grow."

"Just the tip! It'll only be just the tip!" He started breathing hard scaring her though she couldn't stop herself from getting aroused as she sported a heavy blush.

"Calm down at least a little!"

 **"Hahahaha- hrupr-!?"** He stopped mid laugh as blood and a black substance vomited out of his mouth into the air like a geyser.

"Naruto!"

He fell back on the bed as he moaned in pain.

She quickly got up and tried to stretch her shirt down over her legs as she grew her body back to her teenage form. Her eyes were misty as she glared at him.

"Now look what you did. That's what you get for trying to rape me!"

"Can't rape the willing... Only makes really hot roleplaying..." His retort only earned him a hard kick in his chest hitting where his main wound had been.

"Gah! Why would you kick me?! I'm injuried!"

"Ah gomen I forgot!" She cowed and sat down next to him as her ears went down.

"How could you forget?! You just saw me vomit blood 30 seconds ago how could you forget?!

"Well you're still alive!"

He stared hard at her seeing the corner of her mouth twitch up before she looked away. She was enjoying this.

"You're making me seriously consider dragging you through the mud by your tail and then tying it to a lightning rod." She paled at the threat coupled with the fact the chain around her neck reappeared bit by bit slowly showing he was recovering. She held her tail protectively as she spoke in a nervous voice.

"I-If I heal you'll forgive me r-right?"

* * *

Naruto was still only able to look out of one eye as his body remained bandaged. 'Hnn I thought you said you were going to heal me?'

 _'Gomen I tried but it's already hard enough with the remains of the seal from that woman being present. Whatever substance she put in your blood also made things difficult. With not enough chakra to safely access for me to just flood your system with and heal you I have to be more conscious on what I'm doing and well... Eyes are hard.'_

'It's fine don't worry about it.'

They were standing in an indoor arena with a giant statue of two hands in a ram seal. Naruto looked around to see all the other genin teams who made it his eyes stopping on the sound team who flinched upon gaining his eyes or rather "eye". His lone visible eye narrowed at them before sighing and looking forward again.

"Damn if I knew this many would pass I would have just gone on and killed that sound trash."

"Wow looks like you had a hard time!"

He sweated lightly as Fuu approached him from behind with Yugito.

Yugito eyed him as she smelt the faint scent of blood still lingering to him, his blood.

"With all that talking at the beginning I thought you would be one of the ones to have the easiest time in the forest yet you seemed to of done the worst of the ones who still passed. Your Uchiha teammate doesn't look too good either."

"Maybe the number of tails is the only thing he has on us and everything else about him is lacking?" Fuu put a finger to her chin as she shrugged at Yugito. The fact that her question was innocent made it worse as Naruto's mood darkened.

"First off the exam was a waste of time. Within the first hour I had already scouted out the scroll my team needed. Secondly these injuries I have half of them I caused to myself, the other half... Well I'd like to see you fight a sannin, and without your partners." He chose the word partner carefully as there was still the fact that other teams were nearby and some were listening to the conversation.

Yugito's eyebrows rose in disbelief.

"You fought a sannin?! Which one?"

"The only one aligned against the village."

"Yamata the Snake Princess? Forgive me if I don't believe you. No way a genin could survive going up against her. Even if said genin is one of us I just don't see how you could last more than 2 minutes without your partner."

Instead of getting angry at Yugito accusing him of lying he gave his own antagonistic response as he narrowed his eye and smirked.

"Heh if that's what you think then you guys really are weaker than me." Her eyes turned a brighter green with catlike pupils as she glared at him. The figuratively lightning between them might as well of been visible as their standoff made the other teams nervous from the tension. Fuu on quickly moved in front of Yugito cutting off her line of sight as she clasped Naruto's hand. He blinked at the sudden quick movement as she flashed him a cheery smile.

"That's great! Now I want to fight you even more if you really are strong!"

The girl had an inviting, friendly aura about her which contrasted brightly with the general stern slate of kumo nin, at least from what he had read. But the girl moved fast, faster than he had been expecting and the acceleration was high so it had caught him off guard. And because he was caught off guard he would take her a bit more seriously from now on.

'Well she does have more tails than the other one...'

 _'Just because one has more tails doesn't mean they are stronger my container.'_

'What so the Nanabi isn't deserving of it's rank?'

He saw the image of her shaking her head in his mindscape. He also noted that she was in some kind of humanoid fox form curled up in the grass but decided to save commenting on that for later.

 _'She is strong definitely. Even if as a bijuu she may not have the greatest body for combat she has what none of us have which is natural flight and she's deceptively fast at it. Also she is naturally armored. Bijuu are already very durable but to add armor on top of that is quite annoying to go up against. She is modeled after insects so any defenses she has you can assume are of an extreme level. Her armor is thinner than the Sanbi's shell_ _but is almost as durable and also covers nearly her entire body. My fur is extremely durable along with my hide, way more than you would think but she still has an edge on me in that regard. With defense, speed, and agility she more than earns her spot as 7. Actually if she went up against the 8, in a raw fight she would probably win. Their hosts nowadays might change that however.'_

He scratched his cheek ignoring his surroundings as Fuu just tilted her head at him confused at his silence. Yugito however figured he was probably having a conversation with his inner beast so choose to use her time to scout out the remaining genin who passed the second test.

'Well damn so if I do manage to catch her she would be like a kevlar punching bag? She's a girl so not sure how I feel about that.'

 _'I don't know what that is but it sounds interesting.'_

'Kevlar is a rare, light, yet very durable material being tested by the Root that... Nevermind it's not important. So I figured you had another reason for countering me on the issue of tails right?'

 _'Well yes. Afterall the Nibi is also here. She her claws are just as effective as mine in my bijuu form only hers are far more retractable than my own and so can be several times longer than my own and so the increased range can make up for her smaller size. Her host may also have this benefit.'_

'Though she's not exactly small...' Naruto smirked to himself as he discretely looked Yugito up and down as she had her back to him now as his eyes ran along her long long legs. Fuu started to pout now as she noticed his change of focus along with the fact he was still ignoring her.

 _'Focus.'_

'Oh I am...'

 _'Naruto.'_

'Okay sorry continue please.'

She huffed in discontent but continued none the less.

 _'While Nibi is lacking in physical strength and she isn't the fastest as a cat she is still faster than most of us and is very agile. Her body is also covered in flames and so that girls her a type advantage over the Nanabi despite the vast difference in tails. If her host gained any of these things then she can be dangerous.'_

'They both sound fun to fight actually. What about Gaara? I mean I saw him use sand.'

He felt her shrug as she thought about it for a moment.

 _'Well the idiot is made of sand and so his host can use sand. Nothing really to explain here.'_

Naruto sweatdropped at her dismissive tone as it was clear she didn't like the One Tail for whatever reason.

'That's it? There isn't anything else you want to say on that?'

 _'Mmm well he's kind of disappointing in terms of power compared to the rest of us. I mean his body is unstable, he's not physically as strong as the rest of us despite his size because of his unstable body, has a terrible disposition, and he's slow. He takes a while to fight however because he is sand and uses sand. His defense and regeneration is very high and in his element is where he's most dangerous... but he's still slow. Also because he is sand he's weak against water. Though neither of us use water or liquids that makes him even weaker towards the tails of 3,5,6, and 8. While sand would normally have an advantage over fire because of the potential of us bijuu the Nibi and Yonbi can produce flames high enough to melt him. And those of us with high physical prowess can tear him apart such as the Yonbi, Gobi, Nanabi, Hachibi, and of course me.'_

'Wow... He's kind of shit.'

 _'Yes. However human's aren't bijuu by a long shot and so if his host can use sand just like him then as a Jinchurriki that boy is extremely dangerous and probably a smarter fighter too since he's small.'_

'So another one who will be fun to fight? Great!' He paused as a thought that had been nagging at him ever since she started talking came up.

'Wait so all of these Jinchurriki you said likely inherited from their bijuu. Well then what did I get from you?'

 _'Healing?'_

'Do all jinchurikki not have an innate healing factor? Plus I'm also an Uzumaki.'

 _'Well what about your instincts?'_

'I wouldn't put it past the Nibi with her being a cat to have given her host similar senses. Is there really nothing different you've given me?'

 _'M-My l-l-love?'_

She blushed as her words came out awkwardly. Naruto stopped to think about it for a few seconds which was probably longer than he should have.

"Hnn fine..."

 _'Don't groan at that! You should feel honored to be the first one to have such a relationship with a bijuu!'_

'If you say so...'

 _'Is my b-body not good enough?!'_

He sweated as he mentally held up his hands to placate her as she teared up.

'K-Kuromi-chan I was just teasing you. You're perfect and I don't mind not having any special skills from you.'

 _'If you actually used my power then maybe you would have something else!'_

'F-Fair enough.'

She shifted into her youkai form and held her knees to her chest as a raincloud gathered above her, a petulant expression on her face.

 _'It's not like I don't have anything super unique compared to my siblings. I mean I've always been able to sense and find my prey without being able to see them. That's something right?'_

He winced at her defeated tone. It took a few moments before her words about clicked in his head.

"Wait what?"

He wasn't allowed to think about it anymore as he felt a sharp pain in his leg. He held the stinging leg as he looked for the offender only to see a pair of irritated orange eyes glaring at him. Apparently Fuu had gotten fed up with being ignored and so kicked him hard in his shin.

During that time the other genin and shinobi had gathered. Anko appeared in front of them demanding attention and quiet as all conversations stopped. As she started to explain the next phase of the test and how it would consist of preliminaries because of the high number of those who passed his nose twitched. He felt his body pulse as he gripped at his chest in pain. The scent he picked up was that of the snake woman and it was coming from Anko. Some noticed him in pained and looked at him in concern.

The hokage caught it as well as he decided to not make his concern vocally known as he stepped forward to vocally explain the meaning of the exams.

"Alright you sorry maggots! You guys were lucky enough to get past the forrest so now I think it's time to get the 3rd part on the road. Or rather that's what I would say but unfortunately too many of you guys passed so we will start with the aforementioned preliminaries! Everyone needs to move outside the floor to the balcony above. Only the contestants called on the screen will come down to the floor an other than the referee or an official of equal level in this setting can be down here as well. While our official statement is that we don't encourage killing really anything goes. We have an uneven number this time so one of you will end up fighting one of the winners of the previous matches if there are any still able to fight at top condition. If not then they will be passed on with the rest of the winners to the Finals."

Everyone split up to go meet with their respective senseis and stand up on the balconies around the central arena.

Kakashi was honestly surprised to see the state Naruto was in. Frankly all of his genin received varying degrees of damage from the test. It was like the stronger they were the more they were injuried and with Naruto looking like he came back from being half dead. Getting the info from Anko that they had had an encounter with the Snake Queen herself he supposed he should be thankful that none of them were outright killed.

"I guess it goes without saying that you have no intention of stopping from finishing the exams now do you?" Naruto's only uncovered eye shifted to look at his now fellow cyclops before he started laughing.

"Haha yeah I'm not stopping that easily."

"You were lucky that you and Sasuke had a couple days to rest. Gave you time to recover with your _tenant_ and gave me time to seal that nasty mark Sasuke recieved. Though I am surprised that all things considered you haven't healed over good as new by now."

"Oh that's because I got sealed as well!"

"...What?!"

"Yeah I guess I got in the way enough that she took an interest in me." He shivered a moment despite him wearing an eye smile which just made Kakashi go blue in the face a little as he somewhat over interpreted Naruto's reaction. "So she poisoned me, put her mark on me too, and surpression sealed me... twice."

"Why didn't you say anything?!"

"To be fair Kakashi if you were as concerned for the rest of us as you were for Sasuke then you would have at least checked up on me after us having a run in with a Sannin. Hell if you paid attention more then maybe Sakura wouldn't have been so useless and we would have came out the forrest in better shape?" While they had tried to keep their volume down because of the nature of the conversation but right then Naruto' voice became that of a harsh whisper that Sakura flinched at being called out while Kakashi hid most of his guilt.

Sasuke on the other hand didn't react but he wouldn't lie if he was asked if he wanted a more effective teammate than the pink siren on his team.

"Inuzuka Kiba vs Uzumaki Naruto"

Naruto looked to the screen and smirked. "Oh? I get to fight right off the back?"

"Woohoo! We get to fight the deadlast? Talk about an easy win eh Akamaru!" The small pup barked from its spot in his jacket. Kiba jumped over the railing to the floor below. After he landed he stood back up and pointed up at Naruto.

"Uzumaki get your ass down here! I want to get this match over with!"

Naruto smiled at him but as he looked at Kiba his smile spread before his teeth showed and his fangs gleamed in the light. There was a small poof of smoke as a small fox appeared on his head. He looked up and saw Kuromi looking upside down at him winking.

'Kuromi-chan so you can still appear even in spite me being suppressed?'

 _'Yes though I will admit it took a noticeable bigger degree of concentration.'_

He nodded lightly as that was good to know. 'So what is the state of my body in terms of combat?'

 _'Well from what I can tell other than the obvious complications you should be fine. Your physical performance is back to around 100%, your chakra capacity however is around 70% and your general control of it is at around 50% give or take.'_

He smirked as he too jumped over the railing in a spinning backflip. The rookies all were startled as he almost touched the ceiling with his feet as he looked straight down at Kiba from high up. Those that grew up with him in the academy didn't think he was capable of such graceful displays of showing off.

He landed on the ground the necessary distance away from Kiba kicking up only a little dust but otherwise having a fairly quiet landing surprisingly. Kuromi's claws were digging into his scalp somewhat painfully as she had been forced to hold on for dear life during his unexpected stunt.

He reacted up with his unbandaged arm to pet her in a calming matter.

The sickly looking special jonin Hayate walked up between the two somewhat wild looking genin. He coughed into his hand before speaking.

"Alright now for the first match we will have Inuzuka Kiba versus Uzumaki Naruto."

The red eyed beauty that was Kiba's sensei, Kurenai looked over at Kakashi from her spot with the rest of her genin. She wore a stern expression in anticipation of the match.

"Sorry Kakashi but it looks like your team will be having the first loss of the preliminaries."

Sasuke scoffed as if she had just said the dumbest thing he ever heard. Well not the dumbest as Sakura has said worst... Kurenai looked like she was about to address Sasuke's response before Kakashi spoke up.

"I wouldn't be too sure Kurenai. That genin of mine is a self proclaimed "Ultimate Weapon."

"This isn't a joke Kakashi."

Kiba put down Akamaru at his side as they got ready to fight. Naruto stared at the puppy for a second before shifting to his master.

"Kiba I really don't want to kill your dog."

The Inuzuka jerked at his words before quickly recovering.

"As if you could even bite at my mine or Akamaru's heels you deadbeat trash!"

"But I was being serious Kiba?"

"What do you mea-?"

"I tend to favor animals, specifically those that are felines or canines, and especially those that have traits of both." Kuromi bit down on his ear playfully before jumping off him and walking away with her tail waving about. Naruto's eyes lightened from their deep blues to near white like the moon as his pupils slitted.

"I don't want to kill the pup but **a runt like you? Konoha nin or not in this court where I am allowed to kill I can care less about you living."**

The dark presence around him made Kiba sweat lightly as some of them gasped. To threaten one of your own even in the face of your kage was a bold move and a serious one.

"Yo, so this is the kid in line with the nine, covered in bandages but acts like he's fine?!" Yugito groaned as she had to listen to one of her sensei who had the annoying habit of trying to rap everything he said.

"Yes Bee he looked to be pretty strong. Hopefully he really is."

"He may look weakened but I wouldn't right him off yet. He's still got a few tricks up his sleeves I bet!"

Yugito looked bewildered for a moment. "That... Actually wasn't as bad..." Fuu giggled at the exchange but didn't say anything.

Gaara meanwhile just narrowed his eyes at Naruto in anticipation.

"Well if there is nothing else then you two may begin!" Hayate swung his hand down starting the match. Naruto didn't move from his spot as Kiba formed a handsign before dropping to all fours.

 **"All fours!** Let's go!"

Kiba's appearance became more feral as he expelled chakra. Quicker than many of the genin he burst forward at a great speed. Moments later he hit Naruto's abdominals with his elbow using his momentum to increase the impact. There was the heavy thump as a small amount of dust was blown away.

"Heh you couldn't even dodge...?" Kiba's smirk died as Naruto had not reacted, standing there with his hands still in his pockets. Kiba jumped back to get space as he held his arm to stop it's shaking as it stung a little.

"Damn what is your body made of?!"

"You know I'm not exactly sure at this point." The seasoned ninja in the room were a little more attentive now as you didn't usually see a genin purposefully tank a blow and then not react at all to it.

"Are you done 'cuz you hit like a bitch?" Kiba's pupils narrowed at that as he growled loudly.

"Grr how about I skin you alive!?" Kiba ran back at him with a furious rage. He dragged his clawlike nails through the air to swipe at Naruto. Naruto simply took his unbandaged arm out of his pocket and batted it away. Kiba swung back again in the other direction only for his hand to be smacked away again. Kiba kept striking Naruto up close at a speed that most genin would have to avoid but Naruto calmly batted away all the strikes with just his one hand.

The fact that he couldn't land a single hit on Naruto was pissing him off.

"Stop playing around bastard!" Naruto gave a tired expression before putting his hand to Kiba's chest and pushing him away in a gust of wind. Kiba went further back then he was expecting as he landed on his feet 10 meters away. A moment later his legs buckled before he fell forward and vomited his breakfast onto the dirt.

Some of the genin gasped as they recognized that to a similar technique they witnessed. Shikamaru was the first to be vocal about it.

"Isn't that very similar to that move used by one of the Oto genin?!" Dosu himself scowled in murder at Naruto. First he stole his pride, then he stole his look, now he's stealing his moves."

"Is this brat trying to replace me?! I will not have him erase my existence." Gaara for some reason sneezed which was odd for him.

"I simply disturbed your organs and stomach with that impact. If I had actually used chakra you'd probably be hemorrhaging right now."

Naruto rolled his wrist in a lackadaisical manner as Kiba managed to pick himself up. Naruto was treating Kiba like a jonin or chunin playing around with a fresh genin. His posturing and everything reminded the other sensei of Kakashi in his younger days, though much less of a hardass.

"The physical strength to push him back that easily, the ease at which he finded Kiba off. Even his disposition itself is nothing like what you would expect from someone described as a hyperactive near dropout genin. How did you get him to make such a dramatic turn around in such a short time Kakashi?"

Kurenai was genuinely curious as while they were the same rank Kakashi was differently the more experienced and dare she say skilled ninja. If she could learn what his method for his students were then maybe she could apply that to Hinata's meekness to help get her out of her shell.

"I actually didn't do a whole lot to be honest. Naruto does take to the team exercises way more than the other two which is quite surprising when you consider what kind of childhood he might have had. I do teach Sasuke and at least try to instruct Sakura. But quite frankly Naruto is largely self taught and he's skilled in areas that he really shouldn't be when you consider the type of ninja he should be classified as so it's difficult to even know how to teach him along with the number of talents he has and so the only thing he gets from me is sparring matches, your general advice, and chakra exercises."

"Sparring with you? Don't you mean his teammates? Probably Sasuke right?" To his opposite side a bit away Asuma leaned in their direction with the same amount of curiousness as Kurenai. Sasuke had an idea what was coming but balled his fists in silence anyway.

"Sure he does spar with Sasuke but the kid likes a challenge so he fights me and I have to say its somewhat easy to beat him but not easy to beat him unscathed. He also has some code he lives by to not use his chakra unless he needs it... when his head is level at least."

Asuma nodded while Kurenai was more surprised than him. Asuma had read up a little on the boy so had an idea of the boy's deception on his abilities. Kurenai however being a new sensei still took things a little more at face value. Naruto would serve as the fastest way to help her correct that fault.

Back to the floor Akamaru had turned red after Kiba had fed him a pill growing large to that of a medium sized dog and jumped on Kiba before transforming into an identical clone of him.

 **"Beast Mimicry! Man Beast Clones! Gatsuga!"**

Kiba through smoke bombs at Naruto before both Kiba's took off at him spinning wildly like drills and became airborne as they aimed at him.

Naruto was surprised by Kiba's cleverness figuring out what he was going to do so much so that he grew excited.

"Haha wow you do have a brain! Is this your best plan?! 'Cuz if it is then I'm impressed!"

He yelled through the smoke as the two drills entered into it.

"But at the same time to completely destroy the strategy that you probably spent days to create..."

 ***CRrK-***

There was a harsh contact that echoed out the smoke before a shockwave of wind went out and blew the smoke away. Right before the shockwave Naruto had turned a full 360 when Kiba was a meter away to swing around a high kick as quick as lightning right to the side of Kiba's head. It showcased his combat flexibility as Naruto's legs went a full vertical 180. Naruto grinned and got a little two into it losing his chakra a bit which emitted out of every pore in his body and tore apart all the bandages on his body making the material explode outward in shreds.

 **"To completely destroy a plan you had pride in is something _I_ can take pride in!"**

Kiba's eyes whited out from the impact before the delayed force finally met up a second later and Kiba when rocketing across the floor to hit the wall spiderwebbing it.

'He kicks as hard as Lee full force!'

Might Gai was pleased to see that there was a potential taijutsu rival here for his favorite pupil.

Kiba suffered shock from the force of the attack before passing out a few seconds later as his head slumped forward, blood dripping from his mouth though his body was still stuck in the wall.

Naruto heard growling behind him to see the other Kiba about to strike him. Naruto's near white irises glowed for a moment and for the first time in the entirety of the match Naruto actually move from his spot. He moved at such a speed that the Kiba saw him as if he were walking yet he himself was still moving in slow motion. In an instant Naruto was inches from him. He cocked his fist back making the Kiba flinched and fall over. Naruto let loose his punch hitting the ground right between the Kiba's legs. The fist sunk into the earth breaking it up. A strike like that might have ended up going through the Kiba's body if it had connected.

Naruto once again lost his chakra again simply from moving in an aggressive manner and his clothes were damaged even more. The burst of chakra just seamed to magnify his intent and what the beast man saw just seemed to further make him shake in fear as he wet himself before a puff of smoke erupted and Akamaru was seen whimpering.

"You can change your appearance and you can even have a similar smell to your master but there are other ways to sense people Akamaru."

There was a buzzing that filled the dogs ears as he was overcome with fear and actually ran away.

"And that's the match." Naruto stood back up noting it was oddly silent. He put his hands in his pockets only to end up touching his thigh.

"The fuck?" He looked down and saw around 85% of his body was now exposed as only a few bandages were hanging off his torso and his pants might as well of been a towel tied around his waist. He quickly covered his crotch to hide his secret weapon as a breeze went by. He looked up to see many staring at him with either a look of surprise or surprise and a blush. Sakura coughed into her hand and looked away as an awkward air blanketed the area.

Everyone took note of his body which was lean and was developing into a chiseled one showing that he definitely worked out and was built for speed but puberty was catching up with him showcased by his muscle definition with his abs being the most present.

'Damn it I really need to get my old clothes fixed. Before my chakra destroys more than my modesty.' Others noticed how he had some near unnoticeable scars from the distance they were at but where he was bandaged that the eye was cloudy and his body itself was covered in black cracklike markings that faded slowly appearing strongly when he used chakra.

Naruto felt a chill on his ass and realized his ass was exposed. He quickly formed a thick chain to cover his ass. It seemed that was the last straw as him using chakra again destroyed what remained of the fabric on his front. His eyes widened in disbelief at the situation as he saw it destroyed in slow motion. He quickly expanded his chain and had it wrap completely around his waist but the damage had been done as everyone saw what he was packing. His body was definitely more than enough but with the scene now being extremely lewd with his body also looking halfway like edge fuel because of that snake woman's curse and half like it was crafted by god because he's the main character it caused many of the girls to have nosebleeds with a few of them having more explosive ones than others such as Hinata and a few others. Actually Hinata outright fainted. Even Kurenai had a blush spread over her porcelain skin.

"Looks like I underestimated him greatly..."

The guys either laughed at him or cursed him.

Yugito rubbed her bloody nose with her arm but had too much of a focus expression as her arm hid a small smile and she almost drooled as she started at him.

 _ **'Well now I see what Kyuu-chan sees in her host...'**_ The Nibi mused but was equally as focused on the scenes as he tenant she was inside.

"Imagine how fun it would be to fight someone with a body like that!"

Fuu exclaimed animatedly. Yugito's head now snapped to look at her in shock at what she so boldly said. Fuu looked at her confused before a few seconds later it clicked and she blushed furiously. "I d-didn't mean it l-like that-!" She meant an actual fight now lewd wrestling but it didn't matter because in the end she would still get more than she bargained for. Samui simply blinked with a small blush on her usual stoic face.

"Hot..." Atsui looked in disbelief at his sister stealing his catchphase and now he hated Naruto even more.

Hearing all the chatter while simultaneously hiding himself Naruto for one of the few rare times to count actually blushed in public. He turned his head to his only hope which was his partner who had been sitting up across from Yugito's team largely unnoticed in her fox form on the rail.

"Kuromi help!"

"This is fine." He could see her face in his head with a blush spreading over it and a sly grin.

"Create clothes for me before this becomes a problem!"

"I don't _see_ a problem at all~."

"Kuromi!"

She would pay for this. If only his chain's use wasn't so selective right now.

* * *

 **AN: Finally. Well this was fun. Over the break I got a lot better with my drawing so thats cool. I also binge watched Rwby and I have to say... A NarutoxRwby fic will be the next story. I will do it simulatenous to this but expect to see it in around 1 week to 3 months from now. Not even going to give information on what I plan on doing in that fic.**

 **Well anyway next chapter is the rest of the prelims.**

 **Continue to rate and review and check out my deviantart guys. I think I'm starting to reach my stride so maybe I'll have a soon. I need more money though so I'm going to see what jobs or interns I can do related to art, or maybe voice overs.**

 **Anyway see ya soon hopefully!**

 **ZRAIARZ**


	11. Chapter 11: End of Prelims

**Been a bit of time since the last update for this but I am still here**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: End of Prelims**

 _"Come on love it was just a joke."_ Kuromi tried to sound apologetic but her expression was one that was full of mirth. He refused to look at her which she found oddly cute as Naruto pouted. The seal that damned snake woman had put upon his body had almost been completely destroyed which allowed her to begin healing him faster. After that his body would probably get rid of that curse seal itself on its own.

It took some time for him to both fix his body but to this extent but also find another set of clothes. After he had basically exposed himself in front of everyone he used his hidden speed to get the hell out of there and find an empty room in the infirmary area. His outfit was mostly the same as it was before the exams of black sandals and jogger pants. However for now he decided to forego his orange jacket and went with a dark orange t-shirt. Currently he was wrapping bandages around his exposed arms. These had seals on the inside of them that helped dampen some of the chakra flowing through his body so he wouldn't accidentally break something or someone again as he got a better handle on his control.

"Damn back when I was in Danzo's little think tank I didn't have to worry about the damage I would cause..." He paused for a moment before continuing to wrap his arm. "Now that I think about it it still hurt like hell even back then to use my chakra but I ignored it more because I wasn't trying to hold myself back. Now I use more than what is probably necessary. I need to hold back more and give my body time to adapt."

"I could just strengthen your bones to that of a demon."

"..." Naruto looked over at Kuromi for a second who was kicking her legs off the edge of the guest bed. He shrugged her off and went back to his thoughts.

"I guess more chakra exercises could hel-."

"Don't ignore me like that!"

She grabbed him by his shirt and actually held him off the ground as she cried at him. Having a bijuu's power denied when offered was a blow to their pride. He weakly held up his hands in surrender as she let him back down.

"Sorry Kuromi but I wanna see how far I can get on my own power remember? Besides my body is adapting to my chakra the more that I use it anyway."

"Yeah and you wouldn't be so bad off if you didn't let some random swordsman break off parts of the cursed metal of his sword off in your body."

"I'd hardly call Zabuza just some any swordsman. He was a legend. You can give me that at least."

She rolled her eyes not really caring. "Fine. But now you have metal that reacts to blood but now also mutates to your chakra. I can heal injuries but that metal acts as a virus that I can't heal. So you really are on your own with how you deal with that if you aren't going to let me strengthen your body."

"I'll be alright." He smirked not really caring as he was pretty sure he would be fine. As he made his way to the door Kuromi sighed before jumping at him turning into a fox and wrapping herself around his neck.

They had been gone for around an hour both to heal his body more than it was prior to the match with Kiba but also to get more clothes. He had not expected that in that time most of the matches would be done. He couldn't outright tell who all won when he reentered the room but for some it was pretty obvious. He already knew Sakura lost that was a given. Her injuries weren't even that significant. He looked over at Ino seeing her in a similar state. 'She probably lost her match too... Wait a minute.'

He looked from Ino to Sakura a few times before deadpanning. "They fought each other didn't they?"

"I'm... I'm not backing down!" Naruto's ear twitched at the sound of the surprisingly loud voice he knew belonged to someone he knew was pretty meek. Remembering there were still a few fights left he looked down to see Hinata in a dangerous spar with her cousin Neji. Hinata was actually meeting him blow for blow as they parried each other while simultaneously sending out their own strikes only to be deflected. Their style was Juken so all one needed was even just a slight contact with the opponent's body to see results.

"Well well Hinata."

Kuromi looked down at the two white eyed cousins and had her–virtually not there–fox eyebrows raise as she hummed in approval.

"Oh? Those eyes take me back. That girl seems to be doing better than you expected Naru-kun?"

He shook his head a bit. "I knew she had talent the issue was that shell she keeps herself in kept her from ever really showing it.

"Oh you're finally back?"

He already knew they were amongst the first to notice him from the moment he entered the room because of his sense. He turned to greet Yugito and Fuu but his words feel short from their expressions. Yugito's mouth kept twitching as if not to laugh before her eyes kept trying to not look at his crotch causing a light shade of red to dust her cheeks. Fuu on the other hand couldn't make eye contact really as she had a much deeper blush on her face. She kept mumbling something about wanting to have a "safe fight."

"... Anyway yeah had to fix some things that were going wrong with my body."

"Nothing looked wrong to me-." She stopped herself too late as she could feel her face growing hot from embarassment. Naruto's eyebrow twitched before he ignored the comment. Feeling awkward she decided to change the conversation. "So this is that Hyuuga girl you told us not to touch? She's cute."

He turned to lean over the rail with her and watch the fight.

"Yeah and she's doing pretty good I'd say." He might have jinxed the situation by saying that as it was at that moment that both Hyuga's sent a palm strike to the other's chest but it was only Neji's that really connected. "Shit."

Hinata stumbled back feeling her insides cry out to her. She lurched and covered her mouth as she coughed out a notable amount of blood.

"It's over now just give up." Her vision wavered as she saw the smug expression on Neji's face. Her eyes shifted up to the stands searching for face until she found the one she was looking for. Naruto gave her a thumbs up and smiled brightly.

"Come on Hinata you've been doing so well you ain't gonna let one hit take you out are you?!" Everyone looked at him in surprise both by his sudden voice over everyone else's but also because he was giving such clear encouragement.

It appeared Hinata was surprised as well but that one act seemed to ignite a fire in her as she restrengthened her byakugan and furrowed her brow at Neji with a fierce expression. A sight that startled him and everyone that knew her.

"I will show everyone that I too have what it takes to be strong!" She said it all without a stutter as she charged at Neji ignoring her injuries. Her increase in speed caught him off guard and that cost him as he took a strike to one of the points in his arm. Neji may have had the skill and speed over her but the main difference in why he so outclass Hinata prior was due to the fact that she did not attack with any kind of vicious or killing intent behind her strikes which is what made a shinobi effective.

But that changed now as she stabbed her hands at him quicker while still retaining the fluidity that was unique to her. Kurenai was surprised by the sudden burst from Hinata and while fearing for her health was still proud to see the girl still giving it her all. However she was already injured and Neji the more skilled and so one slip up in the space between her wild strikes was all he needed to land a clean hit to her chin. The blow snapped her head back as she stumbled. She saw it coming so was able to send chakra through the tenketsu in her chin to counter most of his chakra strike. Her being able to do that so quickly was a testament of both her heritage and skill as a Hyuga.

"It is your fate to lose here. You struggling will just make it worse."

It was at that moment that her injuries worsened as she coughed up more blood. The sight of it caused several in the stands to cry out. The moment Hinata dropped her arms the proctor called the match as it was clear she would not be able to continue much longer or risk dying. Neji smirked victoriously but Hinata caught herself before she fell.

"You except me to give up? J-Just because things are h-hard and because it d-doesn't look like things will c-change anyway that I should give up and cry ab... about it? Sorry Neji-niisan but I'm not like you."

More veins bulged around Neji's eyes showing his anger as he charged Hinata with the intent to kill.

"Neji stop the match is over!" Gai yelled out but Neji wasn't hearing him anymore. There was an explosion of dust as several bodies moved to stop him. In seconds the situation was back under control as Hinata was being held by Kurenai in support.

Gai held his arms out as he stood in front of Neji blocking him. Seeing his sensei in the way made him stop but he sensed a struggle going on behind him. Anko, Hayate, and Kakashi were all restraining Naruto. Kakashi had him in a head lock while Hayate had a kunai pointed to him. Anko was trying to hold back his arm that was pointed out towards the back of Neji's head. He struggled against the bodies making the three jonin class shinobi sweat a little as Naruto's arm slowly inched towards Neji's head slowly.

"D-Damnit gaki calm down!" Naruto's canines bared as his mouth twitched into a dark grin and he kept pushing.

 **"C-Come on just a little more. I just want to pat his head... is all."** Only Kakashi had a more exact idea of what would happen if Naruto made contact with Neji from experience working with him but that didn't matter. With the killing intent Naruto was giving off as his pupils slitted it was pretty clear what his intentions were. Neji backed up when he saw the scene behind him to get some space between him and Naruto.

"That is enough!" The echoed voice of Hiruzen over everyone cowed the scene before them. As everyone went silent the Hokage nodded to Hayate. The man coughed in his hand before speaking with a wave of seriousness before someone got killed.

"The match is over and has been decided. Hyuga Neji has been deemed the winner. However if any further actions are taken against Hyuga Hinata it will result in his disqualification and detainment. Uzumaki Naruto the same goes for you if you seek further action against Neji at this time."

Neji scoffed before walking away. Gai frowned as he watched him go. He gave a short bow of apology to everyone before going back up to the stands.

Naruto as if flipping a switch let out a long breath deflating his aggression as his muscles relaxed and his intent vanished. "Alright I'm fine, I'm fine." Kakashi and Anko let go of him at that point. Naruto held his wrist a little as he hid his real emotions well but spoke loud enough for Neji to still hear.

"I mean the match was fair right. So I won't bitch about the results. But you tried to go even further. So when we fight, and we will someday, I will remember this."

There was no spoken threat or promise in his words but Neji still felt a chill down his spine. The three jinchurikki in the room all took note of the scene for reference. 'He does seem to be a bit protective of the Hyuga girl.'

Hayate got everyone's attention again as he continued the exams.

"Okay it's time we had the last match. The match however is one that genin Rock Lee wins by default. Because of our odd number he moves on to the third phase automatically."

"What?!" Rock Lee shouted from over the rails. "I can not accept this!" The other genin blinked at him in confusion. "Eh?" Rock Lee jumped down to the center and shook his fists.

"I can not accept that I have passed on to the next test without any display of my skillset. I can not in right mind feel right about this if I was not allowed to test myself and show my youth just like everyone else."

"It doesn't matter what you want you passed anyway..." Hayate coughed out causing Lee to comically cry on the ground how it wasn't fair which only served to piss off some of the genin in the room who had lost their matches but were still conscious.

Naruto who was halfway to making his way back to the stairs stopped his his step and had a mischievous look on his face. He turned around and gave a disarming smile.

"So you want to prove yourself as well and don't feel you deserve to be here if you get by without doing so as well?" Lee looked up at him and nodded his head rapidly.

"Yes! That is true!" Kakashi glanced back at Naruto wondering what he was up to.

Naruto held out a hand as he continued. "Well then how about you have a friendly match with me? I'll take you on right now."

"Uzumaki you are pushing it. This is not a place for unsanctioned matches. It would be better to do it on your own time." Hayate groaned out as he was getting a little annoyed now.

"Now now I think this may be an excellent idea." Naruto didn't even have to look up at the hokage's seat to recognize the voice as everyone's heads snapped up to look there. Hiruzen looked back and sighed as Danzo emerged from the shadows. 'Can't you just sit in on these events normally? You are too old for this shit...'

"I agree with the interests of Gai-san's disciple. It should be that those that have succeed in making it to the final phase of the exams have adequately displayed that they have what it takes to be there, to potentially be chunin. Without seeing even a preliminary match with the young Rock Lee we have no way of knowing if he even has the skillset to justify his worth of even being put on display at the stadium." Hiruzen stroked his beard as he nodded at what Danzo said.

"I suppose I can agree with that as well however the decision to have a friendly spar with Naruto ultimately goes to Rock Lee." He discretely gave an exasperated look towards Danzo and whisper. _"It's clear you are showing favortism towards Naruto-kun."_

 _"Not favoritism but rather correcting this system. Me doing so just happens to work favorably for him. Besides a child should be favored at least a few times in their life. But this never happened because by you wanting him to have no special treatment you left him without someone to raise him and so he was left worse off than even a normal kid. If anything you own him a debt far more than me."_

Hiruzen winced hard as Danzo drilled him.

"So Lee how 'bout it? Want to fight me?"

"Yosh!" That made Naruto happy but tried to slow him down a little.

"Rock Lee just so you know you can choose not to fight Uzumaki and you will still go on to the third phase. You will also get the month to train to make sure you are ready. However if you fight here and now you risk exposing your skills to your competition. This goes for both of you. Also if you do not perform well enough Rock Lee you could potentially forfeit your right to continue in the exams."

"I understand and I accept those terms. Now Naruto-kun let us do battle."

Lee slid into his Goken stance. Naruto put his hands in his pockets and bounced on the balls of his feet. Lee looked at him and seeing his confusing Naruto answered his unspoken question.

"I'm not going to try that much against you if you aren't worth it."

"Do not underestimate me!" Lee took off straight at Naruto. He shifted and sent a solid punch into Naruto's chest faster than most of the genin in the room could move. It went straight through Naruto making his eyes widen in shock as the afterimage faded to show Naruto turned and leaning to the side barely avoiding the strike.

Naruto whistled at the punch. "Wow not bad at all."

Lee turned back and threw another punch at Naruto only for Naruto to turn out of the way once again at the last second. Lee returned again and this time did a strong assualt of fists. Naruto just as easily avoided each one by a small margin making it appear as if Lee's fists were striking a packed cluster of afterimages. It was as if Naruto could feel where and how fast Lee was going to strike.

"Come on you can do better right?" Lee answered him by moving with a burst of speed. Naruto's eyes widened slightly as he leaned back at a sharp angle avoiding Lee's sharp mid air kick. Naruto grew a little excited as he felt the wind caused by the kick move over his face. What he wasn't expecting was for Lee to suddenly drop down into a sweeping kick.

"Leaf Whirlwind!" Naruto's feet were kicked from under him and the position he was in made him fall back all the easier.

"Do not expect to have an easy time against me without the use of your hands Naruto-kun!" He brought a punch to Naruto hoping to catch him before he hit the ground with another attack. Naruto however without using his arms hit his elbow to the ground and spun into leg flares. For someone who wasn't using his arms he sure did transition into such a dextrous feet extremely fast, fast enough that his feet clipped Lee and knocked him back as a glancing blow. Naruto stopped spinning and popped off the ground to bounce on the balls of his feet again.

"You are better than most of the other genin here. That much is clear. But from what I can tell you do not currently have the strength or speed to really do much to me."

There were several individual groups murmuring amongst themselves at the fight before them.

"Is it me or has he gotten stronger since the fight he had earlier?" Yugito rubbed her chin inquisitively. They jumped a bit as the Kumo containers just noticed the fox near them again. Kuromi's tail waved about as she sat on the rail.

"No my container was already this strong. His mindset has changed a little but the real change is that his chakra control and health are almost back to 100%."

"Yo this boy is good and on his way, we are in for a show that's what I'd say!" Yugito sweatdropped in embarrassment at Bee's manner of speech while Kuromi just looked at the man owlishly. "I suppose every container has their own eccentricities..."

"Sorry Gai, your genin does have some talent in taijutsu but Naruto's battle prowess as a whole is on a whole other level."

Gai laughed in an animated fashion in response to Kakashi's words as if dismissing what he had said.

"I will not deny that Naruto-kun is a talented shinobi but Lee is still holding back a great deal. Lee!"

His student looked up at him from the center. Gai gave him a thumbs up as his teeth gleamed.

"Alright Lee! Take them off."

Naruto snickered at the words. "I didn't know you guys had that kind of relationship." Naruto felt a little awkward when Lee did not respond at all to the joke not having heard him and went on top of the handsign statue. Naruto saw he had a bundle of dense matter centered around his legs as he rose an eyebrow.

"Are those weights?" Lee finally untied them and let them fall to the ground.

"Yes that is much better!" The moment the weights hit the ground, causing a loud crash from the small impact zones many people in the room had hilariously shocked expressions.

The kumo group and Kuromi all spoke at once. "Oh shit!"

Half the genin that were still conscious also reacted. "Oh shit!"

Kakashi had his eye twitch at the sight before him only imagining how heavy those weights must of been. "Gai what the hell..."

Naruto's heart jumped in his chest. Lee jumped off the statue in a blur as even Naruto lost track of him. It was thanks to his sense of movement and sound that he still had an idea of where Lee was. A split second later Lee was crouched in front of Naruto before he could react.

"Shit."

The punch connected cleanly with Naruto's stomach as he was sent careening across the ground before tumbling to a stop. Fuu looked on in amazement at potentially another person she would love to fight. "He's that fast?!"

"Yes Gai-sensei I did it!" Lee punched the air happily.

"Did what?" Naruto kicked his legs up before popping his back off the ground to land back on his feet. "I'm a little insulted if you are this happy only landing one hit." As if tension was collected in his very body the tone in the air changed simply from Naruto removing his hands from his pockets. He went into his own pose slowly as he stood to the side and held his hands open yet clenched as if holding an invisible object making sure there was air between his fingers and his palms.

"But you've gotten my respect even more so I'll use my hands now. Kind of have to with how fast you are."

"Yes Naruto-kun you will make a worthy rival! Let our fists of youth fly!"

And then he took off leaving a trail of dust in his wake. Naruto's eyes darted around though they could not keep up. Lee appeared behind him with a drop kick. The leg was met with the high block of one arm. Naruto turned his head to look at him a second later whistling.

"Wow you are really good. The only weakness in your fighting style is how direct it is for someone like me."

"How were you able to block so flawlessly?"

"Well I can feel the movement and sound around me in every direction. Kind of paints a picture in my head but not quite."

Naruto spun around causing his blocking arm to throw Lee of balance. As Lee was twisted in mid air Naruto did a sudden palm thrust into his stomach making him buckle over before this time it was he who was sent flying away.

"An excellent counter!" Lee ran at Naruto again and Naruto responded by sliding back into his stance.

A punch came for the side of Naruto's head only for a palm to smack it down and Lee ran again blurring out of sight. A kick came from the opposite side for his hip. Naruto side flipped out of the way while swing out his arms catching Lee's side and batting him away. Trying to get him off balance Lee dashed again the moment he landed on the ground already on Naruto the moment Naruto touched down. Naruto didn't miss a beat however as he pivoted on his foot spinning into a roundhouse kick. While he could track Lee just fine the instance of having a highspeed battle like this was not something either of them were widely used to. Lee a bit more so since he had more experience as a genin and had a sensei who was a speed demon along with a hyuuga on his team. Because of this Naruto was the one that was more surprised when his kick was met by Lee's own.

The collision of the two legs meeting each other at the heel cratered the ground as a shockwave went out. It was bad enough that the bulk of the genin could not follow the series of exchanges that had just happened.

Up in the stands Sasuke scowled in anger as his Sharingan blazed. He could follow them with his eyes but he knew he would not have lasted as long as Naruto had in that fight. His body simply was not fast enough or durable enough. If only he were stronger but at this rate it seemed as if more and more people who were just genin like he was were passing him up.

Back at the fight Naruto grimaced as he knew the results of the clash the moment their feet connected. 'D-Damn I was not expecting him to have so much momentum behind his kick!' Naruto's grounded heel of his other foot dug into the dirt as it slid back until finally Naruto was knocked away. His back hit the ground once before he rebounded and slid back on his feet. He felt a sting in his leg from blocking an unexpected amount of force that was Lee.

'But the fact that someone my age can still surprise me repeatedly like this. For something like this in the heat of battle. This is... This is...' Naruto's canine's showed as he couldn't hold back the wild grin spreading about his face. "Exhilarating!"

Before Naruto could even touch down good Lee pursued him again and kicked him up under his chin. Naruto even in his unright mind instinctively reacted fast enough to cross his arms into a block. The force of it still sent him into the air. Once again Naruto was not expecting Lee to jump up in the air after him repeatedly stomping him upwards.

He was pretty sure some bruises would form on his arms later from blocking the barrage of kicks that lifted him higher and higher into the air.

"Here we go!" A trail of bandages funneled around Naruto before binding him up like a cocoon. Lee appeared behind him and held on before forcing them to rotate like a drill.

 **"Primary Lotus!"**

Naruto panicked a bit as Lee had gotten him. 'How did he suddenly get so much stronger?!

Lee brought Naruto down without restraint flipping off of him right before Naruto impacted into the ground. The ground was broken apart by the crash. The hokage and some of the other jonin sweatdropped awkwardly. 'Did they forget this was a spar?'

Lee panted in exhaustion waiting for the dust to settle and see the results of his finishing move. There was coughing as a figure's silhouette could be seen through the kicked up dirt. Gai let out a breath of relief seeing that Naruto had survived the attack. Wouldn't be good to kill a comrade in just a test match.

Swinging his arm out Naruto dispersed the dust around him in a clean motion. His shirt had some tears in it and he was scuffed up but the notable injury was wear he was bleeding down the side of his head. His eyes were shadowed as he wobbled for a second. He brought his outstretched arm back to his face and held it as his grinned. Naruto brought his hand down and held both arms out as chakra started to jump about his hands and arms.

"Yes this is what I wanted!" The blues in his eyes slowly started to lighten getting closer and closer to white as the chain around his neck started to fall apart. His hair flared wildly as translucent chakra started to flow off his body in erratic waves. **"Give me everything you got!"**

He took off the ground, the simple action creating a shallow crater causing people to bug out. "I just realized its only now that he started using his chakra in this fight." 'How much are you restraining yourself Naruto?' Kakashi watched his student who he had hardly even taught in disbelief.

Hiruzen quickly singled as he wanted to save his genin. Hayata quickly motioned his hand and spoke up. "The match is over. Cease!"

Lee almost hard a heart attack as right at that final word Naruto was on him with his hand inches from his face. Naruto however also heard the announcement and both obeyed and lost his balance at the same time.

"W-What?!" He tripped past Lee and traveled a good distance before he hit the wall face first. He slowly slid down it to lay on the ground as he hold his face groaning in pain. Some of the watching ninja winced at that face plant. Hayate felt bad for the kid as he awkwardly coughed into his hand before speaking.

"Um... Well this skirmish is over." Genin Rock Lee has proven himself well enough and we can't have you both potentially killing each other in a match that only had the purpose of showcasing skill." Naruto was a bit pissed as it was like he just got seriously cockblocked but he would get over it. Lee forgetting his fatigue threw his hands to the air.

"Yes I did it!"

Now many of the genin didn't want to fight Lee or Naruto. The strongest however and the Jinchurikki knew what the threats were. Gaara was feeling the smallest amounts of fear. 'The speed they displayed. Would they be faster than my shield of sand can protect against?'

"Damn it I wanted to see more of that fight Yugi-nee." Fuu bit her thumb in frustration as they had a feeling that fight was just getting started.

"You and me both Fuu. But now we know for sure that he should be taken seriously. This Lee guy is also someone to watch out for with that speed. Especially if he had any more trumps under his belt like I'm sure Naruto did.

"Okay... Now for all genin who passed their matches we will have the match ups for the third phase announced." The genin all came down to the center. Naruto's eyes instantly locked onto Neji for a second making the man flinch subconsciously without even looking at him. As the other genin came down many looked at him in a different light or were wary of him. Kuromi jumped down from the rails to land on his head causing him to stumble in his step.

"Ku-Kuromi?!" She moved down to his shoulder and started licking at the side of head where he had been bleeding. Seeing what she was doing caused him to chuckle. She was really playing the part of just an affectionate animal. To those that knew her identity though were spazzing out. Gaara, Fuu, and Yugito all visibly recoiled from the screams in their heads.

 ** _'What has happened to her?!'_** 'N-Nibi can you dial down the volume a bit please?' Yugito mentally wailed as her inner cat assualted her inner ears.

The screen up on the wall turned on showing all the first round matches.

Uzumaki Naruto vs Hyuga Neji

Naruto's eyes glowed dramatically as his head snapped to look over at Neji making him nervous.

Rock Lee vs Uchiha Sasuke

Sasuke smirked at getting a rematch while Lee was just happy at the prospect of testing himself against another shinobi seen as a genius in front of everyone. Though he would have rather faced another shinobi of hard work like Naruto and wanted to have a complete match with him.

Fuu vs Aburame Shino

Nii Yugito vs Kankuro

Temari vs Nara Shikamaru

Samui vs Gaara

"Cool." That's what she said but mentally Samui was a little downtrodden and a bit apprenhensive. She had to face her brother and just barely won but she already knew that she was one of the least important fighters in the third phase and Gaara was not one she was looking forward to facing.

Naruto hummed in interest. "So all the containers made it. This is going to be great."

He walked off as all he needed to see was who everyone was facing. He was allowed to leave as the two old men eyed him specifically.

"Naruto-kun seems very carefree." Hiruzen chuckled as he held his beard. Danzo simply nodded before he brought up an issue he had.

"On another matter I'm sure you are aware that there are 4 different hosts in the third phase of the exams now?" The third hokage nodded his head as he did in fact know and it was pretty obvious as well as may of the jinchurikki other than the hosts of the Kyuubi displayed more obvious traits signifying their beast.

"If all lines up and they win their matches we should try to match up as many of them together as possible. It would be the best way to showcase our military might as well as give the daiymo and other endorsers the most appealing show."

Hiruzen's eyebrow rose a little. "That is a very intriguing idea. Yes very intriguing indeed..."

* * *

Naruto made it to his apartment pretty easily. With a series of shunshins he got back from the forest in around 5 minutes. He closed his door slowly and sighed. Kuromi entered her hanyou form and spun around happily. Naruto completely broke the remainders of the seal the snake woman had put on him during his fight against the bowl headed boy. Now she could form her body in the real world just as easily as she could prior to the exams. Naruto let out a long breath of hot air still feeling the affects of not being able to finish his fight with Lee. Now he had all this pent up energy. It was at that point he realized he was staring at Kuromi's ass.

Kuromi shivered as she suddenly felt an ominous feeling. She looked back confused and saw Naruto locking the door of his apartment.

"Naruto?" He wordlessly moved over to the windows and closed the curtains. "Are you alright?" He cracked his neck and stood there for a moment. A second later the chain around his neck shattered and his head turned sharply to look back at her with glowing white eyes. She looked down and saw his pants forming a pretty steep tent. She held her tail as he voice came out a little shakily.

"C-Can you at least calm down?"

 **"I'll be calm by the time I'm done."**

There was no escape for her as he slowly stalked forward to his prize and all she knew for the rest of the day was a pleasurable hell.

* * *

 **AN: And there you go! Naruto and Lee's fight was put on hold. All Jinchurikki made it to the next round no surprise there. All fights that weren't shown were either the same as canon or unimportant. Like Sasuke, he had the same matchup as canon it was just quite a bit easier this time since he had time to rest and have his seal suppressed. Also I don't know if I already said this but they are all physically a little older than canon at this point. However it will be during the one month training that I decided is when their clothing and appearances will change the most to resemble how they are in shippuden.**

 **Anyway give me reviews and check out my deviantart. I will update this fic maybe 2 or so more times before going on to finally possibly update my DxD fic UNSEEN EVOLUTION again. Then I will probably go back to my new rwby fic for a few chapters. This is probably the rotation pattern I will keep to.**

 **See ya! ZRAI OUT!**


	12. Chapter 12: Time to Train

**Chaper 12: Time to Train**

Kakashi had intended to speak with Naruto after the results of the prelims but the kid had gone off and disappeared before anyone could stop him. Seeing as how Naruto had worked himself a lot compared to most of the others the jonin decided to just let him rest and see him tomorrow. He made it to the district where Naruto lived. He already knew that his student lived in a poor neighborhood as the area could use a good face lift from its deteriorated streets to the stained walls on homes. Standing at Naruto's small apartment complex he noted that it was a bit in better shape than than he expected. Was not much to mention regardless however.

He knocked on the door. He knew the occupant of the home heard him as Naruto's chakra was like a beacon when he wasn't trying to hide it. He patiently waited for around a minute until finally the door opened.

Naruto's eyes were almost closed showing he had been sleeping and wasn't wearing a shirt. What got Kakashi on guard was the fact that Naruto was holding a kunai in his other hand and from the traces of killing intent he could tell he had been ready to use it. Naruto's eyes opened fully when he recognized who was at his home.

"Oh Kakashi what's up?" Kakashi looked at him as he pocketed his kunai before his eyes glanced around what he could see in the home. It looked fairly spacious and the hallway was pretty tidy.

"Hmm its nicer in here than I expected."

"Naruto-kun~ Who's at the door?"

Naruto visibly flinched as Kakashi's eyes widened. A feminine voice with a tone as rich and sweet as warm honey echoed through the halls. Kuromi' poked her head out of a door to look down the hall at them curiously. Kakashi's jaw dropped.

In his student's home was some gorgerous redhead with deep red eyes brought out by her thick dark eyelashes and slight tan making her look quite exotic. It was also clear that nature had been kind to her body which was hardly kept modest by the bedsheets she held to her body as she peeked out at them. She tilted her head in confusion as Kakashi started to stutter.

"A-Ah this is... N-Naruto who is t-t-tha-?" Naruto quickly pushed him out the door as they left the appartment. Naruto quickly closed the door and locked it before taking a deep breath and turning to Kakashi with a disarming smile.

"So you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"N-Naruto who was that." Naruto's eye twitched as he looked a little annoyed. He knew Kuromi made that situation awkward on purpose. "Don't worry about it. Now why are you here?"

Kakashi decided to let it go as he got to the business of why he was here.

"Well you already know you have one month to train for the 3rd phase of the exams. Make sure you take advantage of it. I will be training Sasuke to face Rock Lee so I won't be able to divert much time to helping you specifically especially since you might face each other in the exams."

He nodded his head as Kakashi would not have been able to help him specifically a whole lot for what he had planned anyway.

"That reminds me. You are familiar with Gai-san right?" The jonin nodded having an idea of what the kid was going to ask.

"When I fought Lee even after he removed his weights at one point he seemed to grow several times faster and a bit strong. From what I could tell from my senses it was like his body just shot back up to 100% and his chakra flow increased a little."

"Oh so you did catch that. What Lee did is something Gai is known for which are the 8 gates."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Oh I've read about that!"

"Then I suppose you already know what happens when all 8 are opened. Gai's lack of reaction when Lee opened the first one against you may show that Lee can open quite a few more than that which means his body was at least accustomed enough to go that far without much damage."

"With how fast and strong he already was if he were to open these gates who knows how I would have fought that. Do you really believe Sasuke can beat Rock Lee?"

"Who knows? I can only hope. If not then you may have your work cut out for you. Taijutsu takes time to master to Lee's level but he wasn't much of a prodigy either so what Gai will likely do will probably work on the way he fights but also so that he can last in the gates longer. This would strengthen his body even more."

"I can't wait then. I've been holding back quite a bit and have some things I already plan to work on."

"Well you seem to not have any concerns about training then so I'll leave you to it. I'm sure Danzo probably would be more useful than I would be." Naruto wasn't surprised by Kakashi mentioning Danzo as he would have expected him to know by now anyway. That and Danzo was visibly aiding the Hokage more than he used to it made it easier to pass his name around. Kakashi waved off Naruto and walked off. He didn't get far before he turned around and gave Naruto a thumbs up with an eye smile. "Oh and good job!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed and he saw a blood stain where his nose would be on Kakashi's face mask.

"...Die."

* * *

Kuromi watched him go from her window with a peaceful smile. These oddly peaceful times were she could just laze about a home and just enjoy life and quiet was something she had no memory of ever experiencing. The things Naruto had done for her from accepting her, to preparing to free her and giving her as much freedom as he could even before he released her. The love, the understanding, he was her friend and her lover. To her Naruto and all he had given her had a value that was immeasurable. Giving her a debt that she could only hope to repay and return his affections. Her smile fell as she lost a little of the light her eyes had gained over the past months.

"But do I really deserve any of this. My contain has given so much both voluntarily and involuntarily. I am the reason he is alone yet what have I to give him? He only accepts the healing of my powers on occasion and nothing else. Other than that all I can give him is my body."

She gave a dry laugh as she continued to depress herself.

"How droll that this one selfish fox can not seem to give her own selfless container anything that does not benefit herself as well in some way..."

She took a moment to look around at the apartment of her host. It was quite spacious for one person and could only imagine how it must have been for Naruto to grow up alone in such a home. It would have been perfect for a small family to take up shelter in and she would have not been opposed to sharing the home with another family of her Naruto but she wouldn't complain or mention it first.

After all she was the reason he was alone.

* * *

Naruto was at a public hot spring for both the purpose of relaxation as well as training. Currently he was sitting on the ground next to the water clad in only a towel around his waist. His legs were crossed as he focused on his special sense to detect all sound and motion around him in a certain range.

"I need to work more on my special bloodline. I've been decent with it so far and yet I feel like I can take it so much further. At times when I was at my highest peak of focus I felt like I could feel more than just the movement around me but also the very life and energy of nature itself. I need to improve my chakra control maybe that will open some doors. I could probably start with water walking. From what I've read that's a common skill for genin to learn between graduation from the academy and the chunin exams."

He stood up and approached the water as he also pondered how he would approach this challenge. "Well when I learned how to tree walk it turned out that I had so much chakra that I didn't need any added focus to walk on trees. Maybe the water is the same."

He approached the water without care and stepped on it. He actually felt the tension of water for that smallest second before he fell through, submerging himself in the steaming water. A second later he shot out of the water. His body was flushed red from the hot temperature as he held his face.

"My eyes..." He gave himself about a minute to get over it and thought about what just happened.

"Well that was almost a total failure. But I did feel the water hold me for a moment. For that much to happen that would mean I used enough chakra to affect the water but not enough to hold me. Now that I think about it water is not a solid or stable object. From what I've read on water walking it takes a constant control over the flow of chakra. Water inflects and moves upon contact but the way it moves is predictable. With my sense I could also probably feel the movement of the water really easily once I make contact allowing me to adjust faster and match the balance. Would be a lot like surfing. The issue for that through would be that my chakra control is not good enough to use my sense with this flawlessly and simultaneously as well as the fact that my body has some trouble managing a constant increased flow of my chakra without strain."

He sighed as he couldn't think of a way around it. "I'll just have to keep grinding at my sense and the water walking until my body and bloodline catches up." He would of course continue to throw strength training into his schedule. While his level of physical strength was more than enough, when it came to using his chakra his body itself was not yet durable enough.

His eyes peaked open as he got distracted by some old man continuously giving out a dumb giggle as he peeped through the wooden wall into the womans' side of the hot springs. He wore some odd yet somewhat more traditional sense of clothing and had long shaggy white hair tied in a pony tail.

"Hey pervert you're gonna get caught."

The man snorted in indignation as he glared at Naruto.

"Kid how dare you. Don't you know who I am?! I am Jiraiya the-."

"Don't know and I really don't care. You can peek on women if you want to but it may not be the smartest thing to do so in a ninja village." Naruto feigned indifference but he mentally had his eye on the man. 'He looks annoying but I can tell his chakra levels are huge. He said his name was Jiraiya. That's not a common name and he fits the description of the sannin.'

"Pssh boy life is not without risk. If you aren't taking risks then what is the point of living as the saying goes."

"I don't think the saying goes quite like th-."

"Live a little kid. Come over here there are probably even some young ladies around your age over her. Oh ho! Some of them look kind of exotic too. Foreign girls eh?"

Naruto's ear twitched as through his sense he was already somewhat aware of how many people were in the woman's side of the hot springs. Now that the old man had said that it made Naruto focus on his sense more getting a clearer outline of the bodies present. There were a few women over there but two in particular got his attention instantly and going by their body types and height, they already felt familiar to him.

"This might not be the best time for a dirty old man to be a pervert so I'll stay right here."

"Boy I thought I said-!"

The main flinched when the wall between the men and women sides of the spring was cut several times before exploding into pieces.

Wearing only towels to cover themselves, Yugito and Fuu appeared with the former looking quite irritated. Her fingers twitched as the nails of one of her hands had lengthened to an impossible length resembling several narrow short swords.

'Oh so she really can grow claws.'

"I thought I heard a pervert nearby." Jiraiya paled as Fuu cracked her knuckles with an evil grin and a blue fireball came to be above Yugito's hand. Screams of pain filled the springs before the old hermit was left in a smoking crater as his body twitched while he lazed in unconsciousness. The girls huffed in satisfaction at their handy work before looking around. They met the eyes of Naruto who had not moved from his sitting position and waved over at them.

"Hey?"

"Naruto?" Yugito blushed a bit as she remembered she wasn't in the most modest situation and adjusted the towel tied to her body incase it was loose. Naruto didn't even have the decency to look away while she did so which made her brow twitch in irritation.

"Y-You weren't peaking at us like that old man were you?"

"I didn't even know you two were here until sometime after I got here."

She put her hand on her hip which he had to say looked really hot with her state of dress and wrapped up hair. "Oh and how exactly did you _learn_ that we were here?"

Naruto didn't feel the threat as he answered without hesitation. "I do have an extra sense remember? I can feel the shape of everything within a certain range. Every curve and contour of the body from your delicate feet and long long legs traveling up to the small of your back making the hit over your tight posterior...So I don't need to use my eyes~."

Both girls turned red in embarassment feeling like they were completely naked as Yugito covered her already covered breast and nether region with her arms. Fuu was visibly less embarrassed but still turned away from him to avert her gaze. His eyes narrowed in increasing slyness as he fully took in the scene in front of him. His tongue rolling over his teeth showing that they were a little sharper than the average person.

"Though... seeing things in color and in person has its benefits too."

"That's it! We are not on display for you pervert!" She growled showing that while her canines were more narrow than Naruto's they were still sharp and catlike as she held her hands at the ready, her nails lengthening into claws.

"Very well I will accept my punishment!"

Naruto hopped up to his feet making the two girls step back at how enthusiastically he did it along with the fact he was clad in just a towel which they just noticed.

"W-What are you-?!"

"But you must catch me first! Enjoy the show!" Naruto posed before ripping off his towel and throwing it at Yugito's face. She held it there to cover her eyes as she shouted hysterically.

"Why did you strip?!"

"Ah Yugi-nee? He's gone." Fuu pointed out causing Yugito to look past the towel and see he was indeed absent. The obvious distraction working on her actually ticked her off to the point that the towel in her hands was lit in a blue blaze quickly turning into ash.

"Fuu we are starting our training right after this so we can beat our fellow container's ass."

* * *

In a swirl of wind accompanied with the rush of noise Naruto appeared in a nearby forrest. He was wearing swim trunks to keep his decency as he completely avoided his rival jinchurikki. He chuckled knowing that they would probably want payback.

 _"It's like you want them to have more of a reason to try and stump you at the finals."_

Kuromi was laying on a branch in a tree above Naruto in her fox form. Of course Naruto did not choose the location at random. He knew where she was and purposefully choose the location to escape to.

"Well I want as good a fight as possible. Hey at least I'm not trying to make them hate me. They are cute after all."

"... You know if I cared I might feel just the smallest tinges of envy."

"If you didn't care at all you probably wouldn't have said anything at all."

"Maybe, but as long as I have a place with you, however little it is... I suppose I'll be content with that."

Naruto's eyebrow rose as he went still for a moment. This sense of both acceptance as well as some kind of hidden anguish. It reminded him of when she went into guilt trips. That made him feel uneasy as he wasn't sure what the cause of it was.

'Did I fuck up or is she hiding something?'

"Umm Kuromi if I did something wrong I-." She dropped down from the tree assuming her hanyou form and paced a finger to his lips quieting him. She gave him a smile of reassurance at his confusion.

"You've done nothing wrong. Sometimes I just wonder if I really deserve this."

'So it is another guilt trip.' He grinded his teeth a little as that frustated him. Every now and then she would do this but he always felt like there was some hidden reason fueling her negative emotions. He tried to make her time outside the seal enjoyable up until the time when he would eventually release her. He would pamper her, and give her the–dare her say–love she never experienced, and the sex. The sex was great but he would continue to hit road blocks unless the answers as to what the cause of them were found.

He narrowed his gaze showing he was serious and grabbed Kuromi's hand moving it away from his mouth. "Are you going to tell me what you are hiding or are we going to keep doing this where you hide your angst and all I can do is ride it out?"

Feeling traces of negative energy from him combined with his irritated tone made her anxiety even more present as she showed the smallest traces of fear. Naruto picked up on it fast and let go of her hand assuming that she took his actions the wrong way.

"I'm sorry I didn't-."

"No you're right I guess it's been long enough." Her tone was heavy as if preparing for loss and if he knew what she was hiding then he would have caught the double meaning to her words. After some effort she had the decency to look him in the eyes when she spoke her next words.

"Naruto I killed-."

He held up his hand stopping her as he detected a number of presences suddenly nearby focusing at them. Even with that he remember what she said a second later and looked back at her confused. "Wait who did you kill?" She gathered her nerve again and was about to speak when several ninja with blank masks jumped out the tree.

She balled her fists in frustration at being continuously interrupted before realizing her fox features were exposed. She had to kill these interrupters before they caused trouble for her container and the small bit of peace he had gained.

Her fangs bared as she growled and her hands grew into wicked claws instantly.

"Relax." Naruto spoke out causing her appearance to calm instantly before she fully even registered what he said. "Huh?"

"Root nin huh? I knew Danzo had been watching for a while. Was wondering when he would make himself known."

As if on queue the old war hawk himself strolled out from behind one of the nearby trees.

"You would be one of the few people to not react to my surveillance Uzumaki."

"Well I survived under the root for years. Not really afraid of you guys. Doesn't mean I'm dumb enough to pick a fight with you all either." Danzo gave the smallest of nods before his lone visible eye shifted to the redheaded girl next to the boy. He saw the fox features and was honestly surprised. He had heard about them in the reports of his nin but seeing them up close was a different matter.

"Either you have a very unique familiar or the fox is free. The latter is not something that can be allowed without control."

"What I do with my body is my business Danzo and since she is inside me she is my business as well. Besides its not like she's on a rampage and for good reason. I have her loyalty and she wouldn't dare strike out at a village her container works to strengthen. Also I can control her with my chains." He fingered the chain around her neck without breaking eye contact with Danzo so he didn't see her blush at the act. "But you already knew that last part didn't you."

"Your skills at perception and deduction continue to prove themselves to be that of a genius. It is because of the lack of present threat and how long the creature has gone on unnoticed in this village that I have not taken action against it."

He didn't show it on the outside but Kuromi could feel him internally relax as if he was fully prepared for the worst response and to fight. Danzo coughed as he stamped his cane into the ground moving on to another issue.

"Now for the matter at hand. I will overlook the breach you have caused in your seal but do not overlook your own training. In a discussion with the elders and Sarutobi we have agreed on the idea of showcasing our village's might in a grander fashion. So every container that makes it past the first round will be forced to face every other container Potentially a four person free for all."

Naruto's face twitched as he felt an intense combination of anxiety and excitement. The fact that he just annoyed two of his 3 potential opponents and the third one was already potentially homicidal... Well he might have put his foot in his mouth this time. His sonic type bloodline was more suited for AoE purposes and hitting multiple targets at once than single ones but it was also harder to control and aim in those settings which is why he rarely ever used it during a team fight where possible allies were present.

"Well I was planning to increase my power and control as well over this month anyway..." He put his hands in his pockets and let out a breath before gaining a determined gaze.

"Fine then if I'm going to be the ultimate weapon of this village then I have to prove that I am also a deterrent to the ultimate weapons of other villages." 'As long as I am a shinobi of this village.'

"Also because of the nature of such an event it is highly likely that your status as a jinchurikki will be revealed. It is up to you how you prepare for that."

Danzo's line of sight shifted to Naruto's bared torso and noted the recent scaring. The X shaped mark on his chest from his encounter with Yamata he had heard was where the boy had also been cursed. Yet at this moment all he saw was the remnants of a scar and the faintest of black markings. It was as if his body was treating the seal as some simple ailment and was recovering against it.

His eye then went to Kuromi as it narrowed in suspicion. She seemed to fidget in place from having her cover blown but also for some other reason he was not aware of. 'Is the demon the cause? I have many questions for that bijuu but the majority of them do not take precedence right at this moment. All that matters currently is that this village's container continues to gain strength over this passing month.'

"I am sure you already have your own goals you are working for during this month. As always you have the freedom to use root's training facilities to better yourself whenever you please."

"Thanks old man!" Naruto replied happily causing Danzo's face to twitch–internally–so that he didn't visibly show it. After he graduated however Naruto had rarely visited any of the root compounds at all, having taken to training himself.

* * *

They walked through the village in silence and being seen by the villagers caused a variety of things to occur. Naruto was fully dressed again in his attire he had at the end of the preliminaries though without his bandages. He still received hardly any scorn from the women for obvious reasons but the males were still an issue. To his small surprise and luck many of the male shinobi had no obvious hate directed at him. The male villagers however were still a problem. He had to walk past the weight of their sneers and scowls, dealing with their insults. Some insulting him in ear shot, some having the decency to try and be discrete about it but it didn't matter when you have enhanced hearing and a bloodline that expands your sense over sound.

People were giving the stunningly exotic redhead next to him cat calls. It didn't help that while her state of dress was not indecent it did show off her curves and flawless legs. Legs that can make a woman jealous and a woman that would make men jealous at Naruto for having.

After around 10 minutes of walking one of the idiotic villagers thought it would be funny to chuck a rock at Naruto. After all he was just a village pariah and demon so who cared right?

The small body of earth never reached Naruto. If it had hit him it frankly would not have hurt but with his sense his body reacted automatically and sohis chakra shattered it inches away from his skin turning it into dust behind his head. It was a hand sized rock too and so he had to be impressed with the civilians aim over that distance. Feeling the rock break apart Naruto stopped in his walk. Despite not hitting him the man and a few around him still laughed at potentially bothering the demon. Naruto didn't say a word as he kept walking... towards a trash can. He lifted the metal receptacle like it was a paperweight and threw it down his line of sight striking at the surprised offender with satisfying crash. Onlookers jumped while Kuromi sweatdropped. It didn't matter if it was a trash can or not, Naruto just grabbed some random object and chucked it like a missile to hit a person dead on 30 meters away.

Naruto didn't pay them any mind anymore the moment he threw the trashcan as he spun on his heel and kept walking. He tossed his hand at Kuromi getting her to keep walking and follow him.

* * *

After around 5 more minutes they had found an entered a restaurant of sorts. It was a dark building and had a variety of functions depending on the time of day and day of the week. Right now it acted as a casual lounge with dining and drinks and was popular for shinobi but at the same time was not heavily visited. Kuromi was surprised at how easy Naruto was able to enter the establishment and was confused when he pulled her to a booth to sit at. If she wasn't so confused then she would have enjoyed the little bit of doting he did with his gentleman act as he helped her into her seat and waited for her.

He sat down in front of her at the other side of the table. With a snap of his fingers some waitress appeared to take their order. She had long dark hair and dull eyes but still had a pretty face. Without Naruto having to say anything the waitress placed down a tray with drinks for them. Not feeling like anything of flavor or spirit in origin at the moment Naruto simply grabbed a glass of ice water as the girl left.

This is the Hidden Foundation. At the moment it's a restaurant and is both owned and controlled by Root. So you can guess why I have no problems here as well as why there is such quick service.

He set his glass down before reaching to grab her hand. He took a small moment to just focus on its soft warmth. Her hand really did feel like a human's. Even if it was much stronger than a human's it wasn't hard or anything. Yet to the touch and to his sense he could feel the power coursing through her like a raging fire rushing through a network of veins.

He didn't notice or rather choose not to notice how Kuromi had blushed a little at how he had started to stroke her hand in an intimate fashion. Before she could call him out on it he gave her a conflicting gaze that portrayed both seriousness and patience.

"Now I ask you once again as we will not be interrupted here. There are privacy seals at these booths. So tell me what's wrong? What were you going to tell me in the woods? Who did you kill?"

She bit her lips as why they came to this building was made clear.

"I... I killed... I killed your parents."

*Crrck* Naruto's chakra visibly reacted with the air for a second as a spark bounced off his body before disappearing. Kuromi winced a little as his grip on her hand had instantly tightened. It wasn't enough to hurt her, a bijuu but it would someone less and it was because of the reason for that reaction that it still hurt her emotionally.

He lifted one hand and made a several handsigns. It was a signal to the waiters that they not be interrupted. A moment later the curtain was also drawn on their booth giving them more privacy.

He closed his eyes and suddenly both of them were in his mindscape. Crossing his arms as he stood in front of her as she prepared for the worst

"Explain."

"W-Well almost 15 years ago before I was sealed in you I had a previous container. Her name was Uzumaki-."

"Kushina."

Kuromi's eyes widen at him as he shrugged.

"I've done some digging. All I had to do was search all Uzumaki that have lived in this village, then those that were of an age that they could have been my mother, and then those that were deceased. It's interesting that all famous Uzumaki in the village were female but at the same time they were all dead. It's obvious that the 4th hokage was my father so finding that there was only one Uzumaki he ever associated with directly well it was too easy.

"But you don't know what happened to them?"

"Well the seal on me is a reaper death seal right so my father died sealing me right? I guess if my mother was the container and you are seal in me then you either escaped her which killed her or she died during childbirth and they needed a new candidate to hold you."

"You're reasoning is good but it would not be completely accurate in this situation. During childbirth for female jinchurikki it is where the seals on them weaken the most apparently from the disarrayed and conflictiing chakras. It becomes chaotic and imbalanced to the point it brakes down high level seals faster than they can restore themselves."

"Kind of like my chakra?" She nodded and continued.

"I've been a prisoner to seals for longer than your mother had actually been alive but that's not important right now. So I yearned for freedom but I did not completely hate Kushina and I had my own morals about killing a pregnant woman. Now Uzumaki have a strong life force and so she would have survived having a bijuu removed from her. Uzumaki blood is strong even in those not fullblooded, but you already knew that I assume. That's why you were intending to free me?"

"Actually I wasn't sure on that. I figured if I did it gradually my body would adapt so I wouldn't die when I freed you. Wasn't completely sure though."

"Y-You can't just-!" She calmed herself as his stupid risk was not the reason for their conversation.

"Now I won't lie and say I had no intention of trying to escape after you were born in that moment of Kushina's weakness she wouldn't have been able to stop me. So even if I was forced out I am still guilty. At the day of your birth a man showed up. He had a mask and a sharingan. He used that eye to pull me out of your mother and... _subjugate_ me."

The way she spat out the words made Naruto interpret it far worse than what she meant. "With me under the control of his sharingan made me attack the village. Once again I had no huge issue with that so I am guilty as well."

"Oh..." He blinked as he calmed down. Of course she wasn't using a human body at the time so that brought down the possibility of her subjugation meaning rape down to zero.

"During this time the masked man fought the 4th somewhere. I was vaguely aware of what was going on but did not care that much. After a while I suppose the masked man had momentarily lost some ground as his control over me had been broken but I was lost in my frenzy. The 4th to stop me from my rampage intended to seal me within you. I didn't want to be a prisoner again and so I struck out at you to kill you so they would have no way to stop me as Kushina was too weak physically to contain me again so soon."

"They were good parents. They both jumped in front of my outstretched claw and were ran through as your father finished the sealing. It was that last act as Kushina once again used her remaining chakra to restrain me from you with her chains that you inherited. That Namikaze would have died anyway likely because of the seal he placed but Kushina died largely do to the toll I dealt to her body. So that was how I killed them."

"I feel like that was greatly truncated but remember when I said 'I don't care what you've done. Even if you were in control of your actions I don't care. I wouldn't care. Who you were then and who you are now are two completely different things and who you are right now in front of me to me is real' and 'you can hate yourself, you can hate your actions, you can feel like you don't deserve anything in life it doesn't matter. It's not important. Because I forgive you?' Yeah that still hasn't change. Once I've said something so specific I don't go back on my word. I understand you feeling at odds with telling me this but if you thought I would hate you then you were wrong." They left her the mindscape to return to the restaurant they were sitting at. Kuromi blinked and touched her face realizing tears were falling.

He reached up and cup her cheek wiping away the tears with his thumb as he gave a disarming smile. "You've become quite the crybaby haven't you?"

"I don't understand."

"Kuromi your position might as well of been the same as two warring factions going at each other. Konoha on one side and you on the other. At the moment you had conflicting goals and your rampage definitely didn't help that. Your crimes were only the extent of property damage and mass murder."

"O-Only?!" She didn't know how he could just brush that off but it was because of his rocky upbringing that he was so apathetic to her crimes. Here she was punishing herself and he had no hate for her.

No hate.

No hate at all.

It was only just now that she realized it but her own power, her own yokai, it was as if it were soaked red in the blood and hatred of her life and her victims but in front of Naruto. It was as if he was breaking down what she was known for and rekindling her flame into one that was golden.

"You're a tailed beast and the strongest existing one right Kuromi? For your own crimes out of the... however old you are..." Her face twitched in irritation. "...Your only crimes consist of leveling property and stepping on some ants? I bet you never gave the people you killed a second thought. You only care because it affected me.

"Well I..."

"But you are missing the fact that I don't really care about what has happened to this village? This is just an area to gain control and power. If people want to bitch about the past they can but if they touch you they will suffer. So please don't suffer simply because I didn't have the best life. My life is great now because your are a part of it."

She now grabbed a random drink as she spoke meekly not making eye contact.

"Sometimes I wonder if you just say these things to play with my emotions."

"That's alcohol." She stopped as she was about to drink it and sniffed. The smell caught her off guard with her senses as she had a dizzy spell. Deciding it would be wise to put the glass down she went and did so and grabbed something else but paid attention this time.

"It is bothering me though who freed you from my mother? The way I see it they are much guiltier of their crimes than you are."

"Well only one person with that eye was ever able to control me and that was Uchiha Madara."

"That founder? He has to be dead by now and even if he wasn't I doubt he would have the strength to fight the 4th even if his eyes were still good at that advanced age."

Something to think about he supposed.

* * *

"Why did you drag me out to a trench?..." It was the next day and Jiraiya had found him apparently wanting to prove to him his greatness as a sannin. Naruto didn't care which just made Jiraiya even more adamant.

"This trench is the deepest spot in the area. So deep that light hardly touches the bottom. If you jumped to the bottom you would die and likely not be found. This will be the perfect spot to teach you summoning-."

"I don't care. I have a fucking tailed beast. The biggest and strongest one so what use do I have for summoned animals." He was surprised how easily Naruto brought up his inner demon.

"Well what if you run into threats that where the use of a tailed beast would be too excessive."

"If I can't handle those kinds of issues on my own then what kind of man am I? Besides my chakra is great for hitting larger targets and multiple targets."

"Don't you also want to sign the great toad contract of the legendary Jiraiya and the fourth hokage as well?!"

"A fox is so much better than a toad." Naruto heard a hum of satisfaction in his head. Jiraiya's pride was continously hurt by this kid not seeing how great he was.

"Well then if not then how about fuinjutsu? I am a seal master afterall."

"I'm an Uzumaki. Even if I'm self taught I'm already high chunin to jonin level in it which basically means I'm almost like an amateur master because no one here does seals except a few. Also don't waste my time. I'm preparing for the finals and I'm pretty sure you are not a fuinjutsu expect who is known for using seals in combat like the 4th, the 1st, or an Uzumaki. You worked with my dad right? Don't you have the rasengan or anything?"

The old man's jaw dropped at that. One because of how good Naruto was at seals already but the other reason was because...

"You know?!"

"It really is not that good of a secret. Kind of obvious when you think about it for a second."

"O-Okay then... I guess... I can teach you rasengan."

Naruto held up his hand and chakra started to spiral over his palm and was slightly white in color. "I can get this far but the moment I try to compact it into a sphere it explodes. Probably because of my chakra."

'He's already on the first step?'

"H-How long have you been working on this?"

"Since last night I guess."

Jiraiya paled at this kid. A genius of such a level was right here all along?

"What are you?!"

"The Ultimate Weapon."

"...What?"

-END-

* * *

 **AN: Whew okay finally got this out. I've had so much work and stress over the past several weeks that I've developed a nervous tick to where I grind my teeth under stress. I've done it to the point that I've given myself TMJ in my sleep. Anyway next chapter will probably go into the start of the finals and then I will work on my DxD fic again. Give me reviews guys cuz I need them.**

 **I am still behind on my work and I'm in trouble because they are ending soon. If anyone has experience in C++ or Unix and wants to help me I would appreciate it.**

 **Seriously I need help.**

 **Well Zrai out!**


	13. Chapter 13: Finals

**Chapter 13: The Final**

Pins and needles stabbing at the nerves all over her body would be a good comparison to how she felt. The gentle fist wasn't know for the immediate pain it caused but rather for its potentially lasting damage. Because it involved disrupting organs and shutting down chakra points, the more points were shut down the longer you lasted, and the less free flowing chakra a shinobi had to heal the longer it took. So the ratio of damage via juken to the recovery rate was something that could change exponentially.

Hinata didn't have many of her points sealed off but she was struck in critical areas and suffered some organ damage. The medics told her it would be a few weeks at a minimum before she would be able enough to resume her shinobi training. Her eyes fluttered open before squinting as they adjusted to the light. The room wasn't that bright but she had hardly been conscious over the past several days and her body was falling out of sync.

It didn't take her training as a kunoichi however to notice there was someone sitting right next to her bed. She went on guard but was shocked to see Naruto sitting in the chair. He was leaning back in it with his arms crossed. One lone eye opened slightly to lock with hers before the other followed showing he had been asleep.

"Looks like it was good that I decided to wait this time."

Her hands scrunched up the sheets as she trained in vain to sink into the bed and hide herself only to wince in pain as she moved in a direction that brought a wave of soreness.

"N-N-Naruto-kun?! Why are you here?"

"Well the only reason I would be here would be to check up on you." She blushed heavily at his simple words and smile. He didn't try to color up his words but he knew the blunt honesty of his words would get to her. But he found the mouse girl's reactions cute. He took not of her state of dress having had her purple jacket removed showing a dark purple v-neck shirt. He rose an eyebrow forgetting to be discrete about it.

'Kuromi's physical age is about 16. I know her body is healthy for the age she tries to appear as but I wasn't really expecting Hinata who is only a little younger to have just as stacked a chest!'

He looked back at Hinata's face seeing her trying to hide her face beneath the bangs of her shoulder length hair.

"Sorry, how are you feeling Hinata?"

"W-Well I don't think I c-can move around much just yet..."

"Yeah Neji did do a number on you huh?" He spoke darkly causing Hinata to try and placate him.

"N-Naruto-kun don't be m-mad at him. He hasn't had an easy l-life and my f-family hasn't been the best to him."

"A lot of people have had hard lives. It's how you pick yourself up that matters the most. Besides I get the feeling that most of the main branch of your clan doesn't care about him but you actually do don't you?" She nodded her head slowly not sure where he was going with this.

"So he lashes out against one of the only family members that actually is on his side? That means he's a coward. But being a coward will not save him from me in the first round of the finals."

"Y-You're facing him?" Her voice hitched from surprise.

"Uh huh and he will pay.

"P-Please don't kill him."

He looked down at her for a moment to see her sweating a little from exertion.

"Sorry I'm probably only making you feel worse. He sighed as he stood up to leave. As he turned Hinata found her voice again.

"W-Wait! I-I'm happy you c-came to see me."

"Heh I'm just returning the favor. You used to always watch after me after all. It was fun pretending to not notice." He walked back to her bed side smirking as she turned red at one of her embarrassing secrets being thrown out. He put his palm on her forehead feeling she had a fever and leaned his face in close to hers.

"Just relax Hinata-chan. I'll take care of everything~."

It looked like her face was going to explode from the built up blood before her body couldn't take it anymore and so she fainted. He laughed at her expense as he walked out the door. When he did he blinked as he came face to face with a girl who looked much like Hinata at the same height but leaner and long brown hair. Well they weren't exactly level since he was almost a head taller than Hinata so he had to look down at this girl.

She looked around him to see Hinata passed out on her bed before scowling at Naruto.

"Who are you and what business do you have with my sister?" Her tone was hard as if ready to hurt him."

"Well my name's Naruto and-."

"Oh alright then." The girl visibly relaxed and walked around him to her sister's bedside. Naruto just stood there confused before quickly turning around.

"Wait I didn't even explain myself!"

The girl looked back at him oddly before giving a short giggle.

"My name is Hyuga Hanabi. I am nee-chan's younger sister. She speaks highly of you so as long as I see she is unharmed I see no need to cause an issue."

"Oh... Alright then." Easier for him then. He shrugged as he went back out the door before she called out again.

"I believe you are fighting our cousin in the finals of the chunin exams? I have nothing really against Neji-niisan other than some spite for him putting my sister in this condition, but I also my sister took an interest in you so don't be disappointing."

"Are you siding with me."

"I am just saying it would be much more favorable if you were to win than our cousin."

'Like I would lose to someone like that.' He waved her off and finally left.

Hanabi sat there in silence for a few moments as she heard him walk off. She looked over her sister for a second before she held her cheeks feeling them hot and red.

"W-When it comes to men neechan's eyes are unmatched!" It really sucked that her sister saw him first. Not like he wasn't seeing anyone else at the moment or anything... Irony.

* * *

 **\- Three Days Later -**

Naruto was sitting crosslegged out in the wilderness sitting right next to the trench Jiraiya had brought him out to previously. He had his thumbs to his palms as between his index and middle finger and then his ring finger and pinky he held 4 sheets of paper.

Jiraiya was not that far away as he was writing into his notebook but every now and then he would look back at the boy in awe. Kuromi who was in her fox form watching from a distance in a nearby tree was also pleasantly surprised by her container's drive.

The 4 sheets of paper were all actually chakra paper. One paper already had a fine cut halfway down the middle, another was wrinkling. The other two sheet's however suffered no changes.

'This kid is unbelievable. Hardly even into his teens and yet he is already doing elemental training. And not just in one element but four?! I had heard from sensei that he had someone acquired a new bloodline but to come this far on his own already, and he learned rasengan in 2 days!' Another thing also bothered Jiraiya though but he pushed that into the back of his head. The kid may be stock still as a statue while using his chakra but he was no sage. That was a completely different matter and the boy didn't even have a summoning contract.

'With my eyes closed like this I can feel everything around me even better than before. I can feel both what is inside and outside me.' Slowly the third paper started to darken and burn at its edges. 'First step is to feel my chakra, then to separate it. After that I need to actually be able to use the base elements freely. After that who knows what I will be able to do with them combined again.'

Kuromi watched on at her love sitting blindfolded. She doubt the human could feel it but Naruto's chakra even at such a low level as it was currently being expelled was resonating with the air around them. She wasn't sure what it was but she started thinking about the old man that created her and her siblings.' Looking at her container always going forward was definitely inspiring.

"Maybe I should train as well." She was great as a bijuu but now that she had lived the past half year or so in a more human form with actual interaction with her host it was like the imaginative side of her intelligence had soared. So why not put that to use and make the form that she had stuck to quite often lately an actual threat in battle?

Naruto finally moved which only involved him turning his head to the trench behind him as if he could see it with his eyes covered. 'I wonder how sound would behave at the bottom of that.'

* * *

"HOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lee roared as the ground around him cracked. He had a large boulder balancing on each arm as he stood crouched. A thin haze off chakra could be seen around his body as his veins bulged from stress.

"Good Lee! Keep pushing! Go even further past your own limits and show the heights of your youth!"

"Yes Gai-sensei!"

"Youthhhhhhhhh!"

This was no ordinary training even by their standards. Gai wanted to increase Lee's stamina rapidly as well as increase the durability of his body. It was a risky move but to do it in a month the only thing he could think about was this. Lee was holding up with already the 2nd gear activated. But he was not holding those boulders up with solely his muscles. No he was flaring his chakra through his arms to make them rigid and hold strong like the thick limbs of a tree.

For someone like Lee who did not have talent in jutsu or the coils to do very many chakra exercises, something as simple and mediocre as firing out his chakra was something even he could manage. The question was how long he could do it and so one of two things would happen.

Lee would either learn how to hold chakra in his own limbs to strengthen and reinforce them or his chakra reserves will grow so that he can keep exhausting it for longer periods of times.

Bigger reserves or better control with a better adjusted body. Both of them ideal for Lee for various reasons but which path would Lee take. It had been 2 weeks but Lee had actually started to make some ground.

'Keep going Lee. Show the world what kind of shinobi you are!'

* * *

The other jinchurikki had their own works set out for them. Yugito was short of breath as the ground in front of her was scorched black. Killer Bee with him being a master of his bijuu took to training Yugito more over the month. Similar to Naruto she was a gifted shinobi without the powers of her beast. However unlike Naruto, as far as she knew anyway, she could actually use her beast and use it at a high level. It would be her skills with her beast that would give her the edge over him hopefully and her own experience as a shinobi. So that would leave Gaara and Fuu.

 ** _'Not bad kitten but not hot enough.'_** She had a talent for lightning and her skill with fire thanks to the cat inside her was a force in and of itself. However it was not yet to the level of her bijuu who's flames were said to even burn under water and burn the souls of the dead to ash. If she can get her own flames to even near that level then she will be able to fully counter Gaara's sand and hopefully the shell armor of Fuu's beast.

"I have to burn hotter. Much hotter!" A blue tail of flames sprouted from her tailbone as she foned a blue flame between her palms and continued to try and condense it. She wasn't someone with a natural disposition towards their biju like Gaara or a monstrous prodigy on the level of Fuu when it came to using their bijuu. She would like to say she was out of pride but she would not allow herself to truly believe that her talent was even on the same level as Naruto's. No each container was unique vastly and of the 3 in the area that were her rivals she was the most balanced of them and fell in the middle. But even if she fell behind in any individual category compared to her fellow containers who were all at the top of at least one category, she was still a genius and with enough work there was no clear gap between any of them and she had the experience to close it even further.

The nibi manifested itself outside her as a small flaming cat and watched her.

 **' _I wonder what Kyuubi and her host are doing right now?'_**

* * *

"Muu~." A lithe mint haired girl stretched contently as she felled another large animal. Fuu had taken to the forrest of death as she thought it was a fun place and great to train. Behind her was a pile of large mutated dead animals. There was the scattered corpses of a few abnormally large snakes and one of them looked like they were bisected cleanly down the middle yet the girl had no weapons to accomplish such a thing on her.

"Well that's another technique down!" She gathered air in her cheeks before expelling it in a pink mist. It quickly dispersed and traveled through the air looking for targets. After a few minutes Fuu could hear trees being toppled over and the ground shake. Her eyes widened as she gave out a happy whistle seeing a caravan sized boar stampeding towards.

"Oh you're a big one!" She put a finger to her chin in thought. "That reminds me of Naru..." Her thoughts grew dirty as she blushed and shook the throughts away. "N-No not that!" The boar was dangerously close now but she wasn't too concerned by it.

"Lets see what did Fuu see Naru use against that dog boy?" She balanced on one foot and a pair of dragonfly wings sprouted from her back.

"Right!" Right when the boar was about to trample her she jumped up and spun with instant acceleration thanks to her wings. She kicked out her foot and met the side of the boar's jaw so hard its face actually caved in and it died.

She landed daintly back on her foot and dusted herself off. "Not quite the same as Naru's but I made it work!"

Her bijuu was silent during most of her training. At first it disliked the girl but it got over it fast. One day the girl just randomly had been able to use her wings bypassing all the training in her tailed modes as if it were natural for her. What made things scary was that the girl was so free spirited and learned quickly through mimicry and imitation. It was because the girl being that way that the Nanabi even allowed her to use her power.

The giant insect inside her wonder if maybe there was a similar reason to why someone as prideful as a bijuu especially kyuubi had allowed herself such a civil relationship with her host.

 ** _'That host...'_**

The boy with the sun hair. Something about him wasn't right. Just thinking about him made filled Fuu's ears with an oddly anxious buzzing and made the nanabi's exoskeleton quiver.

* * *

Long pale legs crossed themselves as snake princess herself Yamata looked off into blank space. Her expression was unreadable, whether her emotions were negative or positive onlookers could not be sure.

Kabuto sweated a little knowing how she could be at times and kept a good distance just incase.

"That boy broke through my seal completely. There is not even but a trace of it left in him. How is this possible?! I monitored the integrity of the seal so I know the seal specifically was not just undone. It was like his body had degraded and erased it on it's own!"

Was this from the fox's power or something else? If the boy was aware of the seal being gone and how it happened then he could be an even bigger threat to her than she thought previously.

"But why would an outcast, a pariah such as that boy refuse such power to get his revenge? Does he simply not care?" Yes.

"How dare he not know the value of what I've given him. That will be his own foolish mistake but no matter. No one denies me."

"... Um Yamata-sama what about Sasuke."

"Oh right! The Uchiha! Well the sharingan is good too. I have to remember to get that as well."

"M-Milady have you completely forgotten your objecti-."

The snake woman bit her thumb in frustration completely tuning out Kabuto.

"Damn it I must know that boy's secrets. What has that old bat Danzo been hiding from me! No matter in a couple weeks I will take that boy and the village for myself!"

A long snake-like tongue lolled out of her mouth as she held her face and shivered. "Mmm I can't wait!"

Off in another location our blonde shivered as well.

* * *

 **"Kaiten!"**

A dome of visible chakra became apparent as it deflected a wave of kunai and shuriken. As the dome died down Neji slid into focus in his fighting stance. Tenten who had been helping him train dropped to her knees panting.

"Wow I couldn't get through at all! That defense is perfect Neji."

"Of course it is it's an ultimate technique of the Hyuga clan." Neji spoke smugly.

"If this can deflect any attack then I bet you could win the finals!"

Neji so badly wanted to agree with her but there were several gaps in information present. Tenten just like Naruto had not been present to see Gaara, Fuu, and Yugito fight as she had been unconscious from her loss to Temari. All 3 of them beat their opponents very easily and they definitely won faster and with less effort than when Naruto fought Kiba. The other missing information Tenten didn't have is the fact that she had not witnessed the fight between Lee and Neji.

He shook his head keeping his serious face.

'It won't matter. Lee is the biggest threat those other 3 and the village outcast are just chakra hotspots. The 8 gates can give even a civilian power beyond the kage at great risk and yet I've already been developing a way to even shut those down. If I can shut the chakra of those 4 down then their actual fighting capabilities would be no more if not drastically less than that of Lee.'

Neji's plan showed that he did put a good deal of thought into it but of the 4 potential threats he had forgotten a few things. Gentle fist had to have certain parameters present to maximize it's effectiveness. One of the threats kept opponents from ever making contact with him, the other two were very fast and agile so it would be a game of tag. And then there was Naruto. Something about him... He didn't know what it was but his eyes kept telling him not to touch that monster. As if he shouldn't even bother.

 **"OAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!-"**

Neji flinched as a wave went over the village. The sound was near deafening yet he could tell it was coming from quite a ways away. He turned on his byakugan to find it's point of origin and did only to recoil as he such of his eyes. He was near blinded as he saw what looked like some kind of ravine erupting in a geyser of brilliantly shining chakra. There was enough of it that he had not been able to look at it for more than a second.

Around the village and nearby areas no one knew what was going on and yet they all looked into the same direction.

Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru, Gaara, Killer Bee, Kakashi, Hiruzen, Danzo, Yugito, Fuu, all of them feeling it yet only Danzo knew who was the cause of it.

* * *

The chakra slowly died down and a hand grasped at the edge of the cliff cracking it from effort.

"Damn it Jiraiya I know I told you to cover the walls of this trench in toad oil but did you have to use so damn much?!"

Naruto was sweating harder than he had from any training he had ever experienced. Kuromi who had been waiting for him the past week had her fur standing on end when Naruto emerged.

"I haven't eaten and I hardly slept as I hard to survive against what was done there as well as train and yet I..." Naruto stood up out of the trench all the way. "I feel amazing."

Both Jiraiya and Kuromi were shocked to see that not only did Naruto feel stronger but he had grown a bit as well. That wasn't all of it.

'W-What did this kid do down there?! If I didn't know better I would have thought a new bijuu had been born... or a star exploded!'

"What's up ero-sennin?" Naruto pushed the headband up his forehead so that he could actually look at Jiraiya. Seeing what he saw uncovered Jiraiya paled.

"T-Those eyes!"

"You look like you've seen a ghost?"

* * *

The month had come and gone before they knew it. An audience from various regions of the ninja world had come to gather at the Chunin stadium. To the amazement of veterans who had visited the stadium before it had been expanded. The stadium was a little larger but the arena below was much bigger than it looked, making use of seals to distort space and be several times large than what physics would allow. This made anyone in the stadium also look unnaturally small because all perspectives from the stands were "zoomed out". To account for this multiple tv screens were mounted around the stadium to display the event.

"Danzo's Root really did do an excellent job getting this stadium renovated so quickly." The weathered Hokage was indeed impressed at how quickly his old rival accomplished the task at hand.

"I say thing certainly do look different from what I remember." Sarutobi turned to see the Kazekage approach him with his guards in tow. Most of his body was concealed in the standard hokage attire making it hard to see his features yet Sarutobi still felt like there was something off.

"Ah Kazekage-dono it has been far too long I hope your trip was well?"

The man nodded but before much could be said a hulking dark man came in through the door with his two guards Darui and Cee following behind him.

"I hope the trip all the way here was not a waste of my time. I have no doubt my shinobi will preform well but I hope at least one of your genin have some spine to them!" At the Raikage's gruff way of greeting Sarutobi simply laughed lightheartedly. "I hope so too. My village is being represented as well after all."

It had been a long time since Kumo nin of such status had been in the village so of course a number of konoha shinobi were on edge. Kumo was always a strong rival. In fact if anything between their technology and military might Kumo _might_ actually be stronger than Konoha at this point. Especially with them having three jinchurikki.

"My my, it's a shame I wasn't able to have any of my own shinobi in attendance. Hopefully that can change in the feature."

The kages looked confused at the voice only for Hiruzen to almost do a double take at the sight of the redheaded beauty that was the new Mizukage. The civil war in mist had only recently ended so they had not the chance to recover their numbers or rebuild their academies but to make herself known she still decided to travel to the Chunin exams since it was an international event and had her own guards with her.

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Mizukage-dono."

* * *

There was supposed to be 12 contestants present but there were only 10 at the moment. The two missing were both from team 7, Sasuke and Naruto. Where they were the rest of them did not know. However it was clear that just about all of them had grown over the month of training.

Yugito's appearance had not changed much. She replaced her top with a long sleeve dark purple shirt and kept her fingerless gloves on her hands. She kept the cat tail style to her hair but opted to have her bangs hang more freely. Fuu other than growing physically a little the only real change to her was her hair. It had grown messier over the month and she had taken to tying it in the back in a short pony tail.

A man with a bandana tying around his head only letting the bangs of his brown hair show and a senbon in his mouth showed up.

Genma looked around before sighing.

"Well let's get this started shall we? The first fight of the exam will be Uzumaki Naruto vs Hyuga Neji. Will the two fighters please come up while the rest return to the stands out of the way."

Some of the others didn't walk back knowing that Naruto wasn't there.

"Hmph seems the failure knew he was fated to lose and took the smart option of not showing up." Neji scoffed already feeling as if he had won.

"I'm right here." Everyone was startled with Neji and Genma having the biggest displays of surprise. Naruto was slouching in his stance but was standing behind Genma yet the man had never noticed him.

'How did he get behind me?!'

The air around Naruto felt more and more alien to his peers as time went on ever since he graduated from the academy but now he was near unrecognizable. If it weren't for his physical appearance resembling his old one then they wouldn't know who he was.

He had grown noticeably now being at a nice height of 5'9 and still growing. Where at one point he was only taller than most of them now he was taller than all of his peers except Lee who seemed to match him in height. The upper half of his face was completely obscured by his headband. His hair as if matching his trails in nature looked more messy and slightly wilder. His jaw was firmer and his body larger as he had lost more of the boyish good looks he had to become what would be described as a young man. That combined with his aura, he would be taken as a bigger threat than he was.

He wasn't wearing anything extraordinary as he simply wore black pants and a dark orange long sleeve shirt worn loose giving no indication of his body.

"Come on now Neji did you think I'd miss my own party?"

Naruto's arrival was welcomed by some of them as Lee, Fuu, and Yugito all gave their own looks of acknowledgement and greetings towards him.

Up in the stands Hinata clasps her hands softly at seeing the only she cared for the most arrive safely.

"Naruto-kun."

"Yeah Naruto kick his ass!" Hinata blinked in surprise at hearing Kiba cheer Naruto on. This seemed to of surprised those around them as well as Ino who had arrived with Sakura and the rest of the Konoha rookies who failed the preliminaries commented on it.

"You're cheering for Naruto? But didn't he kick _your_ ass?" Kiba growled at Ino.

"He may have beaten me but after what that bastard did to Hinata I'd rather Naruto win. Besides if Naruto beats Neji then it just makes my loss better!"

Genma looked to the Hokage who nodded giving his signal. The proctor turned to the two and held up his hand to start the match.

"If both fighters are ready we will start the match. While killing is not encouraged it is still allowed but not indiscriminately. The match ends when I say it ends and failure to comply will result in disqualification. Otherwise the match is over when one of you is unable to continue. I've said all I've felt like saying so if there is nothing else… Begin!"

Neji slid into his family stance while Naruto just stood there. Twenty seconds passed and Naruto still stood there unthreatened. This only raised Neji's ire.

"Do you really believe you can fight me without the use of your eyes?"

Naruto who had not even been facing him turned and tilted his head right at Naruto and grinned. "Why not? It's not that hard to do." This made a vein pop on Neji's forehead as Naruto chuckled and turned to face him fully.

"It must really burn you up huh Neji? Someone has no issues with fighting a byakugan user blind. Oh the irony is not lost on me I assure you. But it works out. You see I'm about to show you how blind you really are."

"Wow the stones on this kid. He truly thinks he can fight someone with the famed all seeing eyes with such a huge handicap?"

The older eyepatched attendant to the Mizukage said. The Raikage nodded in agreement.

"Well the boy has my attention but I don't expect him to do it."

"Do you think this is a game? You might as well be accepting your fate to lose if you are hindering yourself in such a way."

"Come on now Neji. I wanted to at least make things a little fair for you."

The heat Naruto was throwing was just too much for Neji as he was finally provoked by the words and charged at him. Neji was fast, even faster than he was in the preliminaries. He landed and did a palm strike right to Naruto's heart.

Many in the crowd gasp as Neji went straight for an instant kill.

"Wow the gentle fist really is gentle. Who would have guess!?" Naruto gave out a mock of surprise as Neji backed off from him dumbfounded as to why Naruto was not injured at all. He brought up his hand and tapped the side of his head. "Oh and I'm also covering my ears as well. That way they won't start to bleed when I make you cry like a bitch."

"What has gotten into him?" Hiruzen stroked his beard not sure what to make of it. Naruto did seem to have gained all the present kages' attention however.

Neji just grew more pissed off as the veins around his eyes bulged and sunk into a lower stance.

"Well then if you can still hear me then know you are within my range!"

The three other important Hyuga present all grew shocked at what they knew was coming. Hinata held her mouth in fear for him. 'Oh no!'

'Did he learn the secret technique on his own?' Hiashi wondered as he looked on in amazement.

Two strikes hit Naruto's torso. Quick as the wind four more strikes hit him like bee stings. Then the number of strikes doubled in stages going up to 8 strikes then 16 strikes then 32. Finally he went even faster and did the remaining 32 strikes to add to a total of 64.

"8 Trigram 64 palms!" The final strike was the heaviest as Naruto went skidding back a few meters. Naruto stood frozen for a moment mid knock back before relaxing and rolling his shoulders.

"Ah only time I'll ever compliment another guy on his foreplay. Really got the kinks out of my muscles. Though you look pretty androgynous anyway."

"Enough with the idiotic bravado. Your chakra has been sealed and if your body isn't already failing there is nothing else you can do."

"First of all just from watching it a few times and now feeling it first hand I can tell you there are several flaws to the gentle fist.

"It is a fighting style that uses chakra and so it can be detected easier than other styles for a sensor. Also the style works by the user injecting their chakra into the users body. This can be deadly but there are flaws to this as well. The chakra injected into the body fully invades a tenketsu and clogs it stopping chakra flow. If not enough chakra is used then it can simply be used to squeeze the tenketsu. Both ways have similarly devastating results. But the style takes precise control and has very strict rules. its meant to take out comparable shinobi to the user and those with average tenketsu."

Naruto slid across the dirt to send his own heavy hand strike into Neji's body. His fingers sinking into his torso as the wind was knocked out of him.

"But what if the one you are using it own has too much chakra for you to stop the flow or even disturb it?"

Neji tumbled across the dirt a good distance away as Naruto continued to talk.

"What if the target's chakra is just simply too chaotic and dominating to even acknowledge or allow your chakra to enter their body?"

Neji slowly brought himself back up to his feet as he held his ribs breathing hard.

"Or maybe my chakra points are just too big and hard to give a shit about your attacks? Gentle fist also lacks the penetrating force for less powerful chakra to bypass the stronger chakra to block the points. So someone like me is immune to the Hyuuga."

"W-What?!" Is this the direction fate choose? For him to face someone immune to what he had worked so hard to perfect? No he had to be lying!

"Also my style is a lot more deadly than the Hyuga's. I only struck you once right?" Neji looked at him confused as he didn't know what he was talking about until he held his stomach and ribs again and bit his lip so hard it bled. His clothing on his back was shred as some foreign chakra ripped through him and exploded out the back.

"Hmm I had a feeling that wouldn't kill you. How are you feeling?" Naruto finally grew a sadistic grin across his face showing that his teeth had gotten progressively sharper.

Neji had no idea what happened. Turning his byakugan in on his own body what he saw matched what he felt. Only about 3 of his chakra points were even closed but that wasn't the issue. Naruto had injected his own hazardous chakra instantly into Neji on contact. That chakra forced its way out through him and out his back causing damage internally but also forcing his own chakra out of his body at the point of impact. The damage he took he could manage as well as the closed points. The biggest concern was that Naruto's attack actually made Neji lose a sizable amount of his chakra!

"You know the previous times I used this on people the results were a lot messier. It also hurt to use. Glad my control is worlds better. Wouldn't want to make Hinata-chan sad."

"H-Hinata-sama?"

"Yes the girl you tried to kill is the reason I'm not killing you. Would be to easy anyway. All I have to do is touch you. The Hyuga must have very flexible chakra points because of their training or is that just you and Hinata? I haven't met many Hyuuga personally but most of you seem to fit a similar mold. The women though." Naruto gave the okay symbol with his hand showing his approval.

"Why should I care about any of that?! It's-."

"Because women are hot? Well I guess most of them are your cousins but hey? Hyuuga like to keep it in the family anyway and as I said they are hot. Or are you not into girls. That would explain the pretty hair and scented shampoo."

"How much will you continue to talk?"

"As long as you can't shut me up I see not reason to. All I need to do is touch you and it's game over."

"They Hyuga are the strongest in the Leaf! We are not so easily."

"Wow that's the nicest thing I've heard you say about Hinata."

"Of course I wasn't talking about her." Naruto's grin died down and he pouted.

"Well that's just rude."

"Why would I praise that failure. She is nothing but a weak link in the Hyuga made worse by the fact that she is the heiress. If it weren't for her I wouldn't have been born into the branch family and my father would not have been…!" He held back his words to try and calm his anger.

"Ah so that really is your reason for being a bitch. Hinata wants to save the branch family and you want to smite your only hope? Personally I want to see her succeed and with the way you are now if you aren't going to help her then you are only in her way."

Those words were more than enough warning for Neji as Naruto blurred towards him.

 **"Kaiten!"** Naruto's hand met a spinning dome of chakra as Neji rotated at high speeds. Naruto was surprised but pushed harder which only caused him to be deflected back.

He tilted his head as Neji slowed to a stop. His hand spasmed from making contact with the attack.

"To be self taught and already know the ultimate technique of the Hyuga. Outstanding you truly are the one that has inherited the most." Hiashi felt regret that Neji was not the one who had been the heir to the clan. If not for the elders he would have been. Hanabi was amazed that her cousin was so gifted in her family's arts already.

Neji felt reaffirmed of his eventual victory seeing Naruto get blocked and damaged from his technique.

"This is a coveted art of the Hyuga and with it I can deflect any attack and send jutsu right back at the user."

"Oh~ that really is a good technique. Even without looking at it I can tell that's not so simple."

He reached up to his face and pushed up his headband until it was right above his eyes. The tvs in the area zoomed in on his face. His whisker marks were slightly broader and his eyes seemed to shine like the beams of a lighthouse before the light died down and the features of the optical organs could be taken in. His eyes still appeared to be blue but now grew lighter and brighter towards the center appearing like a starburst and seemed to almost pulse with energy.

He already looked good before but from his taller frame to his sharper jawline there was less he could get away with as he looked even more like a lady killer. Oh older women were definitely looking at him now and not because they thought he was cute. anymore.

"Block this again for me." Naruto gathered chakra in his hand and sped towards Neji again. Neji rotated fiercely as he met Naruto's outstretched hand. The ground around them broke as Naruto pushed harder into Neji's protective dome. Naruto noted that the chakra on his hand was slowly blown off until finally he was canceled and sent flying through the air. Neji was about to brag until he saw Naruto recover and land lightly on his feet as if he had been expecting to injure his hand again. Said hand was now bleeding and twitching but was quickly healing.

"Yes that's a very good technique. I had to see it twice and I mean actually see it with my eyes to figure out it's flaws."

Neji felt his bones go a bit cold as Naruto sounded pretty confident in his words.

"W-What?"

"That technique from what I can tell involves you rotating at his speed and expelling your chakra. Since you are a Hyuga you are probably expelling chakra specifically from your tenketsus, probably all of them if not most. You use your outstretched arms to balance you as well as control the shape of the dome. It is the rotating chakra itself that acts as a barrier to deflect jutsu. Because of the fact you have to spin fast to make the technique effective, even with the fact you are constantly expelling chakra from every direction if someone can run around you faster than you can spin then your defense is virtually useless. Or they can simply move forward at a fast enough speed and with good enough aim that they can strike faster than your spin and hit your weak point."

Hiashi's knuckles went white as Naruto jutsu continued to tear his family's techniques apart in public. Sure they were not major flaws as most people in the world would not even have the skills to be able to act on them even with the knowledge under their belt but it was still knowledge that did not need to be known.

"Of course It doesnt have to be a physical body that can move faster than your rotation."

Naruto held out his hand as a white ball of spiraling chakra started to form into being it whistled in the air as it formed into a tangible, spherical shape.

"Let's see how you hold up to this!"

* * *

There were gasps through out the arena as the Rasengan was a famous jutsu of their beloved 4th hokage. Even the ones who hated Naruto could not help but see the sudden resemblance as they saw the image of the 4th over Naruto for a second but they quickly shook the thought away denying it.

Hiruzen sat there amazed. He had been hoping that one day Naruto would be able to inherit the techniques of his parents and learn them but he had never expect Naruto to start pulling off the rasengan of all things so soon.

The Raikage had his wide eyes on Naruto as he was personally familiar with that technique. The Kazekage and Mizukage were almost on the edge of their seats as they took in all that was before them.

 _'Such a talented boy and so young. That body of his I can't wait to have it~!'_

The Mizukage had a smile on her face as she was impressed. "The exams have only just begun and already this handsome young man has made the journey here more than worth it."

* * *

Naruto leaped high into the air and shot his arm out at Neji. Ready for it and his pride not allowing him to do anything other than prove his technique was better than Naruto's he used his rotation once again.

 **"Kaiten!" "Rasengan!"**

The two techniques met with a screech as a vortex was formed between the two sucking in the air from the surrounding area. Neji's stamina was tested as the Hyuga in the audience witnessed the longest a technique ever lasted against their heavenly rotation as it continued for a good 30 seconds until suddenly both attacks canceled each other out. Neji had his confidence shattered as Naruto's attack proved itself equal to his supposedly perfect defense. He had to gasp for air as the clash had deprived him of it because of the vacuum. Seeing Naruto's arm had been knocked back but his body itself was still in range Neji quickly started to rotate again.

 **"Kai-!"**

"Nope!" Naruto quickly formed another white but this time brighter rasengan in his hand and the next thing Neji knew it was in his face. Naruto let go of it causing his arm to recoil as if he had just shot a bomb. The ball of spiraling chakra quickly went unstable from lack of control and expanded as all Neji saw was light. A second later he was enveloped in a malestrom of chakra as it exploded with twice the diameter of his rotation.

Naruto landed on his feet and people just kept turning their heads. Not only could he use their 4th's famed technique but he could use it just as fast.

Neji laid on his back in a shallow crater as he twitched. He was paralyed from that attack. Naruto approached him with a stride to his step.

"I call that the Rasendama. It's not really all that different from the regular Rasengan. I just use more of the undilluted chaotic chakra of my bloodline to create it which makes it pretty destructive when I lose control of it like a bomb. You want to berate Hinata for being the weak link of the Hyuga and for things that were out of her control. But even what you see as a true Hyuga and you with all your talent, the Hyuga are not invincible. All it took was someone with the skills and power to get an advantage over your techniques and you fell apart. And all you Hyuga are the same. You want to hate Hinata for being different when you should be encouraging her. Not jutsu because she is family but it is because consistency is what becomes predictable and it is the people who strived to be different from the norm that are the reason that humanity has even gotten this far. You want to bitch about your place in life or the branch family. For certain reasons that you don't need to know of I know quiet a bit about the branch family situation. Hinata actually wants to help out the branch so you should be helping her."

Naruto stood over him as Neji finally passed out having not been able to breathe. Naruto pushed his headband back over his eyes and shrugged.

"Well you can do whatever you want. Just know the next time you go against Hinata I'm going to kill you."

"Winner Uzumaki Naruto."

The applause he received was instant but he was not surprised by the fact that most of the praise, not counting the women, were from people outside of his village. They were happy with the performance as no one had been expecting a random to beat a Hyuga prodigy so easily and so spectacularly.

Naruto didn't care though as to him Neji had only really been a warm up. The one who he truly wanted to fight had just now landed in front of him. Naruto smirked as he saw the bushy browed taijutsu user.

"So we can finally have our rematch? Ready whenever you are Lee!" Naruto went into his fight stance literally bouncing with excitement before Genma groaned out.

"Uzumaki this isn't your match get off the field." Naruto blinked for a moment before sweatdropping at him getting ahead of himself.

"...Right." As medics came and carried Neji off Naruto sighed and turned to walk off the field. He could wait, for now he would just enjoy watching the others fight.

"Would Uchiha Sasuke please come down to the center so we can begin the second match?"

\- END -

* * *

 **AN: And there we go. Put more in this chapter than I had intend but I felt like I was taking too long. Since Neji had a huge disadvantage against Naruto he didn't try that hard but rather also did some psychological damage.**

 **Semester is over for me and I will be starting the Summer one thought it won't be much for me. Hopefully I get hired for my better job. I'll try to update my stories a lot more often now since it is the summer. I'll either update this chapter one more time or just go straight to updating EVOLUTION or Resemblance. Which one I update next is partially up to you guys so pm me and review. Also next fight in this is Lee vs Sasuke... if I do it. I'm not sure if I am going to have Sasuke show up on time or not. I mean he did train to fight Lee but with how Lee is would he be exposing too much to fight Sasuke before Naruto?**

 **Anyway I've set up a Twitter, Tumblr, and a Ko-Fi. It should be obvious what my name on those is. Feel free to find me and follow me or support me as I need the backing. Also I drew a, in my opinion a pretty good drawing of the Naruto in this fic. You can find it on my Deviant, Tumblr, etc. Basically it is him right before the month of training got started. I'll draw him again soon.**

 **Rate me, give me plenty of reviews, give me your thoughts and concerns. If you are going to ask me something please have an account so that I can actually respond to you.**

 **I'm currently on vacation in Hawaii but I won't be dead.**


	14. Chapter 14: Smashing(lol idk)

**Whoo hey guys! Let's try to have this be the chapter that gets this story over 1000 favs!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Smashing(lol idk)**

 _"Would Uchiha Sasuke please come down to the center so we can begin the second match?"_

Finally the one who most people in Konoha had come to the exams to see. Not surprising since he was the "last Uchiha". Realistically there might be a few with Uchiha blood here and there sprinkling the ninja world but those individuals, not counting Itachi, would be reaching at straws. So Sasuke was listed as the only Uchiha who mattered because he was the only "loyal" one.

Because of this he felt entitled to quite a bit and had been spoiled.

Noticing how everything had gone silent to hushed whispers. Naruto stopped and held his hand over his headband where his eyes were covered. After 20 seconds he sighed and let his hand drop as he turned back to Genma and shotted.

"Hey Sasuke isn't here! He's not even in the stadium."

"Tch." Genma bit down on his senbon in irritation. He looked up to the kages to figure out how to go about the situation.

A frown marred Hiruzen's face as the situation rolled. It was one thing to be a few minutes late but Sasuke had already missed the rollcall and the entire previous match. That could be overlooked if he showed up for his own match but he hasn't even done that. No doubt other villages had come to see Uchiha yet he had to keep a firm hand in front of the other kage.

He suddenly felt a chill go down his spin and looked back at the center of the arena to see Naruto glancing back at him with an eye visible. The gaze seemed to glow and pierce through him as Naruto mouthed a question to him.

 _"Are you going to give him special treatment?"_

Hiruzen flinched at the question getting the hidden meaning of Naruto's words. He sighed and steeled his nerve as he stood up.

"Since Uchiha Sasuke can not show the decency to at least show up on time for his own match he is disqualified! I apologize to those who came specifically to see him perform but there must be equal treatment amongst my genin. We will move on to the next match." He ignored the boo's from the stands as Genma nodded and called for the next fighters.

Lee had tears going down his eyes spouting about how unyouthful it was. He had really wanted to fight the Uchiha. No one could see it as Naruto turned back around but his face went dark as a demonic grin spread over it.

 **"That was so easy."**

* * *

"The next match will be between Nii Yugito of Kumo and Kankuro of Suna. Kankuro himself was in a good mood. He was going to be able to play with his puppets and show off as well as face a hot girl.

Yugito squinted at her opponent.

"Oh you're the brother of the sand coon holder."

Kankuro was snapped out of his thoughts as he flinched when that information had been brought out.

Of course many of the higher ups from Konoha pretty much knew Gaara's true identity anyway now. After all not many throughout history could use sand and their origins all connect to the same point.

"H-How did you know he held that?"

"It's not hard for other aware containers to find these things out."

"Other a-aware…?"

Yugito blinked at his nervousness.

"…Wait did you not know there are more hosts than your brother. There are several here and I am one as well. I say this because its not really a secret in my village as a few other villages are aware of my existence."

A dark blue flaming aura went up along her body for a second before fading.

"But yeah I hold one as well. Don't worry I'm not gonna-."

"I forfeit!"

Yugito stumbled as most were surprised. Genma having heard the conversation couldn't blame the kid but he could have still had some balls to otherwise there was no point for him to come to the finals. It's like he was trying to conserve his strength or something.

Genma sighed as he waved off the boy who sighed in relief as he quickly retreated. Yugito just stood there before grumbling and leaving the center as well.

Kankuro made his way up the stairs avoiding eye contact with most as he was a little embarrassed. The only ones who had heard the conversation amongst the fighters were the other containers and the kages. Even if they had heard its not like most of the konoha genie even knew what a jinchurikki was.

Naruto crossed his arms as he leaned against the rails when Kankuro passed.

"To give up so easily… I doubt she knew that the one in front of her was not the real body. You had a chance, so why didn't you take it?"

Naruto's eyes didn't have to be unblocked for Kankuro to feel his gaze piercing him. It made his spine chill as Naruto somehow knew that he was a puppet and his body was elsewhere. What made it worse was that Nara kid was also glancing back at him in what might have been suspicion.

Naruto snickered when Yugito passed by him.

"Shishishi what did you think would happen when you told him you were what most people consider a demon?"

She glared at him having not thought of her actions that much.

"How was I supposed to know?! Everyone in my village knows my status and except for a few instances I've mostly had no issues."

"Your village also has and has had more jinchurikki than any other village in history. Stands to say they would naturally be more accepting than others even with the random bigots."

She hadn't thought about that but accepted it and would keep note of that for the future.

Fuu hearing her name called gave the irritated Yugito a pat on the back before jumping over the rails and landing lightly before running to the center. Shortly after Shino arrived as well. Genma seeing that both fighters were ready nodded.

"Alright we will now start the 3rd match between Fuu of Kumo and Aburame Shino of Konoha! Hajime!"

Shino pushed up his glasses as he spoke behind his high collar.

"I do not know your abilities but one should not prove much of a threat if they are rendered unable to fight."

Fuu tilted her head at him curiously. Between his hood and his high collar and shades not much of his face or really his body period was visible and he spoke in an almost autonomous way. Her eyes widened a little and she whistled when he held out his arms and a swarm of insects spread out from his sleeves.

"You use bugs?"

"The parasitic insects of my clan."

Without another word he sent them on her. She was surrounded blocking off her exits before they closed in on her. Onlookers were expecting a quick end as the girl was hidden from view in a sphere of bugs.

"This kind of luck is no fun." Shino twitched as she smiled all the while. The collection of insects started to shimmer and expand. Shino held up his hands and flared his chakra to have them compress back on the girl. The insects didn't even appear to react as they continued to fall to the ground and land. Shino didn't know what to make of it as all the bugs fell away and he saw Fuu.

Her eyes shined brighter and she now sported a small pair of antennae made of chakra on her head.

"Sorry but insects of this level. If you are going to use them against me you might as well use nothing at all."

Shino tried to raise his insects off the ground but they refused to obey as if under the authority of someone else.

"What a queen?! But I have several queens inside me." He tried to use them this time to order the insects but he bulked over to his knees and held his body in pain.

"H-How can this be. My own queens are acknowledging her as their queen?!" That wasn't how things were supposed to work. It was illogical. Queens did not bend to other queens. It was as if...

 _ **True Queen.**_

He froze when two feet stepped to the ground in front of him. He looked up to see Fuu looking down at him. Her face was shadowed as her eyes pierced his being and her ever present smile made her look very malicious. She lifted up a foot and positioned it right over his face. What she was about to do was no secret and so he swallowed the lump in his throat and bowed to the ground.

"I concede."

There were some cheers but for the most part people were confused. Many just assumed she used some jutsu to render his bugs useless but it was more than that.

Naruto facepalmed though he was not surprised by the outcome. He just wished she fought him straight up and didn't just psychologically castrate the guy. Sure she didn't say much to do it but she was one of the few on the planet that his clan was completely useless. The host of the insect queen he supposed would also be considered an insect queen... or princess or whatever.

Yugito giggled at Naruto's exasperation.

"I guess even creatures that rely simply on instincts and baser thoughts recognize authority better than others."

Fuu shunshined to appear next to them to give them a peace sign. "Yes that was an easy one!"

"Shut up bug eyes." Naruto snorted but didn't look in her direction though he was still blindfolded.

She flinched before her cheeks puffed out. "You can't even see me!"

"Let's start the next match between Nara Shikamaru of Konoha and Temari of Suna."

It was during this fight that Naruto thought how bad it could be to hyper focus your skills as many of his generation did. The only ones who didn't were Sasuke who had skills in multiple areas and Lee who didn't have much of a choice but trained himself to more than make up for it.

Naruto lifted his headband above one eye just so that he could lazily see the match visibly. Gaara's sand stirred irritatedly about in the air around him making Kankuro sweat. It was as if the air around Naruto became progressively more ominious with each minute that passed. Yugito and Fuu also felt anxious as they would constantly glance over at Naruto ever so often, their bijuu also resonating oddly with whatever Naruto was doing.

He looked up to the side to see the kage box and saw the Kazekage.

'Why is he hiding his appearance? It's not like it's a secret.' He narrowed his eyes and did a sort of "looking in" with his senses.

'Wait that's not a real body. But then who-.' The kazekage looked down to meet his eyes and Naruto shivered as he got a familiar feeling and his pupils slitted. "Oh so it's you!" He whispered excitedly. The kage must have read his lips as their own eyes narrowed at him almost in an amused way. He figured that snake would act soon anyway so choose to keep silent less that cause things to go worse. If he knew then Danzo and maybe even that old man knew already as well. He felt something odd and looked over to the kage in blue.

'Oh a mizukage is here- Hot damn!' As if feeling new eyes on her she looked at him as well and eye smiled as she waved. He looked away quickly to look back at the match.

There was a poof above his head as Kuromi nuzzled in his hair.

 _"Aw are you shy around older women."_

"Well I'm not shy around you and you're the oldest-." He stopped as her claws started to dig into his skull.

 _"You can finish that sentence if you want. I won't do anything."_

He sweated a bit. "Is that a promise?" She didn't answer making him sweat more.

"K-Kuromi?"

 _"Oh look the match is over!"_

She spoke out in an unusually cheery way. He looked back at the field to see Shikamaru had surrendered.

"Well he tried his best. His tactical mind should be good enough to get him chunin but he could have won if he were just a little better or had a wider skillset."

 _"Maybe he's just weak towards **older** women."_

"... Okay I'm sorry. Please don't make this a thing." She didn't respond making his eye twitch.

"The next match will be Samui of Kumo vs Gaara of Suna!"

Samui sighed before raising her hand.

"I forfeit my match. Facing him I feel would be very uncool..." Genma blinked at that before shrugging. Gaara was annoyed but said nothing as that would just let him get to better prey faster. Fuu and Yugito looked over at their fellow kunoichi sympathetically as Naruto rose an eyebrow. Yugito saw his expression and leaned over.

"She uses swords. She's also not blind."

Naruto got the hint in the second part meaning that she at least suspected Gaara's status if she wasn't already certain. Very perceptive if she did.

"Ah a sword against sand would not turn out very well if she can't get past his defense."

"We will now start the next phase. Uzumaki Naruto vs Rock Lee both from Konoha!"

"Yosh!" Lee jumped down as he made his way to the center.

Naruto shunshined to the center not wasting any time. Genma called the match and they both went into their fighting stances Naruto not having his hands in his pockets right from the beginning this time showing he was taking it seriously.

"Sorry Lee my match after this one will be the biggest so I have to end this fast." He spoke softly so Lee wouldn't hear him. They both took off quickly surprising many as dust was left behind them. There was a swirl of leaves in the center causing their eyes to widen as they both skidded to a stop a few meters away. Two shinobi appeared and Naruto actually gained a headache. Kakashi stood there with Sasuke in what they thought was a cool interest. Sasuke wearing all black with an odd arrangement of white bindings on his arm. He had grown as well but noted that Naruto was still taller by just as much. He paused when he saw the headband over his eyes before ignoring it.

"Dobe get off the field it's time for my match."

Pfft fuck no. You're match already passed since you weren't here you were disqualified!" He started to laugh at Sasuke's look of dumb surprise.

"What did you think just because you were an Uchiha that you could purposefully show up late and no one would bat an eye? Not when you're this late duck ass the finals are halfway over."

Kakashi was embarrassed a bit but figured this would happen. Sasuke would not stop wasting time looking for clothes. If he of all people feels like he should be on time to something then you know its bad.

Sasuke balled his fists as he stormed over to Naruto.

"Dobe back off from your match so I can have mine. People came here to see an Uchiha not whatever you are!"

Naruto tilted his head and Sasuke found it awkward figuring out what to stare at on his face with his eyes covered.

"Okay first of all I'm pretty sure that's not allowed at this point and secondly even if it was I'd have to give you a nah on that." He stuck his tongue out at Sasuke causing him to turn red with anger.

"You will-!"

 **"You don't order me around!"** Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto vanished. His sharingan activated on reflex showing they had fully matured. His eyes shifted to the side to catch Naruto who had lifted his headband above one eye to see his face. His eyes widened at what he saw but Naruto cut him off before he could ask.

In a quick instance using his surprise Naruto grabbed Sasuke's face covering his eyes. Sasuke recovered and knocked his hand away growling.

"Don't touch me! I'm going to..." He looked confused as Naruto held up three fingers and counted down to one.

"What are you-." There was an explosion of air from Sasuke's back sending him rocketing forward. Naruto stepped out of the way as he sailed pasted. He tumbled on the ground before righting himself up. He was confused as to what happened. Sasuke was about to step forward but then there was another small explosion this time of electricity as he seized up his muscles growing paralyzed and he fell forward. He was still conscious but couldn't do shit.

Naruto snickered as he held up one paper tag in each hand.

"You like them. They are my own creations. One is a wind based explosion tag and the other is lightning. Great for positioning and capturing targets. Of course with enough just either tag can be used to aid in the killing of the target."

He turned to the crowds and held out his hands. "And I have more than that to the shops of Konoha and it's allies you too can acquire these surprisingly simple yet useful seals to market and sell with just a simple contract with me Uzumaki Naruto!"

The Mizukage giggled softly into her hand as some of the men sweatdropped. "So young and yet he can both use and create his own seals? I suppose his clan name being Uzumaki holds a great deal of truth. I had thought they died out."

Ay grunted in agreement having only met a few Uzumaki in his life time with the most prevalent one having brought him to a draw and was connected to the one man to ever outpace him. A slim blond man... His eyes narrowed as he looked at Naruto's hair and the chain around his neck.

'Hmm, still though with his seals if he truly has a talent for it he could be a useful resource to my village. From the rumors and markings on his face I believe he is this village's jinchurikki. He may find himself more at home at mine.' The man stroked his small goatee as he thought how he would spin such a deal.

Hiruzen facepalmed in dismay at the boy actually using the exams as a stand to self advertise.

"Kakashi just get Sasuke off the field. He was disqualified and is in no condition to fight anyway!"

Kakashi scratched his head but nodded anyway having expected that though he had been surprised to see Naruto whip out variations of existing seals.

Lee stared at the scene but shook his head going back into his stance. "I have regrets to not being able to fight Sasuke-kun but it is unyouthful to not obey rules. Let us have a youthful match Naruto-kun!"

Naruto smirked having gotten used to Lee's oddness and looked over to Genma who nodded.

"You may continue."

The moment he said that Naruto vanished from his spot in a burst of wind onlookers were surprised at the boy's speed. Lee ducked as a wide kick went where his head had been from behind. Naruto positioned himself back around and brought down an axe kick on Lee.

The green clad genin jumped out of the way as the ground where he had been spread out with spiderweb cracks.

"I see you are giving me your best Naruto-kun! Let me return the favor!" Lee dashed straight at Naruto faster than once again most could track. Naruto gave a fanged smirk which Lee caught as his hand crackled in the air. Lee skidded to a stop just barely avoiding the sweeping hand as sparks danced through the air.

"You're off balance."

Naruto continued his momentum and turned back around sending a double palm strike into Lee's core. He was sent back but landed on his feet.

Lee held his body before sparks flew out of him before fizzling out into the air. "I... I feel as if I am filled with a sense of unease.

Naruto rose an eyebrow at that. "That's supposed to force your chakra out of your body to damage it. I even put more of my own chakra into it for it to work taking into mind you don't have much chakra..." 'Is it because his coils are undeveloped or because of how durable he is. Probably a combination of both.'

"Well it doesn't matter."

"I will not go down so easily Naruto-kun!" Only those seeing the back of Lee saw a seal glow into existance on his back for a moment before it went off.

"I had already suspected that." A wind explosion identical to the one on Sasuke went off on Lee sending him flying forward

"Wah!" Naruto smoothly caught him by his throat before slamming him into the ground

"Sorry but I have to end this quickly." The next seal activated on Lee, the electric one this time. His body locked up as Naruto relaxed. It only lasted a second however as he grunted in determination and started to shrug it off. If they were visible one would see Naruto's eyes widen in disbelief.

"How tough is your body!?" Only a well trained jonin or a jinchurikki should be able to shrug this off this fast.

"I t-told you! I will not go down so easily!" Lee started straining but was slowly forcing Naruto's hand off of him as wind began to rise from his chakra agitating and becoming visible.

"First gate open!" He recovered completely and putting Naruto in a bad spot as Naruto was having to use too much of his strength to hold him down.

"Shit!"

"Second gate open!"

The wind increased as he sweated. "I was hoping it wouldn't get to this point!"

"Third gate... Open!" Lee's skin started to turn red as his body heated up. 'But I already planned for this.' Naruto's own hair flared out wildly and the chain around his neck cracked heavily.

Naruto's fear died and everything went disturbingly calm as he rose his headband up so he could look at his eye making Lee's whitening eyes widen.

 **"I've made contact with your body for too long, and you have too much active chakra now."**

He forced his hand past Lee's grip to grab his face and press it into the ground.

 **"Shindōton: Sōdaina Nami (Pulsation Release: Grand Pulse)!"**

All volume died as a breeze went by. Even the faintest of one's breathing could be heard by the person next to them.

A split second later the field was heavily damaged as cracks went out everywhere in a 50 meter range. People's eyes whitened out comically even the Raikage at that one attack.

"That looks worse than my Iron Claw!"

The longer he comes into contact with an enemy the more time he has to fill them with his hazardous chakra. Afterwards if it is allowed to build then he can simply use it to all rush at once to an amplified physical strike.

Genma rushed to Lee to check him over as his body was impacted in the ground. His eyes had faded and he wasn't moving. Genma glared lightly over at Naruto who waved him off.

"It looks worse than it is. He likely won't be able to fight for a while but he should be conscious soon. With how long I had contact with him I could have done some permanent damage but I want to have a fair fight with him when I'm not in a rush... Are you serious?!"

Naruto's mind was blown as Lee pulled himself out the ground and stood up ready to fight again. Naruto started to grit his teeth his fangs sharpening as he didn't want to have to go this far. He paused and looked at Lee again and let out a breath.

He was standing but the light in his eyes was gone. Genma was surprised as Gai jumped down to him. "With just will power alone he pushed through..." 'He's just like me...'

Naruto truly smiled at that as Gai hoisted Lee over his shoulder. His skeleton had been cracked and he had a head injury but a few weeks of healing and he would be good as new. Gai huff before turning to Naruto and giving him a thumbs up.

"I hope you will continue to challenge Lee and have another youthful match in the future!"

"I'll fight him whenever he is ready." A few ninja of the maintenance corps came down to fix the cracks in the arena with water and earth jutsu.

"Winner of the semi finals Uzumaki Naruto!" There were more cheers now, more this time from the actual village though there were many who were afraid of him.

Good they should be.

"T-This isn't even fair!" Shikamaru didn't know what to think about what he just saw. Naruto not only had more power than a genin but he kept bringing out knew things from his arsenal. It was too troublesome to _not_ think about.

"The next match will be Yugito vs Shikamaru! Will both fighters please-."

"Yeah I forfeit." Shikamaru raised his hand not even giving them a chance. "I don't have much chakra and most of my tricks have already been seen. That and it would be too troublesome to fight someone with a bijuu inside them."

Fuu laughed at Yugito's dismay while Naruto's eye twitched.

"I just realized because of how many fighters there are and how many forfeits there have been that I'm likely the one who is going to fight the most matches."

Kuromi appeared on his shoulder again. _"But you like to fight though right?"_

"Well yeah but there are only containers left now so all of us will probably fight each other next."

A ninja dropped down to hand Genma a scroll to his confusion. He opened it and read it over gaining an expression of disbelief before looking up at the hokage.

Hiruzen frown but looked over at Naruto just to make sure. Naruto caught the look and shrugged before nodding. The old man sighed. "Well Danzo's idea was not a bad one..." He nodded down to Genma who was surprised thinking that it might have been a joke. He coughed into his hand awkwardly before calling out.

"The finals of the exams will be a 4 man free for all between the four jinchurikki Gaara of Suna, Fuu and Nii Yugito of Kumo, and U-Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha."

A pen drop could be heard as the stadium became unnaturally older generations couldn't believe their ears. Did the Hokage just decided to randomly drop the "you shall not speak of it" rule? The raikage gave a boisterous laugh as he pounded his fist. "Looks like Bee was right the boy is a container! A match with four different containers doing battle? Now this was worth the trip!"

Mei blinked in surprise as she leaned forward and looked at the two female jinchurikki before looking back at Naruto. "Oh so he's a host too?"

Naruto's grip had tightened on the rails to the point they bent as his teeth sharpened. No one noticed that Lee had returned with the help of Gai lending his shoulder and bandages covering much of his body but he also heard the news. The genin who were not in the matches were still close enough to where they could walk up to the others. Ino made her way to them along with the rest of their generation with Hinata.

"Wait what's a Jinchurikki? Is that some kind of term for underdogs?" Well it wasn't an insult. Naruto turned his head to them making them jump at the demonic grin.

"Well you're not wrong. But to be specific a Jinchurikki is someone who was used as a child sacrifice to seal a tailed beast. They are the hosts of beings that are seen as demons of mass destruction." Shikamaru didn't see all that surprised as he spoke up over the others.

"You contain the nine tailed fox don't you Naruto? It is the only bijuu to attack the village and those things can't be killed so the 4th must have died in the effort to seal it."

"You are too smart for your own good." Naruto snickered as he backflipped high off the rails. He landed on his feat and hit the ground hard as it cracked lightly. Yugito and Fuu were already there and Gaara appeared right after them in a shunshin of sand.

Genma got the hell out of there after he gave the signal for them to start. They all moved back except Naruto who cracked his hands.

 **\- Play - Warcry ~ by Hiroyuki Sawano -**

"I guess I should officially introduce myself now. I am Uzumaki Naruto, son of Uzumaki Kushina and the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato!" Hiruzen's breath hitched not knowing that Naruto already knew that. 'Did Jiraiya tell him?!' He looked over at the other kages to see the raikage and mizukage flinched at the names.

"Jinchurikki are glorified weapons of their villages and testaments of their military might. As I hold the strongest being Kyuubi I am the ultimate weapon here but I got this far without hardly ever using her." Most missed the fact that Naruto specified the gender. Naruto stopped speaking when his arm was covered in sand. He flex his chakra and it was blown off. He looked over at Gaara annoyed.

"Hey I was still talking."

"So?"

Gaara waved his hand as a blast of sand went at Naruto. He did a series of back handsprings to move out of the way. "That's pretty rude."

He tilted his head as his sense went off and quickly turned around to grab Fuu by her head who head who had dived for him. "Uoo!"

"What kind of attack was that supposed to be?"

There was a blur behind him and Naruto swung out his hand to grab her wrist stopping the sword in her hand from reaching him. Yugito was surprised to be blocked so easily. He's not even looking at them!

"Are you all aiming for me?" She gained a small smile as Fuu nodded.

"Well let's face it you are the most interesting one here."

"That's true."

The way he responded annoyed her as the finger nails of her other hand sharpened int claws and she slashed at him again. He kicked up blocking her hand with his foot. She dropped the sword out of her higher hand and grabbed it with her mouth.

"Wh-." He was stunned when Fuu suddenly sprayed out some orange shiny dust from her mouth. It was like a signal scrambler as his sense became extremely hazy. "Shit!"

Yugito smirked with the sword between her lips as lightning chakra danced along it. She slashed up as he managed to still lean back out of the way. It sliced cleanly through his headband and had the effect of the sparks igniting the dust. He let go of both of them on reflex as he was consumed in a small explosion. They jumped back to see the results.

There was a small smoking spot where he stood that quickly dispersed as the sound of metal hitting the ground could be heard when his headband fell away. "You guys are pretty dangerous." He was standing straight up unharmed albeit with his top singed with his head turned to the sky. Slowly he brought his face down and they all blushed as he finally opened his eyes. "I guess it's just a wave of secrets being revealed today for me."

His eyes had now fully changed. For just a moment they were the starbursts blues from before but just as quickly as they had came they were gone and replaced with brilliant shades of orange from a gold orange throughout it to a warm red around the edges his eyes were a perfect match for a sunset. His pupils were less visible but they were still there as they slowly became glowing slits.

Up in the stands Jiraiya who had been hiding gained a serious look. "So he brought those out."

Lee pointed out and shouted causing him to finally be noticed. "Those eyes! I saw those for a second when he fought me!" He winced in pain a second later having moved too quickly.

Sasuke was seeing red and not just because his sharingan was activated. He could finally move again and seeing his loser teammate also have possibly a dojutsu pissed him off.

"Now I know what you're thinking. What kind of badass is this? Well its the same kind of badass as always. It's just the current high of my Pulsation bloodline. See over the past month one of the things I trained in was my unique bloodline in hopes of gaining control of it. So I meditated and trained and eventually with my area of effect sixth sense I was able to feel everything around me in greater detail. But I went further until not only could I start to feel the energy around me, I started being able to draw in the very energy of nature itself."

"WHAT?!" Jiraiya and Hiruzen jumped out of their seats as well as the Kazekage. Hiruzen looked at the Kazekage who coughed awkwardly before returning to their seat. Jiraiya balled his fists not believing it. If what the boy said was true then did he unlock sage mode already? Or was sage mode a part of his unique bloodline?"

"When my eyes are like this my body is harder allowing me to use my chakra without backlash and I can better use my bloodline as well." Naruto ripped off his shirt showing his body so firmly toned you could break a blade on it. Women around gained nosebleeds. The Mizukage kept giggling making the raikage and hokage and the guards look at her oddly. The Kazekage started giggling as well making them pale. Fuu and Yugito took a step back seeing him all exposed and feeling hot for a moment before they regained their nerve.

Naruto held out his hands as light shocks ran over his body but the chain around his neck was still present. "Basically when I'm like this I can truly use all the skills I have available to me!"

Fuu ran at him in a blur happily. "I don't know what all that means but Fuu just wants to fight!"

"You're kind of touched in the head aren't you?" Naruto turned out of the way as she flew by.

"I'm not crazy!"

"Really? Okay but I still touched your head for a good bit of time." He held up one hand as Fuu's eyes widened a bit fearfully.

"U-Um pleas-."

"Nah." He closed his hand and an explosion went off the top of her head. The force of it sending her head into the ground and giving it a small crater.

"Fuu!" Yugito screamed as she appeared behind Naruto. He leaned forward dodging her claws and mule kicked at her. Crossing her arms she blocked the stomp but reeled as she was knocked away. He stepped towards her but then retreated back as a wave of sand went by in front of him. He looked over at Gaara who had an expressionless face. He turned his hand and the sand started to funnel around Naruto. When it closed in on him Naruto shot up in the air avoiding it. He gained a good amount of air as his sense went off again and he looked to the side and saw Yugito forming handsigns before spiting out a blue mouse shaped flame. He blinked at it as it moved very slow. After a few meters it suddenly split into many and one of his eyes squinted into some kind of irritation. He waited until right when they were within range as he took in a deep breath.

 **\- Play - Thunderbolt Fantasy ~ by Hiroyuki Sawano**

"Time to defy logic!" A shockwave left his mouth blowing away the flaming rodents. The exact moment he opened his mouth Naruto gained a quick burst of dizziness as if one were trying to look in two directions at the same time. He was barely able to turn his head fast enough to see Fuu spinning through the air. Wings had emerged from her back as she flew at him and sent the back of her heel at him. The blow connected with his shoulder as he was surprised how similar that was to the move he used to finish Kiba.

He also was not expecting the force behind it as he was sent rocketing to the ground. At the very last second he managed to land on his feet cratering the ground and rolled his shoulder.

"How are you still conscious?!" At that moment a pair of antennae sprouted from her head and an orange glow went over her body of a faint invisible shell of energy over her body.

"Many insects have exoskeletons and I hold the armored beetle!"

He nodded. "Then I should hold back less." As he was distracted Yugito used her catlike stealth to approach his neck from behind. She brought her sword out again only for a blur of moment to occur. Naruto's arm turned black and he swung it at her causing a giant butcher blade to fly out of it taking all the blackness with it and hit her. She managed to block it with her sword but was knocked back from the weight behind the blade.

"Just because I'm not looking at you doesn't mean I can't see you."

Mei was having flashbacks as the sword he carried very much resembled the weapon of a colleague of hers.

He stepped forward and held up the blade high to the sky. He stumbled a bit when he couldn't move his feet seeing that they were covered in sand.

"Damn." Fuu flew over him and dusted him making him close his eyes and it scrambled the vibrations around him. That was the opening they needed as Yugito went through a fury of seals before opening her mouth and a tidal wave of blue flames raced at him. He tried to force his way out of the sand but noted it had gone further up his legs.

He watched the wave of hell come at him and at the last moment smirked. The ground was scorched and his body set ablaze before it went up in a burst of sound.

"A clone?"

"Yes kitten~." Her ear went red as a hot voice spoke into her ear. Before she could look back an arm went around her neck as Naruto leaned into her and held her in a headlock, her feet starting to float above the ground.

"N-Neh!" He grinned evilly as she squirmed. He flexed and her eyes widened as a tremor went through her body and she felt her spine tingle. She had to admit it felt kind of good but then the next second visible lightning engulfed them in a white shine as Naruto electrocuted her.

"Kyaaa!"

"Yugi-nee!" Fuu flew up and dive bombed him. He quickly dropped Yugito who dropped to her knees and jumped at Fuu. She squeaked not expecting him to come at her. He grabbed hold of her face and spun around before through her forward into the ground hard as she cracked it. The moment he touched down he sprinted forward. Fuu shook her head as she had been dazed by the throw but her armor shell protected her. Naruto blurred by her and she looked at him confused only to squeal when a chain suddenly wrapped itself around her midsection.

"Hahaha!" He dragged her barbarically across the field as his chain sprouted from his backside like a tail. The chain swung her across the field and she hit the wall hard. She winced as the wall was damaged but her armor held strong.

Naruto didn't stay still anymore as he ran to the side. Missiles of sand came flying at him behind and looked to his left seeing Gaara once again orchestrating from the side. Naruto leaned forward and vanished causing the sand to crash into the ground hitting nothing.

Gaara's eyes darted around to find his prey only to hear a low boom behind him. His sand had been fast enough to block Naruto at the back as he threw a flying knee at him. He touched down and gave a hard punch to the automatic defense. The sand hardened to block him but Gaara grew nervous after feeling the wind from the strike. Naruto swung out both hands as they glowed with white chakra and unleashed a fury of blows at Gaara. The more he struck the more the sand had time to build up and form a harder defense as the ground broke up under them.

After 10 seconds he stopped and whistled as a heavily cracked wall of compacted sand held in place while smoking. Naruto's chain shot out behind him to retrieve his sword from the rough grounds. Gaara acted and thrusted out his hands dispersing the walls back into rocks and sand and sent them at Naruto.

"You know I can make anything I touch a bomb."

He clenched his hand and over 50 micro explosions went through Gaara's sand blowing it apart and dispersing it. His sword whipped through the air as it was reeled in and caught by his hand. He did a wide horizontal slash into Gaara which was met with another hastily reformed wall of sand. Naruto stepped forward and brought his other hand to the hilt and tightened his grip. Sparks ran through the blade as it started to glow white and with a twist forward he sliced clean through it and hit Gaara. The redheaded boy looked in disbelief as his stomach was cut and he flew back from the force of it as his blood was spilled.

He detected movement and quickly turned to his right to chuck his sword.

"Gyaa!" Fuu cried out as the blunt end of the sword hit her in the forehead. Her shell held up but rippled at the impact.

As she held her face and winced she managed to catch Naruto appearing in front of her with his hand out clawing the air as it glowed orange. Before she could move his hand was thrust into her core as she heaved having the wind knocked out of her. He made a grabbing motion and her body felt cold as he ripped the transparent layer of her armor clean from her body. Before she could fall to the ground she gagged as a hand roughly grabbed her by her neck and held her up.

"G-Gack..."

Yugito watched on and cursed at how he was basically playing with them. He wasn't giving them much opportunity to fight together and overwhelm him and he would only move on to the next target when the previous one was hindered.

She twitched her arm as she shrugged off the small stings of the paralysis.

"I have a way that can stop him but first I need an opening and I need to save F-"

Fuu's head met her face. He had the audacity to throw the bug girl like a projectile at her teammate.

He put his hands in his pockets and another Naruto appeared above the tangled girls. This one had glowing eyes that seemed to leak white chakra showing that it was an unstable clone. It held up its hands and a white rasengan grew in each. Once they were perfectly formed he tried to crush them in his grip compressing his own chakra in on them. Cracks appeared in the air around his hands before finally the jutsu overloaded and they were engulfed in a wide explosion.

Naruto held out his arm amused as there was a red puff of smoke next to him. _"Ah how long are you going to keep playing with them Naru-kun~"_ Seeing the bombshell red vixen reveal herself caused many to forget to hold up their jaws. Many completely forgot she was the kyuubi at first even with a tail waving about as they instantly cursed Naruto. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in. He leaned in and gave her a bold deep kiss which she giggled into enjoying the baffled reactions of those around them. Some blushed as it was clearly an adult kiss. Their tongues tangled with each other for a few seconds before they parted with the telltale strand of saliva connecting their tongues.

"Well I wouldn't be playing around if they weren't so easy."

 _"Well I am the strongest of my siblings. It makes sense that if their containers are the same age as you that they would be weaker."_

 ** _"Nee-sama you can manifest yourself at will?"_**

She blinked at the voice they looked to see Yugito clawing her way to her feet. Her hair frayed a bit wildly and one of her eyes had turned hazel with a fine catlike slit.

 _"Oh you possessed your host? Yes I came come and go as I please. Of course this is thanks to my beloved container. I'm sure he could help you gain some semblance of freedom as well."_

The neko possessed girl looked over at him curiously to which he responded with a shrug not really saying yes or no. Kuromi looked over at Yugito and squinted. " _Wait what happened to bug child?"_

Naruto leaned his head out of the way boredly as a fist hit the air where it had been. "She's right here." Kuromi jumped away and dispersed into chakra vanishing. Naruto grabbed the arm and swung her down into the ground. Fuu twisted and caught her feet on the ground before giving him a rising uppercut. He leaned back narrowly missing it as his eyebrows rose a small bit.

"Better."

She stood back up into a stands with her hands out and the backs of her hands turned away from her. His eyes now widened in surprise.

"That's my stance!?" He buckled as her knuckles hit him in his rib cage. She had a wild smile on her face now as she aimed for his eyes. He smacked the hand out of the way and she went for his neck. He deflected that and she went on a few of increasingly accurate strikes.

"I've touched your hands enough."

"Nope!" She now grinned as with a pulse of youkai she canceled his chakra out of his arms.

"What!" She had learned to counter his attack. She spun around into the air and gave him a backhand to the face that sent him back.

He didn't let himself fall however as he fought back the force and he growled. He vanished from in front of her and appeared behind to give a hard chop to the back of her neck.

"Gack!" As she was stunned he place a hand to her spine.

 **"Bass."** There was an instantaneous shockwave from his palm that blew her away. However she didn't go nearly as far as he had hoped as she dug her feet into the ground stopping herself and did a complete 180 to cover the distance in a blink of an eye and headbutt him in the face.

"Mmrghhh!" He held his nose as it bled and her thick skull rattled his brain.

He blearily opened his eyes and saw the bug eyed girl staring blankly at him with a smug grin. A pair of wings and a small tail came from her backside as well as a pair of antennae longer than before as the air seemed to shimmer and sparkle around her.

"You are fun to fight! But as time goes on they will learn how to fight you better and I will only get better as I learn your tricks!"

He felt footsteps behind him and glanced back to see Yugito walking gracefully towards them having already completely recovered as her dark eyes had lightened to emerald greens with catlike pupils. Her canines were more pronounced and she had a large flaming blue cat tail behind her and a pair of ears on top of her head made of fire to match.

'This is actually an exotic kind of sexy...'

"Fuu is a prodigy that learns her opponents styles and techniques after only seeing them a few times and adds them to her arsenal. Me on the other hand if I can't beat my opponent quickly I hold out and by my time as I learn their capabilities. You've been tossing us around but for Jinchurikki like us it might as well be a play date because we can heal from this kind of damage pretty easily if you don't knock us out. Honestly you used a lot more power when you finished off that Lee guy earlier. Can you not do that again?"

"Heh seems I messed around too much then. What can I say? I like at least giving the ladies a bit of foreplay before I really get going."

 **"M-Mother...Blood..."** They looked at each other before looking across the field to see Gaara holding his bleeding stomach as sand started to climb over his body.

Yugito gave an inquisitive glance at the wound. "Hmm his bijuu should have healed him by now." **' _Ichibi was never the most stable or agreeable of us. That probably has something to do with it.'_**

Gaara finally rose up as his arm had become a monstrous collection of misshaped sand.

 **"GRAHHHHHH it's your blood! Your blood is what I need to satisfy my existence!"**

Naruto snapped his nose back into place and blew some blood out as it healed and hit the side of his head a few times.

"You know I actually did forget he existed before he got all dramatic."

 **"GRAHHHHHHHH!"**

"Yeah yeah."

 ** _'Do you want my help now Naru-kun. Three containers you are up against. One of them is going berserk and the other two seem to be quite capable.'_**

'Not quite yet I still have a trump card to play and I have even been giving it my all yet.'

His hair grew wilder and his orange eyes started to flash out into a white glow as he fingered the chain around his neck and started to tug on it hard. Cracks started to appear on it as he pulled harder.

 **"So why don't I just skip that and go beyond my all."**

There was an explosion in the kage stands and feathers started to rain down. The other host except Gaara noticed as well and so Naruto relaxed his grip.

It was at this moment he had to choose whether to continue the match and whether or not his real opponents were in front of him or was he needed elsewhere.

* * *

 **AN: Ah there we go. Naruto was playing around during the final match. Partially cuz he wanted to enjoy it since he rushed his previous match for it and because he was facing rival containers who were female. The only one who was truly beaten was Gaara who is now losing control. Naruto wasn't trying that hard so even with the eye change he didn't waste anything as there were many ways he could have rekt them.**

 **Decided to skip Sasuke's battle cuz realistically I dont think my Naruto would have let it go easily nor would the other kages or Danzo. Also I wanted Lee to have a better chance against Naruto by keeping his stuff secret. But then at the same time it didn't work out for Lee because Naruto didn't want to waste too much against Lee so he rushed him. Lee would have been just as if not more dangerous than any of the jinchurikkis both because of his power and speed but because he is serious.**

 **Anyway next chapter will be the Invasion. Some things may happen differently.**

 **Well I know have a Tumblr, Twitter, and a to go with my Deviantart so please guys feel free to check those out. I need some follows so I can grow. Also people keep asking me to update my other fics so I will think about both EVOLUTION and Resemblance and for the next few days I will put up a poll asking which one I should update next. Course I can make my own decisions but if the polls seem pretty favorable in one direction then I will probably agree.**

 **Its the summer now so hopefully I can update faster to where it shouldn't be much of a problem.**

 **Anyway fav, follow, support, whatever, go on my deviant or , comment on my work as constructive criticism helps me.**

 **K peace out!**

 **ZRAI OUT**

 **P.S. I also have a personal discord server now if anyone wants to join. It's primarily for talking to me about my stories or just things in general as well as for games and art. PM me if you want to join.**


	15. Chapter 15: Released Beast

**AYYYY I DID IT! Updated all 3 fics in 10 days! Wasn't even that taxing for me let's keep this up!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Released Beast**

Panic ran out as there was an explosion in the Kage stands. Nearby ninja moved to help only to be forced back by the sudden appearance of attacking Oto nin.

Feathers started falling from the sky as Naruto quickly recognized it as a genjutsu.

"So that was that snake bitch's plan? An invasion huh? Having everyone awake will only make it harder on her then. Let's go!"

He closed his eyes and formed a ram sign. His chakra became visible on him and translucent. After a good 10 seconds of him calming himself his eyes snapped open as his vibrant orange eyes glowed brilliantly and a white pulse went out harmlessly over most of the stadium destroying the genjutsu and waking most up. There were enough awoken to wake up those who were out of the range of his pulse.

He gasped a bit as his stunning orange eyes faded back into brilliant starburst blues.

"Hah I'm tapped out of that mode." Kankuro and Temari dropped down to Gaara trying their best to brave against his enraged state as they grabbed him and quickly shunshined out of the arena. He wasn't sure whether to go after him or go up where Yamata was and settle the score. Shikamaru and many of the others dropped down around Naruto as Oto nin also dropped down looking ready to fight.

"Man this is a drag. So the Sand betrayed us?" Naruto nodded as he mostly ignored the presence of the sound nin.

"Yeah though probably misguided. That's not even their actual Kazekage but Yamata the snake princess."

"How do you know that?" Shikamaru narrowed his eyes suspiciously as Naruto played it off while putting on a replacement orange shirt.

"Hey I'm a man with a number of senses. So I was able to smell Yamata in the area and used my bloodline sense to figure out that the Kazekage was her after my gut telling me something wasn't right. I figured if I was able to figure it out that fast the Hokage probably already knew." He lied he just wanted to see how things would progress but the answer was smooth enough for Shikamaru.

There was a boom that rang out amidst all the noise of people scrambling to shelter and a giant multi-head snake summon could be seen in the distance rampaging in the village.

"Man this is a mess."

"Don't worry about that I'll handle it. Shikamaru you Hinata, Sasuke and whoever else wants to go with them go after Gaara. If they are planning to do what I think they are then you guys need to stall them as long as possible. I'll send help as soon as I can."

Hinata nodded having recovered enough to be of help. Sasuke didn't say anything as this way he got to fight a worthy opponent. The others were unsure of how to act around Naruto after the Jinchurikki reveal but decided to follow the orders of the most able in their class for now as they scattered.

Naruto crossed his fingers and created a mass of clones to fight the Sound nin efficiently as the genin escaped. After his jutsu went off he stopped and looked towards Yugito and Fuu who seemed to just be watching everything go down.

"I'd really appreciate it if you guys help out. Your Raikage is also trapped inside that barrier ya know?"

Yugito looked up and saw Bee easily decimating the Oto nin around him along with the Raikage's guards as they defended themselves.

"Well I guess we'll help as we are needed. But we will settle this fight in the future." Naruto turned away from them and smirked.

"Oh I'd love to take you both on any day."

Naruto's hands went in the tiger seal for a second before they started speeding up at an insane pass making a blur of various signs. Red yokai started leaving trails behind his hands before he stopped on the 99th seal.

"Ready Kuromi?!"

 ** _'If you're sure then I am with you my container!'_**

Naruto held an expanding ball of red energy and threw it into the sky. It soared past the stands as it continued to expand before it exploded in a red flash.

 **"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!"** Kuromi roared dramatically as she came into view as the one everyone feared the nine tailed fox with the changes being her red fur and black paws. The chain still hung around her neck having grown to match her change in size. Trees were toppled over and clouds parted from her roar... Though she was a little smaller than many remembered.

* * *

"No fucking way." Shikamaru and the others stopped in the woods as they saw the Kyuubi herself out in the open. "Was this his plan?!" It seemed to be so as the giant fox took off straight for the snake summon who while the same size as her still looked scared now.

"Is the fox free?!" Kurenai panicked a little as her and her fellow jonins continued to fight the sound and sand nin.

"Naruto is still down there alive. I'm sure this is his doing so until proven otherwise tell as many jonin and chunin as you can to not attack that biju!" Gai and Asuma nodded to Kakashi as they had to have faith this time. They didn't know what to make of the situation and even if the fox was against them they couldn't do anything about it right now with their kage still trapped.

Dark bags formed under Naruto's eyes as he visibly sweated and was short of breath.

 ** _'Naruto-kun! Do you want me to come back? I'm fine with return.'_**

'To care about my well being that much that you're willing to sacrifice your freedom again. Now I'm sure I love you.'

The giant fox stopped fighting the snake for a moment which lead to her getting slapped by it's tail.

 _ **'N-Naru-kun?'**_

'Pay attention to your fight Kuromi. I removed you from me but there is still a part of you left. Apparently it was still too big of a jump. I'm at no risk of dying but with such an empty void of chakra inside me I could pass out easily. I'm just not used to it is all.'

He leaned his hands on his knees for a moment before standing straight and starting to run forward. His body gained a faint white glow and his chains shot out and wrapped around his arms.

He ran towards the Kage box dodging many enemies. He made contact with any Suna or Oto nin in reach as his chains stabbed through them killing most of them and ripping their chakra out. He grew faster and faster as he recovered more and more of his energy and stamina cutting through his enemies as blood rained following his steps. He raced up the walls of the stadium draining more people as he recovered enough chakra for him to look a lot less sickly as he grinned again. He was just trying to cut down the numbers and get a little chakra back. He had no idea that if he killed someone with the chains he could quickly absorb their chakra too.

He looked over above the Kage box and saw a large rectangular purple barrier. "Hmm a normal person won't be able to get through that but let's try this. He got on level ground again on the roof and dashed straight at the barrier ignoring the words of the anbu standing nearby. He noticed the Mizukage was also standing nearby. Apparently when Yamata made the barrier she only grabbed the old man. Ay didn't back down but Mei did knowing it wasn't her fight. None of their guards managed to also make it in however.

 _"Naruto status report."_ He heard Danzo in his ear as he communicated with him remotely.

"Chakra levels at 20%, Bijuu reserves at 10%. Recovering rapidly and more than combat ready."

 _"I assume you have a method for bypassing that barrier?"_

"I have an idea that I think will work."

 _"Very well I am dealing with the fallout in different parts of the village. The fact that you've made the Fox a useful asset to the village is more than welcomed. At the moment you are more valuable than any of the Kage's present. You are free to do whatever it takes to bring Konoha to a favorable outcome but as you are young and still full of potential your life weighs higher than Hiruzen's. Do you understand me?"_

"Roger roger I get it gramps. Future of the village and all that."

With that their conversation ended. 'He actually gave me permission to do whatever it takes. ALRIGHT!'

He dove right at the barrier full speed surprising those there. He spun like a drill as his chains covered him stabbing at the barrier. It held up for a second before he slipped right through and crashed into the ground. He wasn't expecting to slip through it so quickly nor for it to be so taxing on his body at the same time and so he tumbled across the roof to a stop. The two Kages and Yamata who was still wearing the robes but had her face revealed all blinked at him oddly.

"Oh look the fox brat is here?" Naruto groaned at the Raikage for how he addressed him.

"I promise you the fox doesn't refer to me as brat in bed. Can't you think of a better name for me?" Everyone looked at him weirdly causing him to feel a little self conscious.

"What? Something wrong with that?! IF you knew what it was like to bang a-."

"No Naruto not that! Why are you here?" Hiruzen stopped Naruto before he could get going.

"Oh well a scent like the snake princess here I'd never forget. I'm here to help. I may not have the experience you two have but I'm differently good at trapping, restraining, and breaking." The chains around his arms unfurled hinting as to how he was going to achieve those three things.

"Finally we meet face to face again Naruto-kun~!" Naruto shivered as he felt a long delicate fingers belonging to cold hands grab him from behind. Yamata was now the one trapping him. He wasn't sure how she got by him so fast.

"Aww why did you deny my gift? That hurts my feelings Naruto-kun~!" She ran a long snakelike tongue down his cheek. 'Anko?' Now he knew where that woman got it from. He shivered when her tongue slipped into his shirt and started tickle it's way down. He steeled himself quickly and a chain shot out of his bag stabbing her before she melted into mud. Naruto looked a little lost as he hugged himself.

"I-I've been wrongfully touched..." They heard the laughter of the snake woman behind her still in her same spot as if she never left.

"Must you always prey on children!?" Hiruzen glared at Yamata for molesting Naruto. Raikage couldn't believe this as he glanced at Naruto and then back at Hiruzen.

"So one of your students is a drunk gambler with the moniker 'Legendary Sucker', another is a frog man who who writes porn and can't get properly laid most of the time without paying for it because he's still as hormonal as a 12 year old supposedly, and now we have this? The snake princess who betrayed your village and seems to be a shotacon?"

Naruto cheered up quickly and pointed at the Raikage. "I like him." Upon hearing that the black man smirked for some reason.

Hiruzen winced weakly. "To be fair I mostly just taught them how to fight. We all have our quirks some of them worse than others."

Yamata had a tick mark on her cheek as she heard them all talk about her like that. "I'll have you know I only experiment on children. Naruto-kun here is the only one who has my express interest!"

"That really doesn't make it any better at all."

"God so that means I have to kill you or I'll never be safe." It was then that Naruto realized something. On the slim chance that both the Raikage and Hokage were defeated he would be left alone with her. No one else had the means to bypass the barrier and he wasn't sure if he had enough chakra or was strong enough to get back out the barrier on his own.

Yamata sighed as she started making handsigns which put the men on guard.

"I've had enough this. **Edo Tensei!"** Sarutobi's eyes widened recognizing the jutsu as 3 coffins came up. They were filled with a sense of foreboding when they read what each coffin said. First, Second, and Fourth. As the coffins fell away they all gasped.

"It took some work but I was able to finally get that boy Minato out of the death god's belly."

"What's going on?"

"It seems like we've been brought back by that jutsu of mine."

The first and second hokage were revealed in their glory. The fourth looked at them confused before looking off and recognizing both Ay and Sarutobi but noted that they looked older. He looked at the one behind them and saw the shock blond hair and whisker marks. Naruto's eyes also were widened not believing his eyes.

"Son/D-Dad?!"

"You've grown so much! As much as I'm overjoyed to see you what's going on? I should be dead." He saw Naruto running at him and smiled as he held his arms out to receive his son. Naruto jumped him and everyone's jaws dropped while Yamata looked on amused. Naruto punched Minato clean in the face and brought his fully body behind the force of that punch. A second later Minato hit the ground with a small crater as Naruto gave a grunt of exertion before the man went tumbling across the tiles of the roof.

Naruto rolled his hand and let out a breath. "Whew I put my hips in that one. Now then do you know what I had to fucking go through?! I had to endure torture at the hands of the village for half my life! If it wasn't for Danzo I might not have even been physically able enough to even be a ninja!"

Minato winced as he didn't feel all the pain of that punch since he was dead but the feelings behind it still registered. His face seemed to rebuild half itself as paper and ash flew to rebuild it.

"Wait what? Torture? Danzo? Sarutobi what the hell happened?! He was supposed to be seen as a hero!"

Hiruzen gained a guilty look as he looked away. "He was supposed to but the villagers couldn't look past their own hatred."

They were cut short by extremely loud and crazed laugher as Naruto started to snap. Him looking a little sickly from exhaustion didn't help.

 **"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!** Are you serious old man?! Of course they fucking couldn't! You told them that I contained the being of mass destruction that killed their favorite hokage, didn't explain to them fully how sealing works, made a rule that said no one could speak about the fox so I didn't even know why people hated me for the longest but at the same time the FUCKING consequences of the actions breaching this law weren't enforced! All the while I could have gotten by enough pain if people just were told I was the 4th's son!"

Minato was starting to feel sick as to what could happened as Sarutobi looked to be showing his age more and more as Naruto started to lose it. Ay and Yamata along with the other two resurrected kages just watched the whole thing go down in interest.

Cracks appeared along the chain on his neck as he was breathing hard. "On top of that... On top of that! I had no one to really raise me! Once I could feed myself I was dropped off in an apartment by myself! No real protection or guidance. No special treatment my ass! Having someone care after you is not special it's expected for a child!"

"N-Naruto-kun I at least tried to show up-."

 **"I don't give a fuck what you tried to do!** Tried to make up for a life you unnecessarily ruined?! Fuck you! You could have even just given me to someone like Kakashi or Jiraiya. Sure they are terrible role models but at that point I would have taken anyone and they were at least close to my parents!" Naruto held his chest as he had started to hyperventilate a little. All that pent up anger and darkness in him was coming up and it was hard for him to get control of it. Over at the barrier the Sound Four also had their eyes on Naruto.

"Wow this fucker has no issue ripping into his Kage's ass." A red haired girl named Tayuya spoke out brashly. Jirobo narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Maybe there was some deceit amongst the ranks?"

Naruto gripped his chest for a few more seconds as he visibly calmed and straightened his posture and chuckled eerily.

"You know it's ironic that it's thanks to Danzo that I'm not not emotionally stunted but it's thanks to you I'm so fucked up."

He turned back to Minato who seemed to be barely holding back his anger at Sarutobi. "To answer you Tou-san in this village I suffered numerous counts of physical and emotional persecution and torture until the age of nine. All because they thought she." He thumbed to the side so that they could all see the kyuubi rekting a snake summon quite messily. "Was me. All they need to know was that I was your son. That would have saved me a lot. Sure you had enemies but this was also among the top 2 strongest villages. In no other prominent village were the kage's children ever some grand secret to other villages after they passed a few years old."

"Wait Naruto how is the fox out and yet you're still here alive? Is that why you look so pale?! What happened to the seal let me fix it!"

He waved it off enjoying his reaction for some odd reason. "No I removed her from me but I'm still in control of her. I just removed a little more than my body could handle right now."

"Her?!"

"As much as I'd love for you two to catch up on the lost time you two have I myself am on a schedule." Yamata took out Kunai with seals on them and threw them at the heads of the 3 kage as their sclera went dark and they lost control of their bodies. She glanced over at Ay.

"I'm only here to deal with my teacher so if you don't interfere we will have no issue."

"Sorry but I've always wanted to have a rematch with the one man to outpace me!"

"Well I can make that happen easily. Hashirama and Tobirama went straight for Hiruzen while Minato went at the Raikage. Minato wordlessly through a three pronged knife at him but Raikage smacked it away harmlessly with his wrist weights.

"Same old tricks I see!" Minato warped to the kunai and threw another at Ay as Naruto twitched. 'Wait a minute...'

Ay moved away from Minato and many more kunai were thrown his way. He wasn't sure which kunai Minato jump to only for him to be kicked in the back of the head. Raikage growled as he rolled to his feet and more kunai came at him.

He had already lost track of Minato not sure where he went as Naruto's eyes widened. 'That's it.'

Minato ran at Ay with a Rasengan in hand causing him to quickly raise up his lightning armor. The man looked behind himself in surprise when he saw Naruto had jumped at him with a white Rasengan the moment Minato had warped again.

"Boy what the hell are you-!?" Right when Naruto was within arms reach Minato warped to the kunai between them as Naruto grounded his rasengan into him and smirked.

"So I was right." The revived Minato continued to get ground into the Raikage's lightning armor by the Shindo type rasengan until it went unstable and exploded in a white flash.

* * *

Kuromi had to be careful with how she moved. Naruto was bold enough to let her release herself in the village so she had to also be considerate of the collateral damage.

She didn't know what was going on with Naruto but she could feel her other half present somewhere back in his direction. She jumped at the multihead snake causing it to snap at her. She twisted in the air kicking up a vortex for a second because of her size and slid under the snake and wrapping her tails around it. She swung and threw it high into the air without much effort.

She angled her head up and opened her jaws as red energy started to collect making the nearby villagers panic more. A second later she fired an actual beam up at the snake. It hit it's body meeting resistance before it quickly broke through it and pierced the snakes body and continued up into the clouds. The snake vanished in a puff of smoke but it was clear it was likely going to die.

 _ **'I guess I should help out the children who went after Shukaku's host.'**_

There was a massive explosion to the far side of her in the forests. As the smoke dispersed Shukaku roared as he had formed himself completely.

 _ **'... I guess I'm a little late. Well I can't help it if they died already but I can put my troublesome sibling back in his place.**_

At the woods near Shukaku Hinata and Sasuke could be seen hiding behind different trees with sweat visible on their bodies. They both were suffering from exhaustion. Hinata because she was a little winded having just gotten out of the hospital recently and Sasuke from chakra exhaustion. He used several chidoris and kept going. He was impressed that Hinata had done better than he had expected as it was just the two of them with the others having to face other enemies to give them a chance to get by, but in the end they only were able to delay the inevitable.

They paled when Shukaku's eyes glanced towards them as if spotting them and grinned evilly.

 **"So that's where you twerps are!"**

His belly swelled as he took in a deep breath and filled his lungs. He hit his chest and an ungodly blast of concentrated wind burrowed straight for them. They thought that was it. That they were going to die their when a massive shadow soared overhead blocking out the sun and landed in front of them taking the full front of the blast.

Kuromi landed with the sound of thunder as she braved the wind. It didn't affect her at all as she grinned at him.

 **"K-Kuromi what are you doing?!"**

 ** _"I'm protecting the home of my host what's it look like? Now I'm going to kick your ass so you can stop possessing your host."_**

She dashed straight for him as he blew another air bullet destroying it as she dove through. She slid behind him destroying many trees in her path and wrapped her tails around him.

 **"What are you doing!"**

 _ **"Minimizing how much you damage the surroundings."**_

Her eyes glowed brightly as her tails started to gain a red haze. Steam started to go off them before Shukaku started to glow red hot where the tails made contact. His face was one of anger and discomfort.

 **"You bitch, quit it!"**

 **"You're using this invasion as an excuse to go on a rampage? Saying that's childish would be hypocritical of me as I could very easily see myself doing the same thing if my host so wished for me to do so. How this village is dealt with will be on my host's terms so wake your host up, stop depriving him of sleep because all that does is make you both weaker, and get the fuck back to your territory!"**

She twisted her body and her tails shreded large molten chunks of his body off. Because it was turn into heated slag it took him worlds longer to reform himself from those parts. He screamed out in anger and pain as his body was reduced to an amusing looking tower of sand slowly falling apart with Shukaku's head resting on top. She looked back in the direction of the barrier Naruto was in and smiled before she dispersed in red yokai that spread thinly over the area. A small amount of it collected on top of Shukaku's destabilizing head as she reformed into her youkai form. She walked up his forehead ignoring his corpses as she ignored Shukaku. She stood in front of Gaara's unconscious form and grabbed his shoulders and in a quick motion ripped him out of the sand holding him. As the connection was broken the sand exploded and they fell straight down.

Kuromi landed with a crash holding Gaara to keep him unharmed as they fell 100 meters. She rested the boy down on the ground and spoke lowly.

 _"I meant what I said. Let the boy sleep and if you cause trouble around my mate again then I will turn your entire body into glass, shatter you, and then drop you into the bottom of a lake, and freeze it._

 **'B-But you have no control over eyes.'**

She heard Shukaku speak to her telepathically and she gave an extremely murderous look in turn as her face darkened and her red eyes stabbed into his mind. Seeing that gaze and such killing intent directed at him through his host as the sand around them started to darken and burn shut him up quickly.

* * *

"Gack!" He coughed up blood as a broken rib pierced his lung before he was kicked hard in the stomach by Minato and flew away. Ay used his lightning armor to speed across the roof and catch Naruto before he hit the barrier. He had blood going down his chin as he shook a bit as Ay helped him up.

"Kid you said you could sense him what's going on now?"

"I don't have enough chakra to reach my higher state faster. With my sixth sense I can also feel the chakra in the air. I can feel a pull to the kunai he's jumping to a moment before he does. The issue is Dad is still a high level ninja even without the warping and now that he's tagged me it's much harder to tell where around me he will appear." Just staying in the fight had lowered his reserves more. Hiruzen was having a hard time with the first two Kages while they fought Minato. Ay was fighting him no problem as while Minato could teleport faster than he could travel Ay noted that outside that he felt a little less skilled than he thought he would be. Maybe the kages weren't brought back at their best? That would explain why Sarutobi wasn't dead yet.

Yamata just watched them as if this was her entertainment, focusing on Naruto most of the time. Everyone paused for a moment as a thin red haze covered the area and they noticed both the Kyuubi and Ichibi were gone. Naruto smirked as he stood up right and dropped his headband over one eye to focus.

"Really loving that girl." His lone visible eye turned sunset orange with flecks of red chakra scattered over his body. His chakra levels recovered enough for him to get his second wind and kept rising as his healing sped up too. "I'm good now Ay. Take care of my dad. I'll go for that Sannin."

He ran straight for Yamata but Minato warped above him and stabbed down. Right when he was inches away Naruto flexed his entire body on reflex along with the momentarily widening of his eyes and Minato stumbled as some invisible force knocked him back and tripped him up.

The act stunned him a little making him unresponsive to the Raikage. **"Lariat!"**

An arm crashed into his chest destroying it as he was sent flying away.

Naruto speed over the tiles in seconds towards Yamata who seemed eager to greet him only for them to both flinch and jump up into the air as the entire area exploded with tree growth. As they were forced to jump along every rising branches Yamata noticed that Hiruzen had somehow disabled the 2nd hokage with a seal of some sorts.

"Oh no you don't!" She ignored Naruto for the moment and went for her teacher instead as right at that moment the old man disabled the first as well.

She brought out her kusanagi and swung at him with the intent to kill. Ay and Naruto even those who were watching helplessly from the barrier all had their eyes widen as she ran the old man through. It went right through his gut. The wound was dangerous but not untreatable if they helped him fast enough. However it seemed he had other intentions. His hands shakily but quickly went through a series of seals performing a jutsu the woman had never seen before.

 **"Reaper Death Seal!"**

Naruto felt a sharp pain in his head at that name as if he'd heard that before.

 _'Reaper Death Seal!'_

He heard a voice in his head and realized in moments that that was his father. He saw flashes of hazy memories in his head. Perhaps the oldest memories he had as he saw his mother and father critically wounded as Minato performed some kind of jutsu to seal the fox forming an aberration of some sort behind him...

A ghastly figure emerged behind Sarutobi causing Naruto's memories to all come full circle.

'I can see it!' He realized at that point that he was probably the only one not involved in the jutsu that could see the death god. Was it because the jutsu had been used on him in the past?

His sense went off as he saw Yamata smirk and a familiar pull happen behind Hiruzen as a three pronged kunai was thrown at his back.

Naruto used his chakra to rocket forward releasing a small shockwave from the force as he speed to catch the flash. He was too slow as the kunai stabbed the old man's back and Minato warped to grab it and pulled slashing into the rest of his back. Hiruzen vomited more blood but continued to hold on. Ghost hands reached out to grab all three kages and Yamata who felt a chill down her spine and the edges of fear as the hands started to pull.

"Kill him!" She barked her order to Minato who formed a rasengan to end it only for Naruto to appear behind him at that moment and grab on to him locking his arms and head in place.

"I'm stopping you and taking back the other half dad!"

Chains came out of his back and ran through Minato's stomach where the shinigami was pulling him. It was at this point mistakes were made and Naruto felt like his body was freezing and burning at the same time.

Of somewhere in the village killing Sound nin and protecting civilians from them Kuromi's head snapped in his direction and she screamed through the link.

'NARUTO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!'

It was at that moment mistakes were made.

If Naruto had thought about it for a moment he may have thought to ask Kuromi about the nature of her other half to which he would be told that that other half was more hazardous. If he had considered any of the risks to his action he would have wonder if creating a chakra connection with the dead hokage to gain back a chakra being would have just opened up a connection to the Shinigami connected to Minato to drain Naruto of his soul. If Naruto had thought about it for a second and considered the Shinigami as a sentient being for a second he might consider the fact that ripping the other half of the fox out of Minato would act as a violation of the death seal contract Minato had placed on both himself and Naruto to split up the half thereby incurring the death god's anger onto Naruto.

But the question Naruto should have asked first and foremost was if his body could handle it.

Cracks spread on the chain on his neck from losing control while he tried to hold on. Hiruzen was trying as he could to seal the snake princess as well but the number he was trying to seal at once along with his injuries were not making it easy at all. Naruto felt energy coursing through his veins as they literally started to glow and his headband was blown off. His bloodline allowed him to sense movement and vibrations in the area around him. When his eyes were orange that was from drawing in the energy around him also allowing him to sense it. With a physical connection in this state via his chains he could drain exponentially faster as long as the target was killed or dead.

But what he had never expected to happen was for him to be in a tug of war match with the Shinigami. The bringer of death pulled on his soul while Naruto forced it back. He just had to hold out enough until Hiruzen died right?

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

God this was painful as he pulled against his soul feeling it rip apart. It was thanks to his enormous willpower that he was able to defy the god.

 **"Mortal you will not hold me back. I will devour your soul!"**

Naruto's eyes started to glow white as his energy overflowed from absorbing the other half of the fox and his soul could be seen overflowing from his eyes like watch towers.

The god was going to kill him. They were going to take his soul just like they were taking the kages. He understood the realms of responsibility and that soul gathering was one of the things unique to the Shinigami but did anyone ever fight against it. And if they did then how?

He didn't care. It didn't matter. His body hurt, he had unstable fox chakra flowing through his veins that felt like liquid fire, he had an emotional outburst not that long ago, met his dead dad, was molested by a snake woman which gave him an awkward boner, and a number of other things. He'd had enough for today, enough holding back.

Cracks spread further on the chain around his neck as it now started to fall appart and his hair started to blow wildly from some unblown breeze.

"You want my soul?! Then fine! But I'm going to make sure you bite off far more than you can chew!"

Right then and there no other fighting matter. Not his dad who he was draining or the hokage that was dying, nor the snake princess that was trying to survive. All that was in front of him was the Shinigami as all else went dark. Everything else was gone as his very soul battled against the deity. In the spiritual realm Naruto drifted in a void before the chain shattered. His body went completely dark like a shadow and a pure white chakra erupted from his body.

The Shinigami, if the face could animate and express itself would show one of someone being shocked and surprised as they stared in awe of Naruto's soul. Naruto didn't even register how Minato's body had been reduced to ash in his grasp, its connection with Yamata having been erased by his chakra, nor the fact that Hiruzen was dead or that Yamata was in pain for some reason. But he stood there, darkness hazing over him and glowing white orbs for eyes staring down the death god like a predator.

A normal person's soul was the size of an apple, the soul of a shinobi was around body sized or several times that. Naruto's however, just a drop of it for the shinigami to taste and it equaled that of several men.

And then time stopped with everything becoming grayscale. Without a word Naruto jabbed an uppercut into the Shinigami's torso and time continued. The being now knew panic as Naruto was able to actually make contact with it on his own. The next second later Naruto held up his words as his soul started to rush into the shinigami gut.

 **"Eat your fill! Let's see you take the ULTIMATE WEAPON!"**

The value of 10 souls. The value of 100 souls. The value of 1000 souls. The value of 10000 souls. The number kept rising as if Naruto's very being deep down was a nuclear reactor of endless energy as his soul yelled in defiance that it would not be contained or consumed. Too many souls at once as the value raised to one million extremely rich and potent souls. Faster than the Shinigami could hope to process and digest. It was too much as it's mask and body started to crack as white light shown through, Naruto's soul being too much to contain. This wasn't human.

That's what it thought as it actually became visible to every mortal nearby and screamed out what one would describe later as quite feminine. And then all went quite and all the spiritual energy imploded.

No one knew what it was, nor the cause of it but a moment later the enter village was hit with an explosion of white.

* * *

 **\- One Week Later -**

Kuromi's face was a whirlpool of emotions. She knew what she might have to deal with but she put the hat on anyway. She put it on for _him._ She showed a face of determination as she looked ahead and opened the double doors to walk out to the balcony and saw Danzo there standing with an undiscerning face as he nodded to her. She stood to the side of him wearing the robes and garments of her position as her tails waved out behind her for all to see. Danzo, as it had been decided was the best to give the speech did so.

"People of Konohagakure! It is with great grief that our Sandaime Hokage has finally passed but we must also move forward and prove that we are still as strong a nation as we have always been. And so I bring to you our new protector of the Leaf! The Kyuubi no Yoko herself, Kuromi as the Godaime Hokage!"

There were some cheers and clapping after those died down as everyone was overcome with an awkwardness when no one else clapped. Someone spoke out voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Is this a joke?!"

She angled her kage hat down a little to hide her face which was twitching as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I wish it was..."

 **\- END -**

* * *

 **AN: What the fuck am I doing? Lol whatever I want to do. I'm 100% sure no one saw this coming but all twists and turns I do of course will be explain in time as I always do.**

 **Once again to those who are guests please make an account so I can respond to your questions hmm?**

 **Welp next update will be either DxD or RWBY. At this rate I think I'm at my highest speed again. Even with the fact I have a job and other stuff I do I still updated all 3 of my fics in 10 days. My classes don't start for about 2 or 3 more weeks so lets keep this up.**

 **People in my DISCORD helped me remember to keep writing so guys please join it. I'm also more than happy to help people with ideas in my server and who need help fleshing out ideas for their stories.**

 **Anyway favorite anime this season are Kakegurui, followed by My Hero and Fate ofc. Well I have hardly looked at the other anime this season anyway so feel free to tell me what's good. Also still enjoying Boruto.**

 **Review and follow and fav! ZRAI OUT**


	16. Chapter 16: Hokage

**Whoooo! Last chapter most reviewed! I can imagine why**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Hokage?!**

Bleary eyes peered open out of focus as a swarm of muted colors washed over his vision. He closed his eyes for a moment to collect himself before he opened them again and his eyes started to focus.

He noticed the depressing white walls of the room he was in and quickly figure out he was in the hospital. He never loved coming here for obvious reasons but sometimes it was okay. As his senses became reoriented he became quickly away of the body next to him.

Kuromi was right there sitting in the chair next to his bedside. Her head had dropped forward showing she had fallen asleep, the soft sound of her breathing as she slept put a small smile on his face. He moved to get up only for Kuromi's eyes to instantly snap open and turning towards him. She relaxed a second later showing she had simply reacted to his movement as she grabbed his hand and held it to her cheek.

"So you finally woke up."

"Woke up? Oh right the invasion. So what happened?"

She gave him a level look as she answered him slowly. "Well on of the big things would be that this village's hokage died."

She saw her containers eyes widen a degree at the information before they slowly relaxed and he let out a sigh.

"Alright what's next?"

"You took that well."

"Yeah well the old ass may have been a shit leader and fucked over my life but at one time he was the only one who even looked my way. It's better for me that he's gone but it would have been good if he wasn't so lazy in his decisions."

"Well after the fight with the snake woman I guess she had to cut her losses because she ran away not long after you passed out. I cleaned up here and there in the village. After everything was over a number tried to kill me but most were smart enough to keep their hands to themselves. I found your body and carried you here. Many saw and I guess seeing you and the dreaded demon in different bodies confused them. As you rested and healed there were several who tried to break in and hurt you or me. After a few hours that bandage old man had the room protected by his puppets. A few did come to visit you though. Mainly that cute mouse child with the pale eyes. Hinata I think her name was and some of those other children from your graduating class. Your teacher stopped by too though I don't think he likes me."

She shrugged not really caring. "You've been out for around 2 days. More than enough time for you to heal but I'm assuming you did something else that was really stupid for you to be out this long."

He scratched his head and frowned. "I'm actually not sure. I saw some things but I'm not sure if that was even real. If it was real then I don't know how I'm alive."

 **"I think I can answer that."**

They both broke out in a cold sweat as all color left the room and floating in the air on the other side of Naruto opposite of Kuromi a figure appeared.

They saw a figure in a long white kimono and purple trim. On their face was a dark purple hannya mash holding a long knife in its mouth. They moved the mask to rest on the side of their head showing an alluring otherworldy woman with long and messy white hair that went down over one eye. Her eyes being a gold cold and slanted and her skin being a pale yet creamy color. Her face had tints of purple and with her hand being visible after moving her mask she appeared to have long and dark nails. From her head went out a pair of dark horns.

Kuromi's tail quickly bristled on end before the woman held up her hand.

"I mean you no harm."

Naruto didn't react as strongly but still looked curious. "Who are you?"

"Well many would know me as the Shinigami. You may call me Nyo if you wish."

"The death god! Er, I mean goddess? But how? Like aren't you supposed-?"

"To look demonic?" Naruto nodded as Nyo smiled.

"Hmph well usually I do but you see after you filled me with so much of your spiritual juices I was able to regain my original and youthful appearance. But because of that I am now pregnant with your child."

Naruto just started at her with a blank face for a moment as Kuromi looked horrified. A few seconds later the girl laugh at them causing Kuromi to glare at her.

"Fufufu I was only joking. But I did absorb a lot of your spiritual power. A mortal is not supposed to have that much but you appear to be different. The amount you let go though don't do that again because you can die from doing that. The soul also takes a while to heal when part of it is forcibly ripped off. Because of how strong and abundant your spiritual energy was it actually allowed my body to be visible to mortals."

"Oh... So what now?"

She shrugged and floated down to his bed propping her elbows up on it as she gave a small smile to him.

"Nothing really? As an actual god I'm not allowed to interfere a lot with the mortal realm. You've caught my attention however and the flavor of your soul is one of a kind so I think I'll stick around every now and then."

"That's it? I expected you to offer something. Or maybe be pissed at how I disgraced the death god seal and violated your contract."

"It was a contract placed on you without your consent. You have a right to violate it however you wish as you having Ms. Kyuubi sealed in you honestly did not make the world a better place. You may enjoy your time with her and so things are turning out better than what could be predicted but that was not the intentions of the one who sealed you anyway."

Naruto took that all in and accepted. Nyo chose to leave out the fact that in his berserk state he actually struck her. Making physical contact with a god is not something that is supposed to be feasible.

"But now that I've said my part. Look forward to seeing me in the future. I'll be around!" She gave them an eye smile to both of them, Kuromi still being on guard around the goddess before she faded out of existence and a few seconds later her presence was gone.

Naruto still wasn't sure how he should respond to what just happened. He knew gods were real but to have an actual conversation with one, and the Shinigami at that while still being alive and having said Shinigami turn out to be an extremely hot girl that looked around Kuromi's physical age was not something he had been expecting.

As Naruto was lost in his own thoughts Kuromi calmed herself again and looked at him.

"I was worried you know? After you broke your limit against the snake woman you started to damage your body. Then at one moment, which I guess was when you encountered that death goddess you actually started killing your body like your were self destructing. That's why you took so long to heal. On the outside the damage looked superficial but internally your bones and organs were a lot more fragile than usual and your chakra coils were burnt which made it take longer for you to heal until they repaired themselves. If you had been attacked right after you passed out so much as a good punch in the right area may have been lethal for you."

He didn't say anything but just looked at his hands. He didn't want her to feel so worried and helpless as she probably did but he was not aware that the chain seal he put on himself had such consequences. His body really was not ready for it he supposed.

"But something changed since that fight. I don't know what happened but that metal in your body its even harder for me to tell it apart from you now and your chakra seems to resonate with it."

That might be good news. He would have to find out later.

"Good to know Kuromi." He motioned with his hand causing her to absently obey and move towards him. When she was close enough his hand slid through her hair and held the back of her head.

"Mmm." She moaned and closed her eyes as Naruto kissed her. It was a sweet and deep kiss as they communicated their feelings to each other. She was so happy to have the intimate moment with him. The past couple days had been stressful and foreign to her as she had interacted with so many humans. Some in a positive way but was mostly negative and yet she made sure not to leave his side.

For Naruto just touching her was refreshing as she was his lifelong partner. It was weird but even though he finally separated their bodies, he didn't feel a sense of emptiness without her.

After a minute they parted slowly and Naruto fumbled with his words a little.

"Kuromi... I love you... You know?"

Her eyes glimmered a little in surprise and emotion before she grabbed his hand and put his palm to her cheek.

"And I as well... You know?"

It was at that moment he started to feel hot and not in the good way. Kuromi notices his eyes suddenly shift from their blues to orange and steam started to go off his body as he felt pain. Before he could figure out what was wrong his eyes zoned out and the next thing he knew he was in his mindscape.

His mind had been a lush meadow and forrest with a fenced in area and small home because of his efforts to make the place more comfortable for Kuromi. Now however the grass was charred black and trees were burning as the home was also in a similar state bellowing smoke. Behind the wall of smoke he saw glowing red eyes before it was blown away with a roar. He shielded his eyes before getting caught off guard when he saw a nine tailed fox. For a second he thought it was Kuromi and he still thought it was her but something was different.

The fur was a touch darker and the sclera were as well coming off as a bit grey.

The beast dashed head on for Naruto startling him for a moment. Before the Kyuubi could pass the fence, which they might have been able to with the state the seal was in now he instinctively used his chains. They shot all out of the ground, many more than what he would have been able to easily use in reality. They wrapped around the beast's arms and legs and neck restraining it as it's outstretched claw stopped a few feet from his face.

 **"Bastard..."**

It let out in a deep growl as Naruto rubbed his chin in thought.

"Well this explains the lack of an empty feeling inside me. So you are the other half? You're pretty lively aren't you?" Naruto started to lose interest when he got no response and they continued to growl at him.

"I'll come back when you've calmed down some."

He spun on his heel and walked off only to feeling a change as his chains clinked and tightened.

 **"Oi don't leave me like this... You bastard."**

He looked back and lost himself as he saw Kuromi now bound by chains glaring at him with an evil smirk on her face. **"You wouldn't just leave me like this would you?"**

Naruto walked towards her but before he could get close enough there was a flash of red in front of him before the 'Kuromi' buckled over as something stabbed her in her stomach.

 **"G-Gah!"**

"We've been apart for near 15 years. I suppose even if we were the same being that's plenty enough of time for us to become different people?"

Kuromi didn't remove her hand from her other as the other half glared at her.

 **"So the memories I got recently weren't false. You've really allowed us to be mated to a human?"**

"Sorry but this is how things are now. I love him but you have no reason to hate him now do you? You saw the memories of what me just being sealed in him caused correct?"

The other tsk'd and gritted there teeth but looked away nodding.

"Good so you understand. Act against him and we will literally be our own worst enemy. Anything he asks of me I will do it for him." She pulled her hand out of her other's stomach causing the hole that was spilling red yokai to heal over.

Naruto let go of his control on the chains letting the other fox woman drop to the ground and moved closer.

"So since I guess you two reached an agreement what should I call you?"

The woman glared at him making him sweatdrop a little. She quickly looked abash as Kuromi sent a dark look her way.

"Call me whatever you wish..."

Kuromi gave out an exasperated sigh before giving a small smile to Naruto.

"Just call her Akami love." Naruto smirked a little at her choosing that name. The two fox women did look identical except Akami looked a little darker and more malicious.

"Akami it is then. So what now?"

"Well you can do whatever you want. You can let her out but I recommend at least waiting till you can trust that she won't go on a rampage the moment you do."

Akami was feeling betrayed as she glared at her twin who smirked back. Akami gained a smirk of her own as a thought occurred to her. She looked back at Naruto and sent him a look that made him shiver.

"Come on now Naruto-kun~. If you let me out I'll do whatever you want~."

Naruto looked at her blankly and pointed to Kuromi.

"You twin is right there. Sexual favors won't work that easily when I can just go to Kuromi-chan. While I may not be able to fully stop you in the real world with Kuromi's help it would be easy. I could rape you and I wouldn't feel guilty about it because I'd know you'd at least half enjoy it."

Kuromi grinned evilly in agreement.

"Oh it would be more than half I can promise you that.

Akami looked helpless as she couldn't do anything.

"T-This isn't fair!"

"Well then act like a good girl and I'll treat you like a _good girl."_

* * *

His eyes refocused as he was in the hospital again. His tongue swished in his mouth as he noticed how strange it felt. Looking over at the nightstand he saw a mirror and grabbed it.

Looking at it his eyes widened in surprise.

"God I'm sexy!" Kuromi blinked at him oddly having thought he already knew that. He pulled at his cheek and saw what the problem was. His teeth were sharp and predator-like. It reminded him of Zabuza actually and he didn't know if his cursed sword was the cause of it or if it was because of the other half of the fox being in him.

He swung himself out of the bed and pulled off his bandages and gauze from his upper body as he no longer had any injuries at all. As if on cue the door opened and Danzo made his way in. The warhawk locked gaze with Kuromi and the tension was thick for a moment before it passed.

"You have finally awoken."

"Yep seems I overdid things a little. If you are here to catch me up to speed Kuromi already told me the bulk of it."

Danzo tapped his cane on the ground as Naruto stretched.

"This saves me time then. The current order of business is Sarutobi's funeral which is tomorrow of which attendance is mandatory for all shinobi. After that we will need to select a new Hokage candidate."

Naruto ignored the news about the late Sandaime.

"So who's it going to be then? You?"

Danzo scoffed as he kept his expression hard. "If this were a decade prior then I would be more than ready to take the position. However I am old-."

Naruto snickered to which Danzo ignored as well.

"How long I would be able to stay in office would not be long more than likely nor am I that favored amongst the village. There are only 2 other choices I would say for the position of Hokage. There is Hatake Kakashi as he was a gifted shinobi and while he has let his skills deteriorate he is still the villages top jonin as well as the most experienced one. He is almost solely an assassin however which would put him at a disadvantage to many kages not counting the fact his stamina and reserves are poor."

"Yeah just thinking of that scarecrow being Hokage makes my ass hurt."

"The final choice would be you."

"Hahahaha... Wait what now?" He could have sworn that for the smallest fraction of a second he saw Danzo smirk at catching him so off guard.

"You are young, hated by much of the village, and a rookie. However you are powerful, progressing rapidly, and have the backbone and intelligence to lead the village over the council. Your control over your bijuu helps close the skill gap between your power and that of other kages. Ignoring your eccentricities you can bring this village to glory. I know this personally. I will also be there for aid and guidance when you need it."

He held up his hand cutting Danzo off.

"I have a better idea. We will make Kuromi the Hokage."

The root leader's lone visible eye widened infinitely. It took him so long to get back under control that Naruto was able to burn the image of it in his mind. Kuromi had a similar expression on his face.

"Assuming I agreed with this terrible suggestion what would be your reasoning for having her lead instead of yourself?"

"Think of it this way Danzo. We would have the most powerful Bijuu standing at the top of this village. It would send an immediate message to any village that even if we were invaded it only made us more dangerous. If I was made kage other nations wouldn't immediately see me as a threat and that could cause problems. The villagers are idiots but people are also sheep. She was widely hated and the reason why I was hated but she was seen saving many during the invasion. That may not be enough but if you publicly back her that could be just enough of the push that is needed to get things going. And even if it's not Kuromi was meant to rule and I will be able to control things from the shadows, just like you."

Danzo looked at Naruto dumbfounded for a second before the smallest nigh undetectable smile showed on his face for a moment. He knew the boy was smart but he was still surprised every now and then.

"So you want your partner to be the Hokage but you want to replace me? Very well if it is the understanding that Kuromi-san will act in the village's best interest and obey you then I will support this."

At the old man finally referring to her by name she slowly nodded unsure of herself as everything was happening so fast.

"U-Um Naru-kun?"

"Also look at it this way. A bijuu as a kage gives the village a certain sense of invulnerability. Most mortals do not have the means to kill a bijuu so the only option would be to seal her. If that happens I can just as easily find her and break that seal. Plus I have both halves of her now too."

Danzo rose an eyebrow at that as he knew something had changed but wasn't sure what it was.

"Oh then that makes your proposal all the more appealing. Know to expect that there will likely be both civilians and shinobi actively acting against her."

"Let them come this will be a lesson to them that they will get no protection for their actions anymore. Kuromi will be free to do with them as she wishes. A kage should more than have that right afterall. To make sure she's not undermined and that things progress smoothly let's have the Root take a more obvious role with the Anbu and build another level behind them of even more elite shinobi? I will also be making my own division active."

"Your little circle is composed of poverty and thugs correct? Even if some of them are are resourceful they are all still civilians for the most part."

He grinned flashing off his new sharp teeth. "I've been working on a bit of a project and experiment for that don't worry about it. To increase the success rate however I'm going to need a really good doctor."

* * *

Kuromi looked down as she followed behind Naruto a bit nervously. People gave her a wide berth not sure how to react. The killing intent Naruto gave out casually was enough for no one foolish enough to strike against her.

Kuromi wasn't sure what Naruto meant by his own division but from the few memories she was able to get to on it she had an idea.

"Kuromi hold your head up. You are above them and you will also be above them officially in a few days so get used to it."

"If it's not going to bother you then I will hold strong."

She moved her head up looking serious and noticed as they got closer to the slums where Naruto lived that people were less cautious and many looked his way giving him discrete nods both in greeting and respect. He sent out hand signs which led to those who saw it communicating with others. She didn't know what the signs meant but would ask him later.

They entered the apartment with him locking the door behind them as Kuromi finally spoke out.

"What the hell container! You are making me hokage?! Not only is this a terrible idea but I don't even want to do this!" He was startled a bit at how fast she reeled on him.

"I thought you said you would do whatever I said?"

She lost a lot of the heat in her words as she stumbled.

"Y-Yes but..."

Naruto sighed in disappointment. "I should have known it wouldn't be that easy." She grew confused when he walked towards her until she was suddenly pushed towards the couch.

"Naruto!" Her shout of indignation was silenced when Naruto suddenly shadowed her as he pinned her. She shivered at the look he gave her and the feel he gave off. He really had grown in the past month as he was now taller than her and his scent was strong.

"Looks like I need to persuade you." Whatever he did to himself had in a way froze him in time so the past two days he did not waste himself or anything like that while he was in his coma but the sweat from battle still clung to him and his musky scent made her skittish.

"Y-You haven't bathed."

"I know you like this kind of thing." Not wasting any time he ripped off her top and roughly grabbed her breasts making her give a pained moan as he gripped them.

"My perverted little vixen who falls to her baser instincts at a little musk. I've noticed your body is tougher now probably because you've been released but that doesn't matter. It just means I can be rougher since my little vixen is also a masochist."

Chakra started to emanate from him and through his hands striking her sensitive nipples and breasts.

Her eyes widened as she screamed out through clenched teeth as her body convulsed from a sudden orgasm.

He blinked and removed his hand to look at it confused.

"That was an accident and yet I felt no pain from it." He gained a sinister look as he grinned back at her making her nervous.

"N-Naruto-kun c-can't we discuss the kage issue another way?" His hand emanated chakra again and in a quick movement her slapped her right between her legs. She wasn't able to keep her jaw shut this time as she gave out a wanton cry her shorts being destroyed in the process as she squirted herself again. His chakra had invasively shot up through her womanhood into her core. He got off her as she rolled onto her side and held her hands between her legs in fetal position.

"W-Why..?"

She whimpered as she was not expecting her container to use his chakra in such a way. If she were in a clearer state of mind she would know that she could probably physically overpower him if she really tried but the aura he gave off kept her in her place.

Her question was answered by Naruto discarding his own clothes. She cried a little as his erection pointed angrily at her. He was big before but it seemed his entire body had grown in the past month. A little thicker and longer with his apparent sadistic streak she didn't know what to do with her arousal.

In a smooth motion he grabbed her leg to pull her towards him and angled himself inside her redden and dripping snatch. She saw stars as he gave a vicious thrust. He crashed into a womb hard making her squirt again.

"A-Ahhh!" Her back was arching and her toes curling as her tongue hung out. Her pussy was already hurting in pleasurable pain from cumming multiple times in quick succession.

"Wow you are just spraying all over yourself eh? Looks like my future kage needs some more discipline." He pulled out and thrust in her deliberately. He greatly enjoyed the feeling of her clenching around his dick so snugly.

"Yes I'm going to have to discipline you a lot more often." He leaned forward and locked lips with her getting her attention again before he leaned back.

"I want you to be this village's Hokage because you are the only one I trust to hold that position."

"Yes but that ahh doesn't mean I'm suited for the positionnnnnn~!" She moaned out as he started thrusting into her at a constant pace.

"If you do a good job I'll find new ways to spoil and pamper you and I'll do it a lot more often." She whined as he was nearing his edge. That was a really great deal but she had her pride.

"... And if you don't you're free to go." She was right there at the edge only for him to stop at the last moment.

"But I'll stop having sex with you for the next month starting now." She looked at him in horror for actually stopping. She glared at him heatedly behind tear eyes making his dick twitch excitedly.

'Kami she's so cute.'

"Fine damnit I'll do it!"

"Just what I wanted to here." He had been bluffing but she didn't need to know that. He started up his thrusts again and went even harder as the couch started to break and her eyes rolled back.

"Yes yes I'll be your kage!" He buried himself in her going right into her womb and let loose. She felt her heat pass as his thick cum was packed in her. Her pants died down when he pulled out as she war a content smile.

She squeaked out when he spun her around and sheath himself in her snatch again pushing out a few globs of cum

"Yaah~!" He had grabbed her ass and sneakily slid his thump into her rosy backdoor. Her breathing grew harder as she actually pushed up against him.

"Oh you like that do you?"

He started to grab her ass harder, massaging it causing his thumb to wiggle in her for more stimulation. Using his handhold as leverage he pistoned into her already well lubricated pussy, the sound of wet flesh smacking against each other feeling the room as their combined juice continued to drip out. He was hitting the right spots which only made his girth more deadly. Her womb was feeling numb from the repeated bashing of his fat head against it. A few minutes passed and she came again. She gripped tightly on his cock squeezing down causing him to growl as he held off his own orgasm as long as he could. As her high started to taper off he roughly grabbed the chain around her neck and pulled it back choking her a little as she was held up against him. She didn't know when he put the chain on her again nor was she able to thick about it. He whispered throatily in her ear as she quivered and struggled a little to breathe having forgotten in the heat of things that she didn't need air.

"Come on now _Hokage-sama._ What would your siblings think if they saw you being used as my plaything?" She let out gurgled screams as he started to thrust in suddenly and hard bruising her walls before he buried himself in hard lifting her up off the ground a little by only his chain and dick alone.

His dick swelled before letting out a second time. Not all the cum could stay inside of her ruined pussy as it shot out from where they were connected pooling on the floor.

He let out a long breath, it coming out as steam as his cumming slowed to a stop. He let go of the chain and she fell forward like a sack of potatoes as part of her fell over the back of the couch putting her in an inelegant position.

His seed dripping out of her flush and quivering folds as she laid over the couch covered in sweat and breathing hard. Such a glorious picture he burned it into his memory.

He could end it there but he would be leaving soon so he wanted to make sure he was thorough.

"Alright now release your fox traits Kuromi." She wordlessly obeyed as her fox ears and tail sprouted. Her tail hitched up and leaned to the side so he could have easy access to mate her.

He accidentally bit his cheek at that getting triggered at the thought that he body did that instinctively showing begging him to fuck her.

He stabbed into her again holding on to the base of her tail tightly. The act sent shocks through her body until Naruto used his chakra and literal shocks went through her body. She came like a fountain ruining the already stained couch even more.

While she didn't need to eat it was times like this that she did need plenty of water. He knew she could take it as he continued his rough way of fucking her. He leaned forward and sunk his teeth into the sweet spot of her neck. She cried out in pleasure as she closed her eyes and smiled leaning back into him.

He dragged his tongue over the wound tasting blood which honestly confused him. Bijuu didn't bleed.

But he would think about it later. He had no plans today so he could at least go another hour before they could stop.

They continued to rut for a few hours before they stopped more than satisfied.

* * *

He leaned up against a wall as people went by in dark attire as the funeral for the Sandaime just ended. He was almost late for it as he had overslept. He didn't know why but he just felt more exhausted than he should. Kuromi apparently had taken to watching him sleep since it was rare that she would rise so much earlier than him. She didn't seem to mind if the sex wore him out, in fact she was very happy with how the previous night was but at the same time was pissed at the job he gave her. He didn't comment on it much even if it hurt his pride a bit but he had a feeling his exhaustion had nothing to do with the sex. He was almost completely sure it had something to do with him force feeding that Shinigami woman his soul.

Most didn't notice him as it was raining and he wore all black like everyone else. Black pants, and a black hoodie hiding most of his head. He would be lying if he said he didn't feeling anything from that funeral. As much as the old man fucked up his childhood he was a potential family member that would never be now. Well it didn't matter anymore because there was going to be some serious changes.

He sensed eyes on him putting him on guard. Naruto was almost always aware but in a crowded area while it was raining he could not pinpoint the target at all.

It started to thunder as Naruto took to the roofs. He made way fast as he skated across the roofs kicking up water and dashing over streets. He didn't noticed how smooth he was doing it as the person following him was gaining fast.

He made a far leap to a roof and skidded to a stop while turning around to catch his pursuer.

There was a flash of lightning behind him as his eyes constricted as the threat showed themselves. He looked behind himself a bit nervously to see the Raikage smirking at him.

"So you knew I was following you? But sorry to say no one can outpace me!"

The man then laughed loudly as Naruto felt unnerved.

'He's way too fast I didn't even feel him move around me.'

The man could have tried to kill him right there and Naruto wasn't sure if his auto reaction would have defended him fast enough especially since the kage had been coated in some kind of lightning for a moment.

"Anyway son I wanted to discuss some things with you. I was impressed with your display in the exams and how you made a fool of my genin jinchurikki. Also I've have been at odds with your parents when they were alive. I noticed you are not the most well recieved here in this village. During times when a village has no leader shinobi are considered unfledged and so are able to leave switch villages if they wish to and is a rule that 3 of the 5 major villages share. I am here to offer you a place in my village. Your natural talent, seals, and status would be more than welcome."

Naruto was surprised out of his shit by that offer as he righted his posture and relaxed. "That doesn't sound bad at all. Not sure about leaving but I think we can work out some kind of deal. You see in the next few days..."

* * *

He was glad it didn't rain the whole day as he wanted to quickly go to the training fields and well... train. He was faster than just about any genin but Lee would have been able to match or maybe even pass him if he opened 4 or 5 gates and there were more gates than that which meant he had to get faster. He had no idea how fast Fuu and Yugito would have gotten when they used their beasts and he had never seen Killer Bee in battle. But the biggest kicker was the Raikage. Just that one instant and Naruto was quickly able to assess that the dark man could have killed him in that instant and if he had fought the Sandaime he would have quickly killed him too. In a would of assassins called ninjas speed was possibly the most important category. If you could kill them faster than they could react then not much else mattered and that man clearly was not just all speed. Judging by his build he shouldnt have been that fast at all but he was and that meant Naruto had to get faster.

He already knew how to use his chakra to make himself faster. He was looking through an expanded bingo book to get any ideas for how to expand his idea of skills and maybe figure something out to invent for his arsenal. It contained threats both dead and alive across generations and held more information than the standard bingo book. This was a gift to him from Danzo after he woke up a day ago.

"Hashirama the first Hokage. Not known for his speed but was a powerful all rounder shinobi but was more suited as a fortress destroyer. Not what I need. Tobirama the second Hokage had a godlike water affinity... Well that doesn't help me at all since that's the one affinity I don't have. Knew a bit of space-time fuinjutsu to move at instant high-speed." He read that over again curious.

"Hmm well that's not commonly taught. So seals can be the solution to my speed issue? I might think about that later. I want a more combat flexible solution." He kept flipping through the pages not finding what he was looking for.

"Madara's in here? Nothing in here leads me to believe his way of combat will help me. Itachi Uchiha... Is very fast and has a fast combat speed. Not known to do anything extra aside from chakra enhancing and the benefits of the sharingan to speed this up."

He flipped to one page that made him stall.

"Shisui master of the Shunshin? Now deceased he used his Sharingan to handle the speed of the shunshin. That combined with his own talent at using the jutsu at a rapid speed allowed him to be extremely dangerous on the field of battle for as long as his chakra lasted. Hmm, while very fast to use it in combat is probably limited to a short range since you have to picture where you want to go or direct it down your line of sight. Even then I don't believe the shunshin would be faster than the Raikage's technique. Combined with my chakra however..."

He held up a seal with one hand as he prepared to use the jutsu this time using the amount of chakra he would use to create a simple clone. It was hard to actually get that chakra and hold on to it. On a whim he closed one of his eyes and things became almost unreally clearer. His eye took on a light glow as his starburst blues dances brilliantly. There was a displacement around as it was like time slowed but really he just moved a lot faster as he crouched down preparing to go as pebbles rose around him from the wind and chakra around him. He stumbled a bit before he even got going and dropped his chakra.

He sighed and stood back up noticing how his legs were subtly spasming.

"Come on out I know you're there." Naruto spoke out having felt eyes on him for a while now. Whoever it was their chakra was strong but they were doing a much better job concealing it. However you can hide your chakra all you want. With how close they were to him and them being the only people in the area it was a lot easier for him to detect their actual bodies. Which is why he already knew they were female.

He was on guard after that little meeting with the Raikage so was on edge when the fucking hot Mizukage walked out from behind a tree but also relieved by the fact she didn't just straight up rush him.

"Hmm I wasn't expecting to be detected by a genin. I guess your sensory abilities are indeed impressive." She was wearing dark clothing which showed she had attended the funeral as well. Damn the dark business woman attire fit her unfairly well especially with her topnot missing.

"What can I do for you Mizukage-san?" She smiled at him lightly and squinted a little at him not greeting her as formally as others would.

"Well since you know who I am this makes it easier. I am Terumi Mei the 5th Mizukage of the Mist and you have my condolences for the death of your Hokage. I saw your performance Naruto-kun and I was very impressed."

"I impress a lot of people nowadays. But you aren't here just because of that are you? Not that I would mind if you were~." He gave her a sly look that caused the older woman to raise an eyebrow growing amused.

"Fufufu you're a bold one for your age. To say I'm not here because I was impressed wouldn't be entirely true but I'm here for some information if you wouldn't mind parting with it."

"Depends on what it is."

"During your fight with the other hosts you brandished a huge blade of swords. While darker in shade and slightly different it still heavily resembled the blade of one of the legendary swordsmen of my village."

"That would be because I got it from Zabuza himself. I fought him at one point and in our clash parts of his blade broke off in my body. Because of its trait of growing from blood and my own unstable chakra it mutated. After a while I was able to call the weapon out at will without hurting myself. If you want the original blade back its in wave. I used it as a marker for his grave."

She looked a bit surprised to hear that but had suspected it. She noticed as he spoke that his teeth were quite a deal sharper than she remembered. He would fit in perfectly with the other swordsmen.

"I will have that sword retrieved at some point in the near future then. The other thing I wanted discuss with you would be if you had any interest joining the Mist village. We are rebuilding and would more than welcome someone with talent such as yours along with your possibility to be a new swordsman, your bloodline would be welcomed, you could replace our loss of a jinchurikki, and your Uzumaki status would make you royalty as the Uzumaki always had close ties with Water Country. If that's not enough I'm sure we could work... something out?"

The sultry look she gave him at the end made him gulp as he wasn't expecting her to subtly try to seduce him to get him to join her village.

"Damn if you had gotten to me before the Raikage I might have said yes."

She paled a little as he tone grew worried.

"He offered you a place in his village as well?"

"Yep I'm pretty popular today I guess. I refused however. Tell you what I know who the next hokage of this village will be and I have extremely close ties with them. How would you like to form an alliance of sorts? I can market my seals in your village and maybe other things as long as I have the freedom to enter your village?"

She looked slightly frustrated as she would have rather him become her shinobi but this would likely be the best offer she could get.

"I will heavily consider your offer. If I can have smooth relations with the new leader of this village as well as the "Hero of Wave" it would work out all the better for my own village.

* * *

"I'm against this idea. To make a bijuu Hokage is insane!" Jiraiya growled out showing how much he detested the situation.

"Yeah well its not up to you. Maybe if you were in this village more often you would have had a say but then that would have meant my godfather would have actually been around to raise me like he should have."

Naruto drawled out without looking on him as he put on the new pieces of his gear. His words were his way of telling Jiraiya to shut up. He had on a high collar black short sleeve hoodie with orange trim and grey pants.

Kuromi stood a little awkwardly next to Danzo who tapped his cane on the ground to get their attention.

"She will be the next Hokage it has been decided. The only others who could go against this decision would be the other elders and the Daimyo. I can handle the elders and the Daimyo will take time to get here. That will give Kyuubi-san time to get accustomed to her position. Some changes are needed to help the village move forward however. One of those plans calls for an increase in our medical facilities so we have need for Tsunade to return to the village.

"Sure I can track down my old teammate with little effort I just need some time but don't expect her to want to return."

Jiraiya shrugged not feeling the importance all that much anyway.

 _"This woman is important to the village. If my container and his elder believe her to be important then I shall as well. You are to bring her to this village. Persuade her however you can. Use force if necessary."_

Naruto smirked at his vixen as she found her voice. She was not Hokage yet but with the fact being she would be one in a day's time she counted as a Hokage candidate right now. Since the previous Hokages were all dead that gave her acting authority. She hadn't read all the legal and judicial rules but Naruto had read most and he had been kind enough to send her that knowledge mentally to her.

He glared at the fox woman. "Babe you can order me all you want that doesn't mean I'll lis-."

The pressure she gave off right at him made him break out in a sweat as he red eyes glowed darkly at him promising intense pain or death for disobeying her.

Naruto chuckled as he put a hand on Jiraiya's shoulder.

"Come on pervert. She's a bijuu not a human. She's way more likely to kill you for disrespect than others. If I let her she will make sure you feel it too." Jiraiya grumbled as he went out the door without another word.

Danzo nodded to Naruto before leaving his own way. The warhawk was already seeing the fruits of making Kuromi a kage but he still did not trust her. Just because his protege did didn't mean anything to him. He would be watching her closely. Naruto moved up to Kuromi and pulled her into a reassuring kiss.

"I'm expecting my vixen to do a fantastic job managing this village."

"You ass I told you I didn't want to do this..."

"We can't always do what we want. Besides this way you can see what it's like to have an actual career. Also I wanted to get you as high a position as possible worthy of your grace and reputation and this was as close as I could get.

He was purposefully inflating her ego as her tail emerged a second later wagging lightly as she tried to still look pissed. He walked around her and squeezed her shoulders.

"Think of it this way. All the people who went against and discriminated against me and you you now are in charge of. The hokage is a dictator type military position. You have the most power and you can do whatever you want."

She grumbled out an okay as Naruto moved away. She tried to hide how much she liked the sound of that but her tail gave her away as it wagged faster.

"Just make sure the village isn't on fire when I get back. I still can get some use out of it. Danzo should be able to help you with the political part for a little bit but he likely won't help you for long. You need to get yourself your own attendant. I don't know who you could even pick but that's up to you."

"I still don't want to do this."

"Sure you don't." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before he shunshin'd away to follow after Jiraiya.

* * *

A day passed as Naruto cleaned off in a stream ready to start the day. He let out a breath of relief at feeling the crystal clear cool water glide over his body.

"Kuromi should be getting inaugurated soon. I'm not feeling any distress from her which means things are going smooth enough for her."

Now that he had broken so much of the seal they were still linked to a degree but at this range he could barely feel her.

 _ **'If my other half is smart she'll castrate all the males and create a matriarchal society.'**_

'The hell is wrong with you?!' Sure he still needed to get used to Akami and he was pretty dark himself at times but that served no point at all.'

 _ **'Males are only useful for breeding so should only be used for labor intensive tasks.'**_

'Human's don't live forever. If males are only useful for breeding the castrating them will defeat the purpose and the population would eventually die.'

 _ **'That is not my concern. Besides only strong males should be used for breeding. So only one's like you should be kept around. There are others correct?'**_

'I-I'm not sure...' He would take that as a compliment but really the only relief he got out of that was that somehow he was exempted from the castration list the problematic beast in his body had.

"Yo brat?"

He stopped his inner conversation with his "new" tenant and looked over at Jiraiya who had been looking at him curiously.

"Yeah?"

"How is your training going?

"I'm not sure. Ever since I woke up I've felt different. I can do this a little easier now however."

He opened up his hands and a rasengan quickly formed in both causing Jiraiya's jaw to drop.

"Other than that my actual unique abilities I have to find out. I am working on figuring out a few things with my bloodline though that I didn't get to try out in the exams as well as working on improving my speed.

"Are you sure you don't want the Toad contract?"

"Hell yeah I'm sure. Not touching that." Jiraiya pouted as anyone would have loved to have a pupil so skilled sign their contract. "Something has been bothering me for some time though kid. In the exams you said when your eyes turn that orange pattern that during that time you are drawing in the energy around you right?"

"Yeah?..." He rose an eyebrow at the man not sure what the point was.

"Well if you are really doing what you've said then I think you may have achieved your own version of senjutsu. Sage mode would be how many are able to access senjutsu yet its something hardly anyone can achieve. You are able to do so without any negative consequences from what I can tell and could hold it at extended periods of time and activate it quickly. You are a sage in a way in that form but it might be something only you can achieve thanks to your bloodline."

"So my bloodline allows me to do things in a way that is unique to me? Well that would explain a little."

They continued to make their way to a nearby town. Naruto did not bother to walk so Jiraiya was forced to not waste time as they ran. Because they were running Naruto didn't have to listen to Jiraiya's constant whining about how great toads were and that he should sign.

It annoyed him so much that he had to breathe for a moment in relief when some fairly attractive girl went by and winked at thim causing Jiraiya to haul ass for that ass. Still feeling unusually exhausted now that Jiraiya was gone he found himself a nearby hotel room and rented one for the night. If Jiraiya wanted to find him he had no doubt he would easily but he liked his privacy.

Moving towards the bed to crash he did just that as he dove face first and passed out for the next hour.

His instincts being triggered his eyes snapped open and he pushed himself up as he felt some extremely strong chakra nearby next to someone with low bijuu level reserves.

'Did another container figure out how to release their beast?' He thought on it for a moment and shook his head dismissing the thought.

"Nah they bijuu would likely have no reason to stick around then. My situation with Kuromi is probably unheard of.

He suddenly went on edge as he felt their bodies moving closer to him as they turned down the hall and moved towards his door.

Slowly he moved into a guarded stance as he slowly got off the bed.

*Knock knock*

Naruto blinked as he stared at the door oddly.

'Well at least their polite.' Maybe if they don't think I'm here they'll go away.

There was another knock on the door and he didn't move to open it at all. Suddenly the door was destroyed as Naruto covered his eyes from the dust.

"Well that's rude." He got a good look at the two who stood at the doorway and his eyes widened. He saw them wearing black cloaks with red clouds which quickly told him that they were either gay lovers or part of some organization. He noticed one of them right away.

"Uchiha Itachi and... Who the fuck are you?"

The shark man smirked. "The kid at least knew who you were but didn't even flinch. He's got some spine to him maybe I should break it? He grabbed the hilt of the bandaged sword on his back preparing to strike.

Itachi held his hand out slowing him down.

"Kisame don't be hasty we may be able to resolve this without much issue. Naruto-kun we don't need to hurt you we just want the beast sealed inside you.

* * *

Off back at the leaf village Kuromi's eye twitched as she had to deal with so many civilians bitching and some even started beating each other up. They predictably did not take well to her being Hokage. Surprisingly though not everyone cried about it. All of a sudden she felt the need to sneeze and did so. It was a cute little sneeze too. That sudden action sent everyone running away in fear which caused Kuromi to gain an even staler look as she glanced over at Danzo who had an unreadable expression.

"I told you this was a bad idea.

* * *

Naruto felt the need to sweatdrop a little.

"Well you guys are only half right." He didn't say anything else because if they got away they would learn soon that the half of the fox they knew of was actually the new Hokage of the village making her a harder target. It was good to know that people were hunting his vixen and probably the other Bijuu now. Now he wouldn't be surprised in the future. He would try to keep it secret a little longer that he had the other half of the Kyuubi in him now as well.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kisame tilted his head at him as Naruto grinned in turn showing off that he also hard sharklike teeth making the man whistle.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kisame looked even more excited at the response as he grabbed his sword and hoisted it up. At that moment Naruto stomped forward prepared to meet him. Before he could physically react Itachi stepped to his side and shot his hand out to grab his neck.

Itachi blinked and moved his fingers when he didn't feel any resistance. They both looked at Naruto surprised to see Naruto leaning back a few inches avoiding the hand.

Itachi tried again shooting a hand out to grab him. Naruto avoided each one moving out of the way the moment Itachi moved his arm. He glanced at the Uchiha slowly as it was like time slowed between them and starburst blues locked with hell reds. His eyes glowed as he actively used his sharingan and shot his hand out again. Naruto moved out of the way but Itachi's hand curved to still get him grabbing his throat hard as he choked. Naruto glared and flex his body breaking the grip on his neck as Itachi was pushed back giving a startled look. Naruto danced to the side as a sword came down breaking the floor like a blunt weapon.

"You're a spry one!" Kisame showed off his strength by grabbing with both hands and ripping the blade from the ground in a diagonal sweep at him.

*Clang!* Their eyes all widened as a black blade grew out of Naruto's arm closest to the sword and blocked Kisame.

"Zabuza's sword? No wait its different?"

Naruto looked at the sword that jumped out of his arm not sure if it was real. "It's never came out fully formed that fast before!"

Two kunai's went by him as he leaned out of the way. He cursed when one bounced off the other and was sent back at him hitting him in the shoulder but he ignored the injury.

"I need to get out of here."

"You think we'll let you?"

Naruto smirked and held his sword in a reverse grip and held one handsign to his face as the two cloaked shinobi gasped at being reminded of different things.

'That's like how Zabuza used his mist technique?!'

"Shisui?!"

His eyes glowed orange for a second as his hair flared.

"My bloodline lets me do things differently!"

He flared his chakra and did a shunshin leaving in a black and gold blur. They grimaced at the burst of wind that ripped their face only for something to crash through the back wall and then the streets below as people screamed.

Kisame almost laughed as Itachi looked irritated at Naruto's cry completely destroying what might have been a badass moment.

"I fucked up!"

* * *

 **AN: There you go! There is a lot of fun I can have with Kuromi being Hokage believe me. I'm just glad I finally got people to review this as last chapter was the most reviewed in the entire story. This gives a chance for both Kuromi and Naruto to do some critical things in their world.**

 **Naruto is also finding his own way still and fleshing out his bloodline. Shinigami Nyo-chan is going to show up more often and will be almost like his helpful/disruptive ghost. I drew her and posted it on both my youtube and deviantart but will likely draw her again soon.**

 **Anyway I gotta go to work so review and ask me any questions you have.**

 **Check out my deviantart, twitter, instagram, snapchat, youtube (I'm ZRAIARZ on all of them). All that good stuff as I need the followers to grow so I can get somewhere when I go professional as an artist.**

 **Join my discord too to chat or shoot ideas or play games.**

 **ZRAI OUT**


	17. Chapter 17: Red

**Here with another chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Red**

His head was pounding as the tremors of veins pulsing on his skull slowly died down. He picked himself out of the rocks from where he crashed in the street and was surprised that he hadn't broken anything in his body.

He rubbed his eyes as he stood up feeling them tickle a little. People still scrambled away and he saw his sword stabbed in the ground a few feet from him.

"It's been a long time since I've seen someone attempt the shunshin in combat. There is a reason people don't do that Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked up to see Itachi and Kisame standing in the opening he made in the wall with his body.

"Yeah because people react too slow. But I'm not like other people I just got to get used to this and make it my own."

"Oh and then what will you do after that?" Itachi asked curious. Naruto just tilted his head as Kisame glanced at his partner.

"Huh?"

"The information we have on you show that you are an extremely promising young shinobi with enormous potential and with what you are trying to learn if you were to master it you would quickly become one of the biggest threats in the ninja world easily. But there must be some reason for you doing this correct? What is your purpose? To lead? To protect? Are you doing this for loved ones?"

He needed anything to give him a reason to give Naruto a chance to escape. It took 5 seconds before Naruto burst out laughing causing Itachi's expression to sour.

"A reason?! As if I give a fuck about something like that! I do this because I can and its fun. I train so that I don't get killed. I live this way because that's the way I survived and eventually I grew to enjoy it! Doing this for loved ones? I guess I am by default because at the moment I only have one who falls in that category and you are trying to take her away from me!"

His eyes turned orange again with more flecks of red. Itachi's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the mention of a female not yet knowing his information was dated.

"What are you talking about?"

"If you don't know then figure it out."

Naruto grabbed the air in front of them and visible white lines started to crack through the air.

 **"** **Shōtotsu (Crash)."**

There was a flash before that area of the hotel imploded in a wave of dust. His head snapped up and saw Kisame and Itachi in the air coming down at him.

He twitched his wrist and the sword jumped into his hand. It happened just in time as Kisame crashed on him with his own sword. Naruto grit his teeth as the ground cratered and his knees buckled from holding back the impact before he was overwhelmed and went flying back through a fence wall but quickly recovered and skidded back to his feet.

Kisame hoisted his sword on his shoulder and charged after Naruto.

"You've got some good things going on in that body of yours kid if nothing's broken yet!" He would have thought that swinging such a large weapon would have made him slow but he seemed to be similar to himself in that regard but better as Naruto held his sword up to block when Kisame brought his across again this time like an ax. The impact knocked him away as Naruto's back hit a wall but Kisame was quickly on him. It was thanks to his reflexes and senses that he was able to react in time. He needed to get rid of that sword or he wouldn't last long.

He started to charge his chakra along the blade causing it to glow and pulse with lightning as a dull hum echoed from it. It lasted for a second before it began to die down as the shark man's sword started to become animated under its bandages as it squeal like a happy child and grew.

"Wow that chakra of yours is sending Samehada into a sugar rush." The bandages were torn to shreds and he could see something that looked like it was made out of dark serrated skin with it's own mouth as it grinned at him. "In case you didn't know Samehada has the ability to eat chakra."

'Shit how could I forget that.' He hadn't memorized Kisame's page in the bingo book but he did know who the man was once he heard his name and saw his appearance. So that also meant he had read about the nature of his sword. 'The ability of Zabuza's sword was lesser known but the Samehada could be considered its opposite. If I could have a weapon with the ability to absorb chakra with one that could absorb blood I'd be a walking plague! Even more of an ultimate weapon than I already would be!'

His arms shook as Kisame pushed him into the wall causing it to crack. His sword also started to crack against the bracing of the Samehada. Blood was drawn as several of the scales of the shark skin dug into Naruto's chest.

"Won't be long now. Samehada will take that sweet chakra of yours then you'll be much easier to run off with.

"G-Give me that sword!" Naruto growl causing Kisame to look at him like he was crazy.

"You're either messed up in the head or an idiot to be asking that in the situation you're in."

He didn't notice Naruto's eyes flash to a color he hadn't seen on him yet for a second before they went back to blues.

 **"I'll just take a sample then!"** The dark voice startled him enough that Naruto was able to open his mouth wide and bit onto the sword. Nothing happened for a second before his jaw tightened and Kisame's eyes widened as blood flew and the sword screamed in pain before Naruto ripped his mouth away showing a glowing chain of chakra coming out of his throat that had pulled off a big scale of shark skin. The sword could absorb chakra but it seemed like many things it was still more vulnerable to chakra chains.

Naruto retracted the chain and that's where he fucked up. All the years practicing speeding up his release and reel of his chains, while he could do it slowly in an area as rarely used as his throat he overestimated it.

"Hcck!"

The scale of shark skin was pulled right down his throat as he choked. He stumbled back as Kisame jumped back not sure what to do as Samehada was damaged but he was not expecting the kid to just eat part of it either. Looking at the kid's reaction he had not been expecting it himself.

He was breathing hard as he hunched over saliva pooling out of his mouth onto the ground.

'Deep breathes, deep breathes. Just tighten your core and heave."

His diaphragm expanded as his lungs filled with air as he prepared to upchuck.

*Gulp*

He did the exact opposite of what he intended and went blue in the face as he realized what happened.

"The shit actually swallowed it. He Itachi what'd you think is gonna happen to him now?"

Kisame would have been angered at what happened to his sword but it would heal itself soon enough. He had never seen someone eat part of a sword let alone his own however. People live off chakra so would the piece slowly drain him or lower his reserves like a chakra parasite? He really hoped that it wouldn't just suddenly grow inside of the boy or that could cause a problem to their mission.

Kisame stared at Naruto for a few moments and saw no alien creature sprouting out of his chest or stomach.

"Well he's not dead. Not sure if his body can pass something like that though. He should probably get to a hospital."

"Unfortunately that won't be happening as we have need for him. The state of his body doesn't matter so long as he lives long enough."

Itachi decided he had been watching long enough and walked up from behind Kisame towards Naruto stopping right in front of him. Seeing his feet Naruto expectingly looked up at him.

He was surprised to see sharingans shaped like some kind of pinwheel staring at him. He choke out a response as his stomach hurt from his stupidity.

"I-Is that... Another stage to the Sharingan?"

"Yes Naruto-kun it is. This is the Mangekyo Sharingan, and this is **Tsukuyomi."**

His eyes dulled and dilated as he lost his sense of self and everything took on a black, red, and white color scheme.

He found himself tied up and suddenly Itachi was in front of him.

"Welcome to my realm. In here time flows differently and I am in control of it. Now we need you to come with us but since you aren't going to willingly we either need to break you physically or mentally."

He gasped as Naruto suddenly found a tanto going through his stomach. Suddenly several more stabbed him every which way. He just looked back at Itachi and laughed crazily as blood dripped from his mouth.

"Hahaha now this is nostalgic! I thought you wanted to break me not send me down memory lane! I went through this in bulk growing up because of the villagers so physical torture won't work." Itachi grimanced as he knew Naruto's life was bad but being reminded how even made him uneasy.

"Very well then. What do you fear? Give me your thoughts."

The world shifted and he found himself back in the village. Buildings were on fire and places of business ravaged but that wasn't what was making him pale.

He saw a young girl running away with seals littering her arms and clothes as she dripped with blood. He felt a familiarity with the girl for some reason only for him to pale when he saw the whisker marks on her cheeks.

"K-Kuro..." He couldn't finish it as the girl tripped and he saw a large amount of blood coating her backside and saw a blunt object coming out of her backside. His stomach turned when he realized what it was. It was a stump of what was left of her tails.

He looked away quickly and breathed hard. Itachi paused for a moment as he looked around seeing the enviornment buzz and shake for a second before going stable again.

"This isn't real." The scene only shifted back in front of his eyes. It grew worse as now a mob of people closed in on the defenseless bijuu of a girl. He knew what was coming but still tried to look away only for the scene to go back in front of his eyes.

"Stop it!"

He shut his eyes but could still see it as he started to hear her horrific screams of pain.

 **"Stop it!"**

The scene started going in and out as it was covered in static as his nails dug into his skull. His chains vanished and white eyes glowed at Itachi in silent rage. He was pissed. He was beyond pissed.

Out of nowhere time stopped again and Naruto found himself in an empty grayscale with just a table and two seats. He saw Nyo sitting across from him looking at him a bit irritated.

"So did you just forget what I told you not to do or do you just not care?"

"Where are we?" She was a bit peeved that Naruto responded to her question with an unrelated question.

"We are in a mental realm inside a mental realm while your body is still frozen in reality. That's several layers right there. It's spiritual inception. Now I believe I told you not to do that little thing you do where you release your spiritual power right? Because you would die? Remember?"

"Yeah but-."

"What you saw wasn't real which you figured out but genjutsu of that level affects your beliefs too. I'll give you a pass and save you this time. You're lucky that time flows differently here. Back in reality only a fraction of a second has passed so your body hasn't taken any damage from your loss of restraint yet." She was saving him from going berserk not from the genjutsu. His chakra already was destroying it on its own that when his emotions spiked at the end it had just fallen apart.

"Why does me shifting into that form kill me?"

She formed several papers out of thin air and handed them over to him.

"I am a goddess so there are things I know even if they haven't happened yet. Why there are a few figures in history who had abilities similar to you yours are really one of a kind. I have however "looked" into the future a bit so I know a few things especially about that power of yours."

He looked down at the papers and noticed that they all had a color scheme on them. One was a gradient of blues and the other a gradient of yellow and red. He figured out quickly that they represented his eyes. That made the third sheet of paper easy to figure out as it was black and white. It was his berserk state.

"Your actions have affected that interesting bloodline of yours. You were not born with what it is now. No your actions over time altered it. The chains affected your body as well as separated that dark berserk form from you. That cursed metal in your blood was slowly assimilated into your being responding well to your chakra even if it's not technically part of the bloodline itself. Having that fox woman seal inside you at an early age likely had an enormous impact as well. That's likely the cause of your unique awareness."

"Huh? Wait but Kuromi doesn't have the same sense as me... Right?" Nyo gave a small smile as she leaned forward slowly and pointed a nail at his face.

"Did you know, that a fox can find it's prey not just by smell but by the magnetic fields the planet and creatures of it's interest gives off? How it works is different from yours as you create the "fields" itself but it's not too much of a stretch to say this ability of yours stemmed from hers, ne? That combined with her ability to sense intent and you get a very perceptive little child. The fact that it plays so much off your bloodline is a blessing but I digress."

He was going to have to mention all this to Kuromi when he got back.

"Now as for the papers you have probably figured out that they are related to your eyes. The state of your eyes represents what state your bloodline is in. They are not different levels but states and so inherently are not necessarily stronger than each other. But they can all be mastered. Which means that berserk state of yours can also be tamed. Then the odds of you killing yourself with it would drop tremendously. You need to learn the benefits and consequences of each of your forms and master them. You've done an excellent job growing with limited information. I have no doubt you will grow at a quick rate just from being given direction with this so I look forward to what you do. Now then I think it's time you got back to your normal flow of time. Oh and word of advice, names have power and gives a sense of belonging so name those eyes of yours too."

Before he could say anything else he was quickly dismissed as he vanished in a gust kicking up the papers.

She gave a long sigh as she reached into her sleeve and pulled out another colored paper that seemed to glow in the low light.

"Hmm~ He really does have such beautiful eyes.

* * *

Naruto's eyes snapped back open in the Tsukuyomi. His eyes widened to their limit as he saw the scene that made him remember his rage. A shockwave spun around him and went out destroying everything in a blinding light.

* * *

All Kisame saw was Naruto suddenly on his knees breathing hard and sweating.

"I know you can make days go by in seconds in that genjutsu of yours but I literally blinked and it was over. Did you go easy on him?" He looked over at his partner and was confused when he saw Itachi holding his eyes in visible discomfort.

"What happened?"

"H-He... Broke past my Sharingan."

He removed his hands and realized he was blind. It seemed it was temporary however as his eyes slowly came back into focus.

"But that's impossible!"

"You bastards." Naruto picked himself off the ground. His blue eyes seemed to emanate both power and rage as slitted pupils glowed white.

He grabbed his sword again and flushed it with his chakra making it glow just like his eyes and slammed it down at them. They had to jump back as with a thundering clap the ground erupted towards them in a wave as the glowing chakra shined from the cracks.

They stopped quite a bit away and saw that Naruto had destroyed the streets with that one swing.

Feeling a sinking feeling they looked down and saw the ground under them had turned into a dark mud that they could not walk out of. There was an eruption of smoke on top of a building as Jiraiya appeared making a show of it as he struck his awkward pose with a random unconscious woman slung over his shoulder like luggage.

"Yes that's right Jiraiya the Gallant Toad Sage is-."

"Itachi!" Everyone looked surprised forgetting about Jiraiya as Sasuke screamed down the street.

Fueled by his rage Sasuke let it cloud his judgement as his Sharingans flared to life and he charged Itachi while forming a chidori ready to go in for the kill.

"Damn it you idiot why would you announce your presence and then use an assassination technique from that far away." Naruto stabbed his sword in the ground and used it to prop himself up still catching his breath from the genjutsu. The two cloaked nin weren't S ranked for nothing so of course they had a way to survive the oncoming attack...

As in Itachi simply blew a fireball at Sasuke using his extreme hand speed and Sasuke was not able to dodge it as the chidori once it was used in full sprint only allowed for minor curving in it's path. Jiraiya winced as Sasuke screamed in pain getting hit by the fireball and tumbled into the swamp as well as he squirmed trying to dose the flames. The swamp did help but now he was also drowning.

Jiraiya swore as he was forced to drop the jutsu to save the brat. Using the opening given to them they decided to retreat for now and quickly took to the roofs.

Not being able to chase after them nor would it have been smart to he let them go. He jumped down to the two genin and shivered at the intensity of Naruto's glare.

"Where the **fuck** were you?! I escaped from my hotel room so that I would attract attention by fighting **two** S ranked missing nin where everyone could see me because I am smart enough to know they would have eventually torn my ass apart! Yet you took over 5 minutes to show up!"

Jiraiya sweated as he momentarily forgot about Sasuke who was unconscious from his burns.

"S-Sorry kid but I was getting laid."

As if that was an acceptable excuse Naruto quickly appeared to calm down and looked him over boredly then at the woman slung over his shoulder.

"Okay so that accounts for 2 minutes. The other 3 must have been you somehow convincing her." Jiraiya's ego was severely damaged by Naruto's casual roast.

Damnit brat she was under genjutsu! I had to dispel it."

"Before or after the sex?"

"... After?"

"Wait... So the girl was brainwashed... and you still had to bribe her to fuck you?"

The question wasn't answered as Jiraiya stood their frozen looking as sad as he felt as Naruto now walked forward, and around Sasuke continuing on his way not in the best mood.

 **'Itachi I will kill you.'**

Even Akami shivered at his tone echoing throughout his head. She quickly figured out what may have been the worst line to cross with him. Knowing what the cause was made her feel conflicted as she wasn't sure if she should also feel pleased or jealous that it was her other self that he thought so strongly about.

* * *

Kuromi squinted a bit awkwardly as she tried to give a friendly smile to the council members around her as she sat at the head of the table. The tension was so strong even Danzo felt a bit nervous. Kuromi was trying to be on her best behavior but that didn't mean everyone wouldn't look at her as either an alien or an abomination.

'Best behavior? Heh how things have changed.' It wouldn't be that long ago where she wouldn't have even tried to be considerate to others for her precious container. Her pride would not have allowed it but this was a learning experience for her and her love believed she could do it.

She took a deep breath showing off her canines as everyone's muscles tensed ready to act and then she spoke.

"Hi." She did a short wave to go with it and everyone face faulted, she didn't realize that that was not the appropriate way to greet them but oh well.

Homura had a vein bulging on his forehead as he shakily pushed up his glasses trying to hide his irritation.

"W-What do you mean 'hi'?! More importantly this can not be allowed! Danzo you said you had an astounding choice for Hokage so we trusted your judgement. Clearly we were wrong to do so!"

"Are you not astounded?" Danzo's eye showed the smallest traces of mirth as he sat closest to the fox woman.

"Well yes but-."

"Then I followed through on my promise." It was clear he was keeping dialogue with himself short as he glanced over at Kuromi who seemed to take that as a cue as she looked flustered a bit as she had been staring off into space.

"Y-Yes well I'm Hokage now! The only way this will be changing would be for one reason."

She paused a bit and people wondered if she was going to say what that reason was but grew frustrated when she just continued.

"Now I'm new to this, never studied much, only recently learned how to read, and only recently developed real social skills. I lived a long time as just a monolithic creature. However I have lived long enough to know how humans are and have a long collection of history buried in my mind. I will be using that to my advantage. As to how this is going to work. It would be wise for all of you to get on my good side. Work with me and I'll work with you. Try to screw me over or my container... again... then I'll probably do something drastic and permanent as a consequence if I'm feeling moody enough."

She pointed to the "normal mortals" as she considered them making them flinch.

"Fodder council-."

"Civilian.." Danzo coughed into his hand gruffly correcting her.

"I know what I said." This made a few clan heads smirk despite themselves.

"I caused a lot of damage to this village around 15 years ago. I was not in control of my actions as I was being controlled by an Uchiha. For the sake of doing so I will apologize since you flesh dolls are really sensitive about these things but you lot are the main reason why my host's childhood was hell for the most part. So I dare you to step out of line."

She looked over at the clan heads a bit more politely.

"As for the leaders of those people who are useful." Now Danzo was sure she was calling people by titles in a specific way to instigate outbursts as the civilians grew more peeved.

"Since you all are clearly more important than the fodder since this is a Shinobi village I want you all to bring me up to speed on anything I might have missed in the reports concerning damages to the village as well as any other concerns. For the most part none of the shinobi that went against my host are alive anymore and me attacking this village was unfortunate so for the sake of our positions I hope at the very least you all can conduct your jobs in an efficient and professional manner."

Some awkwardly nodded their heads not expecting her to be so non hostile at least outright. The civilians however weren't happy as some of the men grew louder.

"No you are not our Hokage! If this decision isn't overturned then we will go straight to the Daimyo and-."

He started choking as did other civilians as her eyes shifted blankly towards them. She tilted her head at them confused before she realized what was happening.

"Oh! Sorry sometimes my killing intent just oozes out slightly. My ears are sensitive to yelling so I'm used to silencing things that annoy me." She gave an all to sweet smile that made them pale.

"And I don't give a damn if you cry to that figurehead money bank called a Daimyo anyway. He can dislike me all he wants he won't be able to physically remove me from this position. I answer to no one but one man and he's the one who put me in this position." She sighed longingly and Choza scrunched his eyebrows confused.

"Danzo?"

Her nails clawed deeply into the table as Danzo actually scooted a bit away from her. Before she could kill one of the clanheads and his friend for his stupid question Shikaku spoke out.

"I'm pretty sure Hokage-sama is talking about her host Choza..." But the man was already heavily sweating his eyes open as he tried to lean back and away from the silent stare Kuromi was giving him. Serene face contrasting dynamically with those demonic looking red eyes gazing into his mind with an invisible glare burning at his soul. He would remember to choose his words carefully after this. Hearing Shikaku she looked at him after a few seconds causing Choza to let out a heavy breath of relief as she squinted at the Nara head.

"Hmm... Oh you smell and look just like that one child that's always sleeping. My host praises his intelligence. You would probably also be happy to hear that he has made that mid level rank you all have... Chunin? Yeah that thing! He made it and I plan on formally promoting him not long from now." Shikaku gained a small smile as he nodded his thanks towards Kuromi.

"Thank you Hokage-sama."

He was already in her good graces simply because he knew his position well and he knew when to be respectful.

"That reminds me I need to give out the promotions for these past exams right. Nara-san since you seem to know how things work prepare me a list of the damages this village experienced and how I need to arrange the repairs to take place.

She got up and left making her way to the door.

"Where are you going the meeting is not over yet."

Kuromi held off at the door and glanced back at Homura like an annoying child.

"It's over when I decide it's over. I'm the Hokage remember?" Some of the shinobi shunshin'd out the room getting the point as Kuromi left but not before giving Homura an evil grin. The civilians and elders were left to stew in their own contempt at how things had developed. They were about to round on Danzo for his stupidity only for the warhawk to also no longer be present in the room.

They were not going to let this go. Not by a long shot.

* * *

An hour later Kuromi was sitting back at her desk with an opened scroll in her hands.

In front of her stood several genin all looking quite uneasy since her identity, and tails were out in the open.

Shikamaru, Neji, Rock Lee, and Hinata all stood their with varying expressions though Lee looked the least uneasy. After a good 5 awkward minutes passed Kuromi finally spoke.

"Hmm there are a lot of big words in this. Well I have no idea what half of this means!" She sweeped her arm across the desk knocking the scroll off it and into the wall causing them to sweatdrop as she folded her hands and smiled at them.

"Alright then on to business. The chunin exams passed and although it's official ending was cut short several of you still performed well enough to catch eyes." She got up and walked around the table making half of them go rigid as her aura was commanding even without her doing anything. Knowing who she was they were wary of even speaking out or least the bijuu go on a rampage. She wouldn't actually do that so easily but she would still mess with them if she wanted to.

"Nara child your father already knows but I am promoting you to Chunin. You are extremely intelligent for a child and that strategic mind can come in handy in the future. Your skillset isn't that powerful but its very technical and you use it to almost its fullest capabilities within your skill range when you want to. The choice is yours if you want to accept the promotion though I'd recommend you not refuse."

She handed him a chunin vest and smile in a friendly way. He grabbed it and looked at it for a moment. He was about to open his mouth to say he didn't want the promotion only for a chill to go down his back and for some reason he decided not to say anything wrong.

"Thank you Hokage-sama."

"Smart boy just like your father." She glided in her step over to the next genin as Shikamaru let out a breath he had no idea he had been holding.

"Ah Hyuga Neji-san. I suppose its good to see that powerful clans actually are still putting out powerful young ones. Your skills are clearly above that of a fresh shinobi. You received recommendations for chunin almost as much as Nara-san did. Reason being why you are clearly physically chunin level at least your mindstate is of concern."

He looked down somberly as he could guess why people would question his mental facilities. Preaching fate all the time and being so narrow-minded at the same time was not a good or healthy combination. She stared at him reading his reaction before shrugging.

"Well I decided to promote you anyway. Just take up a hobby or something to work out those issues of yours." He was shocked as he had not been expecting a relatively nice reason backing the fact that he was also being promoted coming from her. He gave her a deep bow causing her to smirk.

"T-Thank you Hokage-sama! I will do as you say and find something to occupy my mind so that I my perform my duties more appropriately as a chunin!"

"That's what I like to here. Now Rock Lee." She stood in front of him now and stared at him oddly for a moment getting lost in his fish eyes and voluminous eyebrows. She stared a little too long as her eye started to twitch in frustration. She stopped to rub her eye as they looked at her weirdly. The Anbu hidden in the room even if they weren't sure how to deal with their new boss still looked slightly sympathetic at her as they figured she had almost fell victim to the "Youthful Looks" of the green beasts.

"Um yes. Well from what I've heard you aren't very smart, brash, and a bit unfortunate to look at..." Lee's feelings were visibly hurt as her words stabbed him and the others wondered what that had to do with being a chunin. Kuromi rubbed her chin in deep thought.

"But... You were someone who was strong enough to surprise my Naru-kun and your power is clearly above that of a genin. Probably even a chunin but your body is still developing and so can not maintain your peak of performance for very long or risk permanent damage. Well I'm going to go on and promote you to Chunin anyway."

Lee froze in his spot going rigid as he did not expect to get promoted at all.

"Truth is no one recommend you despite the power you showed for the rank of chunin. However I don't care so I'm promoting you because I said so. But you will not be promoted immediately. In a month's time you will be promoted and during that time you will be attending classes on leadership and strategic warfare so that we can add some brains to that brawn of yours. Actually you know what. Where is my assistant!?"

There was silence in the room for a second before she looked at Hinata for a moment who looked shy and Kuromi seemed to remember something.

"Oh right I don't have one yet! She moved back to sit in her desk and grabbed a pen and started writing. They didn't dare speak out how cute it looked with her holding the pen like a crayon and scribbling like a small child. Clearly she did not have much experience writing. She looked at the words and furrowed her brows in though after a minute.

"Well one of these words doesn't look right. Oh well!" She pointed sharping to Hinata causing the heiress to jump surprised.

"Mouse girl remind me to send out a plan so that all new chunins take classes that cater to various areas of strategy depending on what their flaws are and a separate class for leading others."

"O-Okay H-Hokage-sama." Hinata squeaked out not commenting on the nickname as Kuromi smiled pleased at her response.

"Now to the final piece of business. Hyuuga Hinata you are not being promoted to chunin. You did not fight in the finals nor did you display ample enough skills prior to that to justify yourself as a chunin. In short instances when you fought Neji-san as well as when you helped you class defend the village against Gaara you did show both intelligence and skill. However if I promoted you now you would be at most a fodder chunin and I can't have that. Your confidence is also a reason to not promote you but we can work on that. That's why I am making you my personal advisor. You will act as my most important assistant, my second voice, and at times I will also be personally training you."

The guys all looked stunned as did Hinata as she didn't know how to respond.

Seeing the girl not say anything for a long moment Kuromi pouted and crossed her arms. "Well it's not like I'm forcing you to do this. You can refuse if you want to I just thought you would be very useful to me. You also caught Naru-kun's interest and you're quite cute so I thought you'd be good to have around since I don't know who else I'd choose for an advisor..."

She said all that but Hinata heard something else as she blushed. "N-N-Naruto-kun t-t-thinks I'm cute?"

"That's not what I said."

"I-I'll do it!" She raised her hand swiftly causing Kuromi to look at her in a combination of both oddness and amusement but she was still pleased with the answer. She clapped her hands cheerily.

"Alright then that's it! All males are dismissed from the room. So get out. Hinata-chan you stay." The new chunin all left feeling very confused. Kuromi glared in the direction of a particular shadow causing it to shudder at her gaze.

"I said **all** males. That goes for the Anbu here too unless you don't want to be male for very long."

Gone with the wind they were as they had a feeling she would not warn them again.

"Now then Hinata-chan can you come over her." Kuromi's smile slowly fell to a nervous one as she blushed a little. Hinata shuffled her feet slowly towards her in a meek manner not sure what she would want.

"Y-Yes Hokage-sama?"

"Please, call me Kuromi."

"Okay K-Kuromi-sama?"

That made her happy as Kuromi nodded before looking away abashed and pointing at the scrolls on her desk.

"Could you please explain to me what the big words mean and how they are read?"

'C-Cute!' Hinata was lost. Was this supposed to be the dreaded nine tailed demon? She was compelled to giggle but didn't dare.

* * *

The next day was less eventful than the previous for Naruto as he followed Jiraiya. At this point he had no idea where he was going and had never met the target so he couldn't track her on his own which meant he had to let Jiraiya lead. At least the old shit said that they were close. The woman liked to drink and gamble that also really helped narrow down the places she could be.

He absently followed Jiraiya however as he was stuck in his own thoughts.

'So there is a group of S ranked shinobi who are after Kuromi and her siblings. There are a number of reasons as to why they are doing that but right now that doesn't matter. I have to get stronger not just so I can fight an S ranked but so that I can solo several at once. I need to master the Shunshin and figure out this sword of mine. Then my bloodline. Mastering my bloodline will probably take the most time.'

 _ **'What about mastering my chakra?'**_

He wasn't startled by the sudden voice of Akami.

'I don't know if Kuromi told you but I prefer to use only my strength. I'm not strong if the only way I'm effective is by using the power of someone else. Also I don't have to train as much as others would to be able to use your chakra. We're naturally compatible."

He smiled softly as Akami mentally rose an eyebrow at that.

He suddenly went on alert as he picked up on a strong chakra level that far outpaced that of a civilian. Right never to that was another weaker chakra level that was also stronger than a civilians.

He opened his eyes and noticed at that point that they had just entered a bar.

"Tsunade?!"

"Jiraiya!" He felt a sudden motion in the back of the bar and followed Jiraiya's line of sight to see a hot blonde woman. A hot blonde woman with a huge chest.

He stared at it for a moment before he smirked. "Hmph."

They sat across from each other as Tsunade grumbled clearly not happy to see Jiraiya. "Today is just full of old faces..."

"That caught both of their attention though Jiraiya knew exactly what she meant as the young lady, Shizune looked over at her worried.

"It was Yamata wasn't it? What did she want."

Tsunade stared at him hard before shaking her head and laughing it off.

"She just wanted to say hi is all. Why else?"

"Che." Naruto snorted causing Tsunade to look at him annoyed.

"Got something to say brat?"

"Only that you're really good at lying."

"How dare you-."

"There are several tells someone gives off when they lie. A few of them I would have to actually know you to catch. However it doesn't matter because I've met Yamata multiple times and I know the condition she was in when I last met her. So soon after that she wouldn't just come to you, the greatest medic in the world, just to say hi."

Jiraiya laughed as Tsunade couldn't find a retort fast enough.

"And there you have it I guess the kid got it in one huh Tsunade?"

"How is this brat Jiraiya!?" She stood up and pointed at him rudely. Naruto also stood up and grinned flashing sharp teeth as he put a hand in his pocket.

"You know you can just ask the person who you are speaking to who they are but then the mistake would have been made that you so rudely never actually introduced yourself. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, you already know who my parents are and I am here with Jiraiya to bring you back to the village now that our previous Hokage has died."

She was more surprised to hear who he was rather than her her teacher had died. Yamata had already told her about that. She shrugged off his introduction though.

"Really? I find that hard to believe. It would be a shame really if you were Minato's son because I'm already disappointed. But I suppose you got that brashness from your mother. If the village needs a new Hokage they are shit out of luck because I don't want that position. The Hokage is a career for fools.

She took a swig of her bottle of sake only for it to swiped by Naruto as he grabbed it and downed it quickly. Shizune was shocked as she wasn't expecting the kid to drink nor for his hands to move that fast. The audible glups filled the air before he emptied the bottle and sighed before he shattered it in his hand and slitted blues stared dully at Tsunade.

"Bitch no one wants a washed out drunk as a Kage. No I'm only here to drag your dimpled ass back to be the new head of our medical corps as we are in need of your expertise but looking at you now well... Pfft anyone can pour alcohol on a wound. You'd just probably be the only one in history to do it on accident."

Jiraiya whistled as Shizune didn't know of any genin who would have the gall to talk to a Sannin that way.

Tsunade's face shadowed as veins visibly bulged on her forhead clearly feeling the heat of Naruto's roasting.

"Step outside kid."

"Make me."

Well he asked for it. Before Jiraiya could stop her she grabbed the front of his jack and threw him like a missle through the wall and out the bar.

Naruto landed on his feet and skidded to a stop as the wind went by him.

"That tickled.

"Then get ready to die of laughter!"

Tsunade strolled out the bar cracking her knuckles as everyone ran in panic.

She held out her hand to him as he tilted his head confused.

A sannin like me against a genin like you? One arm will be more than enough for you.

"U-Um Tsunade I don't think-."

"Shut it Jiraiya you aren't saving the kid from this." More like trying to warn her that the kid is more dangerous at close range and is not "genin" level.

Naruto's face died down as it went expressionless and he went into a light stance.

"I read that what made you actually affective on the battlefield with your healing was your superstrength. But that strength is not natural and is created through the use of chakra. I wonder..."

His hands start crack and spiral with chakra and one of his hands casually formed a rasengan. His starburst blues glowing in a mesmerizing way in the low light.

"How long would it take for me to devour that too?" Jiraiya had a bad feeling about it and for some reason the boy's personality seemed a little different.

-END-

* * *

 **AN: There you go! Kuromi being a Hokage. Naruto being... doing... stuff. Naruto will slowly expand on his bloodline and develop more jutsu as well as assimilate what he's "Stolen" (Swords, Shunshin, so on) into his arsenal more.**

 **I updated this story again because I felt like it and because the DxD one which would have been next for some reason generated the least reviews on its newest post than the rwby fic and this one even tho it was updated first. I've said it many times but Reviews tell me how much you feel about the story. I thank those who are actually consistently reviewing most of the chapters but outside of those only a handful of new people do the same even though I get thousands of views each post.**

 **Anyway I'm having a hard time updating faster as I have an assload of schoolwork.**

 **Follow me on instagram though as I post there art every day just about so see what I'm doing as I do a bunch of charaters some of them maybe existing in my stories. If you You can follow me on other social media under the same name as well and join my discord through my profile the invite is there. Check out my youtube to also see my stuff.**

 **ZRAI OUT**


	18. Chapter 18: Short Bout

**Happy Birthday to me and this fic!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Short Bout**

Tsunade looked a little bit wary of Naruto even in her drunken state. Somewhat because of his odd chakra that coursed along his arms but more for his mouth. Shinobi with sharp demonic like teeth like that from her understanding were always bad news. Coincidentally they always had immerse weapon talent or unique jutsu and that included the 7 swordsmen, the Gold and Silver brothers, and from her personal experience Hanzo.

Naruto blankly started bouncing on the balls of his feet. Tsunade held her arm at but rose an eyebrow at him wondering what he might do as his chakra became visible every few seconds in the form of sparks going over his body. He leaned forward and took off in a sprint causing Tsunade to falter as she was expecting something bold and direct since he was just some dumb genin but she was not expecting him to be that fast.

She leaned back as he reached her and jumped up doing a roundhouse kick as his foot barely missed her chin. He continued with it and pulled a dropkick down on her. She brought her hand up and flicked his foot. A small shockwave went out from the point of contact and Naruto's eyes widened in shock. He was much stronger than the average person yet she deflected him with a finger. All his momentum being canceled out he stayed their in mid air for a second before falling back. She swung her open hand at him but now he was getting used to her. The hand had a lot of stored power in it but it was moving almost too slow for him. He wouldn't be able to move out of the way but he could track her. He opened his own hand and pointed it at the ground and let out a burst of chakra in a white crackle. She flinched at the small noise as he sudddenly paused in mid air causing her hand to move under him harmlessly. He spun in place and lashed his leg out again but his heel stopped an inch from her cheek as she caught it with one hand easily. She grabbed firmly so that he couldn't get away and swung him down.

He reached out to grabbed the ground and pushed forward causing the ground to break around him as he stopped her from cratering him with the strength of his arms. The muscles bulged as she indeed was very strong.

Chakra started swirling in the ground and around his hands as he formed a rasengan with the ground itself and he instantly spun out of her grip sending out a barrage of helicopter kicks in an instant as she recoiled. He stopped just as quickly as he started and got back to his feet and move back. He stumbled in his step repeatedly as he felt dizzy from that last action.

That last counter of his sobered her up completely as she looked at him flabbergast while shielding her face with her arms from his kicking.

"I'll give you one thing you're a slippery brat."

"I'm much more than that. **Rasendama."**

He formed a whitish rasengan and held it over the ground in front of him angled towards her. He held up his other hand and made single handsigns and roared out. A shockwave came out of his mouth and passed over the rasendama taking it with it as they combined and a torrent of force went down the street tearing it up and sending chunks of earth her. They were half the size of her body so she was not worried. Her fingers danced through the air as she used them to break apart and push the rocks away from her. In the cover of those rocks Naruto appeared as she gasped.

"So you build up chakra into your limbs and release them at the point of contact. Sounds simple enough." His eyes glowed their brilliant blues as his arm coursed with chakra, lightning coursing over it as it hummed before he clenched his hand shut into a fist."

"Take what you give!" Jiraiya, Shizune, and Tsunade's eyes widened to their limits. Fist met her arms and the rebound came as Naruto's arm audibly crunched in on itself and fell down limply. His eyes shook as he looked down at it taking a great deal of willpower not to scream out in pain at his bones being crushed like glass.

"Well I'm disappointed." Tsunade took that moment to jab at him with her one hand while he was distracted. She stumbled a little when her hand almost made contact but his head moved out of the way at the last second before he looked at her. She growled and jabbed at him lightning fast only for him to avoid the next three jabs all the same. At the last punch he missed it by inches as he saw it in slow motion his eye following the fist curiously.

'A little more.' She stomped down and he lost balance giving her the opportunity to punch him in the chest.

Jiraiya panicked as Naruto went flying into a house and fell back in the rubble. He dug the boy and helped him up grimacing at his swelling arm.

"I can't believe you were stupid enough to try and copy my my super strength. Still though I have to give you credit even with being out of practice I can still tell you have a monstrous amount of chakra yet you were able to control it enough to hold it compacted in your arm for a few seconds. Too bad it looks like your chakra is pretty harmful." She got no response as a chain suddenly wrapped around her ankle. It broke out of the ground and quickly swung her into it turning up dirt. She coughed as there was dust in her lungs.

 ***Thun***

She saw Naruto's feet suddenly appear in front of her at a speed faster than was possible for a kid. She looked up and started to shake as she saw Naruto with his face shadowed down on her, blood dripping down his head.

The sight of blood.

"It would have been worse for me if I didn't use my reflexes to try and soften your punch." His other arm was fine but his wrist was broken. The moment she punched him he had moved his hand in the way and pushed back so now he couldn't use both hands.

"And you already lost the fight since you said you would just use one arm yet you used both arms to block and you used your leg to knock me off balance. You're going to come back to Konoha I'll make sure of it. You have a week to get all your affairs settled but after that we are heading home."

He paused a moment as he smelled an enormous amount of fear coming off the woman.

'Hmm I haven't done enough for her to feel so strongly.'

He'd save that thought for later as Shizune moved between them and started helping her master.

* * *

"So this is where the holding cells are?" Kuromi looked around curiously at dank and murkiness of the corridors. There were a number of nondescript criminals as well as captured sound and suna nin. This was an area where criminals were held until judgement was given and they were sent off to the actual prison or executed.

She shuffled down the halls with Hinata in tow looking frightened by the atmosphere and the glares from the captives as she made sure to keep close to the demoness. Kuromi was getting annoyed by the Hokage robes. She read up on some information of the previous hokages as well as information on the kages of other nations and found that it was mainly just the really old kages who wore their robes all the time. Younger kages had their own signature clothing which seemed to diverge more and more from the traditional clothing the younger they were along with the fact that their robes were tailored for them specifically. Kuromi's were not. Partially because it was a rushed order and the seamstresses did not have time to make her one but it seemed they were not completely willing to make her one either. She could make her own clothing but it would be nice to have real clothing just for her and not these spare robes she was wearing.

The hat was nice though. She would get to that issue and either have Hinata persuade them to reason or she would go their personally...

She thought over that again and shook her head. If she killed any of them that would just make it take longer for her robes to be finished. Still her clothing that could be worn in both a casual and combative setting was something she could have made right away with the various shops around and in the village.

"So this is where the sand container and his siblings is being held. Kind of dumb to hold the container of the only bijuu that can grind solid matter into sand to use as a weapon, in an underground sale especially since a simple chakra sealing tag won't last long on any jinchurikki I'd imagine."

She stood in front of the cell and saw two chunin standing guard."

"I will be going in the cell here to greet our captives so would you be kind enough to move?" One of them sweated as the other actually glared at her.

"I only follow the orders of my superiors not freaks of nature."

Hinata instantly panicked but couldn't bring herself to dissuade the situation.

Kuromi cupped her chin and nodded in thought. "Hmm I see. Since you're new here-."

"I've been working here for 5 years."

"... New to me, and I'm in a good mood I'll overlook this. After all I'm your superior and you don't throw a tantrum over a single, insignificant, worthless ant, now do you?

Her eyes narrowed at him goading him as she grinned evilly.

The man glared at her at the insult as he reached his hand for his tanto on his back. His body froze on itself as a delicate, dangerously sharp nail tilted up his chin.

"You were about to raise a hand to your Hokage. That is a crime punishable by swift death. You should thank me I just saved your life?" The man still glared at him when she looked at him expectantly.

Her patients was running out and she grabbed his shoulder and forced him on his knees as the ground cracked and stabbed her fingers between his ribs.

 **"I said thank me."** The man now choked out fearfully as her nails were dangerously close to his heart. The other guard backed away now as he knew better than to speak out as he cowered.

"T-Thank...y-you..."

 **"Thank you Hokage-sama. I'm just a useless bitch that needed to be shown my place."** He was silent for a second until she pushed her hand further in slowly and he literally got the point.

"T-T-Thank you H-Hokage-sama! I-I-I'm just a u-useless b-bitch that needed to be s-shown my p-p-place!"

"Hmm very well I'm glad I could help!" She yanked her hand out as blood coated her fingers and the man crumpled to the floor holding his bleeding wound and really from the physical and emotional damage he had just been dealt.

She turned her head to the other guard who flinched and spoke out sweetly.

"Now could you please open the door before I use your body to do so myself?"

"Y-Yes right away ma'am!" He was definitely smarter than the other one.

'Hmm "ma'am"? I like the sound of that.'

The door opened and she walked in. the two older siblings of Gaara quickly noticed her and stood up on guard.

"Hello as you know I am the "Dreaded Kyuubi", she said sarcastically, "But I am also now this village's hokage. I'm not here to speak to you however I'm her to talk with the redhead who is resting on the bed."

Gaara slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her from her spot on the bed.

"Hello Kuromi-sama."

She smiled as this was a good start. "I see you have much better manners now that you have gotten some rest. Well I'm here to bring you good news! You are free to go back to your village along with the ninja of your village and have been acquitted of all your crimes by me."

Temari rose an eyebrow feeling this was all too good to be true as it wasn't a smart decision and it was too generous for someone who was supposed to be a demon.

"What's the catch?"

Kuromi snapped her fingers and Hinata fumbled with the scroll in her hand. She dropped the scroll and squeaked out causing Kuromi to sweatdrop at the moment being ruined, her eye twitching as she didn't dare look back at the mouse child least she regret what she would do.

After a lot of fumbling Hinata picked up the scroll again and pulled out a seal that she placed to the wall and a pulse of charka went out showing it was a privacy seal.

Kuromi looked back at the girl drily as Hinata looked embarrassed hurriedly apologizing. The fox woman sighed and looked back at Temari.

"Can you repeat that question for me please?

Temari looked confused but did so.

"O-Okay. What's the catch?"

"Yes the catch! What is the catch? That is a great question!" The girl sweatdropped now at the dramatics but broke out in a cold sweat as did the others in the room when all of her tails flared out.

"Your village will need a new Kage and your container will be the best candidate for it. The catch is... **You work for me now."** They all went stock still and Hinata dropped her scroll again.

'Are you proud of me Naru-kun! I can make surprising decisions too!'

* * *

The next morning came and Naruto sighed as he stretched his arms, not an injury marring them. He went through his morning exercise as he got his body in sync. He closed his eyes and opened them slightly as they turned orange.

"My body isn't durable or controlled enough to use that hag's techniques." He flexed his arms after a certain thought went through his head and a layer of black covered them with a metallic sheen and chakra chains started to slowly grow out of his fist.

"But if I'm not durable enough then I'm just not using all that I've learned enough."

* * *

 **AN: Short chapter I know but I wanted to post on my birthday which was just a couple days after this story's one year anniversary. The adventures of Kuromi and Naruto continue. Really liked how many reviews the last chapter got let's keep it up. Next story to be updated will be one of the other ones I'm just not sure which one yet.**

 **Review, follow me on instagram and join my discord!**

 **See ya!**


	19. Chapter 19: Three Sannin

**I'm not dead guys hi!**

 **X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_XX_X_X_X_XX_X_X_X_X_XX_X_X_X_X_X**

 **Chapter 19: Three Sannin**

"The hell? So the doctor is afraid of blood?" Naruto rose an eyebrow not fully believing Shizune. The young woman had come to him and Jiraiya on her own to apologize for Tsunade's actions and tell him a few things. Shizune's eyes kept moving up and down as Naruto kept periodically hopping. Jiraiya sat crosslegged on a nearby stone silent.

She had to not he was surprisingly light on his feet as his steps seemed to use hardly any energy from the rest of his body releasing it in short bursts so he only made contact for a fraction of a second with the ground.

"I told you losing loved ones-."

"Is part of the profession of a shinobi and should be expected when you have family members who are also shinobi. I'm not gonna be a dick and say she needs to suck it up but damn it she's had what? Decades to grieve? She needs to suck it up."

Jiraiya sweatdropped at that.

"Well things can have a lasting psychological impact when you consistently believe in the positive only for the absolute worst to repeatedly happen. All of her loved ones who wanted to be hokage died bad deaths. My uncle Dan, her brother Nawaki, the late 4th hokage, Uzumaki Kushina."

She got a little heated as while she understood Naruto's responses she was going to defend her teacher from disrespect. Naruto stopped hopping at the last name and Jiraiya looked away and sighed. Naruto gave a soft smile and put his hands on his hips as he looked down.

"So my mother wanted to be a kage too huh?"

Shizune gasped as she remembered his clan name.

"Gomen it was insensitive of me to mention them."

"I'm not gonna make that big of a deal about it. I could have been nicer too. I'd like to hear some more about my mother some time though if you remember anything. I know you're not a lot older than me so it's probably reaching."

She nodded and eased up smiling. "Sorry I was young so I only met her a few times and don't have very many memories of her. I can tell you though that she was a very beautiful woman and would have made an amazing mother."

* * *

A gathering of robed figures appeared in a holographic display. One that seemed to be the leader of them stood forth.

"Report."

Itachi and Kisame looked unperturbed as they told him what happened.

"That gaki is pretty impressive for his age. His body is pretty tough and he seems to have some potentially impressive jutsu. The little shit took a bite out of Samehada too of all things." Kisame grinned, he was also interested in the boy simply for the fact that his teeth resembled his own.

"Also he seemed to say that only one person was important to him and that they were female. He said this person was the one we were trying to take away from him." Several of the other cloaked beings stumbled as they quickly figured out what that meant. The man Itachi was speaking to had his ringed eyes widen slightly.

"So the Bijuu or at least the 9th one have genders and its host is possibly quite close to it.

"Heya this may be a coincidence, **but we've found something interesting."** A plant like person with 2 different colored halves rose out of the ground. Their name was Zetsu.

"We have recently learned somethings. **Apparently the leaf village's new kage is a woman and she's openly known as the Kyuubi."**

Kisame had a look on his face that was obvious to read. 'Wtf?'

The ring eyed leader looked over at the plant person with a look of disbelief.

"How do we know that this woman is truly that beast?"

"Well a lot of the village treats her with contempt, we were able to spy her a couple times with added appendages that look like fox ears and tails, and the energy she gives off is too strong for her to suddenly come out of no where."

"Did you attempt to capture her?"

 **"Not even close. Before we could even try her its like that demon could detect us instantly within a certain range of her. She didn't know we were there exactly but she suddenly went on guard and started giving off a presence of death. We would not have been able to capture her quietly. If anything she would have killed us."**

Pein looked unconcerned as a masked man off to the side narrowed his eyes at this news.

"No matter. If she, as unbelievable as it sounds has become the hokage of her village then its likely she won't be moving around for some time. We can more easily target her when the time is right as long as she stays put. If the situation calls for it capturing her former host may prove to be an excellent bargaining chip. If there is nothing else you have to report to me we will conclude this meeting."

The man vanished along with everyone else. Itachi, Kisame, and Zetsu however all kept what they wanted to say to themselves.

'I am interested in seeing how you grow Naruto-kun. I can tell the future will be resting with you.'

'That gaki was definitely different. He ate my sword and has the same bite. If things were different I wouldn't mind mentoring him in the way of the sword.'

 **'That child. He gives off a similar feel to mother. This is worth looking into. Maybe the plan can go off sooner than projected?'**

* * *

Years it had been. She bit her thumb as she felt nostalgic. Several days had passed since that little bout with that brat and she couldn't stop reflecting on it.

He really did mind her of Kushina with that brute brashness. Yet at the same time he was a lot smoother with his words like Minato was. If Kushina had the balls then Minato had the grace. Her mouth twitched in amusement at the odd thought. Together they made an odd combination that was Naruto. Someone who had the balls to say whatever he wanted and the brains to understand exactly what he was doing. In her mind that was both a good and bad thing as she knew first hand that he could be incredibly annoying but she supposed if she were in his shoes it could be strategic to have that kind of disposition where you can easily bait your opponents.

The fact that the boy was very strong on his own probably took a lot of the stress out of the situation. He definitely would have lost to her in an all out fight... minus the blood issue she had. But he didn't falter at all and he had her respect for that despite things. She wasn't completely sure what his psychological state was but strength-wise he had the potential to be a powerful kage.

A kage? It's what Dan and Nawaki had wished to become. It was their dream. She may be a little spiteful with her words but she didn't hate the idea of someone being a hokage, she more along the lines hated the pain that came with being a shinobi. But then who actually enjoyed that?

"You seem to have a lot on your mind?" A voice playfully hissed at her as she was snapped out of her musing. Yamata looked amused as she was in Tsunade's face who was so clearly out of it. Yamata leaned back and snickered meanwhile Tsunade beat herself up mentally as she knew that being so unaware could get her killed quickly especially with being around her estranged teammate.

"Well you are here at the scheduled time am I correct to assume that you agree to my terms?"

Yamata had a fever, a light one at best. Clearly a side effect of surviving a Reaper Death seal with only minor damage. That minor damage being the loss of her right arm shown by the darkened skin that was currently wrapped in bandages. It was her dominant arm so it was a setback in a number of ways but it wouldn't be for long. Besides she also had Kabuto with her for whatever aid she needed.

"I'll do it just make sure you bring them back." Yamata smirked and held out her hand as Tsunade walked forward. Just as they were inches apart a kunai came whistling through the air right at Tsunade's head. Another one came even faster from above her hitting it causing it to be deflected at Yamata as they jumped apart causing it to mess her just barely.

Kabuto made himself known behind Yamata as Naruto appeared on top of a fence near Tsunade with his hands in his pockets.

Yamata looked at Kabuto for a moment already figuring out what was going on.

"So you planned to trick me Tsuna-chan~? Don't you want your dear lover and brother back."

She growled as she steeled her nerve.

"They... Wouldn't want to be brought back through such means. It would be a desecration to their graves!"

"Well that's a shame looks like we are enemies again. It's nice to see you again Naruto-kun."

She gave a smile to Naruto who just looked at her blankly and shrugged before turning to Tsunade ignoring her.

"So are you going to tell me what part of your weathered mind thought it was a good idea to try to take on Yamata along with her assistant? You're out of practice, she isn't. Yet you drugged all 3 of us last night."

Jiraiya and Tsunade felt like connecting for a bit over old times and were drinking along with Tsunade. Only reason why Naruto drunk was to not be treated like a kid.

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched at this brats mouth.

"How are you even moving about already?!"

"Well I have to hand it to you that little drug you made I didn't notice it till it was already inside of me. You really are a medical genius. And it last all of 10 minutes!" He may have sounded like he was mocking her but he wasn't.

"That drug was supposed to last 10 hours!"

"Well I guess my body has a metabolism that's 60 times faster than your standard ninja. I also burned it out 10 minutes before I went to sleep so I don't even have a hangover. Jiraiya was already stirring though but very drunk when I got up. I'm guessing he'll be here soon."

He spoke like he wasn't really that concerned or worried with the matter.

She had no idea why but then she noticed his appearance. He still had on his dark high collar short sleeved hoodie with orange trim, and grey pants. His sandals were black but tied around his calves and forearms leaving the ends of his fingers exposed were bandages.

"You know Naruto-kun I should thank you for your help. If it weren't for you interrupting my old sensei he may have succeeded in sealing more than just my arm. Things could have been much worse off for me." She chuckled before a shiver came over her. Naruto directed his gaze at her and his eyes flashed a different color. In that split second she thought she saw someone with white hair and the purple mask of the shinigami hanging on the side of her face drapping herself over his shoulders and leaning on his back grinning at her.

"Oh so this is kind of my fault? You know I could get you your arm back." They looked at him surprised as Naruto held his hand out.

"You brat what are you doing!?"

Jiraiya showed up landing on the fence with Shizune behind them all only for him to loose his balance and fall off it landing on his face, the drug still affecting him. Naruto ignored him as he kept his position up with his hand out to Yamata.

"You can do that?"

He nodded his head. "What is it you want then?"

"I never said I would do it." He dropped his hand and his mouth twitched as Yamata looked annoyed.

Akami snickered in his head at the snake woman's expression.

"There are many things I can do. Doesn't mean I'd do them. Hell I could do you." Yamata expected him to say more on that as they all looked at him expectantly only for him to just look at her blankly, clearly having no intention of saying anything else. Yamata sighed getting annoyed.

"I suppose it's just one of those days." She shook her head a little as she felt a faint buzzing in her ears as did everyone else.

"Kabuto please take care of our fox boy. I'll deal with my old teammates.

*Boom*

The ground where Naruto just was exploded as he went through the air fast about to stomp on Yamata. Kabuto moved in front to block him as Yamata jumped high. A gust of wind went out as as Naruto's foot met Kabuto's forearms as he blocked.

"Your kick may have been without warning and without a lot of power but you have too much of a presence to fully surprise high caliber shinobi."

"I was hoping someone would block me." His face shadowed and fangs gleamed.

The ground cracked before giving away. As if Naruto had a rocket powering him Kabuto was only able to stop Naruto's moment from the flying stomp for that single second before the force continued as Naruto transitioned into a diving kick and Kabuto was pressed with his back into the ground as they went sliding across the ground through several walls and into a house destroying it into rubble.

The sannin and Shizune all looked shocked as Naruto just up and checked an elite jonin level fighter. Yamata looked like she was about to wet herself as her cheeks went rosy on her pale skin.

"Such a strong body."

Jiraiya looked at her with a dry expression as he got up. "You know would it be too much to ask you to just go?" He really wasn't in the best shape to deal with this woman.

"Do I get the boy if I leave?"

Tsunade didn't know how to feel realizing she had already been forgotten.

"That's not my decision to make."

"Oh so if I can get Naruto-kun to come with me it's okay?"

"I didn't say-."

"Naruto-kun~!" She shouted at the wrecked house.

"NO!"

"Ah..." She dropped her hand a bit crestfallen causing the other too Sannin to actually look a bit amused. Naruto did have high sensory skills related to sound so it was likely he could understand what they were saying perfectly without him being there if he was only that far away.

"No matter I can be very convincing. Though it would be easier if I had both hands to _convince_ him with. Tsuna-chan if you would be a dear?"

Tsunade didn't move just glared at her.

Yamata sighed and grabbed her lame arm. She lifted its hand up to her mouth and bit it hard enough to draw blood. She held the hand and Tsunade froze up as her pupils constricted and she quivered getting Shizune's attention.

"Alright Tsunade's been defeated you're next Jiraiya."

Jiraiya sweatdropped at how callously she dealt with Tsunade taking advantage of her weakness. Though he figured by the nature of what they were blood was going to show up in the fight eventually.

"No Jiraiya... Go away."

His sweatdropped grew. She may be the strongest of the Sannin but fighting them would still take a while.

* * *

Naruto balanced on one foot inside a wrecked house. Kabuto picked himself up smirking as he spit out some blood. That kick broke several of his ribs but his body healed fast.

"You cut the tendons in my heel at that short moment my attack landed?"

"You're good Naruto but don't think you'll have an easy time."

"We'll see about that." He did a sensory scan of his body and felt his injury healing but slower than usual. 'Must be from the very precise application of chakra.'

 _ **'You want me to fix that?'**_

He heard Akami's voice in his head, her voice soaked with a halfhearted sense of disinterest.

'What would you get out of that.' She wasn't exactly as openly accommodating as Kuromi had become. He also hadn't reacted with her long enough to not be at least a little suspicious of her.

 _ **'What? I'm not allowed to do things simply to relieve some boredom?'**_

'Hey I just wanted an answer. Your reasons I don't actually care that much. I'm not one to jump to using Kuromi so easily, the same would apply to you.'

He continued to balance on one foot and shifted his side to Kabuto and held his arms up in his stance, palms facing his person. His fighting style was flexible and his body was adaptive so being down a leg wasn't going to stop him by a lot. Kabuto rose an eyebrow as he looked at Naruto intrigued at the site of a genin calmly adjusting his posture while taking a debilitating energy.

Kabuto took on the offensive. If he dealt with Naruto quickly he could capture him and take him to his Yamata. Maybe she would also let him run some test on the weird boy. Naruto leaned back as the wind went by him barely avoiding Kabuto's knife hand from his face. He slid back on one put and rolled his tongue around in his mouth. There was an audible crunch and pop in his mouth as his eyes fluttered a second before he spit out to the side some blood and a couple molars.

The chakra scalpel left no mark on his face but it had cut some of the inner lining of his cheek and severed a good bit of the gums in the teeth he just spit out.

'It's hard to calculate the range to dodge. The use of chakra is light enough to be hardly noticeable by my sense yet its precise enough to be deadly. Good kami this guy didn't study Tsunade's super strength.' Kabuto was also too fast. Being in close quarters with the snake style medic was not going to help him.

His eyes shown brightly the blues like a bright day before they shifted to its brilliant sunset gradient. He started feeling everything around him in finer detail as nature also felt him better.

"I'm not going to make this easy for you glasses."

The boy was emanating an odd power now as Kabuto went wary. He was surging energy.

Naruto filled his lungs quickly causing Kabuto to rush him, intent to stop him from doing whatever he was trying to do. Naruto felt him thought and quickly snapped back flexing his whole body. A shell of chakra pulsed out from his body, blowing Kabuto back a little giving Naruto the time he needed to act on the man's short stagger time. Naruto dropped down to one hand and spun his uninjuried leg out kicking Kabuto back into the wall of the house and through it. Naruto jumped up through the collapsing wood roof shooting clean through the air. As he was airborne he got a clean look at Yamata fending off both Sannin who frankly couldn't do much to her. Tsunade herself wasn't really putting up a fight at all. It was Jiraiya who was picking up the slack.

He sent a pulse of chakra from his body opposite of them and he aimed at them. Jiraiya paused mid jutsu as Yamata looked towards the small noise. Naruto let out more pulses to keep his speed up making up for his disabled leg as he hopped across the ground towards Tsunade, her attention catatonic from the blood on her.

Naruto got an evil grin as he was feeling a sense of payback. He held his hand back and it started to blur as it vibrated intensely.

"Wake up!"

*SLAP*

Naruto touched down and at the same time brought the full weight of his hand across Tsunade's face. Her head reeled as the others looked shocked. A ripple of wind went out and Naruto was impressed Tsunade stayed standing as she leaned to the side.

Buzzing went through her ears before her eyes refocused and she righted herself again. The blood wasn't bothering her that much now.

"What did you do- HEA?!"

She held her cheek in pain as her eyes teared up. Damn it stung.

"Are you paying attention now or do I need to slap your ass next?"

Naruto had the audacity to say that without a completely unperturbed or hinting expression at the lewd implications. She glared at Naruto still cradling her cheek. He boredly raised his hand up and she flinched at the motion.

"That's what I thought." Naruto went alert again as Kabuto was behind him with a scalpel to his spine. Naruto flipped this time completely avoiding it. He went on both his hands and swung his legs at Kabuto like maces. The man was able to smoothly deflect each one before the force of it sent him sliding back a bit.

"Are you having a hard time Kabuto-kun?" Yamata's voice hissed with amusement as Kabuto looked a bit apologetic.

"Sorry but his reaction speed is insane."

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet." Naruto finally gained an excited look on his face.

"Oh please show me more~." Yamata licked her lips, her long tongue making Naruto lapse a bit as he shivered. She bit her hand again and formed signs before running the blood along the seals on her other arm. Their eyes widened as they knew what was happening, Kabuto jumping towards her. Tsunade quickly grabbed Shizune and jumped away. Jiraiya did the same while Naruto backstepped.

*BOOM*

There was a huge explosion of smoke as a massive snake made itself known.

 **"Yamata! What is it now?"** Manda's voice boomed out annoyed. He had been in a bad mood ever since he found out she choose not to summon him to attack a village. Though considering what happened to the snake that did it may have been better for him not to show up.

"Well you see Manda look at that boy down there. The boy whose hair looks like it had been kissed by the sun goddess herself." Kabuto and Manda actually sweatdropped at the description but he looked down. Naruto looked up at the snake curiously. Manda was impressed such a hatchling could stare up at him so calmly. He'd make a great summoner for them.

"He's the container of the Kyubi and as of late my new person of interest."

 **"...I see..."**

He new what she wanted now. He wouldn't complain this time. The boy seemed interesting enough to be worth the trip.

The were stopped from their conversation as two more explosions of smoke occured as a giant slug and toad also appeared.

Naruto looked up blankly at all them. "You know I feel so out of place right now." He placed his foot down finally, it having healed enough for him to walk again.

 ** _'You could always release me you know. I'd help.'_**

"That might be too excessive and I can't tell if releasing you so soon at that level would kill me or not."

Surprised her that instead of outright refusing her Naruto seemed to of actually considered his options.

"Besides I still want to have some fun."

He jumped up the toad quickly scaling the massive thing in seconds. Jiraiya who was ready to ignite some toad oil blinked at the boy who now soared up over him.

His orange eyes started leaving a glowing haze behind as he charged his chakra with nature chakra as well causing the three boss summons to recoil.

 _ **'What kind of senjutsu is this?!'**_

It definitely wasn't pure but it wasn't far off either.

Naruto touched down on Gamabunta's head. 'Work this time!'

He squatted down and angled towards Manda's head. 'Calculate trajectory, speed can be ignore once it passes the specific threshold of this distance. All other estimates should be unnecessary. Braking will be via impact. Shunshin added to my chakra and techniques

 **"Shooting Star!"**

A shockwave went out as Naruto blurred forward with his pulse based Shunshin. A split second later he crashed into Manda's nose.

The snake winced a little as it stung tilting him back slightly.

Naruto righted himself to jump off the nose and land on top of it as he let out a breath. "Well it worked that time."

He was stopped as Yamata closed on him and grabbed him around the neck as they both fell down the snake.

"You continue to amaze me Naruto-kun but it looks like you couldn't avoid me this time?" He was about to retaliate when Yamata was forced to let go.

"Drop him!"

Tsunade sailed right between them with her heel hitting the snake hard causing Manda to curse. She turned around and quickly grabbed Naruto like luggage and ran up the snake.

Yamata had a dark look on her face at her former teammate stealing Naruto from her. She gagged out as her Kusanagi emerged from her throat and she grabbed it giving it a few test swings before dashing at Tsunade full force fast than Tsunade herself could move. Yamata had always been the fastest.

Tsunade gasped out in pain as she was impaled from the back through her lower abdomen causing her to drop Naruto. Yamata was about to move from Tsunade to grab him but Tsunade recovered from the pain fast enough to rip her sword out of her and grab Yamata's leg. She then roared and threw Yamata all the way up to crash under Manda's snout. All that hit was some mud as it was shown to be a clone. Tsunade was then struck across her face as Yamata punched her.

Naruto as he kept falling was then caught by Jiraiya.

"Whew got ya kid." That rescue was short lived as Tsunade's body crashed down into Jiraiya's back causing Naruto to go flying up again.

Kabuto, Shizune, and the three boss summons all exchanged looks at each other not sure what to do as the Sannin basically played keep away with Naruto's body.

Which was something he didn't like at all.

A tick mark grew large on his head as Yamata came for him now to grab him. The expression on her face was that of arousal and in this kind of situation that wasn't something he wanted to see right now.

 **"Enough!"**

A black chakra chain erupted from his lower spine like a tail which wrapped around her legs. He held his hands up in a hammer fist and the bandages on his forarms burst off as black erupted up them and a giant executioner blade formed in his hands. He swung it straight down at Yamata intending to bisect her but she blocked him with one arm with her Kusanagi. Her blade actually started cutting into his own however while the Sannin was indeed physically strong, one arm was no longer enough to hold back Naruto's strength. She wasn't sure if two would have even been enough anymore as she was smacked back into Manda's body.

She glared at Naruto and shouted.

"Manda!"

He blinked as he had forgotten about the snake's purpose there. A half a second was all it took for Manda to focus on him and lunge down snapping Naruto in his jaws whole.

The others paled as Yamata succeeded in at least one of her objectives.

"Good now take him back to the summoning-."

 ***BAMB***

There was a roar from inside Manda's mouth before a booming noise went out and Manda's mouth shot open as an extremely powerful blow hit the roof of his mouth causing some blood to flow.

Naruto had a shit eating grin on his face as he went into the air having punched out of a giant serpent. Tsunade's eyes widened as she saw a younger version of herself, Minato, Kushina, and her grandfather all overlap Naruto for a second.

She looked at his arm and saw it bleeding in places but still mostly workable. She didn't know how he did it but Naruto had actually been able to recreate her super strength to some extent unknown.

Manda who had already started the recall to his realm had been too startled to stop it as two seconds later he disappeared in smoke.

Naruto landed on his feet as his sword fell from the sky stabbing right next to him and put his hands in his pockets grinning as the upper half of his face shadowed.

Yamata's lip quivered as she stopped her self from whining or whimpering. She really didn't want to leave Naruto here especially after what she just saw but the odds were getting bad now. She didn't get her arm healed, she didn't get Naruto, and now she was all hot and bothered.

"Kabuto we are leaving!"

Kabuto was instantly on her side and they shunshined away. Naruto stood there till he could no longer sense them and relaxed. 'I've got your scent down to memory now. It will be hard for you to hide around me anymore.'

His arm started to spasm on its own and he felt dizzy and very tired. Holding his head he stumbled as Tsunade was quickly on him trying to help. As the adrenaline passed he didn't remember much else that happened after that.

* * *

"Say my name!"

The sound of whipping could be heard in the council room. cries and curses could be heard before a lash went out again.

"Say my name!"

"K-Kuromi..."

Another lash went out even harder this time.

"K-Kuromi-sama!"

People in the council were a rainbow of expressions. Some looked horrified, some looked amused, some feigned impassivity, some were flat out laughing such as Inuzuka Tsume. One of the civilian heads had disrespected Kuromi too much for her liking. Really it was just them saying they hated demons and the color red. How dare they hate red!

So now she was whipping the man. Wait that's not completely accurate. She was having the man whipped... By Hinata.

The soft mouse girl she was to Kuromi, she kept looking back at her a little shakily in protest only for Kuromi to single her to whip the man again. The expression that made it look like Hinata was about to cry from uncertainty and embarrassment as she against her own wishes whiped the man. Well Kuromi would be lying if she said the cute girl and the scene in general wasn't fueling her sadism.

"Again my assistant!"

"Mou..."

She whipped the man again but wasn't paying attention and lashed the man's tailbone.

"O-Ou~." Hinata went blue in the face from disgust as the man surprisingly now shivered in pleasure moaning out. She looked back at her boss hoping she had the same reaction only to pale as Kuromi seemed to rub her chin curiously.

'Hmm maybe this has gone on for too long. Still though exploiting the masochistic side of this wast of meat could serve to further humiliate him in public.'

"Well we've come this far no point stopping now. Hina-chan get him to say my full title." 'Yes acknowledge your hokage!' The girl comically cried as she shakily held up the whip to crack again.

'I d-don't want to do this anymore...' Right when Hinata was about to swing Kuromi blinked as a voice made Hinata go rigid.

"Kurama Kuromi the Kyubi no Yoko what the hell are you doing?"

Hinata seeing Naruto dropped the whip trying to look as innocent as possible which in a sense she was. Kuromi seeing saw Naruto standing at the door with two sannin on the sides of him and some older girl with black hair. She didn't care she just knew what she had to do.

"Naru-kun!" She tackled his chest and nuzzled him hard causing him to stumble a little before smiling fondly at her and removed her kage hat to pat her head and rub her ears causing her to purr lightly. The civilians and elders were flabbergast as were some of the clanheads. The rest of the clanheads didn't know how to feel. They were only starting to come to terms with the fact their village was getting ruled by the most powerful demon. Now they see her acting like a lost puppy/ schoolgirl in Naruto's presence. This was too weird to make sense of. Tsunade's eyes were comically wide as she kept pointing at the demoness's ears and tail and looked at Jiraiya who just shrugged.

"I missed you to Kuromi."

The killing intent in the room suddenly became visible as Naruto gulped when Kuromi grabbed him by the front of his jacket and held him up off the ground, nine tails flowing behind her intimidatingly.

 **"You dropped the leadership role of this village on me and then ran away."**

"You knew exactly where I went."

 **"I didn't know when you would even be back."**

"It was only like 2 weeks. That's like a day for you."

 **"That's not the point.** This job was so stressful do you know how hard it is to govern a village of meat bags?"

Naruto glanced over at the man who was still writhing in pleasure from his lashing then at Hinata who blushed in embarrassment and looked away.

"You seem to be doing fine."

"Don't look at them look at me." She could feel herself losing ground as her voice lost it's edge.

"Gladly." She blushed a little at his random casual flirt.

"D-Don't you know that even a d-day without you is like an eternity for me..."

She looked away a little bashful.

Naruto's eyes widened astronomically at that. 'Did she just stutter. What is this cute act?' He blushed for a second before his mind kept going and he went calm again.

'Wait a minute. Stuttering and cute in ways uncommon to Kuromi? What changed while I was gone?' He then remembered something and glanced back at Hinata. Kuromi sweated a little seeing his line of sight.

"Don't look at her!"

"So she's your assistant? Fun." Kuromi sighed and dropped Naruto. She could only try to trick him so long before he caught on. Still she was more than happy that he was back.

"So was your mission successful?"

"Yep." He thumbed over at the blonde women who flinched now in the presence of a demon. "I bring you Tsunade the supposed best healer."

Kuromi looked the woman up and down. She was a bit taller than the woman so she leaned down a little as she stared closely at her face making the woman nervous as she sniffed her. Kuromi then rubbed her chin and held a hand under the woman's breast causing people to gasp as Tsunade's eyes widened feeling molested. Kuromi lifted it in her palm a little and squeezed lightly making Tsunade bite her lip to stifle a bit of a moan.

"Hmm nice weight to these thing. But you are hiding your appearance? We are going to have to fix that later."

Tsunade paled not sure what the fox meant by that and shocked that her appearance was seen through that easily.

\- Hospital -

Kuromi sat behind Naruto hugging the back of his head to her chest as Tsunade read off a paper. For whatever reason she requested that Naruto be at the hospital ASAP. Of course Kuromi wasn't going to let him out of her sight so soon.

"So why am I here? Is my iron levels low?" He joked.

"Yes and no." He blinked at that not being serious.

"...What?"

"That black metal you have stored in your body to make that sword of yours. It's largely composed of iron. When you use it you already have an extreme concentration of iron in your body but its not enough so you end up basically starving your body of iron when you remove your sword from your body. When you reabsorb your sword it actually takes a bit of time for your body to fully assimilate it. Now that's not that big of an issue. The issue is it doesnt use very much of your own chakra so its seen as foreign to your body which causes negative effects on top of those. You're suffering from extreme metal poisoning. It's because of your high healing that you are even able to go most of the time without showing any symptoms. However this will only get worse as time goes on."

Damn he really liked his cursed blood sword thingy too. There had to be something he could do or else he would need to get rid of it.

"Because some of it has also seeped into your bones and is still being seen as foreign there is a high chance it will stunt your growth."

Well sword we had a good run

"So what's the solution?"

"I'm going to need both of your help in removing the metal from your body, as of right now that should be around 50kg worth. You really shouldn't even be alive. The metal must literally be your blood and if that's the case it poses an even bigger problem."

"It's always something." He would roll with it.

In the background where no one could see, Nyo floated above looking on at the scene in interest.

\- END -

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_XX_X_X_X_XX_X_XX_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

 **AN: There we go! Last time I updated it was my birthday. Almost half a year ago. I didn't want to take that long on this even if I updated my other 2 fics in that time I have still slowed down. Reason being I had so much work to do and I couldn't focus on this much. Even now I have a lot of work.**

 **I'm working on graduating in half a year and then I hope to go to SCAD for graduate school. I need to earn a lot of money for that so I plan to get a full time job soon and participate in art contests.**

 **One of the contests involves me making illustrations and a manga which I've started in the past month. I post updates to my manga on my patr on and Deviantart even though its not generating much. Would appreciate support though as I'm finally starting my series that these fics were supposed to be practice for. If you guys have loved the way I've made characters, both male and female I encourage you guys to check out my stuff.**

 **I thank you guys for the reviews I get and the questions. Keep sending them on. My writing has improved in these years of writing but I can only take things so far with content that isn't originally mine. So I'm glad I've made it far enough where I feel I can even attempt to Draw and Write my own series. A series that I plan to be made specifically for everyone, with characters of various races both human and supernatural.**

 **Anyway next update will be RWBY. A major reason I did a NarutoXRWBY fic was because of the concept of Rwby not being that far off from some things I have planned for my series and Naruto has a lot of potential to play with. Not as much as my series would have but it was a great starting point.**

 **So look for that next and check out my art. So anyway see you guys next time, hope you liked this,**

 **Review and follow me on all major forms of social media and join my discord**

 **ZRAI Out**

 **(Also while I have the name for my female MC of my series pretty much decided unless something better comes along I am now in the process of finally deciding what my male MC's name is gonna be. It was originally going to be Zrai but now im playing around with some other names. If you are interested in voting when I figure out the choices that would just be another reason to follow me on social media like insta, twitter, DA, Patr on and so on so you can see when it's posted soon."**

Also real quick. The move Naruto used on Manda was not his "current" final form of it.


End file.
